Hablemos de
by safrie
Summary: Hablemos de Cambios de imágen, la segunda parte... el avance de los cambios de Sev no tanto de Minerva... sin palabras por la demora...
1. Hablemos de Deflaut Chapter

Bueno este es un nuevo proyecto que se me ocurrió hoy, espero que les guste

HABLEMOS DE......

**by Safrie**

**Hablemos de....**

Es un escenario sobrio de fondo azul cielo con un enorme sofá azul – morado donde se encuentran sentadas dos personas y al frente de ellos hay una mesita de centro de madera sobre la cual hay dos vasos de agua  
  
- Bienvenidos a Hablemos de..., yo soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall  
  
- Y yo soy el Profesor Severus Snape, seremos sus anfitriones en este programa institucional del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, el cual está dirigido a resolver las dudas de toda la comunidad mágica (así como de los muggles que puedan vernos)  
  
- Como ya lo ha dicho mi compañero, el profesor Snape este programa se encuentra ubicado dentro del programa de información educativa que está siendo implementado por el Ministerio de Magia con ayuda del profesor Albus Dumbledore...  
  
- Así es Minerva (hay un primer plano de Severus que sonríe como solamente él sabe hacerlo), así que no olviden sintonizarnos a esta misma hora en todas sus bolas mágicas, y los muggles en sus aparatejos (que no sé como se llaman, pero obviamente preferiría que no pudieran vernos.... ¡maldito Albus!). Hasta una próxima emisión  
  
Suena una música de cierre y empiezan a salir rápidamente los créditos, pero un grito de la profesora McGonagall hace que la música disminuya su velocidad y se escuche como cuando ya se les están acabando las pilas al Walkman (cuando las voces se hacen más lentas y gruesas y llegan a parecer hasta diabólicas )  
  
- No podemos terminar el programa así Severus – dice la profesora McGonagall mirando severamente a Severus (uhhh???)  
  
- Ah!! ¿No?, y por qué razón?, ¿acaso quieres ser tú la que despida el programa? – preguntó Severus con voz entre dolida y desafiante mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía los ojos en blanco.  
  
- No es eso – le dijo con paciencia y luego sonrió mirando a la "cámara" – No les hemos explicado a nuestros telelectoespectadores la mecánica del programa.  
  
- Telelectoque????  
  
- Telelectoespectadores, Severus – repitió la profesora McGonagall como si estuviera explicando algún tema sobre transformaciones por lo que Severus la miró algo ofendido  
  
- Y eso que es???  
  
- Es que si no lo sabes – dijo la profesora McGonagall sintiéndose feliz de poder explicar algo a ese profesor – mientras que los miembros de la comunidad mágica pueden vernos a través de sus bolas de cristal (LAS BOLAS DE CRISTAL NO SON PARA ESO!!! MÁS RESPETO CON EL NOBLE ARTE DE LA ADIVINACIóN!!! – se escuchó que gritaba la profesora Sybill Trelawney desde algún lugar fuera del campo de visión de la "cámara") los muggles únicamente pueden leernos a través de un aparato llamado cumputa.... no... oredena.... no CU.... no .... esto – la profesora McGonagall se veía algo abochornada por no poder recordar el nombre del aparato mientras que Severus disfrutaba el momento con una sonrisa macabra – no.... esto.... eran dos letras... pero cuales??? – la profesora McGonagall estaba desesperada cuando desde fuera de "cámara", se escuchó alguien que gritaba un poco divertido, "Es PC profesora McGonagall" – eso, gracias Potter, ellos sólo pueden leernos a través de su PC.  
  
- O sea que no pueden vernos??? – preguntó Severus con voz de aburrido  
  
- No, más bien nos imaginan – explicó la profesora McGonagall que ya había recuperado la compostura – pero aún así pueden leer todo lo que decimos así como la descripción de nuestras actitudes...  
  
- Es como si leyeran el guión??? – Severus parecía un niño pequeño con tanta preguntadera  
  
- Más o menos – dijo la profesora McGonagall empezando a desesperarse.  
  
- O sea que puedo hacer cosas que no estén escritas en el guión y ellos no lo notarán??? – dijo Severus con alegría mientras se levantaba del sofá y hacía muecas a la "cámara" y con un movimiento de su varita aparecían unas enormes pepas moradas brillantes en su siempre negra túnica.  
  
- No precisamente – dijo McGonagall mirando a su compañero como si hubiera perdido un tornillo – ya te dije que también se describen nuestras actitudes (no dudes que lo que has acabado de hacer ha quedado escrito), no subestimes a los muggles, ellos tienen muy buena imaginación, además yo puedo verte.... y la comunidad mágica también  
  
En ese momento Severus se pudo muy rojo (casi como el cabello de los Weasley, las pepas desaparecieron inmediatamente de su túnica - aunque todavía quedaba como una especie de "reflejo" – y recuperó su actitud seria mirando con el odio que siempre lo hacía además de regresar y sentarse tiesamente en el sofá)  
  
Pasaron unos segundos de silencio incómodo y Severus se sentía terriblemente observado, además que fuera de cámara aún se escuchaban algunas risitas ahogadas.  
  
- Entonces.... – dijo Severus como intentando desviar la conversación y mirando un libreto que tenía en sus manos - ¿Ellos pueden ver cómo está escrita la palabra "cámara"?  
  
- Sí – dijo McGonagall con voz aún divertida  
  
- Por qué está escrita esa palabra así??? Y qué es eso???  
  
Cámara es un aparato muggle para grabar a las personas – explicó de nuevo McGonagall – es para que los muggles entiendan más o menos la producción del programa ya que obviamente no estamos usando cámaras porque la magia presente en el lugar las arruinaría sino que estamos grabando este programa por métodos mágicos  
  
- Ah!!! Ya veo  
  
Nuevamente un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre el lugar (un minuto.... dos minutos..... tres minutos....). Severus miraba a la profesora McGonagall como esperando que esta dijera algo pero ella no entendía. Se escuchaban unos sonoros ronquido provenir de fuera de la "cámara"  
  
- Eh..... Ya podemos despedirnos? – preguntó Severus tímidamente  
  
- Por qué me lo preguntas? – dijo la profesora McGonagall extrañada, como si la acabaran de sacar de sus pensamientos  
  
- Bueno... pues como hace un rato cuando terminé el programa gritaste como una loca y dijiste que no nos podíamos ir así no mas y....  
  
- Ah! Es cierto! – dijo la profesora McGonagall cortando a Severus que la miró como si necesitara ir a San Mungo para una revisión exhaustiva de su estado mental – no les hemos explicado la mecánica del programa  
  
- Pero si ya les dijimos que es un programa institucional del colegio Hog....  
  
- Sí eso ya lo dijimos – continuó McGonagall exasperada – pero no les hemos dicho cómo seleccionaremos los temas y todo eso  
  
- Seleccionar los temas? Acaso eso no lo hace el equipo de producción??  
  
- Sí – respondió McGonagall mirando a Severus pero luego volteo a mirar sonriente a la "cámara" mientras continuaba – pero nuestro equipo de producción escogerá los temas con base a las preferencias de nuestros telelectoespectadores.  
  
- Sigo sin entender – dijo Severus aburrido  
  
- Muy simple – continuó McGonagall haciendo la típica sonrisa de presentadora de televisión – los temas se escogerán con base a las preguntas enviadas por nuestros telelectoespectadores, es decir, los telelectoespectadores envían sus preguntas sobre un tema (el que ellos deseen en un principio) y el tema que haya recibido el mayor interés (es decir el mayor número de preguntas) será el tema de nuestra emisión.  
  
- O sea que esperamos sus lechuzas- dijo Severus que se sentía feliz por poder aportar y haber entendido el tema.  
  
- Pero te olvidas de los muggles, Severus – dijo McGonagall sin perder la sonrisa – para ellos hemos habilitado un correo especial. Esperamos sus cartas en la sección de reviews de Hablemos de...  
  
- Sección de reviews???  
  
- Ellos saben de lo que estoy hablando – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa de superioridad – es más las lechuzas de los magos también pueden ir dirigidas a esta dirección.  
  
- Y recuerden – dijo Severus haciendo una sonrisa digna de galán de telenovela de bajo presupuesto – de ustedes depende el tema del siguiente programa....  
  
Un minuto.....  
  
Dos minutos.......  
  
Tres minutos..........  
  
Cuatro minutos................  
  
De nuevo se había acabado el tema, Severus y McGonagall se miraban el blanco de los ojos y se escuchaban de nuevo los ronquidos provenientes de algún lugar fuera de la "cámara"  
  
- Ahora sí podemos terminar? – preguntó Severus en un susurro a la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Claro que si  
  
- Bueno telelectocomosea eso es todo por hoy – dijo Severus haciendo nuevamente su sonrisa de galán de quinta – nos vemos en nuestra próxima emisión y no olviden que de ustedes depende el tema a tratar.  
  
- Así es Severus – dijo McGonagall con sonrisa de presentadora de televisión - Chao, chao...  
  
Las luces se apagan y nuevamente sale la canción de final de programa y los créditos aparecen rápidamente en la pantalla.  
  
---------------

Bueno, hasta aquí va el primer capítulo, reconozco que está un poco aburrido pero es que les tenía que explicar la mecánica de esta historia.

Como ya saben la continuación de este ff depende los reviews que envíen puesto que si no envían preguntas obviamente no habrá tema y el programa se cancelará por bajo rating.

Las preguntas podrán ser sobre cualquier tema (si no saben sobre qué preguntar le puedo dar ideas: hablemos de moda, historia, profesores comida, inclinaciones sexuales - como está tan de moda el yaoi y el slash, la verdad no me imagino a Sev hablando de sus inclinaciones XD - , no sé ustedes deciden), el tema del capítulo será aquel que haya recibido más preguntas y permita hacer un programa de longitud coherente.

Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar sus preguntas y sus reviews


	2. Hablemos de Preguntas a los profesores

He aquí el segundo capítulo de Hablemos de... les pido mil disculpas por la demora pero estoy terminando el semestre y no nos dejan prácticamente ni respirar. En realidad debería estar estudiando en estos momentos para un examen pero ya no podía dejar esto tanto tiempo sin actualizar.  
  
También les estaba dando tiempo para ver si llegaban más reviews pero bueno...  
  
**Disclaimer:** Ya saben que es de JK y qué es mío  
  
**Agradecimientos:** Este capítulo ha sido posible gracias a amsp14, Marth-MT y BlackLady-AoD. Gracias por sus preguntas y espero que les guste.   
  
Puede que las preguntas no salgan en el orden en que las han mandado pero es que voy a intentar ordenarlas para hacerlo mas... digamos... interesante.  
  
El nombre del capítulo debería ser más Preguntas a Snape (XD) pero no podemos rechazar a McGonagall (incluso hay algunas preguntas para ella XD).  
  
Bueno ya no más divagaciones, ahora sí los dejo con el segundo "programa", espero que les guste, y espero que no sea el último.

** HABLEMOS DE ... PREGUNTAS A LOS PROFESORES  
**  
Suena una música de apertura de programa, mientras que mágicamente se ven aparecer unas letras de dicen HABLEMOS DE..., la "cámara" se va acercando como si viniera desde algún lugar en lo alto y se va iluminando el "set", permitiendo observar de nuevo un escenario sobrio de fondo azul cielo y un sofá de color azul – morado donde se encuentran sentadas dos personas frente a las cuales se encuentra una mesita de centro con dos vasos de agua.  
  
- Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de Hablemos de... – soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall  
  
- Y yo el profesor Severus Snape  
  
- Primero queremos disculparnos por la demora en la emisión del segundo programa (Severus la miró como si estuviera loca: acaso había dicho PEDIR DISCULPAS???), pero nuestras labores como profesores en la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería nos impedían realizar la presentación de un nuevo programa con más anterioridad.  
  
- Además es culpa de esos incompetentes de producción – dijo Severus con desprecio mientras se acomodaba un poco mejor en el sofá y cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.  
  
- Bueno – dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando acallar los rumores furiosos que provenían de algún lugar fuera de la "cámara" – ahora vamos a dar paso a las preguntas formuladas por nuestros telelectoespectadores...  
  
- ¿Dónde están las cartas? – preguntó Severus mientras miraba hacia los lados como esperando que estas aparecieran por algún método mágico o que alguien las llevara hacia el lugar en el cual se encontraban  
  
- Albus dijo que las había dejado aquí – dijo McGonagall extrañada mientras miraba a ambos lados al igual que Severus como esperando que aparecieran.  
  
- Mmmm ¿Estás segura? – dijo Severus frunciendo el entrecejo y descruzando los brazos, mientras hacía el ademán como si fuera a ponerse de pie – tu bien sabes que el director suele ser algo despistado...  
  
- Ya lo sé pero él me aseguró que aquí las había dejado, le pregunté como 15 veces – dijo McGonagall mirando nerviosamente a la "cámara".  
  
- Entonces seguramente esos de producción se las llevaron, bien se ve que son unos incompetentes. – dijo Severus nuevamente con desprecio, mientras se escuchaban nuevos murmullos amenazadores desde varios lugares fuera de la "cámara"  
  
- Están sobre la mesa Minerva – se escuchó que decía una voz algo agitada desde fuera de la "cámara", la cual al parecer no sonaba muy clara posiblemente por el efecto de algún caramelo de limón.  
  
La "cámara" se dirigió a una gran velocidad hacia el lugar mencionado por el director, por lo que el enfoque adecuado se perdió y tardó algunos momentos en restablecerse. Allí sobre la mesa se veían tres cartas con sobres muy blancos, en las cuales se podía leer claramente el nombre del remitente y la dirección a la cual eran enviadas.  
  
La "cámara" se alejó de la mesa y enfocó a los dos presentadores: la profesora McGonagall estaba anonadada mirando fijamente a la mesa como si se tratara de una mala broma, mientras que el profesor Snape se había puesto más blanco que una cera y sólo atinó a decir:  
  
- Yo siempre dije que la televisión educativa nunca ha tenido mucha audiencia, pero esto...  
  
- No te quejes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall evitando que el profesor Snape terminara su frase – estoy segura de haber visto programas peores, mas bien respondamos las cartas de nuestros telelectoespectadores, de pronto eso anime a algunos a escribir.  
  
- Está bien – dijo Severus de mala gana mientras que tomaba una de las cartas de la mesa y rompía sin cuidado el sobre mientras lo tiraba lejos – esta dice que quiere saber...  
  
- Un momento – dijo McGonagall con voz autoritaria  
  
- ¿Y ahora qué??? – preguntó Severus de muy mala gana mirando a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- No lo estás haciendo de manera adecuada  
  
- Ah no???  
  
- No, primero que todo no es educado que abras ni tires los sobres de esa manera, y segundo que todo antes de leer la pregunta debes decir quien la envía y obviamente agradecer por haberla enviado.  
  
- Bien – dijo Severus apretando los dientes mientras que con un movimiento de su varita atraía el papel que estaba tirado en el suelo y con otro movimiento lo dejaba como nuevo – esta carta la envía amsp14, entonces amsp14 gracias por tu carta – continuó Severus haciendo una sonrisa bastante forzada hacia la "cámara" y luego miró a McGonagall – Contenta?  
  
- Eso está mejor – dijo la profesora mientras Severus le lanzaba por lo bajo una mirada de odio que ella no pudo evitar notar con agrado. – Ahora sí puedes decir la pregunta.  
  
- Pues antes de eso tengo yo una pregunta  
  
- Y cual es?  
  
- ¿Quién en su sano juicio llama a sus hijos amsp14? Cómo le dicen sus amigos? Cómo hacen los profesores cuando llaman lista?  
  
- ¡Severus! – dijo la profesora McGonagall enfadada mientras se ponía de pie – primero que todo no es adecuado ofender de esa forma a los telelectoespectadores.  
  
- ¿Y segundo que todo? – dijo Severus un poco divertido al notar las enumeraciones que hacía la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Segundo que todo ese no es un nombre real sino un seudónimo – dijo mientras le arrebataba el sobre – si fueras un poco más... si pensaras un poco más antes de decir las cosas notarías que en la firma dice Ana María, así que amsp14 es el seudónimo que usa Ana María.  
  
Severus se puso más rojo que una remolacha (o un rábano para los que no conocen las remolachas) y le arrebató el sobre a McGonagall y lo miró detenidamente.  
  
- ¿Acaso no piensas leer la pregunta? – dijo bruscamente la profesora McGonagall al ver que Severus se había hundido en el sofá con el sobre y la carta en sus manos  
  
- Aquí dice... – dijo Severus mirando la carta con desgana, pero luego de leer las primeras líneas se acomodó mejor y miró el papel con mayor interés mientras se agarraba la barbilla con la otra mano – esto es interesante.  
  
- ¿Luego qué dice? – preguntó McGonagall intrigada  
  
- Pues Ana María dice que quiere saber por qué te conviertes en gato – dijo Severus interesado en el papel, pero al seguir leyendo frunció un poco el entrecejo – también dice que no tienes apariencia de un gato ni que estás siempre deslizándote silenciosamente, dice que ese.... QUE ESE PAREZACO SER YO??? – Severus se levantó enojado de la silla y miró a la cámara furiosamente – y a ti niñita quién te dijo que yo quería ser un apestoso y pulgoso gato??? Cómo puedes compararme con esos animalejos piojosos??? Esos...  
  
- Ya está bien Severus – dijo McGonagall algo ofendida por el comentario de su compañero, y luego mirando a la cámara suavizó un poco su voz y empezó a hablar como si estuviera dando una lección de transformaciones- Verás Ana María, los animagos nos convertimos en el animal que más se identifica con nosotros, los gatos son animales astutos e inteligentes - mientras decía esto la profesora miraba con orgullo a Severus el cual hacía muecas de asco – además si lo vez de cierta manera tenemos cierto dejo de autoridad además de ser independientes.  
  
- Si como no – dijo Severus mientras McGonagall seguía con las últimas líneas de la carta que Severus no había leído.  
  
- En cuanto a lo de los lugares altos, los animagos adoptamos las propiedades del animal en el cual nos transformamos, por lo tanto no tengo riesgo de lastimarme ya que como sabes los gatos siempre caen en sus cuatro patas y no sufren daños. – en ese momento se escuchó un muy leve "lástima" pronunciado por Severus pero que la profesora logró escuchar por lo que tensó sus labios pero continuó hablando. – De todas maneras no puedes esperar nunca que Severus se convierta en un gato, si él fuera un animago te aseguro que sería un murciélago o un cuervo, eso va más con su personalidad, no un hermoso e inteligente gato.  
  
- La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Severus el cual tomó sin darse cuenta las dos cartas que quedaban sobre la mesa y al rasgar los sobres cayeron muchas hojas en el suelo.  
  
- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – dijo McGonagall enojada  
  
- Yo no tengo la culpa que pongan tantos pergaminos en una carta – dijo Severus enojado recogiendo las hojas del suelo.  
  
- No son pergaminos, son hojas – lo corrigió McGonagall – y no es que hayan puesto muchas en una carta, lo que pasa es que abriste las dos cartas que quedaban al tiempo y ahora las mezclaste!  
  
- Pues eso no importa  
  
- ¡¿Cómo que no importa?! – dijo McGonagall enojada, no te parece un poco irrespetuoso?  
  
- ¿El_ gatito inteligente_ no entendió al pobre murciélago? – dijo Severus con ironía – me refiero a que no importa porque igual vamos a responder las preguntas de las dos cartas enviadas e iremos diciendo a quien pertenece cada pregunta.  
  
- ¿No es más fácil ordenarlas? – dijo McGonagall algo ofendida  
  
- Pues yo no quiero y punto – respondió Severus que aún estaba molesto por el comentario de la profesora.  
  
- Bueno aquí va la primera pregunta – dijo McGonagall mientras tomaba uno de los papeles que Severus tenía en la mano – esta pregunta la envía Marth – MT, bueno Marth gracias por tu pregunta.  
  
- ¿Le vas a agradecer por cada pregunta que haga?  
  
- ¿Cómo sabes que va a hacer varias preguntas? – dijo McGonagall extrañada  
  
- ¿Acaso no ves más de dos hojas en mi mano?  
  
- Sí, pero...  
  
- ¿No es evidente?, no creo que sean hojas en blanco o saludos para sus amigos ¿no? – la ironía estaba de vuelta en la voz de Severus  
  
- Mejor leo la pregunta – dijo McGonagall que ya había empezado a perder la paciencia, definitivamente ese día Severus estaba insufrible. – Marth te envía esta pregunta Severus  
  
- ¿En serio? – Severus perecía disminuir un poco su enojo, nunca se hubiera esperado una pregunta - ¿Qué dice?  
  
- Dice que siendo uno de los más reconocidos en materia de pociones (Severus se hinchó de orgullo en su asiento) trabajas como un SIMPLE (así estaba recalcado Severus) profesor y aparte DETESTAS (de nuevo estaba recalcado) a los niños?  
  
- ¿SIMPLE profesor? – dijo Severus levantándose de la silla, y mirando a McGonagall que también parecía un poco indignada – ¿cree que soy un SIMPLE profesor?, para aguantarse los chillidos gritos y sollozos de todos esos mocosos que van a Hogwarts no hay que ser SIMPLE. ¡Quisiera que intentaras una vez darle una clase a Longbottom y lograr que ese pedazo de Squib no derrita su caldero o haga explotar algo! (se escuchó un "oiga no soy un squib" de algún lugar fuera de la "cámara"), o intentar mantener a Granger callada sin que cada dos segundos este intentando dar la clase por ti, o al odioso de Potter pavoneándose en frente de sus amigos (un "¡Yo no me pavoneo!" se escuchó desde algún lugar fuera de la "cámara" y se escucharon fuertes ruidos como si estuvieran intentando detener a alguna persona). ¡Y yo no odio a los niños!, pero yo no tengo la culpa de la existencia de mocosos insoportables como esos Weasels (¡Severus!, gritó la profesora McGonagall), lo siento profesora Weasleys, además de todos esos otros tontos Gryffindors, Hufflepufs y Ravenclaws. Pero los Slytherin no son como ese resto de mocosos, ellos si saben comportarse adecuadamente, por ejemplo está Draco Malfoy, él es un excelente modelo a seguir (se escucha un fuerte abucheo y algunos que otros aplausos y vivas luego de las palabras del profesor).  
  
- Creo que no entendiste bien la pregunta de lo del simple profesor – dijo McGonagall leyendo el papel más detenidamente – además no he terminado de leer la pregunta.  
  
- ¿Cómo que no has terminado? – dijo Severus mirando confundido a McGonagall – ¿y qué quieres decir con que no entendí la pregunta?, es que acaso me crees un retrasado Hufflepuff. Por si no lo recuerdas yo soy un Slytherin. S – L – Y – T- H....  
  
- Ya lo sé, Severus – dijo McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco – pero déjame terminar de leer y comprenderás – Marth dice que cree que lo que preguntó antes se debe al Ministerio y a que seas... a que seas..  
  
- ¿A que sea qué?  
  
- A que seas... (se escucha música de misterio y McGonagall mira a la cámara con cara de circunstancias) un mortífago (se escuchan varios Ahhhhhhhhh provenientes de algún lugar fuera de la "cámara")  
  
- Yo... yo (Severus mira nerviosamente a ambos lados como si esperara ser atrapado en algún momento) yo no soy un mortífago, y no le tengo miedo al ministerio ("ja! Por eso es que siempre que vez a Fudge te escondes detrás de Dumbledore" dijo una voz que de lejos parecía el ladrido de un perro). ¡Nadie pidió tu opinión Black! – gritó Severus mirando con odio hacia su izquierda – o ¿quieres que llame a los dementores para que te den un besito?  
  
- ¡Maldito bastardo!....  
  
- ¡Ya basta los dos! – gritó la profesora McGonagall al ver que Severus había sacado la varita y apuntaba hacia algún lugar fuera de la "cámara" que estaba a la izquierda - ¡Tú Black, no estás en este programa! Y ¡Tú Severus, responde la pregunta!  
  
- Bien Marth – dijo Severus lentamente con los dientes apretados y como escupiendo las palabras – como dije antes no le tengo miedo al ministerio y no sé de donde has sacado que soy un mortífago ("tendré que hablar con Albus sobre esto"), en todo caso soy profesor porque el director sabe que no encontraría a nadie mejor que yo que aguantara una horda de furiosas mocosos, así que me rogó para que fuera profesor (en ese momento McGonagall dio un resoplido y se escuchó un fuerte "si como no" dicho en coro desde fuera de la "cámara", Severus decidió ignorarlo y siguió hablando) y como ya sabes pues acepté.  
  
- ¿Ya podemos continuar? – dijo McGonagall mirando cansada a Severus  
  
- Bien – dijo Severus, pero en ese momento esquivó rápidamente un rayo proveniente de algún lugar a la izquierda fuera de la "cámara", que hizo que botara los papeles al piso.  
  
- ¡Black!, me pareció haberle dicho que se fuera, usted no está en este programa – gritó la profesora McGonagall, mientras se escuchaba un "no echen a mi padrino, la culpa es de Snape" y a un hombre rezongar sobre querer aparecer en el programa .  
  
En ese momento apareció Neville Longbottom, que quería demostrar que no era un squib e hizo un movimiento con su varita para tratar de ayudar a recoger los papeles, se escuchó un grito agudo proveniente de Hermione Granger diciendo "¡No Neville, es el movimiento equivocado!", demasiado tarde. Una fuerte luz blanca los cegó a todos y el profesor Snape quedó atrapado en medio de una explosión que extrañamente no hizo ningún daño al mobiliario del programa.  
  
Una vez todos recuperaron la vista, luego que desapareció la luz cegadora, voltearon a mirar el lugar en el cual se encontraba el profesor Snape y quedaron paralizados. Allí estaba Severus Snape en su negra túnica, sosteniendo en sus manos temblorosas el manojo de hojas blancas que había caído al suelo. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero al subir hasta la cara del profesor, vieron que esta no estaba blanca, sino negra por el hollín y que su cabello siempre liso y grasoso ahora estaba formando una especie de halo alrededor de su cabeza, crespo como cuando alguien se electrocuta (parecido al cabello crespo e indomable cuando alguien está recién levantado o con un gran problema de frizz, el problema es que como Severus llevaba el cabello de largo casi hasta los hombros se veía con un enorme afro).  
  
- Su estúpido hechizo ha mezclado las cartas Longbottom – dijo Severus furioso que al parecer no había notado su problema, todos hacían un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse y Neville lo miraba más pálido que una sábana.  
  
- Severus...  
  
- ¡Qué!  
  
- Severus eso no importa – dijo McGonagall haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por contener la risa.  
  
- ¡Cómo que no importa!, tú eres la primera en hablar del respeto a los telelectocosas esas.  
  
- Ya sé pero en este momento hay algo más importante  
  
- ¡¿Más importante?!, no creo que haya nada más importante, ¿cómo vamos a arreglar las cartas?  
  
- Eso no importa – dijo McGonagall nuevamente, hay algo más importante  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que es más importante? – dijo Severus exasperado, en ese momento todos comenzaron a retirarse lentamente, menos Neville que parecía petrificado y McGonagall que con un movimiento de su varita convirtió una de las cartas ya leídas en un espejo que Severus tomó en su mano.  
  
- Severus se puso tremendamente pálido (se notaba aún por debajo del hollín en su cara y miró a Neville dispuesto a matarlo con sus propias manos, respiraba agitadamente, mientras el pobre chico hacía sin lograrlo desesperados intentos por moverse, Severus sacó lentamente su varita y empezó a apuntarla lentamente hacia el chico, el cual por un milagro logró moverse en el último momento, el profesor de pociones salió del campo de visión de la "cámara" persiguiendo al pobre de Longbottom, las cartas estaban nuevamente tiradas en el suelo y la profesora McGonagall estaba sola en medio del estudio.  
  
- Ejem....eh.... creo, eh.... Volvemos después de un corte de comerciales – atinó a decir mientras también salía corriendo pues al parecer el profesor de pociones había atrapado a Longbottom  
  
. . . . Luego de aproximadamente cinco minutos apareció nuevamente el escenario azul claro y las dos personas sentadas en el sofá, la profesora McGonagall estaba muy pálida y el profesor Snape (que había regresado a la normalidad) estaba muy tieso en la silla con la mirada fría aunque la vena de su sien palpitaba violentamente.  
  
- Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando parecer calmada – en esta sección terminaremos de responder las preguntas formuladas por nuestros telelectoespectadores. Eh.... Severus puedes leer la pregunta?  
  
El profesor Snape tomó una de las preguntas que tenía en su mano sin decir nada y comenzó a leer.  
  
- El idiota de Longbottom mezcló esta pregunta y fue imposible separarla – dijo Severus mientras un gemido muy débil se escuchaba desde algún lugar fuera de la cámara – esta pregunta ha sido formulada por BlackLady – AoD – Severus miró detenidamente el nombre y agregó – espero que no seas familiar de ese pesado de Black, y al parecer también por Marth.  
  
- ¿Qué dice la pregunta? – dijo McGonagall aliviada al notar que Severus estaba un poco más calmado.  
  
- Es para la profesora McGonagall, primero quieren saber cuantos años lleva enseñando.  
  
- 36 (o 39? Tanto tiempo hace que ya la memoria me falla) como le respondía a la profesora Umbridge en su "encuesta" – la profesora McGonagall tensó sus labios al pronunciar la palabra Umbridge. - ¿Algo más?  
  
- Sí – dijo Severus mirando la hoja con satisfacción – Marth pregunta que por qué estas siempre en contra de Sybill? Que igual sabe que ella es una "estafadora" pero que donde ha quedado tu tolerancia Gryffindor? – "¿ESTAFADORA? No dirás lo mismo cuando un enorme pino te caiga sobre la cabeza y mueras a muy dolorosamente" gritó una voz chillona.  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- Espera, aún no he terminado – dijo Severus con una sonrisa macabra – BlackLady quiere saber por qué no has pedido a Dumbledore que la eche de la escuela y te sugiere atarle una piedra y tirarla al lago – "OHHHHH malvada ya verás cuando un hipógrifo te mate a picotazos" gritó de nuevo la profesora de adivinación al escuchar la pregunta que había leído Severus.  
  
- Vamos Sybill – dijo Minerva sin mucho ánimo intentando calmarla – en cuanto a las preguntas, no le pido al profesor Dumbledore que la eche porque la pobrecilla es tan mala vidente que nadie en su sano juicio sería en capaz de contratarla y moriría de hambre en algún lugar solitario. (¡VAS A MORIR MINERVA McGONAGALL!) Obvio Sybill, todos vamos a morir – dijo la profesora poniendo los ojos en blanco – en cuanto a al pregunta de Marth, créeme, intento soportarla, pero no es divertido ver cada año alumnos con problemas psicológicos debido a sus hermosas "predicciones". En cuanto a lo de tirarla al lago, no crean que no se me ha pasado por la cabeza, pero eso sería mucho papeleo para el profesor Dumbledore y la verdad creo que Azkaban no va conmigo – un nuevo rugido de Sybill se escuchó pero la profesora McGonagall lo ignoró al igual que los otros. – ¿algo más Severus?  
  
- No – dijo este con una sonrisa - pero aquí hay otra pregunta de Marth, para.... ¡¿LOCKHART?!, Me temo que esa pregunta no podemos responderla. – dijo Severus arrugando el papelito, pero antes de que él o Minerva pudieran hacer algo apareció una rubia cabellera sobre una sonriente cara, desfilando como si estuviera en una pasarela.  
  
- ¿He escuchado mi nombre? – dijo Gilderoy Lockhart en tono teatral, mientras le guiñaba un ojo y mandaba besos a la cámara.  
  
- Creo que te equivocaste Lockhart, es mejor que te vayas – dijo Severus de mala gana.  
  
- Eh! Sev – dijo el ex - profesor, mientras que Severus sacaba nuevamente su varita y le apuntaba, pero fue contenido por una mirada de la profesora McGonagall – años sin verte, no seguiste mi consejo de dejar el negro ¿No?  
  
- Verás Lockhart, estamos haciendo un programa institucional y....  
  
- Y necesitan mi ayuda por supuesto, es entendible que ustedes dos busquen la ayuda de un experto, por supuesto les puedo enseñar muchas cosas, podemos empezar hablando de un tema muy extenso e interesante, por ejemplo de... de mí ¿no?, verán, yo nací...  
  
- No es eso lo que queremos Lockhart – dijo desesperada la profesora McGonagall intentando completar la idea que el ex – profesor le había cortado. – lo que sucede....  
  
- Lo que quieres son consejos de moda, ¿Cierto?, no puedo negar que los necesitas un poco, Minerva – dijo mientras la profesora McGonagall sacaba su varita y le apuntaba, ahora era ella la que estaba contenida por la mirada de Severus  
  
- ¡Cállate de una buena vez! – gritó Severus - ¡lo que queremos es que responda una pregunta y te largues de aquí!  
  
- Ah... ¿De mi club de fans? – dijo mandando más besos y haciendo mas guiños a la "cámara", además de hacer una pose "sensual" (que en realidad era algo gay)  
  
- ¿Te vas a callar o no?  
  
- Sí, pero dime que desean saber mis admiradoras  
  
- Bien pero una vez hayas respondido la pregunta te largas de aquí.  
  
- Pero por qué el odio Sev...  
  
- ¡¡¡NO ME LLAMES SEV O TERMINARÄS DE NUEVO EN SAN MUNGO!!!  
  
- Bien, bien no te alteres, más bien lee la pregunta  
  
- Es de Marth – dijo Severus con mal gesto, pero al leer las primeras líneas una enorme sonrisa apareció en su cara – desea saber si eres homosexual o el desaire de la pócima de amor que tomara Seve... (¿QUÉ TOMARA YO?... ¡QUE DIABLOS PASA AQUÍ?!) que tomara yo fue solamente para hacerme enojar?  
  
- Eh........ Marth verás – Gilderoy se había puesto un poco rojo y la sonrisa había desaparecido de su cara por unos segundos pero se recuperó al momento – los hombres como yo somos algo... incomprendidos. Puede que mi belleza te altere un poco y te confunda, es natural que creas que tanta maravilla no puede ser cierta y quieras buscarme algo que te haga amarme menos. Pero no te preocupes no soy homosexual, creo que no entendiste muy bien mi invitación de San Valentín, yo no quería que Sev tomara un filtro amoroso sino que les enseñara a preparar uno, tu sabes que hay gente menos afortunada que yo y pueden llegar a necesitarlo, te cuento Sev es un experto en la preparación de estos filtros, supongo que el pobre debió necesitarlos mucho cuando era joven (creo que ahora también pero no me meto en su vida), eso y el profesor Flitwick también sabe alguno hechizos, el también parecía necesitar este tipo de ayuda...  
  
En ese momento Lockhart quedó inconsciente y cayó al suelo desmadejado, Severus tenía su varita levantada y sonreía a otro mago muy bajito, el cual también le estaba apuntando al desmayado.  
  
- Buenas tardes profesor Flitwick – dijo Severus sonriendo más ampliamente al mago bajito  
  
- Buenas tardes Severus, me lo llevo de aquí antes de que cause más problemas – dijo señalando con la cabeza a Lockhart mientras gritaba "_Locomotor corpus_", el mago desmayado pareció salir volando y estrellarse contra algo puesto que se escuchó un gran estruendo.  
  
- Bueno – dijo Severus con satisfacción mientras tomaba otro de los papelitos – la siguiente pregunta es para.... ¿Granger?  
  
- Señorita Granger...  
  
- Un momento Minerva – dijo Severus evitando que la profesora llamara a la sabelotodo – ella no puede estar en este programa se supones que son preguntas a los profesores.  
  
- Lockhart estuvo aqui  
  
- Pero él fue profesor – dijo Severus arrugando el entrecejo al recordar al invitado – además, si no lo recuerdas él se auto invitó, nadie le pidió que viniera.  
  
- Eso no importa la Señorita Granger tiene derecho de venir y responder la pregunta  
  
- NO  
  
- Si  
  
- ¡NO!  
  
- Vamos, ya eres un adulto Severus – dijo Minerva muy seria – ¿o quieres que llame a Lockhart para que responda por ella?  
  
- ¡No!, prefiero a Granger  
  
- Perfecto, siga Señorita Granger – en ese momento se escucharon uno aplausos como pregrabados y entró una muchacha de pelo muy enmarañando, la chica caminaba nerviosa y estaba muy roja. La profesora McGonagall le indicó que se sentara entre ella y el profesor Snape.  
  
- Esta pregunta también es de Marth – dijo Severus una vez la chica se hubo sentado – desea saber..... mmm.... interesante.  
  
- ¿Qué es Severus? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall un poco nerviosa al ver la alegría brillar en el rostro de Severus.  
  
- Una pregunta muy interesante que la Señorita Granger tendrá a bien explicarnos después en presencia del director – dijo Severus mirando a la chica con una sonrisa macabra. Hermione empezó a temblar y la profesora McGonagall se mordió el labio nerviosamente.  
  
- Vamos Severus dilo de una vez – dijo la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Bien, Marth desea saber como lo pasó Rita Skeeter, que al parecer es una animaga no registrada, cuando la señorita Granger la tuvo encerrada durante todo el verano, en un frasco de cristal?  
  
- ¿Señorita Granger, estaba usted en posesión de una animaga no registrada y no informó al ministerio? ¿No sabe usted lo peligroso de esto? ¿Es que no le he enseñado nada en clase? – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando severamente a la chica que estaba a punto de llorar.  
  
- Esas preguntas son para después Minerva – dijo Severus con una mirando la escena con satisfacción - por ahora señorita Granger limítese a contestar la pregunta hecha por Marth.  
  
- Pues lo pasó muy bien – dijo Hermione ocultando sus lágrimas y mirando con odio a la "cámara" – tenía su ración diaria de comida y agua, aunque como es una gran chismosa no podía hacer lo que más le gusta ella...  
  
En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión, al parecer Lockhart había encontrado una varita mágica y estaba haciendo demostraciones de su "poderosa magia" a los de primero y segundo año. Severus y Minerva se vieron obligados a dejar un momento el programa para arreglar el alboroto. Ese momento fue aprovechado por Hermione, quien se acercó sigilosamente a la "cámara" y empezó a hablar.  
  
- No sabes en la que te has metido Marth – dijo con voz seria y desafiante – así como descubriste lo de Skeeter debes saber que tengo muchas influencias en este lugar y si llego a tener problemas no dudes que me vengaré. De todas maneras te sugiero que te cuides y revisa tu correspondencia con cuidado, no te extrañe encontrar pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir en alguna carta...  
  
En ese momento se restauró el orden y los dos profesores volvieron a la presentación del programa, Hermione había salido corriendo del lugar. Espero que te haya gustado la respuesta de la señorita Granger y gracias por tu colaboración – dijo Severus con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
- Yo quiero leer la siguiente pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de que Severus hubiera mirado el papelito que había escogido.  
  
- ¿Por qué?  
  
- Porque has leído más preguntas que yo y no me parece justo – dijo la profesora McGonagall seriamente  
  
- ¿Lloras por protagonismo? – dijo Severus divertido.  
  
- No, por justicia - dijo la profesora McGonagall algo ruborizada  
  
- Está bien – Severus le pasó el papelito a la profesora McGonagall que se puso lívida al empezar a leerlo  
  
- Creo que mejor no....  
  
- Tú pediste leerlo – dijo Severus que empezaba a impacientarse – así que lo lees  
  
- Creo que si lo ignoramos y ya...  
  
- No se puede Minerva – dijo una voz desde fuera de cámara – prometimos leer y responder todas las preguntas.  
  
- Pero Señor director....  
  
- Léelo  
  
- No, yo...  
  
- Vamos léelo  
  
- Bueno.... – la profesora McGonagall se levantó del sofá y comenzó a acercarse lentamente el extremo derecho del campo de visión de la "cámara", alejándose de Severus lo máximo que podía, este le miraba extrañada pero no se movía de la silla. La profesora se movió tanto que ya estaba prácticamente fuera del campo de visión de la cámara  
  
- ¿Vas a leer de una vez? – preguntó Severus de mala gana – ya tengo hambre y me quiero ir  
  
- La.... la pregunta es nuevamente de Marth  
  
- Continúa  
  
- Bueno.... Marth quiere.... Marth quiere saber que piensas, si te parece genial o que les haces para que te liguen siempre con Remus....  
  
- ¿qué?  
  
- .... Lucius ....  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – Severus se estaba poniendo muy pálido y comenzaba a levantarse de su asiento, mientras la profesora McGonagall intentaba alejarse un poco más  
  
- ..... Albus .....  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! – esta vez se escucharon dos voces al tiempo, Severus se había levantado completamente de la silla y apretaba los puños intentando contenerse.  
  
- ... Sirius ...  
  
- ¡NO! – de nuevo dos voces gritaron al unísono - ¡Con ese murciélago nunca! – gritó la voz de Sirius mientras que Severus no era capaz de articular palabra. – Yo nunca tendría nada con ese... con un...  
  
- .... Draco ...  
  
- ¡Pero qué! – en ese momento Severus se quedó un poco pensativo – bueno... Draco no están tan mal.... ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO, SI ÉL ES... NO!  
  
- .... Potter....  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! – esa fue la gota que derramó la copa – ¿ES QUE ACASO QUE ES LO QUE CREEN QUE SOY?, QUE SI ME PARECE GENIAL?, QUE TIPO DE POCI"N SE TOM" ANTES DE ESCRIBIR ESTA PREGUNTA, DE QUE ESTABA INHALANDO VAPORES? YO NO SOY HOMOSEXUAL, YO SOY MU HOMBRE SI SEÑOR DETESTO QUE ME LIGUEN CON ALGUNO DE ESOS... ESOS... ¡BLACK! Y ¡POTTER!, ¿ES QUE ACASO ESTÁN DEMENTES? - - ESOS DOS SI DEBEN TENER ALGO Y CON EL LICÁNTROPO PERO YO NO...  
  
- Vamos Severus cálmate...  
  
- ¡¿QUE ME CALME?!, CLARO COMO NO SE LO DICEN A LA PROFESORA McGONAGALL SINO AL PROFESOR SNAPE, ¡YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MI REPUTACI"N, MINERVA!  
  
- Pero es solo una pregunta y como dijo Albus, ellos tienen derecho a saber  
  
- DERECHO A SABER.... ¡¿DERECHO A SABER?! ¿ES QUE ACASO NO TENGO DERECHO A UNA VIDA PRIVADA? ESO NO LE INCUMBE A NADIE, Y POR SI A ALGUNO LE QUEDAN DUDAS ¡NO SOY GAY! ¡NO ME GUSTA LUPIN, NI BLACK, NI MALFOY (bueno... Draco...) ¡NO! NINGUNO DE LOS DOS, NI MUCHO MENOS BLACK O POTTER!!!!  
  
- Pero es que nunca nadie te ha conocido una novia...  
  
- Y QUÉ, TU PAREJA TAMPOCO LA CONOCEN Y A TI NO TE DICEN NADA...  
  
- Por tu forma de ser tal vez puede llevar a cierta gente a pensar....  
  
- PERO NO PENSABAS NI DECÍAS ESO HACE DOS AÑOS CUANDO...  
  
Severus se calló de repente, la profesora McGonagall se había puesto muy roja y lo miraba más seriamente que nunca. Se escuchaban algunos cuchicheos emocionados desde algún lugar fuera de la cámara. Severus miraba a la profesora con enojo pero no se atrevía a seguir hablando. Pasaron algunos segundos incómodos, se escuchó a Dumbledore aclararse la garganta ruidosamente.  
  
- Falta... Falta algo más? – preguntó mirando aún serio a la profesora  
  
- Si, también quiere... también quiere saber que opinas sobre que te liguen con...  
  
- ¿De casualidad Lockhart?  
  
- No... conmigo...  
  
- Eh... – Severus se había puesto rojo, muy rojo (¿cómo cambia de color el pobre no?) – no podemos ignorar esa pregunta?  
  
- No, sabes que tenemos que responderlas todas, Marth quiere saber... y yo también  
  
- Este... bueno... pues la profesora McGonagall fue mi profesora en Hogwarts – dijo Severus mirando fijamente a la cámara y evitando mirar a la profesora McGonagall.  
  
- Y...  
  
- Bueno... no es exactamente lo que podríamos decir... esh.....joven.  
  
- Ya veo – dijo bruscamente la profesora McGonagall – creo que aún falta una pregunta por responder Profesor Snape  
  
- Ah! Sí – dijo Severus tomando el último papelito y empezando a leerlo, Se puso muy rojo pero no decía nada...  
  
- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó McGonagall intrigada al ver la reacción de su compañero  
  
- No... mmm es un pedazo en blanco – dijo Severus muy falsamente  
  
- Vamos, léelo de una vez, me quiero ir de este lugar – dijo McGonagall seriamente  
  
- Bueno... es de BlackLady – dijo Severus cada vez más rojo – pregunta... pregunta si creo en la frase "para el amor no hay edad"  
  
- Creo que esa pregunta ya la respondió hace poco – dijo McGonagall con brusquedad, haciendo que Severus temblara un poco.  
  
- Dice... – se puso más rojo (como si eso fuera posible) aunque se hinchó con un poco de orgullo – dice que si no temo ser raptado por alguna fan  
  
- ¿Es que acaso tiene fanáticas? – McGonagall estaba realmente dolida, aunque Severus decidió ignorar ese comentario.  
  
- Verás BlackLady – dijo Severus con mirando a la cámara con una media sonrisa – yo sé cuidar muy bien de mí mismo así que no temo ser raptado por nadie, más bien debería temer la que me rapte (XD quien sabe que le podrá hacer a la pobre que se atreva O.o, aunque creo que a algunas no les molestaría XD)... y qué cuerdas??? – dijo leyendo la carta más detenidamente y mirando nerviosamente a ambos lados  
  
- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo McGonagall al ver que Severus había dejado hacer la carta al suelo y con su varita en alto comenzaba a revisar detenidamente las sillas y la mesa.  
  
- Parece que BlackLady quiere raptarme tiene y equipo muy sofisticado – dijo señalándole la carta tirada en el suelo.  
  
- ¿¿Como sabes??... – dijo McGonagall mirándolo extrañado pero luego reaccionó – verdad aquí también somos telelectoespectadores...  
  
- ¿Cómo así? – dijo Severus mirándola mientras levantaba uno de los cojines del sofá y le apuntaba con su varita  
  
- Te explico después – Severus siguió examinando el lugar y terminó de leer la carta con una sonrisa – parece que será mejor que te cuides por las noches....  
  
- ¡¿QUÉ?! – Severus se había puesto rojo de nuevo (ya había retornado a su color normal) y miró fijamente a la profesora McGonagall  
  
- Lo dice BlackLady – dijo Minerva mirándolo con frialdad – y parece que has olvidado una parte de la carta de Marth.  
  
- ¿Qué dice?  
  
- Que te manda un abrazo – dijo McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo  
  
- ¡Ah! Bueno – dijo Severus enrojeciendo un poco más pero retornando a la búsqueda de las cuerdas.  
  
- Hay que despedir el programa profesor Snape – dijo la profesora intentando hacer quedar quieto al profesor de pociones.  
  
- Sí, como quieras – dijo Severus sin ponerle mucho cuidado mientras levantaba una de las esquinas del sof  
  
- Bueno – dijo la profesora McGonagall –eso es todo por hoy, esperamos verlos en una próxima edición de Hablemos de...., no olviden que esperamos sus lechuzas y cartas con preguntas y sugerencias para el programa. Hasta nuestra próxima emisión.  
  
En ese momento comenzó a sonar de nuevo la música de cierre del programa mientras la cámara enfocaba a Severus que en ese momento estaba agachado debajo de la mesa de centro y no notaba que una cuerda se deslizaba suavemente por sus pantorrillas inmovilizándolas.... 

------

Me gasté todo el día en el cap y no estudié nada (estan que me matan por aquí)

Lo peor es que creo que quedó muy largo... no sé el contenido... espero que les guste, no olviden dejar preguntas y reviews (así sea para decir que no les gusta). De nuevo gracias a Ana María, Marth y BlackLady por hacer posible una segunda emisión de este "programa"

--- Enviará Hermione el pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir a Marth?

--- Será expulsada Hermione por culpa de Marth?

--- Enviará también Snape pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir a Marth? (creo que lo incomodaste un poco con la pregunta sobre los ligues XD) le enviará algo peor?

--- Logrará BlackLady rapatar al profesor Snape?

--- Si lo logra, que le hará el profesor Snape??? (XDDD)

--- Logrará salir un tercer capítulo de este "programa"?

Dejen Reviews y tendrán todas las respuestas

**Publicidad**: Esto es publicidad para mi otro fic, se llama Una vieja historia, tiene apenas tres reviews (les suena conocido?) y va por los trece capítulos. No creo que sea tan malo (obvio soy la autora) lo que pasa es que subí los trece capítulos al tiempo, reconozaco que está un poco largo pero lo pueden ir leyendo por partes y así me dan tiempo para escrbir (espero ectualizarlo el próximo fin de semana). leanlo si tienen tiempo y dejen reviews (así sea para decir que no les gustó). Bye


	3. Hablemos de ¡Más preguntas!

Bueno.... primero que todo no he muerto (bueno no todavía, espero que ustedes no me maten por la demora).... es que mes y medio sin actualizar.... ¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!

No he pensado en dejar abandonado este fic, lo que sucede es que tuve muchos problemas con el computador, (primero no podía entrar a Internet y sin reviews... pues... esta historia no puede continuar, luego murió completamente) y como para completar la Señorita Inspiración parece que decidió tomar vacaciones por tiempo indefinido...

Por la Señorita inspiración no he podido hacer nada, pero por el computador sí, en realidad ahora ¡TENGO NUEVO COMPU!, por lo que no será una excusa en el futuro...

Siento decirles que este capítulo es mi despedida de vacaciones (como vuela el tiempo...) así que de ahora en adelante intentaré no demorar más de quince días en actualizar (sé que parece mucho tiempo pero tengo muchas obligaciones que no me permiten actualizar antes, sorry)... Espero que les guste esta laaaaaaaaaargo (o bueno pues así me pareció a mí), pero una vez más no sé que tal el contenido...

Unas cositas más antes del programa...

**Disclaimer: **Quien fuera JKR..., aquí todo pertenece a ella, yo solo lo tomé prestado por un ratito.

**Agradecimientos:** La tercera emisión de Hablemos de... se hace posible gracias a amsp14, Marth MT, Susy Snape Malfoy y Black Lady, ¡gracias por sus preguntas! (espero que sigan enviando muchas), y una vez más sorry por la demora T.T

**Adición de última hora:** Gracias a los correos recibidos vía _lechuza veloz_, los agradecimientos se extienden también a Fent (gracias por el ánimo, en esta emisión ves un poquito de Remus, si lo deseas también les puedes enviar preguntas a él ;)) y a Annie Malfoy Merodeadora (¡gracias por las preguntas!). ¡Disfruten el programa y gracias por sus preguntas!

Antes de comenzar ¡YA PUEDO RECIBIR REVIEWS ANONIMOS! (la verdad no sabía que no podía), así que ¡envíen sus preguntas!

Ahora sí, los dejo con el programa (calientito y recién salido del horno =), en realidad apenas termine de subirlo tengo que salir para clase):

**HABLEMOS DE... MÁS PREGUNTAS!**

Suena la música de inicio del programa, aparecen mágicamente las letras que dicen HABLEMOS DE.... y nuevamente la "cámara" se acerca rápidamente al "set"

Se ve un escenario sobrio de fondo azul cielo con un enorme sofá azul – morado donde se encuentran sentadas dos personas y al frente de ellos hay una mesita de centro de madera sobre la cual hay dos vasos de agua (ya sé que no es muy original pero no han querido cambiar la decoración ¬¬) 

- Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de Hablemos de..., el programa institucional del colegio Hog...

- ¡Esto es aburrido!

- ¿Qué sucede Severus? – preguntó muy enfadada la profesora McGonagall porque el profesor de pociones no la había dejado terminar su presentación.

- Llevas dos programas diciendo lo mismo, yo creo que ellos ya saben de que se trata esto – dijo Severus mirando serio a la profesora McGonagall – yo creo que podríamos hacer algo diferente, para no tornarnos repetitivos

- ¿Qué sugieres? –

- Bueno no sé...

- ¿Cómo así que no sabes? - preguntó la profesora McGonagall levantando una ceja - ¿Entonces por qué me callas?

- Pues... es que me parece bueno cambiar, pero... no sé pensé que tú podrías sugerir algo. – respondió Severus confundido

- De la única manera que veo que esto sea diferente es que tu aparezcas en medio de un montón de humo con la capa cogida de un brazo tapándote hasta los ojos, vi que hacían eso en una película muggle....

- Pero eso me haría quedar en ridículo – dijo Snape palideciendo – además ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

- Porque yo simplemente podría transformarme de gato a humano y sería espectacular – respondió McGonagall sencillamente – además bien sabes que en Hogwarts no te puedes aparecer así como así, por lo que el humo ayudaría a esconder el engaño y pues como pareces un vampiro y el que lo hacía en la película era un vampiro...

- Mejor dejemos las cosas como están – respondió Severus algo molesto

- Eso me parece mejor – por la cara de McGonagall pasó una sonrisa imperceptible – pero ya que arruinaste mi presentación creo que lo mejor es que comencemos con el programa

- Está bien

- Bienvenidos de vuelta queridos telelectoespectadores – dijo La profesora McGonagall mirando a la cámara – nuevamente queremos pedirles disculpas por la demora en la aparición de este nuevo programa...

- Y después dicen que no es culpa de los de producción – el entrecejo de Severus Snape se frunció amenazadoramente pero fuera de la cámara se escuchaban unos murmullos aún más amenazadores que su actitud.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor es comenzar con la correspondencia – dijo McGonagall rápidamente al ver que Severus detenía con su varita un computador que venía dirigido directamente a su nariz

- ¿Dónde están las cartas? – preguntó Severus mientras lanzaba el computador fuera de la "cámara" y se escuchaba un sonoro "¡auch!" y un "3#$&/" dirigido al profesor de pociones.

- En el mismo lugar de la vez pasada – respondió una voz que de nuevo parecía atragantada con un dulce de limón.

- Por lo menos esta vez hay una más – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando las cuatro cartas que había sobre la mesa

La profesora McGonagall tomó una de las cartas y rasgó el sobre para empezar a leer

- Esta carta es de amsp14, dice que le gustó el programa anterior, que le gustaría que continúe el programa y nos agradece por responderle a su pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall al tiempo que leía la carta

- Bueno ¿Y sólo escribió para eso? Que pérdida de papel – dijo el profesor Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco

- Severus de nuevo estás siendo grosero con los telelectoespectadores – contestó la profesora McGonagall – y no sólo escribió eso, dice que no está de acuerdo conque seas un cuervo o un murciélago, cree que serías un animal más majestuoso.

- ¡¿VES?!, ¡Te lo dije! – dijo Severus hinchándose de orgullo – por fina alguien que escribe cosas coherentes a este programa, estoy muy de acuerdo con ella, yo sería un animal majestuoso

- Claro, claro – la profesora McGonagall le da unas palmaditas en el hombro a Severus como quien dice "si bobito todo lo que tu digas" por lo que este la mira enfadado – además – continuó la profesora – ¿primero la ofendes por escribir y ahora la felicitas?, ¿Qué clase de persona eres?

- Pero eso es culpa tuya Minerva – dijo Severus mirando a la ahora asombrada profesora – quien te manda leer primero las cosas sin importancia y luego sí lo realmente relevante

- No me parece que los agradecimientos sean cosas sin importancia Severus

- Para mí s

- Que más se puede esperar de un murciélago amargado...

- ¡QUE YO NO SOY UN MURCIÉLAGO!

- Pues lo dudo seriamente

- ¡HASTA LOS TELELECTOCOSAS DICEN QUE YO NO...!

- Yo diría que lo hacen por compasión – dijo McGonagall fríamente – y mejor cállate que voy a leer la pregunta

- ¡A mí nadie me calla!

- Bueno, como quieras – dijo McGonagall aburrida – la primera pregunta de Ana María va para el señor Ronald Weasley

- Él no puede responder la pregunta – dijo Severus rápidamente

- ¿Por qué? – la profesora McGonagall lo miraba asombrada

- Porque yo no quiero que traigan a esos... esos Weasleys a mi programa

- ¿TÚ programa?

- S

- Pensé que era un programa educativo, no un Hablemos de Severus Snape

- Pues yo estoy presentando el programa así que es MI programa

- Pero yo también estoy presentando y no soy ninguna cosa pintada en la pared – dijo McGonagall comenzando a enfadarse

- Ya, ya, pero yo soy más importante que t

- ¿De casualidad has estado pasando mucho tiempo con Lockhart? – preguntó McGonagall levantando una ceja

- ¡¿QUÉ?!, con ese... ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Severus confundido

- Porque estás igualito a él

- Igualito????????? – Severus la miró indignado – yo no me parezco en nada a esa imitación de actor barato

- ¿No? ¿Y entonces por qué dices que es TU programa?

- Porque yo lo presento

- Pues yo también lo presento

- Y eso qu

- Pues que entonces también sería MI programa

- Y.......

- Y yo digo que el señor Weasley puede venir y responder la pregunta

- Pues yo digo que no

- Da igual si la Señorita Granger vino la vez pasada no veo por qué no puede venir el señor Weasley

- ¿Así que no te molesta tener todos tus leoncitos en detención? – dijo Severus burlonamente – No niego que la señorita Granger necesitará ayuda para limpiar las mazmorras y lavar todos los platos del gran comedor sin magia durante un mes...

- Creo que ya no tienes que recordarlo – dijo McGonagall enfadándose de nuevo

- Bueno – dijo Severus poniendo cara de inocencia – entonces deja pasar a Weasley si quieres, mientras, Malfoy ve a decirle a los elfos que necesitamos un delantal, escoba y trapero de más

- Si señor – se escuchó una voz que arrastraba las palabras y unos pasos rápidos alejándose del "set" – ahora si tengo para burlarme el resto del año de la _sangre sucia_ y del pobretón ese.

- ¡Cállate Malfoy! – el grito provenía de diferentes voces fuera de la cámara

- Señor Weasley haga el favor de venir – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras entraba un muchacho alto y pelirrojo, de nuevo se escucharon los aplausos pregrabados y Ron se sentó en el sofá extrañamente cerca de la profesora McGonagall

- Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape con satisfacción

- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al tiempo Ron y la profesora McGonagall

- Por no saber donde queda la mitad del sofá – dijo con suficiencia el profesor Snape mientras Ron se alejaba a regañadientes de la profesora McGonagall

- Bien – dijo la profesora – la pregunta de Ana María dice: ¿Qué diablos esperas para declararte a Hermione?. La chica no va a esperar para siempre.

Ron se puso completamente rojo, no se podía diferenciar su cara de su cabello, afuera se escuchaban los silbidos que hacían Fred y George, además de los gritos de Harry Potter diciendo ¡Te lo dije Ron!, y de las carcajadas del profesor Snape (aunque no lo crean estaba a punto de caer de la silla de la risa) y la mirada apenada de la profesora McGonagall (aunque esta mirada escondía una enorme carcajada que quería escapar de su boca)

- Bueno... yo.... – Ron no sabía que decir estaba muy rojo - ¡A MI NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE!, ¡ES UNA SABELOTODO!; ¡SI SIEMPRE VIVO PELEANDO CON ELLA!

- Por eso es que lo dicen – dijo divertido el Profesor Snape

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Ron mirando con odio a su profesor - ¡ESO NO ES CIERTO!, ¡Y USTED NO SE META!

Ups, se le había salido, en ese momento todos quedaron en silencio, el profesor Snape lo miraba muy pálido y con un peligroso brillo en los ojos.

- Bueno – dijo con suavidad – creo que ahora se le podrá declarar a la señorita Granger mientras lava los platos con ella.

- Yo...

- Es mejor que salga de aquí Señor Weasley – dijo la profesora McGonagall muy seria.

Ronald Weasley salió del "set" triste y cabizbajo (con las orejas gachas, y el rabo entre las piernas..... ejem... perdón)

"Anímate amigo" le dijo Harry desde fuera de la cámara "por lo menos Snape tiene razón en que podrás hablar con ella durante el castigo"

"A MI NO ME GUSTA HERMIONE" volvió a gritar Ron "además... además ella ya está con Krum" Buaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Ronald Weasley comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de su amigo llenándolo de todo tipo de secreciones humanas (bueno las que pueden provenir del área superior del cuerpo)

"El pobretón está solo y abandonado, el pobretón está solo y abandonado lalalaala" cantaba alegremente Draco Malfoy que había vuelto con un elfo que cargaba un delantal, una escoba y un trapero que le dio a Ron.

"Cállate Malfoy" gritó Harry que tomó el trapero de las manos de Ron y lo estampó en la boca del rubio

- ¡YA NO MÁS! – gritó la profesora McGonagall al ver el espectáculo – Señor Potter, Señor Malfoy

- ¡Fue culpa del cabeza rajada! – gritó Malfoy mientras tomaba la escoba de manos de Ron que seguía llorando desconsoladamente y comenzaba una feroz lucha de "espadas" (o sea escoba contra trapero) con Potter.

- ¡ESA NO ES MANERA DE TRATAR A SUS COMPAÑEROS!- volvió a gritar McGonagall - ¡SUELTEN ESAS COSAS!, ¡DETENCI"N PARA AMBOS!

Malfoy y Potter seguían sin hacer caso a la profesora McGonagall pero en un momento Harry se enredó con el trapero y se fue contra Malfoy que con el palo de la escoba golpeó el cubo que en ese momento el elfo llevaba para dárselo a Ron, el cual salió volando y fue a parar a la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall.

En ese momento todos se quedaron muy quietos, se veía a la profesora McGonagall temblar descontroladamente de pies a cabeza (bueno la cabeza no se veía pues estaba debajo del cubo), Malfoy y Potter salieron corriendo del lugar como almas que lleva el diablo, mientras que la profesora se quitaba muy lentamente el cubo de la cabeza.

La profesora echaba chispas por la nariz (literalmente) y miraba aterradoramente a los que estaban a su alrededor.

Severus, que no se había movido de su silla desde que comenzó el incidente, comenzó a levantarse lentamente y a acercarse con cautela hacia la profesora McGonagall. En ese momento la profesora salió hecha una furia del lugar. Naturalmente Severus no pensaba perderse el espectáculo del castigo de Potter, por lo que segundos antes de salir del campo de visión de la "cámara" gritó.

- ¡Corte de comerciales!

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo al programa – la voz de Severus Snape sonaba extrañamente alegre al regresar del corte de comerciales, la profesora McGonagall estaba sentada muy seria en la silla pero parecía perfectamente normal. – disculpen la interrupción, continuaremos con las respuestas a sus preguntas...

La profesora McGonagall sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica la carta que había estado leyendo antes y la desarrugó un poco para seguir leyendo.

- Bueno – dijo McGonagall intentando parecer calmada aunque su voz aún sonaba furiosa – Ana María sigue diciendo que no cree que seas homosexual...

- Eso es natural – dijo Severus rápidamente aunque poniéndose un poco rojo al recordar la mención sobre sus inclinaciones – no hay duda que a mí no me gustan los hombres, eso es a Lockhart...

- Ajá – dijo McGonagall animándose un poco y mirándolo maliciosamente – entonces podrás darle una buena respuesta a su pregunta ella quiere saber si saldrías con ella.

- Pero por supuesto que.... ¡¿QUÉ?! – Severus abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y de un salto se puso al lado de McGonagall y le rapó la carta de las manos.

- Que cortés – dijo McGonagall haciendo mala cara

- Esto... yo no... pues... verás... – Severus se había puesto muy rojo al confirmar la pregunta que le había hecho McGonagall (la cual miraba divertida los cambios de color de la cara de Severus, quería saber como haría él para salir de esa), pero leyó unas líneas más de la carta por lo que regresó a su color natural - ¡ja! – dijo emocionado - ¡no tengo que responder eso! ¡esa no es la pregunta!

- ¿Cómo? – la profesora McGonagall intentó quitarle la carta a Severus pero este no la dejó aunque le mostró el papelito. – pero...

- Pero nada – dijo Severus triunfante – aquí dice que esa no es la pregunta así que no tengo porque responderla.

- Profesor Dumbledore...

- Si, Minerva

- ¿Cierto que Severus tiene que responder la pregunta? – la profesora McGonagall hizo cara de niñita pequeña consentida.

- Veamos, Severus ¿la pregunta estaba entre dos signos de interrogación? – preguntó desde fuera de "cámara" el director paternalmente

- Eh???, pues obvio así se escriben las preguntas ¿No? – dijo Severus mirándolo como si hubiera perdido un tornillo por hacer preguntas tan ridículas.

- Pues como era una pregunta en toda la extensión de la palabra deberás responderla.

- ¡Pero!....... ¡aquí dice!......... ¡yo!......... – Severus miraba hacia todos lados como esperando que alguien llegara a ayudarle, solo se encontró con la enorme sonrisa de McGonagall, Severus le hizo un mohín gracioso y le dio la espalda cruzando los brazos.

- Vamos Severus... no es momento para que tomes esa actitud – dijo el director al ver la actitud del profesor (que en ese momento parecía más un niño caprichoso) – solo es una pregunta, entre más te demores en responderla más darás de que pensar...

Severus descruzó los brazos rápidamente y miró a la profesora McGonagall dedicándole una mirada de intenso odio y luego miró a la "cámara" para responder la pregunta.

- Bueno....... Ana María.... este.... yo sé que puedo llegar a ser irresistible – Severus hizo una sonrisa seductora mientras que McGonagall ponía los ojos en blanco y susurraba por lo bajo "Lockhart" - pero en estos momentos estoy ocupado con una misión muy importante.... – siguió haciendo cara como de despecho

- Sí, la misión de parecerse a Lockhart – dijo McGonagall mordazmente haciendo que Severus se pusiera muy rojo y recuperara su actitud seria.

- Además... no te conozco personalmente... y perdonarás, pero soy muy selectivo – dijo haciendo un gesto de orgullo y prepotencia que le darían envidia al mismísimo Draco Malfoy.

- Sí como esa chica Lenora Alberry (fue el primer nombre que encontré en mi libro de inglés, sorry) con la que saliste en quinto año – dijo una voz burlona desde fuera de la "cámara" – ¿me vas a decir que no era fea sino que simplemente tenía la cara en desorden?, ¿o que sus dientes no estaban torcidos sino simplemente en recreo?

- Tu no sabes apreciar la belleza interior Black – respondió amargamente Severus aunque se había puesto muy rojo

- Claro, claro... pero su belleza interna estaba tan escondida que en vez de usar una lupa para encontrarla tocaría usar un microscopio electrónico – volvió a gritar la voz.

- ¿Un microque?

- ¡Oh!, nada snivellus, no lo entenderías ni porque te lo explicara con plastilina...

- ¡NO-ME-LLAMES-SNIVELLUS! – dijo Severus intentando saltar fuera de la "cámara" pero siendo detenido por la profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué es plastilina?

- Son cosas muggles Severus – respondió McGonagall con impaciencia – más bien sigamos con las preguntas o nunca acabaremos

- Esta bien – dijo Severus a regañadientes y desarrugando de nuevo la carta que tenía en la mano procedió a leer la pregunta – la VERDADERA pregunta es que ¿por qué razón odio tanto a Harry si él ni siquiera conoció a su padre para aprender su odio hacia mí?

- ¡Esa es una buena pregunta! – volvió a gritar Sirius Black desde fuera de la cámara.

- ¡Tú cállate Black! ¡O te juro que llamo a los dementores! – gritó Severus hacia el lugar de donde provenía la molesta voz – En cuanto a tu pregunta – continuó mirando ahora hacia la "cámara" – podría durar más de dos programas enumerándote las razones por las que odio a Potter, pero sólo te daré las más importantes: Número 1y más importante: es un Potter, Número 2: es un Gryffindor, Número 3: juega bien al Quidditch, Núm...

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea un bien jugador de Quidditch?- preguntó Remus Lupin desde fuera de la cámara

- Tiene todo que ver – respondió Severus mirando al licántropo con odio – eso lo hace ser idéntico a su padre y le permite pavonearse por toda la escuela dándose aires – en ese momento los ojos de Severus adquirieron un brillo extraño, como si se perdiera en sus recuerdos y comenzó a hablar con voz falsamente infantil – "Yo soy Potter, soy el rey del universo y todos me aman porque soy el buscador estrella de Gryffindor, soy muy valiente y a pesar de ser un completo idiota en pociones tengo una escoba último modelo y la sé manejar por que soy..."

- Ya es suficiente Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras que lo sacudía fuertemente para sacarlo de sus pensamientos – que más dice la carta.

Severus siguió leyendo el papel tenía el ceño fruncido pero al llegar a las últimas líneas se puso visiblemente rojo y las manos le temblaron un poco.

- Eh... no dice nada más – dijo Severus con voz insegura mientras doblaba la carta nuevamente.

- ¿Seguro? – McGonagall lo miró un poco incrédula por su actitud – creí ver unas palabras más debajo de la pregunta.

- Son solo palabras de despedida - dijo Severus tomando rápidamente otra de las cartas que había sobre la mesa, aunque en el momento en que McGonagall volteó la cara hacia otro lado guardó rápidamente la primera carta en el bolsillo de su túnica.

Severus abrió la segunda carta y lanzó un bufido de disgusto cuando al sacar el papel donde estaba escrita también salieron algunas plumas de lechuza, una de las plumas se metió por la manga de su túnica por lo que este comenzó a sacudir su brazo intentando sacarla (obviamente sin éxito).

- ¿Pasa algo Severus? – preguntó McGonagall al ver los extraños movimientos del otro presentador.

- No, simplemente estoy intentando hacer que una lechuza aparezca de mi túnica – dijo Severus irónicamente. McGonagall le hizo una mueca de disgusto pero aún así se acercó a él y le arremangó un poco la túnica para ver que era lo que le pasaba. Encontró la pluma casi en el hombro de Severus.

- Bueno, ya por lo menos tienes las plumas de la lechuza, dentro de poco podrán aparecerla completa – dijo McGonagall seriamente, sin notar que Severus se reía por lo bajo de lo que le había dicho.

- Esta carta es de Marth Mt – dijo Severus leyendo rápidamente el sobre que aún tenía en su mano, luego tomó una punta del pergamino para desenrollarlo. El mago quedó con una puntita del pergamino entre sus manos mientras que el resto al desenrollarse mostró que en realidad eran por lo menos cuatro metros de pergamino escritos con letra compacta – O.O al parecer ella tiene muchas dudas - agregó esperando que el pergamino terminara de desenrollarse.

- Eso no lo vamos a responder ni en un año – resopló McGonagall mirando el pergamino que ocupaba la mitad del piso de la salita (ya había terminado de desenrollarse).

- No te quejes Minerva – dijo la voz de Dumbledore desde fuera de la pantalla – nuestra principal misión como educadores es aclarar las dudas que puedan nublar la verdad en las mentes de estos jóvenes, no hay nada más bello que verlos explorar el mundo con sus cuestionamientos y verlos descubrir poco a poco...

- Claro como él solo está preocupado por comer sus dulces de limón mientras nosotros estamos frente a la "cámara" – dijo McGonagall a Severus en voz suficientemente alta como para cortar el discurso que el Director estaba dando en ese momento

- Ejem... si... creo que es mejor que comiencen de una vez con las preguntas – dijo de nuevo la voz de Albus Dumbledore desde fuera de la "cámara".

- La primera pregunta de Marth es para la profesora McGonagall – dijo Severus leyendo la parte del pergamino que tenía en sus manos. – dice que quiere saber con quien vive

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó la profesora algo alarmada haciendo que Severus le dirigiera una sonrisita malvada antes de continuar leyendo la pregunta.

- Desea saber si tienes un ligue con algún profesor/ director, por ejemplo Albus o ¡¿YO?! – Severus frunció el entrecejo, se puso muy rojo y se escucharon silbidos desde fuera de la "cámara" - ¿qué es un fic?

- No sé ¿eso es parte de la pregunta? – dijo McGonagall mirándolo extrañada por el cambio de tema.

- No eso era una duda mía – respondió Severus sin darle importancia – por cierto quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por silbar indecorosamente – fuera de cámara se escucharon unos abucheos y varios gritos de "¡Pero si fue Malfoy!" – y continuemos con la pregunta, también plantea la posibilidad de que viva con algún viejo de Hogsmeade – agregó con una risita al ver la cara de indignación de la profesora.

- Eso no es relevante para que los telelectoespectadores "descubran el mundo" – dijo la profesora McGonagall cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando fijamente a algún lugar fuera de la cámara

- ¡No! – gritó Severus - ¡Si yo tuve que responder la pregunta de Ana María, entonces Minerva tiene que responder la pregunta de Marth – dijo con voz de niñito caprichoso.

- Lo siento Minerva, pero Severus tiene razón – dijo el profesor Dumbledore – además prometimos responder todas las preguntas que puedan ilustrar a nuestros queridos...

- Sí ya entendí – dijo McGonagall enfadada aunque dispuesta a evitar otro discurso del profesor Dumbledore – pues Marth – continuó, mirando a la "cámara" – en estos momentos estoy viviendo en el castillo Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería, vivo con mi pez dorado "floppy", durante las vacaciones algunas veces alquilo una casa en Hogsmeade (¡En donde no hay ningún viejo!, bueno sólo el dueño de la casa ¡pero no tengo nada con él!) porque tengo que estar en algún lugar cercano al castillo. Como puedes ver por este tiempo no tengo ninguna compañía diferente a la de floppy.

- ¿Por qué hablas siempre diciendo "por este tiempo"? – preguntó desde fuera de la "cámara" Remus Lupin.

- Porque si habláramos de algún tiempo atrás las cosas podrían ser diferentes – dijo McGonagall casi sin pensar en lo que decía, pero un sonoro (y malicioso) "Ohhhhh" proveniente desde fuera de la "cámara" la hizo reaccionar (es decir llevarse la mano a la boca y ponerse más roja que un tomate).

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Minerva? – volvió a preguntar el Licántropo maliciosamente.

- Nada que le interese señor Lupin – dijo Minerva McGonagall poniendo su mejor voz de profesora – no estoy obligada a responder sus preguntas, solo las de los telelectoespectadores.

- Pero yo creo que ellos también quieren saber...

- ¿Tiene como comprobarlo?, ¿Está escrito eso en alguna carta? – preguntó la profesora con tono altanero.

- No, yo solo...

- No hablemos más del tema – dijo la profesora como si estuviera dando clase de transformaciones y no presentando un programa educativo – Además ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Yo tampoco estoy obligado a responder sus preguntas – dijo Remus imitando el tono altanero de la profesora, pero luego arrepintiéndose un poco agregó en voz más humilde – Profesora...

- Creo que es mejor seguir con las preguntas – dijo rápidamente el director al ver las miradas asesinas que se dirigían Minerva McGonagall y Remus Lupin, además de la cara divertida de Severus.

- La siguiente pregunta es para el director Dumbledore – dijo Severus mirando de nuevo el pergamino y sonriendo malévolamente.

Se escucharon de nuevo los aplausos pregrabados (y algunas ovaciones reales desde fuera de la "cámara"), entró el director saludando amablemente a la "cámara", estaba vestido con una túnica lila claro, que tenía varias lunitas y estrellas que brillaban (y de cuando en cuando se veía pasar un cometa a toda velocidad)

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta Severus? – dijo el profesor amablemente luego de ofrecer dulces de limón a todas las personas que encontraba a su paso (incluidos Severus y Minerva que lo rechazaron cortésmente)

- Pues ella quiere saber si Aberforth Dumbledore trabaja para... para la orden – dijo Severus palideciendo y casi susurrando las últimas palabras. El profesor Dumbledore parpadeó sorprendido pero recuperó casi de inmediato la sonrisa.

- Claro que trabaja para la orden... para la orden de cantineros y barmen de Hogsmeade y el callejón Diagon – dijo guiñando un ojo a la "cámara".

- Pero lo que ella quería decir...

La profesora McGonagall calló de inmediato al notar las miradas de advertencia de Severus y el Director, no quería hacerlos enfadar

- Creo que ella entendió lo que le dije –respondió el profesor Dumbledore con amabilidad – por favor continúa Severus

- Desea saber si se escondió en el Cabeza de Puerco luego de lo sucedido con el ministerio en el quinto libro – dijo Severus empezando a confundirse - ¿Qué es el quinto libro?, ¿Una clave?, ¿otra orden secreta?.

- Es algo muy largo de explicar Severus – dijo el Director con calma – ¿puedes seguir leyendo, por favor?

- Pregunta por qué nunca lo ha dado a conocer, que si le da pena y a que se debe que él sea cantinero y usted director.

- Yo nunca he negado su existencia – dijo el director amablemente – lo que pasa es que el tema nunca ha salido a relucir, pero él no me da pena, incluso Ojo loco Moody (no sé si lo conozcas pero por lo que sabes creo que sí) tiene una hermosa foto donde él aparece, en cuanto a que yo sea director y él cantinero, pues creo que esa es su vocación, a él le gusta servir bebidas y esas cosas, además creo que no fue muy bien visto por el ministerio, el uso de encantamientos inapropiados en una cabra, el bueno de Abeforth tenía una fijación con esos animales, se emocionaba tanto cada vez que veía una cabra... las llamaba sus...

Severus se aclaró sonoramente la garganta sacando a Albus Dumbledore de sus ensoñaciones

- Ah, sí Severus... lo siento – dijo el profesor Dumbledore sacando un dulce de limón de los bolsillos de su túnica "Se va a morir de diabetes" pensó la profesora McGonagall desesperada - ¿Algo más?

- Aún no ha respondido la pregunta que tiene que ver con eso que no me quiso explicar sobre el tal "Quinto libro" – dijo Severus algo dolido.

- Eso... verás Marth, esa pregunta no la puedo responder... no aquí... no ahora, a su debido tiempo lo entenderás – Dumbledore miraba la "cámara" con tristeza mientras que McGonagall y Severus se miraban con las cejas levantadas ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco el director? – eso es algo confidencial, que podría poner a Abeforth en problemas con el ministerio, el pobre ya tiene bastante con el asunto de las cabras...

En ese momento el director volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos y comenzó una extraña disertación sobre el amor de su hermano por las cabras, así que la profesora McGonagall tuvo que tomarlo del brazo y llevarlo a algún lugar fuera de la cámara sin que al parecer este reaccionara sobre lo que estaba sucediendo.

El profesor de pociones y la profesora de transformaciones tardaron unos segundos en recuperarse de la actitud del director (que seguía hablando sobre las cabras aún fuera de "cámara"), pero Severus decidió continuar con la lectura de las preguntas.

- Al parecer la siguiente pregunta es para mí – dijo Severus mientras enrollaba el pergamino en las preguntas que ya había leído

- ¿Y que esperas? – preguntó McGonagall temiendo que el director decidiera aparecer de nuevo para acabar su discurso sobre las cabras

- Dice... dice que si es verdad que en el colegio Lucius fue el encargado de guiarme en el camino para se mortífago – Severus cada vez se ponía más pálido, cuando terminó de leer la pregunta se había puesto lívido - ¡YO NO VOY A RESPONDER ESO!, ¡ELLA ES UNA ESPÍA!, ¡SABE DEMASIADAS COSAS SOBRE NOSOTROS!, ¡NI SIQUIERA TRELANWEY PODRÍA ADIVINAR TODAS ESTAS COSAS!

- Trelawney no es capaz ni de adivinar el color del vestido que usará mañana – dijo McGonagall tranquilamente

- ¡PERO MINERVA!; ¡ESTAS PREGUNTAS!, ¡YO LE DIJE AL DIRECTOR!...

- Es mejor que te calmes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall – de todas maneras el director no está.. eh... bien en este momento para prestarte atención – En ese momento la "cámara" giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y enfocó al profesor Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento daba un elocuente discurso sobre las cabras y los hechizos indebidos a una de las paredes.

- Bien – dijo Severus mirando nerviosamente al director y luego a la "cámara" – supongo que tendré que responder esa pregunta... pues... algunas personas lo creen así, Lucius era unos años mayor que yo y fue el indicado (por recomendación de mi padre) de unirme al grupo de artes oscuras de Slytherin, él era algo así como mi "tutor" por lo que sí lo podrías considerar como el que me guió por ese camino.... (N/ A: Para mayor información lean "Una vieja historia", les dará mas detalles sobre... no mentiras... era broma... sigan con este "programa") – la voz de Severus se iba apagando poco a poco y McGonagall comenzó a temer que entrara en el mismo "lapsus" que estaba sufriendo en esos momentos el profesor Dumbledore, por lo que decidió acercarse a él rápidamente (bueno tan rápidamente como lo permitía el pergamino tirado en el suelo) y lo sacudió con fuerza para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ya, ya entendí Minerva! – gritó Severus a la mujer que lo sacudía desesperadamente.

- Lo siento – dijo la profesora McGonagall soltándolo y alejándose un poco – pero te estabas poniendo raro... y pues mira a Dumbledore (el director parecía no cansarse de hablarle a la pared), mejor... mejor sigue con las preguntas.

- Marth también pregunta cómo es posible que Lucius no haya sido descubierto luego de trabajar tantos años en el ministerio – dijo Severus leyendo el pergamino (que había enrollado otro poco) – pues... – Severus volvió a mirar a la "cámara" – Lucius en realidad no trabaja en el ministerio, simplemente se la pasa todo el tiempo en ese lugar haciendo "obras de caridad" y "colaborando con el ministro" – Severus leyó otro poco de la carta y sonrió – yo también estoy de acuerdo con respecto a Fudge, en realidad el puesto pertenecía a Dumbledore, pero... bueno..., en todo caso al ministro no le interesa averiguar más sobre Lucius pues se limita a recibir las fuertes sumas de dinero que este le da y gastarlas en...

- Es suficiente, Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall asustada por la nueva actitud que estaba tomando el profesor de pociones (parecía que estuviera dando una de sus clases y todo el mundo sabía que eso era de lo más peligroso) – lee la otra pregunta.

Severus intentó calmarse, y miró de nuevo al pergamino (luego de haberlo enrollado otro poco).

- La siguiente pregunta es para... ¡Potter!- dijo el profesor Snape haciendo que se brotara su venita de la sien – ¡él no puede venir! – agregó casi de inmediato.

- ¿Acaso vas a decirme de nuevo que este programa es tuyo? – preguntó McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco – porque ya discutimos sobre ese tema y creo que...

- Ya sé Minerva – dijo Severus evitando que la profesora terminara de hablar – pero por si no lo recuerdas Potter está en detención en estos momentos así que no creo que...

- Pero el profesor Dumbledore dijo que debíamos responder todas las preguntas – dijo McGonagall seriamente.

- Los castigos deben cumplirse también Minerva – dijo Severus con seriedad – y no creo que tu quieras...

- No te preocupes Severus – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa – el Señor Potter puede ir a terminar su castigo una vez haya respondido las preguntas, Señorita Weasley, ¿podría decirle a uno de los elfos que fuera a buscar al señor Potter?

En ese momento Ginny Weasley salió rápidamente del "set", mientras que los dos presentadores se quedaban en silencio mirándose mutuamente... , Severus enrolló otro poco el pergamino, mientras que McGonagall cogió los sobres que quedaban en la mesa y comenzó a jugar con ellos, pasaba el tiempo y la gente de fuera de la "cámara" comenzaba a impacientarse, se escuchaban algunos ronquidos, murmullos, ahora se escuchaba más claro el discurso que el director le daba a la pared (...Si, le gustaban tanto que armó un escándalo cuando no lo dejaron subir al autobús noctámbulo con una de ellas, tuvo que intervenir una brigada de aurores...), incluso se escucharon algunos gritos de "¡Queremos ver acción!", "¡Que el profesor de pociones haga un _strip tease_!". Por lo cual (como era de esperarse) Severus Snape se había puesto más rojo que un tomate y se había levantado con la varita en la mano dispuesto a darle su merecido a los causantes de los gritos (el equipo de producción extrañamente se alejaba rápidamente del lugar), mientras que la profesora McGonagall intentaba ahogar una carcajada (ciertamente se había hecho la imagen mental del suceso) y otras personas gritaban algo sobre las cosas asquerosas y el respeto a la salud de las imágenes mentales de las personas (entre ellos los gemelos Weasley, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin).

Cuando el lugar estaba a punto de convertirse (por milésima vez) en un campo de batalla, llegó una cosita verde arrastrando con todas sus fuerzas a algo que era más grande que él y que al parecer no quería moverse.

- ¡Dobby lo ha traído Señor! – gritó la cosita verde saltando emocionadamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo, mientras tiraba de algo con todas sus fuerzas – El Señor Harry Potter, Señor – dijo de nuevo el elfo emocionado mientras empujaba hacia al campo de visión de la "cámara" a un joven de ojos verdes y pelo negro azabache.

Hasta ese momento todo iba bien, esas eran las características del famoso Harry Potter, pero... un momento, ¿alguien había dicho alguna vez que la piel del famoso Harry Potter era de color morado? , o ¿que su rostro estaba adornado por unos enormes granos de color rosa brillante?. ¿ O que en vez de un brazo tenía un tentáculo que ondeaba graciosamente cada vez que se movía?

- Veo Minerva, que dejaste que Malfoy y Potter conservaran sus varitas – dijo Severus Snape calmadamente mientras miraba el aspecto del "niño que vivió". Harry por su parte le dedicó una de sus conocidas miradas de odio – Si sigue con esa actitud Potter, yo mismo me encargaré que conserve ese saludable color para siempre – Potter se vio obligado a posar sus ojos en la profesora McGonagall, ya era suficiente que todo el mundo mágico (y el muggle) lo vieran de ese color, como para saber que tendría que conservarlo.

- ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí? – preguntó Harry con actitud desafiante

- Cuide ese tonito Potter – le dijo Severus con su voz más suave y peligrosa - ¿Sabía que los puntos rosa brillante le dan un toque especial a su piel morada? – agregó con sorna.

- No sabía que usted conocía de modas... Señor – agregó Harry con suavidad

- Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter – dijo Snape con la mirada de odio que siempre le dedicaba – usted no debe cuestionar los conocimientos de los profesores.

- Mira Harry, te llamamos aquí porque deseamos que respondas algunas preguntas – dijo la profesora McGonagall rápidamente evitando que Harry le replicara de nuevo al profesor Snape (el muchacho ya había abierto la boca para hacerlo).

- Yo no fui el que puso a los puerco espines disecados la silla del profesor Snape – dijo Harry rápidamente.

- Se acaba de ganar otras seis semanas de detención Potter, además de cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Severus con satisfacción. Esos malditos puerco espines le habían hecho pasar una enorme vergüenza la semana anterior, aparte del tremendo grito que había lanzado durante la clase de los de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de tercer año cuando se fue a sentar en su silla (en ese momento recordó que la clase de Harry había sido la inmediatamente anterior), había tenido que sufrir la humillante ayuda de la señora Pomfrey para quitarse las púas (algunas se habían clavado muy profundamente y había otras que no podía ver por más de que lo intentara) y además aún le dolía cuando se sentaba.

- Creo que lo mejor es hacer las preguntas a Harry – dijo la profesora McGonagall algo alarmada por el giro que estaban tomando las cosas.

- Bien, Potter – dijo Severus suavemente, mirando el pergamino que tenía en sus manos – Marth quiere saber qué es lo que le está sucediendo, dice que se está comportando muy "Húngaro", desea saber si es la adolescencia o un ataque de esquizofrenia...

- ¡¿ACASO ESTAS INTENTANDO DECIR QUE ESTOY SUFRIENDO DE MAL HUMOR?! – Preguntó Harry, con ojos desorbitados, mientras que su cara morada se veía extrañamente más brillante y los granos rosas parecían haber aumentado de tamaño - ¡YO NO SOY MALGENIADO!- gritó acercándose a la "cámara" e intentando sacudirla con un brazo (su tentáculo comenzó a vagar libremente una vez él comenzó a correr) - ¡Y EL QUE DIGA LO CONTRARIO LO RETO A UN DUELO!, ¡YA VEREMOS QUIEN ES EL QUE TIENE RAZ"N, UNA VEZ TERMINE CON ÉL!, ¡SIEMPRE ME ESTÁN ESCONDIENDO COSAS!, ¡YA VERÁN CUANDO....!

- ¡Harry cálmate! – en ese momento aparecieron en el campo de visión de la "cámara" Sirius Black y Remus Lupin que intentaban atrapar a Harry (que había sacado su varita y apuntaba a todos lados como un loco), Remus intentó taparle la boca pero el chico lo mordió con fuerza, por lo que Sirius se vio obligado a agarrarlo de las piernas (para evitar que saliera a correr como siempre lo hacía), por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo, Sirius perdió el balance y cayó sobre él.

En ese momento se escucharon gritos de alegría desde fuera de la "cámara" y entraron corriendo emocionados los hermanos Weasley mientras gritaban "¡Montonera, montonera!", entre los dos empujaron al profesor Lupin sobre Sirius y luego se lanzaron sobre el grupo.

Harry estaba más morado que antes (posiblemente debido a la falta de aire) y la única parte de su cuerpo que parecía tener vida era el tentáculo que flotaba libremente en el aire.

- Discúlpalo Marth – dijo Remus Lupin un poco ahogado mirando a la "cámara", por fin había logrado quitarse de encima a los gemelos (una amenaza de detención con Snape había sido suficiente) – ha estado así desde hace algún tiempo – continuó esbozando una sonrisa tímida – creo que los medicamentos para el delirio aún no han hecho su efecto...

- Es mejor que se lo lleven a la señora Pomfrey – dijo McGonagall algo preocupada – creo que se le pasó la hora de la medicina...

Sirius y Remus sacaron a Harry que aún seguía inconsciente, (en ese momento parecía un tierno corderito) y lo dejaron en algún lugar fuera de la "cámara".

- Una última cosa sobre Potter, Marth – dijo Severus mirando a la "cámara" – yo no le doy un trato infame – dijo muy serio – solo le digo lo que se merece.

- Ya Severus – dijo McGonagall – más bien lee la siguiente pregunta.

- Para la siguiente pregunta Marth dice que solamente podemos estar presentes la señorita Ginevra Weasley (así dijo JKR que se llamaba), Lord V.. Vo... mejor dicho El-que-no-debe-ser-Nombrado y yo.

- Pero...

- Esas son las órdenes, Minerva – dijo Severus seriamente. Por lo que todas las personas presentes en el estudio (menos Ginny y Severus, claro) se vieron obligadas a dejar el "Set".

En ese momento apareció una neblina roja y se escuchó por todo el lugar la voz de una mujer (como las azafatas o las que avisan los vuelos de los aviones) que decía:

- El Señor Oscuro no puede atenderlo personalmente en este momento, se encuentra ocupado en su labor de tortura y destrucción de los sangre sucia, uno de sus representantes lo visitará dentro de las próximas 24 horas para discutir el tema que usted deseaba tratar con él, si ya recibió la visita, por favor ignore este mensaje. Gracias – la voz y la neblina desaparecieron de repente dejando todo como estaba antes.

- Parece que tendrá que conformarse solo conmigo señorita Weasley – dijo Severus una vez hubo desaparecido el humo – as que procederé a leer la pregunta de Marth –agregó mirando el pergamino – ella desea saber como conseguiste el diario de Vo... Vol... mejor dicho El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

En ese momento Ginny comenzó a temblar sin poderse controlar mientras balbucía – yo no... diario.... no recuerdo.... no sé de que me hablan... yo no recuerdo ningún diario...

- ¡Yo se quién lo hizo! – gritó una potente voz que hizo sobresaltar al profesor de pociones e hizo que Ginny se escondiera detrás de él de un salto - ¡Dobby ayúdame!

Unos segundos después se escuchó el chirrido de unas ruedas y se vio al pequeño elfo doméstico empujando una especie de plataforma de ruedas sobre la cual había un muchacho de piel morada con granos rosas, ojos verdes y cabello negro azabache. El muchacho no podía moverse con libertad y parecía muy enojado.

- ¿Ya tomó su medicina, Potter? – preguntó el profesor de pociones que por seguridad había sacado su varita y la tenía lista para defenderse en caso de que fuera necesario.

- ¿Usted cree que si la hubiera tomado estaría así?.... profesor – respondió Harry de malas maneras, pero el profesor Snape no dijo nada puesto que notó que el muchacho estaba en lo cierto. No podía moverse debido a que tenía puesta una camisa de fuerza, y tenía una especie de bozal que le cubría la boca (a lo Hannibal Lecter).

- De todas maneras ¿Qué hace aquí? – preguntó el profesor con desconfianza – Se supone que todo el mundo salió hace algunos minutos.

- Pues, al parecer nadie se acordó de llevarme - respondió Harry con amargura – y después se preguntan por qué yo....

- Ya déjese de lamentos y más bien responda rápido la pregunta – dijo el profesor Snape perdiendo la paciencia. Harry hizo un mohín de disgusto pero aún así respondió.

- Fue Lucius Malfoy – los ojos del chico comenzaron a brillar de ira – cuando fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar los libros del colegio, él tomó el libro de transformaciones de Ginny y comenzó a ofenderla porque no era nuevo, allí peleó con el señor Weasley pero luego de haber sido separados por Hagrid, el señor Malfoy tenía un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, estoy seguro que metió el diario en el libro de transformaciones de Ginny, incluso Dumbledore me apoyó en ese momento.

- Bien, creo que respondimos todas las preguntas de esta carta – dijo Severus respirando tranquilo y abriendo las puertas del "set" para que todos regresaran de nuevo, la verdad no le hacía gracia estar con dos Gryffindors en ese momento (sobre todo con Harry porque estaba de una "dulzura").

- ¿No hay más preguntas en esa carta Severus? – preguntó McGonagall una vez regresó a su lugar en el sofá.

- No, solo dice algo sobre un "Interesante clip de Harry con Cho Chang" – dijo Severus con sorna. Mientras que fuera de "cámara" se escuchaban nuevamente unos gritos "¡Cho también me traicionó!, ¡Todos me traicionan!, ¡Porque yo mmmfffdfdf!" al parecer alguna persona cuerda por fin le había tapado la boca a ese pesado de Potter.

- Creo que es mejor continuar con las preguntas – dijo McGonagall tomando otra de las cartas que había sobre la mesa y leyendo el sobre – esta es de ¿Marth MT?

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Severus mirando con desconfianza el sobre, se imaginaba otro pergamino de cuatro metros saliendo de allí.

- No seas grosero, Severus – dijo McGonagall destapando el sobre y sacando la carta – además mira es solo una pregunta, tal vez algo que se recordó cuando ya había enviado esta lechuza.

- ¿No sería más bien algo que no le cupo en el pergamino anterior? – dijo Severus aunque había desarrugado el entrecejo al ver que era solo una preguntita.

- Déjate de bobadas, Severus – dijo McGonagall dándole una mirada desagradable – Marth quiere saber cómo logró salir Lockhart de San Burgo después de lo que le hizo Ron.

- ¡Oh, No!, ¡¿Lockhart otra vez?! – alcanzó a decir Severus antes de que se escuchara un fuerte ruido como de algo que se cae y se arrastra.

Unos minutos después se vio aparecer a un mago de cabellera rubia (que en ese momento estaba untada de mugre y muy desarreglada), el problema es que el mago no se acercaba caminando como una persona normal, sino que se arrastraba como un gusano. La túnica del hombre (antes de un color fucsia) parecía gris y parecía ajada en algunos puntos. La razón por la que el hombre se arrastraba se debía a que tenía unas sogas enrolladas firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo. Desde las piernas, hasta parte de la cabeza estaban prácticamente inmovilizadas por las gruesas cuerdas. (N/A: idea cortesía de Black Lady XD)

- Mfffgusdywfbd –

- ¿Qué Lockhart?, no te entiendo, ¿por qué no te quitas esa mordaza que tienes atada en la boca?, así podría entenderte mejor – dijo Severus mirando divertido a Lockhart - ¡Qué! ¿Quieres mi ayuda? – en ese momento Lockhart comenzó a asentir frenéticamente y Severus le apuntó con la varita, dijo algunas palabras pero para su "sorpresa" las cuerdas no se soltaron sino que se apretaron más, haciendo que Lockhart quedara completamente inmóvil.

- Déjalo en paz, Severus – dijo McGonagall mirándolo enfadada – el pobre está así desde la última emisión...

----------------------- Flash Back ---------------------

Severus Snape estaba mirando debajo del sofá, intentando buscar las cuerdas de las que hablaba Black Lady, sin notar que una soga blanca se había enrollado silenciosamente en sus piernas y las había inmovilizado totalmente, cuando en ese momento una cabellera rubia llegó corriendo a toda velocidad, seguida por un enorme perro negro que le ladraba furiosamente y estaba a punto de alcanzarlo.

- ¡Lockhart! – gritó el profesor Snape espantado, al ver al mago rubio tirar una mesa al piso y dirigirse directamente a él.

- ¡Severus! –dijo el mago con alegría - ¡tienes que ayudarme!, ¡ese perro me está persiguiendo desde el lago y no me lo puedo quitar de encima! – en ese momento notó las sogas que inmovilizaban las piernas de Severus y la varita que esta tenía en la mano - ¡pero por supuesto!, ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes!

En ese momento le quitó a Severus la varita de su mano (sin que este pudiera evitarlo) y apuntó directamente hacia las sogas diciendo unas pocas palabras. Un rayo amarillo salió de la varita y dio en las cuerdas.

Unos segundos después Severus se sorprendió al ver a Gilderoy Lockhart ser perseguido por todo el castillo no solo por un perro negro, sino también por unas cuerdas que parecían querer atraparlo a toda costa.

----------------------- End Flash Back ---------------------

- De todas maneras ¿Quién va a responder esa pregunta? – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al ahora inmóvil profesor Lockhart.

- Yo lo haré – dijo el profesor Dumbledore apareciendo repentinamente ante la "cámara", al parecer había recuperado la lucidez.

- ¿Esta seguro? – preguntó Severus Snape mirándolo detenidamente.

- Por supuesto – dijo el profesor Dumbledore sonriendo alegremente – primero que todo querida Marth – dijo mirando amablemente a la "cámara" – tienes un pequeño error de nombres, el hospital se llama San Mungo y no San Burgo... San Burgo es el nombre de la escuela que los Dursleys dicen que es la escuela de Harry.

- ¡Esa es San Bruto! – gritó Harry desde fuera de la cámara - ¡Y no fue Ron el que le hizo algo a él fue la varita rota de Ron, eso es muy diferente!, ¡Ni siquiera eso... mfetrdfwgdf!

- En cuanto a tu pregunta – continuó Dumbledore que había bajado los ojos con pena al escuchar los gritos de Harry – pues verás, Lockhart había tenido grandes avances en San Mungo, como los médicos estaban decididos a que recordar un poco de su vida pasada lo haría mejorar, así que decidieron traerlo a Hogwarts para que viviera durante algún tiempo, y pues... un día Neville Longbottom estaba practicando algunos hechizos en un salón y al parecer Gilderoy entró de improviso por lo que el hechizo del señor Longbottom le dio directamente y aunque no lo creas, pues eso... ¡lo curó!

Dumbledore estaba dispuesto a seguir hablando de lo increíble de ese acontecimiento cuando desde fuera de cámara uno de los gemelos Weasley gritó "¡Cabras!", por lo que Dumbledore tomo de inmediato una actitud relajada y con los ojos como velados se dirigió hacia una de las paredes diciendo:

- Cuando fuimos a Yorkshire, Aberforth descubrió allí una nueva raza de cabras, estaba muy emocionado....

- Creo que es mejor pasar a otra de las cartas – dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando la otra carta que había sobre la mesa y abriéndola – esta carta es de Susy Snape Malfoy, ¡Oh!, no sabía que tu familia estaba emparentada con los Malfoy – dijo Minerva asombrada

- Pues yo no recuerdo a nadie de mi familia que se llame Susy – dijo Severus frunciendo el entrecejo como si intentara recordar – deben ser otros Snape..., en todo caso bienvenida al programa.

- Dice que se ha divertido con el programa – leyó McGonagall y luego miró a la "cámara" – bueno... es importante que te diviertas pero lo más importante es que aprendas pues este espacio es para resolver las dudas....

- Bla, bla, bla, ya Minerva, déjala en paz – dijo Severus cortando las palabras de la profesora – si se quiere divertir con el programa pues que se divierta, más bien lee la pregunta.

- Como quieras – dijo McGonagall enfadada mirando la carta pero luego esbozando una enorme sonrisa a medida que avanzaba su lectura – así que ella tiene derecho a divertirse... entonces te leeré la pregunta, Susy desea saber si no has considerado vestir de otro color aparte de negro, dice que un rojo vino o un azul marino te quedarían bien. También pregunta si no has pensado en contratar un asesor de imagen, y dice que ella te puede recomendar unos que conoce, dice que un poco que color te haría ver más sexy...

- ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! – dijo Severus poniéndose rojo y mirando a la "cámara" muy disgustado - ¡YO NO NECESITO UN ASESOR DE IMAGEN!, ¡ASÍ ESTOY PERFECTAMENTE BIEN!, ¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS COLORES!

- Disculpa que te interrumpa Snivellus, pero creo que por fin alguien de tu familia tiene la razón – dijo Sirius Black seriamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Severus confundido. – y-no-me-llames-snivellus

- Yo también creo que te hace falta algo de color (aunque discrepo con la parte de "sexy") – continuó Black – siempre de negro pareces un vampiro, en mi opinión profesional creo que un tutú rosa no estaría mal, el problema es que las bailarinas podrían mostrarse ofendidas y...

- ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape! – gritó Severus furioso mientras corría hacia algún lugar fuera de la "cámara" apuntando con su varita. Fuera de "cámara" también se escucharon varios sonidos como cuando se golpea algo, un grito de Harry Potter sobre la poca consideración que tenían con él y el ruido de algo como "cacerolas" golpeando el suelo. También se escuchó la inconfundible voz de Dumbledore "...En Estrasburgo también encontramos muchas cabras y Aberforth..."

- Ehh... Creo que es tiempo para un nuevo corte de comerciales – dijo la profesora McGonagall algo asustada antes de salir corriendo detrás del profesor de pociones.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suena de nuevo la música de inicio del programa, aparecen mágicamente las letras que dicen HABLEMOS DE.... ahora la cámara enfoca en un primer plano a los presentadores del programa.

Severus Snape tiene cara de muy pocos amigos (más que de costumbre) y la profesora Minerva McGonagall lo mira algo preocupada

- ¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó la profesora con temor – los perdí cuando iban camino a la torre de astronomía.

- Lo perdí – dijo Severus con disgusto – el muy cobarde se convirtió en ese perro negro y salió corriendo hacia el bosque prohibido – luego su cara se iluminó y brilló con malicia – Pero ahora tengo más tiempo para preparar mi venganza muajajajajajaja...

- Si, bueno – dijo McGonagall soportando pacientemente la risa diabólica de Severus – creo que es mejor continuar con el programa, Susy dice que de momento no tiene más preguntas y espera con ansias un nuevo programa...

- Bien Susy – dijo Severus mirando con odio a la "cámara" – espero que hayas "disfrutado" la respuesta y una vez más ¡NO NECESITO UN ASESOR DE IMAGEN! – McGonagall miró al profesor como evaluándolo, no dijo nada pero escondió la carta de Susy en el bolsillo de su túnica (obviamente sin que Severus lo notara) antes de tomar la última carta que había sobre la mesa.

- La última carta del programa ha llegado por "_expreso lechuza_" directamente a manos de nuestros productores – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras se escuchaba una musiquita graciosa y una voz de mujer (algo chillona, por cierto) decía: "Expreso lechuza, envíos y entregas con amor, tratamos a sus paquetes como lo haríamos con usted" - esta carta es de Black Lady – agregó la profesora McGonagall una vez hubo terminado de sonar la musiquita. Pudo notar cierto temblor en Severus al escuchar ese nombre.

- ¿Black Lady? – dijo mirando con desconfianza el papel como si esperara que de allí saliera alguna cosa extraña se fuera a atacarlo.

- Si, creo que ella también se comunicó con nosotros – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¿por...?

- No... nada, simplemente creí que después de lo que le dije la vez pasada no se atrevería a escribir de nuevo – dijo Severus, mientras que la profesora lo miraba frunciendo el entrecejo, pero luego al leer la carta pareció encontrar la respuesta.

- Pues aquí ella dice que acepta encantada tu reto, dice que deberías ser tú el que temiera lo que le pudiera pasar – dijo la profesora McGonagall asombrada, mientras que el profesor Snape tembló un poco aunque recuperó rápidamente su actitud

- ¡Ja!, la verdad no creo que ella pueda igualarme en este campo – dijo prepotentemente – ¡ni siquiera pudiste secuestrarme como habías dicho!

- Pues aquí ella dice que fue por culpa de Lockhart – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al profesor Snape, que ahora se había sonrojado.

- Ejem... pues... en eso tiene razón – dijo el profesor de pociones algo cortado - ¡Pero no creas que no me hubiera podido defender yo solo! – dijo con nuevo ánimo el profesor Snape - ¡Te aconsejo que no invoques mi ira muajajajajajaja!

- Bueno – dijo la profesora McGonagall tranquilamente leyendo lo que seguía en la carta – si secuestras a Severus para el siguiente programa procura avisarme con anterioridad para encontrar un reemplazo.

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Severus mirando asombrado a la profesora McGonagall - ¡Minerva! ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

- Yo no me preocupo por ti porque dices que sabes muy bien cuidarte solo – continuó la profesora con tranquilidad – además creo que es mejor leer la pregunta.

- ¿No la habías leído ya?

- Nop, solo eran comentarios de Black Lady

- Ahhh

- Bueno la pregunta... la... pregunta – la profesora se había puesto muy nerviosa

- Si no eres capaz de leerla yo lo haré – dijo Severus molesto mientras le quitaba la carta de las manos a la profesora McGonagall – así que la pregunta dice: "cómo es eso de... de... esta pregunta... la pregunta – ahora el profesor Snape era el que estaba nervioso (además de rojo), e intentaba arrugar el papelito.

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – se escuchó gritar a los gemelos Weasley (al tiempo) desde fuera de la cámara.

- La pregunta es que no hay pregunta – dijo el profesor de pociones arrugando el papelito y haciéndolo bolita mientras lo tiraba fuera de la "cámara" – Eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos en una próxima emisión de Hablem...

- ¡Un momento! – gritó una voz desde fuera de cámara – aquí si hay una pregunta

El profesor Snape y la profesora McGonagall se miraron muy nerviosos, y luego dirigieron una mirada amenazadora a Remus Lupin que en ese momento ingresaba al campo de visión de la "cámara" intentando alisar con sus manos un papelito muy arrugado (que parecía sospechosamente haber sido una bolita segundos antes)

- ¿Cuál es la pregunta? – exigieron nuevamente los gemelos Weasley desde fuera de la "cámara".

- Pues al parecer Black Lady quiere saber como es eso de.... de ¿USTEDES? – en ese momento se escucharon varios silbidos desde fuera de cámara y un grito del profesor Dumbledore "¡Lo sabía y después Minerva dice que no...!" - "¡Cabras!"- gritó la profesora McGonagall evitando que el director siguiera hablando. Remus Lupin también estaba en shock, los miraba terriblemente asombrado.

- Pues verás Black Lady... – dijo la profesora McGonagall algo nerviosa – todo pasó hace... hace dos años, nosotros...

- Nosotros teníamos una reunión en el colegio... – dijo Snape ayudándole a la profesora.

- ...Era la reunión que se hacía todos los años antes de empezar el curso...

- ...El profesor Dumbledore habló por más de tres horas...

- ...El calor era insoportable...

- ...Así que decidimos ir a las tres escobas por una bebida...

- ¡Éramos tan jóvenes e irreflexivos! – gritó la profesora McGonagall con emoción haciendo que un silencio sepulcral cubriera el "set" y todos la miraran asombrados (crip... crip.. crip...)

- Creo... creo que es mejor que continúen con la historia – dijo Remus Lupin mientras soportaba las miradas de odio de Severus Snape y minerva McGonagall - ¡No me miren así!, ¡Yo no fui el que hizo la pregunta! – agregó mientras salía rápidamente del campo de visión de la cámara dejando la carta sobre la mesita de centro.

- ¿En que íbamos? – preguntó el profesor Snape

- En la bebida en las tres escobas – dijo la profesora McGonagall

- Verdad – dijo el profesor Snape recordando – el caso es que el lugar tenía un ambiente muy agradable (le habían instalado aire acondicionado mágicamente)...

- ...Por lo que el tiempo fue pasando y las copas también...

- ...Bebíamos una tras otra...

- ...No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo...

- ¡Era una noche de copas, una noche loca! – esta vez la exclamación provenía del profesor Snape. (Un nuevo crip... crip... crip...) – Lo... lo siento... sigamos.

- ... Creo que estuvimos allí hasta que Madame Rosmertta decidió que era hora de cerrar...

- ... Cuando me desperté me encontraba en la casa que Minerva solía alquilar durante las vacaciones y ella estaba dormida a mi lado ...

- ....

- .... Así que obviamente pasó lo que tenía que pasar ...

- ¿Qué era lo que tenía que pasar? – se atrevió a preguntar Remus Lupin desde fuera de la "cámara"

- Pues... dos personas ebrias... una noche de tragos... un hombre y una mujer.... solos... una cosa lleva la otra – dijo Severus exasperado

- Pasa lo que tiene que pasar - corroboró la profesora McGonagall – pasa que el profesor Snape estaba tan ebrio que no sabía ni de donde era vecino, así que me tocó a mí cargarlo, pero como no podía ir a Hogwarts en ese estado, decidí que lo mejor era llevarlo a mi casa, aún no recuerdo como logré subirlo a mi cuarto, lo que si recuerdo es que el profesor cayó como un leño sobre la cama y allí se quedó dormido hasta el otro día.

- ¿Eso fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? – preguntó Lupin entre arrepentido y decepcionado.

- Eso fue – dijo el profesor Snape.

- Entonces.... ¿Por qué el profesor Snape despertó al lado de la profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Fred Weasley.

- No pensarían que yo iba a dormir en el sofá ¿O sí? – dijo la profesora indignada, mientras tomaba de nuevo la carta que estaba sobre la mesa. – No te preocupes Black Lady, no hay rencores, ya te dije que puedes raptar a Severus si quieres pero debes avisarme antes del programa para conseguirle un reemplazo.

- ¿Qué...?

- No es nada, Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando tiernamente al profesor Snape, es necesario decir que este la miraba de igual forma (al parecer estaban recordando viejos tiempos XD) – por cierto, es mejor que te cuides – dijo leyendo las últimas líneas de la carta.

- ¬¬

- No hay más preguntas en esta carta – dijo la profesora McGonagall ignorando la cara del profesor Snape.

- Entonces creo que es todo por hoy – dijo el profesor

- Sí, Black Lady muchas gracias por tu carta, al igual que gracias a todos nuestros telelectoespectadores, y a los que hicieron posible el programa de hoy.

- Esperamos sus preguntas pero no responderé ninguna que tenga que ver con mi imagen – dijo el profesor Snape haciendo gestos de desagrado (N/A: como si yo te fuera a dejar ser tan grosero y no responde a los lectores)

- No puedes hacer eso Severus – le recordó la profesora McGonagall

- ¿Por qué?

- Dumbledore ha dicho mil veces que hay que responder TODAS las preguntas que lleguen, de CUALQUIER tipo, así que no puedes negarte a responder

- Maldito Dumbledore... – siseó Severus por lo bajo con rostro sombrío. La profesora McGonagall negó con la cabeza y decidió que era mejor terminar con el programa de una vez.

- Eso es todo por hoy – dijo la profesora mirando amablemente a la "cámara" – no olviden que esperamos sus preguntas y nos vemos en un próximo episodio de Hablemos De...

Las luces se apagan, sale la canción de final de programa y los créditos empiezan a aparecer rápidamente en la pantalla… pero la música se detiene de repente y las luces se encienden nuevamente mostrando a unos asombrados Severus y McGonagall que se encontraban a dos pasos de salir del campo de visión de la "cámara" mientras discutían sobre que sería la comida de ese día.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Severus Snape enfadado - ¿No se supone que el programa ya había terminado?

En ese momento dos lechuzas aparecieron volando a toda velocidad y dejaron caer dos cartas (y otras tantas plumas) en la cabeza del profesor de pociones.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó enfadado cogiendo las cartas (que habían caído al suelo) y moviendo fuertemente la cabeza para sacudirse las plumas. La profesora McGonagall lo miraba divertida pero no se acercaba para ayudarlo (preferiría tener que beber una poción de ajenjo a tocar el grasiento pelo del profesor de pociones).

- Parece que son cartas de última hora – dijo las profesora McGonagall al ver que una de las lechuzas dejaba caer un papelito el cual dejó ver una especie de holograma que decía: "_La lechuza veloz: envíos y entregas contra el reloj. Enviamos sus paquetes de última hora tan rápido que el destinatario no tendrá otra opción que aceptarlo _"

- ¿O sea que aún no hemos terminado? – preguntó el profesor de pociones mirando las dos cartas que tenía en su mano en esos momentos.

- Por lo visto no Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando divertida una de las plumas que aún continuaba en la cabeza del profesor de pociones.

- Entonces comencemos – dijo Severus tomando la primera carta y abriéndola – esta carta es de Fent dice que le gustó el programa y todo eso... pero... pero aquí no hay ¡ninguna pregunta!

- ¿Estas seguro? – le dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo fijamente - ¿No será que preguntó algo que no quieres responder?

- No, en serio, no hay ninguna pregunta – dijo el profesor Snape dándole la carta a la profesora McGonagall

- Mmmm... tienes razón – dijo la profesora McGonagall leyendo la carta – en todo caso dice que te manda un abrazo (Severus se hinchó de orgullo y lanzó una mirada seductora a la cámara), pero que antes a Remus.

- ¿A Lupin? – preguntó Severus despechado - ¿Por qué?

- Pues ella dice que le agradaría que el apareciera en el programa – dijo la profesora al seguir con la lectura de la carta.

- ¡Lo ven!, ¡Yo les dije que sería mejor presentador que Severus! – gritó una alegra voz desde fuera de la "cámara"

- ¡No lo creo Licántropo! – le gritó Severus enojado – además ¿no te parece suficiente haber aparecido hoy sin haber sido invitado?

- ¡Yo sí fui invitado! – gritó Remus nuevamente desde fuera de "cámara" – el profesor Dumbledore me dijo que podía venir ("...también había cabras en Estonia...")

- ¡Pero nadie ten envió preguntas así que estas prácticamente de agregado! – le respondió de vuelta el profesor de pociones.

- ¡Pues Fent quiere que yo aparezca! – gritó de nuevo Remus Lupin que esta vez había aparecido en el campo de visión de la "cámara" – Hola Fent – dijo sonriente mientras hacía un saludito a la "cámara" luego de darle la espalda a Severus.

- ¡Que ridículo! – dijo el profesor Snape burlonamente al ver el saludo de Lupin. Pero este le lanzó una mirada que le recordó que era un hombre lobo por lo que decidió callarse.

- Ya cálmense los dos – dijo la profesora McGonagall (aunque después de la mirada de Lupin todo se había calmado) – Remus, regresa al lugar de donde estabas, Harry ya se escapó una vez. Y tú Severus, deja en paz a las demás personas.

- Pero si él...

- Pero nada Severus más bien continuemos con la carta de Fent – la profesora McGonagall miró estrictamente a Severus que hizo un pucherito de disgusto y le mostró la lengua al Licántropo, quien le respondió con el mismo gesto desde fuera de la "cámara".

- Si deseas que Remus aparezca más seguido en el programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a la "cámara" por lo que no notó a Severus negando frenéticamente con la cabeza y haciendo aspavientos – puedes enviarle preguntas sobre el tema que desees y estoy segura que él estará gustoso de responder.

- No le des ideas Minerva – dijo Severus por lo bajo lanzándole una mirada envenenada a la profesora.

- No molestes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall – gracias por tu carta Fent, y yo también espero que continúe el programa (la comisión que me pagan por ser presentadora no es poca cosa =)).

- ¿Podemos seguir con la otra carta? – preguntó Severus tomando el otro sobre.

- Claro Severus ya terminamos con esta – dijo Minerva mientras dejaba la carta de Fent con las otras sobre la mesita de centro.

- Bien, esta carta es de... Annie Malfoy Merodeadora – dijo Severus leyendo lentamente el sobre.

- ¿Malfoy?... No sabía que Draco tuviera una hermana – dijo la profesora McGonagall confundida.

- No es su hermana – dijo Severus al leer las últimas líneas de la carta – aquí dice que es su prima.

- ¿Su prima? – dijo la profesora McGonagall - ¿Estudiará en Drumstang? (N/A: no sé si se escribe así, la tonta de mi hermana prestó el libro así que no pude corregirlo)

- No lo sé – dijo el profesor de pociones – puede que ya haya terminado la escuela o que aún no tenga edad para venir a Hogwarts. ¿No te parece mejor ocuparte de las preguntas?

- ¡Ah! Sí, lo siento Severus, ya puedes continuar.

- Primero que todo nos felicita por el programa – leyó Severus rápidamente

- Gracias An..., perdón, señorita Malfoy – se corrigió rápidamente la profesora McGonagall .

- Ahora sí dice que la primera pregunta es para – el profesor Snape abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver la cantidad de nombres que había en al papel – Lupin, Black, Draco, Potter, Weasley, Granger y para mí (lo siento Cedric está muerto V.V)

- Ya ves que Fent no es la única que me quiere – dijo Remus alegremente al ingresar de nuevo a la "cámara".

- Tu cállate – le dijo Severus groseramente y luego agregó - ¿tenemos que traerlos a todos Minerva?

- Me temo que sí Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall respirando hondo - ¿dónde dijiste que estaba el señor Black?

- El muy cobarde se escondió en el bosque prohibido

- ¡Sirius no es un cobarde! – gritó Remus Lupin al profesor de pociones.

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡No lo es!

- ¡Si lo es!

- ¡Snivellus!

- ¡Licántropo domesticado!

- ¡Ya verás la próxima luna llena!

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS! – la profesora McGonagall estaba fuera de sus casillas, y el profesor Dumbledore aún no se recuperaba de última recaída con las cabras. – más bien deberían ayudarme a traer a los implicados en la pregunta. Remus tu ve por Sirius al bosque prohibido y tú Severus ve a traer a los que están en detención.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer tu Minerva? – preguntó Severus frunciendo el entrecejo.

- Yo... pues.. yo... – la profesora McGonagall se había puesto muy roja

- ¿Si? – preguntaron al tiempo Severus y Remus.

- Pues... es que yo tengo... que ir al baño – dijo la profesora haciendo una mueca de impaciencia.

- ¡Oh!

- Así que creo que lo mejor es ir a un corte de comerciales – dijo la profesora alejándose rápidamente del campo de visión de la "cámara".

- Supongo que si – dijo Severus también alejándose del lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Bienvenidos a este último segmento de Hablemos de... – dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez regresaron del corte de comerciales. Su actitud era un poco más alegre y relajada (al parecer había logrado ir al baño). – aquí tenemos a nuestros invitados quienes responderán la pregunta de Annie Malfoy.

La escena era algo extraña, como el sofá era muy pequeño para los invitados todos estaban de pie, el problema es que estaban todos apretujados para lograr caber en el campo de visión de la cámara. Hermione vestía un enorme delantal amarillo descolorido, tenía unos enormes guantes verdes de caucho y una pañoleta roja de pepas blancas en la cabeza. Ron tenía un atuendo similar solo que su delantal era gris (en realidad era blanco pero del mugre parecía gris) y su pañoleta era rosa, ambos estaban empapados y cargaban un balde y un trapero. Draco Malfoy lucía perfectamente normal (unos segundos antes el profesor Snape había hecho desaparecer el tercer brazo que salía de su cabeza y por fin las pústulas verdes de su cara y sus brazos se habían ido), Sirius tenía algunas ramitas en sus ropas, y Remus y Severus estaban como siempre.

- La señorita Malfoy desea saber si tienen conocimiento de las órdenes del mundo muggle que los adoran, los tienen como dioses y esas cosas – leyó la profesora McGonagall que le había quitado a Severus la carta de las manos.

- ¿En serio somos famosos? – preguntó Hermione Granger con los ojos brillantes y dando saltitos – por fin la inteligencia se ve reconocida como una virtud en el mun...

- Ya, ya Hermione, no seas pesada – la cortó Ron frunciendo el entrecejo – más bien imagina todo el dinero que podríamos ganar si hiciéramos...

- ¿Por qué no estamos allí? – preguntaron los Gemelos Weasley mientras que Ron seguía con su ensoñación de obtener el dinero de los muggles – somos los más reconocidos bromistas de los tiempos modernos, fuimos los encargados de atormentar a la pesadilla Umbridge y ni siquiera...

- Es natural que los Malfoy seamos modelos dignos de imitar en cualquier lugar, primita – dijo Draco con prepotencia – lo que no puedo creer es que tú, siendo toda una Malfoy te intereses por los muggle y aparte de todo esos me pongan al mismo nivel de la sangre sucia, el cabeza rajada y ese pobretón que...

- ¡HASTA LOS MUGGLES SE BURLAN DE MIS DESGRACIAS! – Gritó Harry moviéndose violentamente para intentar soltar las correas que amarraban sus pies - ¡INCLUSO ELLOS DISFRUTAN VERME MFRGFDDF!

- Calma Harry – dijo Sirius mientras le metía una media en la boca y luego miró a la "cámara" con un gesto seductor – es natural que crean que soy un dios, con mi belleza, mi porte y mi elegancia no se podría esperar menos de mí. Obviamente las chicas también notan a Remus porque aparte de estar a mi lado, su melancolía lo hace atractivo – Remus Lupin se sonrojó ante el cumplido de su amigo – y no dudo que si James estuviera aquí el también... lo que no puedo entender es como snivellus puede llegar a tener fans, su pelo es tan grasosos que sería millonario si se dedicara a vender aceite, su narizota es tan grande que bien podría hacer competencia con pinocho y sus piernas son tas flacas que parecen dos estacas donde...

- ¿Tú de donde conoces las piernas de Severus? – le preguntó Remus mirándolo atónito

- ¿No recuerdas la broma que le hicimos en quinto año cuando quedó patas arriba y se le levanto la túnica? – preguntó Sirius riéndose del recuerdo de la broma

- Ah! Tienes razón....

- ¡Te apuesto a que tengo más fans que tú! – le gritó Severus a Black aunque no podía atacarlo porque Remus lo retenía

- Jajajajaja, eso lo dudo snivellus – dijo Sirius con arrogancia – por cada fanática tuya yo tengo cinco e incluso me sobran para compartirlas con Remus.

- ¡Yo tengo mis propias fans! – dijo Remus algo ofendido

- Pues yo dudo que lo que dices sea cierto, Black – dijo Severus ignorando a Remus – tus fans no han dado señales de vida mientras que las mías han intentado secuestrarme y hasta me han pedido citas.

- Si, pero será que te piden una cita para que les hagas una poción difícil o te secuestran por dinero – dijo Sirius soltando una carcajada, en ese momento Severus perdió la paciencia (en mi opinión le duró mucho) y sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius (quien hizo lo mismo), pero no pudieron atacarse porque un hombre de cabellos casi rubios (con algunas canas) se paró entre ellos rápidamente.

- ¡QUIETOS!- gritó Remus Lupin con cara de enojo – Me han estado ignorando todo el tiempo y eso no lo soporto ¡Yo también tengo fans y soy tan importante como ustedes!

En ese momento estaba a punto de estallar de nuevo la pelea cuando un grito de la profesora McGonagall los dejó a todos estampados en su sitio.

- ¡YA ES SUFICIENTE TODOS USTEDES! – dijo la mujer, que tenía su sombrero de medio lado y algunos de los mechones de cabello fuera de la apretada moña – ya dieron sus respuestas a la pregunta así que ¡FUERA!... ¡TU NO SEVERUS, TU ERES UNO DE LOS PRESENTADORES!

El profesor Snape, que estaba a punto de salir del campo de visión de la "cámara", regresó rápidamente a su sitio y miró obedientemente a la profesora McGonagall.

- Ya puedes leer la siguiente pregunta – dijo esta mientras le pasaba la carta a su compañero, al parecer ya estaba un poco más calmada.

- La siguiente pregunta es para Weasley y Granger – dijo Severus. En ese momento entró Hermione Granger al set, al igual que Ron, Ginny, Fred y George.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó el profesor de pociones mirando muy enojado a los hermanos Weasley

- Pues usted dijo Weasley, profesor... – dijo Fred con cara de inocencia

- ...Y verá, lo que sucede.... – continuó George imitando la cara de su hermano

- ... Es que todos somos Weasley – terminó Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡YO ME REFERÍA A RONALD WEASLEY!, ¡USTEDES LO SABEN MUY BIEN! – gritó el profesor poniéndose casi tan morado como Harry - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

Ginny y los gemelos salieron corriendo del lugar antes de que el profesor de pociones decidiera quitarle puntos a Gryffindor o ponerlos en detención.

- Vamos Severus, solo lee la pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall escondiendo una sonrisa burlona.

- La pregunta de la señorita Malfoy dice: ¿cuándo van a dejar esa actitud y aceptar que se quieren? – leyó Severus calmándose un poco y esbozando una sonrisa torcida

Hermione y Ron se pusieron terriblemente rojos, miraban al suelo y no sabían que hacer, no se atrevían a mirarse a los ojos.

- No tenemos todo el día – dijo el profesor de pociones cruzando los brazos pero disfrutando la vergüenza de los Gryffindor – es una lástima que Draco haya tenido que regresar a detención – agregó casi para sí mismo.

- Hermione...

- Ron...

- Tu...tu...

- ¿Si?

- Tu eres...

- ¿Ajá?

- Tu eres una sabelotodo

- ¡Y TU UN IDIOTA! – Ron la miró confundido pero al ver la cara de enfado de la chica frunció el entrecejo

- ¡POR TU CULPA ESTOY EN DETENCI"N!

- ¡YO NO TE DIJE QUE OFENDIERAS A SNAPE!

- ¡SERAS...!

- ¡¿SERAS QUE?!

- ¡NADA!

- ¿NADA?

- ¡SI!

- ¡PUES TOMA! – Hermione le tiró en la cabeza el contenido del balde, a lo que Ron respondió haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Señor Weasley!, ¡Señorita Granger! – gritó la profesora McGonagall alarmada mientras Severus tuvo que sentarse para no caerse de la risa - ¡Serán otras tres semanas de detención!, ¡Sí, aparte del mes que ya tienen, señor Weasley!, ¡Ahora salgan de aquí!

Hermione y Ron salieron del lugar mirándose con odio (mejor, no mirándose), mientras se seguían ofendiendo por lo bajo.

- Mejor pasemos a la siguiente pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall que aún miraba enfadada el lugar por el que Ron y Hermione habían salido. En ese momento apareció un elfo doméstico y comenzó a limpiar los charcos que los invitados habían dejado en el piso.

- La siguiente pregunta es para ti – dijo el profesor Snape mirando a la profesora McGonagall.

- ¿Qué dice? – preguntó la profesora algo nerviosa, por alguna razón todo terminaba mal cuando le preguntaban algo a ella.

- Annie Malfoy desea saber si tienes algo con Dumbledore. – dijo Severus frunciendo el entrecejo. En ese momento se es se escucharon varios silbidos desde fuera de la "cámara" y la profesora McGonagall enrojeció visiblemente.

- Emmm... este... no en este momento – dijo la profesora McGonagall respondiendo rápidamente (y mirando al suelo mientras lo hacía)

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Severus frunciendo más el entrecejo

- No... nada – dijo la profesora evitando mirar al profesor a los ojos.

- Minerva, me vas a decir que.... – comenzó el profesor pero no pudo terminar porque se enredó en el trapero del elfo y fue a estrellarse contra la profesora McGonagall. El problema fue que ella perdió el equilibrio por lo que el resultado final fue la profesora McGonagall tirada en el suelo y el profesor Severus Snape sobre ella.

Duraron así unos segundos (el profesor Snape estaba tan rojo que parecía la nariz de Rudolph). Fuera de la "cámara" el silencio era sepulcral, hasta cuando se escuchó una voz que parecía salir de un ensueño.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo el profesor Dumbledore al ver la escena - ¡Oh! ¡Severus, Minerva veo que por fin lo han aceptado! Es tan lindo ver que ustedes...

- ¡Señor Director! – dijo la profesora McGonagall, que había reaccionado al escuchar la voz de Dumbledore (Severus también lo había hecho por lo que los dos se pararon tan rápido que parecía que hubieran sido hechizados) - ¡Tenemos que continuar con el programa!

- Lo siento – dijo Dumbledore, pero luego agregó con voz cómplice – no se preocupen que después del programa...

- ¡Lee la siguiente pregunta Severus! – gritó la profesora McGonagall evitando que el director pudiera continuar.

- La siguiente pregunta es para los hombres del plantel de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico en general – dijo Severus leyendo la carta. – O.O ¿Cómo los conseguiremos a todos?, ¡Nos tardaríamos meses!

- Creo que lo mejor es que los hombres que están presentes en este momento en el "set" respondan la pregunta en representación de todos – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras se escuchaban los alegres gritos de los gemelos Weasley que en ese momento se acercaban a todo correr a la "cámara".

Unos segundos después estaban frente a la cámara los gemelos Weasley, Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, Harry (que había pedido a gritos de lo acercaran a la "cámara") y, por supuesto, Severus.

- Listo – dijo la profesora McGonagall luciendo satisfecha – ahora sí puedes leer la pregunta Severus.

- La pregunta dice que si no nos cansamos que nos tomen por ¡¿GAYS?! Gritó Severus mientras se escuchaban murmullos de disgusto de los hombres a su alrededor. - ¡CREÍ QUE HABÍA QUEDADO CLARO!, ¡YO YA DIJE QUE NO SOY GAY! – gritó mirando con odio a la "cámara"

- Pero esta vez no se refiere sólo a ti sino a los hombres magos en general – dijo la profesora McGonagall, que por alguna extraña razón ahora estaba fuera de "cámara" – además no has terminado de leer la pregunta.

- ¿Cómo sabes que no he...? – dijo Severus confundido, pero luego negando levemente con la cabeza continuó leyendo la carta – dice que si no creemos que deberíamos hacer algo.

- Lo que yo no puedo creer – dijo Sirius dando un paso al frente y mirando desafiante a la "cámara" – es que piensen que yo pueda ser gay, ¡por favor!, a mí me gustan las mujeres ¡si señor!, LAS-MUJERES no los hombres, si quieren puedo comprobarlo tengo una enorme lista de MUJERES a las que les pueden preg....

- Ya cállate Black – respondió Severus amargamente – el que seas mujeriego puede ser para esconder otras... inclinaciones.

- Ya quisieras tú que yo me fijara en ti – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona – pero así me gustaran los hombres no serías mi tipo, eres muy feo...

- ¡Yo no soy feo! – gritó Severus mirándolo como si lo fuera a partir en pedacitos – además no me interesa ni por un segundo tener tus luju...

- ¡PUEDEN DEJAR DE ACAPARAR TODA LA ATENCI"N! – gritó Harry, más morado que nunca, desde su plataforma con ruedas - ¡TODOS SABEN LO QUE PAS" ENTRE CHO CHANG Y YO ASÍ QUE NO CREO QUE PUEDAN...!

- Pues aquí la señorita Malfoy dice que le gustan los shonen ai entre usted y el señor Weasley – dijo Severus mordazmente mientras seguía leyendo la carta.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – dijo Harry, que por poco logra salirse de la camisa de fuerza - ¡¿C"MO PUEDE ALGUIEN EN SU SANO JUICIO PENSAR QUE ME GUSTA RON?!, ¡SOMOS SOLO AMIGOS!, ESTO MDFDFDFYG

- ¡Deberíamos hacer una huelga de hambre! – gritaron los gemelos, que habían puesto de nuevo el calcetín en la boca de Harry - ¡O pintarnos el pelo de rosa! – agregó Fred Weasley emocionado.

- ¿Para qué? – preguntaron Sirius, Remus y Severus a la vez.

- Mmmm... no sé.... tal vez podríamos hacer un grupo – respondió el Weasley ante las miradas atónitas de todos.

- Yo ya me percaté de esa situación – dijo Dumbledore amablemente mientras evitaba que Fred fuera convertido en abono para plantas – he visto a estos hombres intentarlo todo para quitarse esa etiqueta – continuó con voz como triste – pero no hemos podido hacer nada... por lo que decidí que lo mejor es apoyarlos en sus relaciones – agregó con alegría haciéndole un guiño de complicidad a los hombres del grupo que en ese momento tomaron un saludable color púrpura por las palabras del director, y salieron corriendo en pos de él decididos a hacerlo picadillo (incluso Harry logró soltarse las correas de las piernas y los siguió a pesar de tener las manos atadas y un calcetín en la boca.

La profesora McGonagall regresó cautelosamente al campo de visión de la "cámara" y tomó la carta que Severus había dejado caer al suelo.

- Parece que no hay más preguntas en esta carta – dijo leyendo las últimas líneas del papel – Gracias Annie por sintonizar el programa y por creernos buenos conductores (aunque dudo seriamente que Severus lo sea...) – dijo McGonagall amablemente a la "cámara"

- Y gracias a todos ustedes queridos telelectoespectadores por vernos y no olviden que esperamos sus preguntas, gracias a todos aquellos que hicieron posible este programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall antes de caer desmayada sobre el sofá (fueron muchas emociones para un programa XD), mientras se apagaban las luces y salía la música del final del programa.

-------

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo.... perdón... el programa =)

.... Salió larguísimo, esta vez lo puse así por falta de tiempo, pero... en dado caso que vuelva a salir un capítulo así de largo (aunque es un caso muuuuuy hipotético, dudo poder escribir otro capítulo de esta longitud) ¿lo pongo en partes para que les quede más fácil leerlo?, ¿lo subo como subí este (es decir todo completo)?

Primero que todo, unas explicaciones:

Me gusta más poner el apodo que le tenían lo merodeadores a Severus en inglés, es que Quejicus me suena horrible (¿a ustedes no?), en serio casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando lo leí (ya sé que me dirán que snivel en inglés significa gimotear pero podrían haber encontrado una palabra más... sonora, o en su defecto no traducirlo)

Ya sé que trato ser fiel a los libros en las explicaciones y todo eso pero en este fic Sirius Black no está muerto simplemente porque me cae bien (me gustan los merodeadores pero tranquis que prefiero a Severus Snape) y no me gustó que JKR lo matara, así que pueden asumir (como lo hice yo para este fic), que al caer detrás del velo Sirius vagó durante algún tiempo por varias dimensiones para luego aparecer en algún lugar del desierto del Sahara, donde fue rescatado por Dumbledore que lo llevó a Hogwarts para protegerlo del ministro de magia, quien aún lo creía culpable (aunque no sabía que estaba vivo).... Ya se que está un poquito freaky la explicación pero pueden asumir lo que quieran con tal de que eso lleve a la conclusión de que Sirius está con vida XD (por lo menos en este fic)

Ahora sí viene...

--- ¿Por qué razón Severus guardó la carta de amsp14 y no la dejó con las otras? ¿Será que se interesó en la posdata? ¿Querrá tener una cita con ella?

--- ¿Por qué McGonagall guardó la carta de Susy Snape Malfoy? ¿Será que ella esta de acuerdo con que Severus necesita un cambio de imagen? o ¿Será ella la que quiere el cambio de imagen?

--- ¿Logrará Black Lady su objetivo de secuestrar a Severus?, ¿Se enfadará McGonagall si lo logra?

--- ¿Revivirán Severus y McGonagall viejos tiempos? XD

--- Por lo visto Severus está hecho todo un Don Juan por estos lados... está muy perseguido.... ¿Será que se le suben los humos y termina como Lockhart?, ¿Sus fanáticas estarán dispuestas a compartirlo?

--- ¿Ron será capaz de pedirle a Hermione que sea su novia mientras cumplen el castigo? (personalmente lo dudo, Ron es tan..... pero si ustedes lo desean pues él le pedirá prestado a alguien algo de valor y se atreverá ;) )

--- ¿Recibirá finalmente Marth el pus de bubotubérculo que le había "prometido" Hermione?, ¿Será investigada por el ministerio de magia por saber tanta información "confidencial"?

--- ¿Logrará Severus vengarse del animago Black?, ¿Su venganza será en realidad diabólica?

--- ¿Tomará Harry finalmente su medicina?, ¿Los granos rosas en realidad resaltan al saludable tono morado de su piel?

Bueno... una vez más perdón por la demora y sigan enviando sus preguntas (si desean que el programa continúe). Si lo hacen intentaré no demorarme tanto en actualizar. (Y de paso les hago un altar por seguirme leyendo después de la demora)

¡¡¡¡¡¡Ya puedo recibir reviews anónimos!!!!!!!!!!

Me despido esperando que se pueda hacer una próxima emisión...

PD: Aunque Severus se haya quejado porque según él había muchas preguntas en uno de los pergaminos a mí me encantan, así que envíen todas las preguntas que deseen, en serio, no hay límite (igual como la que decide soy yo y no Severus, no hay problema, hago parte del sindicato así que él tiene que obedecerme jejeje)

Listo ahora si los dejo, tengo clase por lo que creo que Una Vieja Historia tendrá que esperar hasta esta noche (aún no he respondido los reviews y quiero hacerlo con calma)


	4. Hablemos de mensaje urgente!

**HABLEMOS DE... MENSAJE URGENTE**

- El tono de esas sombras no me gusta – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándose en un espejo mientras Lavender Brown la maquillaba – y ese rubor me hace parecer salida de un cabaret – agregó con enojo.

- Pero profesora – dijo Parvati Patil mientras le alcanzaba a Lavender un pincel para que esta le pintara los labios a la profesora – es la última moda según la revista _Corazón de Bruja._

- Eso ya lo sé señorita Patil – dijo la profesora con superioridad - pero aún así prefiero el estilo clásico.

- Será el estilo de las momias de Egipto – dijo Parvati por lo bajo

- ¡¿Qué dijo señorita Patil?! – preguntó la profesora haciendo un movimiento brusco para intentar agarrar a la Gryffindor, mientras que a causa de esto se corría el labial que Lavender aplicaba llegando a manchar la mejilla de la profesora.

- Nada, nada, ¡que miren la hora! – dijo Parvati con rapidez – y el profesor Snape no llega.

- ¿Luego no faltan diez minutos para salir al aire? – preguntó Lavender intentando arreglar infructuosamente el maquillaje de la profesora (afortunadamente esta se había olvidado del espejo)

- No lo sé pero.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡SEVERUS EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO Y VEN DE UNA BUENA VEZ!!!! – gritó la profesora dejando sordo a medio colegio

En ese momento se escuchó un sonoro estallido y unos segundos después apareció el profesor Snape echando humo por las orejas (literalmente)

- ¿Se puede saber a que se debe tu escándalo Minerva? – preguntó el hombre muy enfadado mientras su nariz comenzaba a pitar como una olla a presión.

- ¿Y a ti que te sucedió? – preguntó la mujer divertida sin responder la pregunta del profesor.

- Longbottom estaba tomando una de sus clases remediales de pociones cuando tu.... alarido, lo alteró un poco y como era de esperarse arruinó la poción – respondió el profesor manteniendo serio su semblante a pesar del gracioso espectáculo que era la sesión de maquillaje de la profesora McGonagall.

- Vamos, Severus – dijo la profesora en tono conciliador – más bien apresúrate que ya estas tarde para la sesión de maquillaje – agregó mientras Parvati se acercaba con cautela al profesor de pociones.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA???!!! – rugió el profesor mientras se hacía la imagen mental de cómo quedaría con el maquillaje que en ese momento lucía la profesora.

- Profesor, usted sabe que es necesario – dijo Parvati con voz muy bajita.

- No tengo ganas de parecer un payaso de circo señorita Patil – dijo Severus mirando con intenso odio a la Gryffindor – o lo que es peor, un... anormal – agregó mientras se estremecía visiblemente y ciertas imágenes que en este fic se considerarían de carácter censurado llegaron a su mente.

- Simplemente le voy a aplicar una base para evitar que su rostro brille por las luces – dijo Parvati

- No me interesa – dijo Severus aún echando humo.

- Eso... eso le da un mejor registro ante la cámara y... y lo hace ver más.... más atractivo – dijo Parvati intentando no temblar mientras que Lavender hacía como que se iba a vomitar.

- ¿Usted cree? – dijo Severus descruzando los brazos aunque sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza.

- S...sí, profesor – dijo la chica acercándose un poco más

- Está bien – dijo el profesor, permitiendo que la alumna comenzara con su trabajo.

- ¡Uy pero como te vez de linda! – gritó una voz socarrona desde fuera de "cámara" - Cómo quieres que te llame, ¿Severina estaría bien?

- Ya vas a ver Black, bastardo – gritó Severus saltando de la silla mientras lanzaba rayos con su varita hacia fuera de "cámara" y se escuchaban los silbidos y gritos de Black que le decía "¡Cuidado Severina que va y se te parte una uña!"

- Ejem... ejem – sonó una voz que se aclaraba la garganta desde fuera de "cámara"

- ¿Pasa algo Remus? – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras se escuchaba a Black gritar "¡Severina que se te caen los rulos y se te parten los tacones!"

- Pues... es que llevan como unos diez minutos al aire – dijo el Licántropo mientras se escuchaba una carcajada estruendosa de Black que fue cortada por un gemido de dolor, y la profesora McGonagall se levantaba rápidamente de su silla dando un "hermoso" toque final a su maquillaje (es decir la línea de uno de los ojos se alargaba hasta la oreja) y haciendo que Lavender y Parvati salieran rápidamente del set.

- ¡Severus ven aquí! – gritó la mujer mientras que un jadeante (pero al parecer satisfecho) Severus Snape entraba en el campo de visión de la "cámara"

- Buenas noches queridos telelectoespectadores – dijo la profesora McGonagall – este es el espacio en que se presenta habitualmente (N/A: está bien no tan habitualmente, lo acepto) su programa Hablemos de... El día de hoy hemos cedido el espacio habitual del programa para un comunicado de interés a la comunidad mágica en general...

- Parece que por fin los ineptos de producción han aprendido a escribir la dirección a la que deben dirigirse las cartas – dijo Severus como si se tratara de un acontecimiento, mientras por "arte de magia" aparecían unos colmillos y unas enormes alas de murciélago adornando al profesor.

- No es eso Severus – dijo la profesora con enfado mientras este se preguntaba si el maquillaje que ella llevaba era algún tipo de arte abstracto – hemos recibido sus cartas y queremos darles mil gracias por toda la correspondencia.

- Además de la gran cantidad de pergamino que podremos arrojar a las hogueras ahora que se acerca el invierno – dijo Severus Snape como si tuviera un exceso de amabilidad.

- ¡Severus! – gritó de nuevo McGonagall – en realidad, queridos telelectoespectadores hemos leído sus cartas y estamos haciendo lo posible por responderlas todas pero hay tres graves problemas que no nos han permitido llevar a cabo el programa.

- ¿Tres problemas? – preguntó Severus confundido

- Retrasos en producción – dijo la profesora McGonagall numerando con los dedos

- Como si fuera raro – ahora unas enormes orejas de burro salían de la cabeza de Severus y este parecía no notarlo

- Harry Potter ha tenido que ser llevado de urgencia a San Mungo porque ahora tiene delirio de perro guardián y ha mordido a la mayoría de sus compañeros de Slytherin – continuó la profesora haciendo el número dos con los dedos.

- A Malfoy todavía le duele el trasero – dijo Severus con seriedad mientras se escuchaba un "hey" de protesta y unas risitas ahogadas.

- Y por último la misteriosa desaparición de Dumbledore – dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo el tres con los dedos.

- Eso sin contar que ahora Dobby decide dejar mi leche tirada donde se le da la gana – dijo Severus indignado (N/A: las dos últimas ideas son robadas a Black Lady... también acepto todas las ideas que me quieran dar...)

- Esperamos poder retomar prontamente el curso de las transmisiones y seguir respondiéndoles queridos telelectoespectadores – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras Severus seguía perdido en sus pensamientos de la leche perdida – eso es todo por hoy nos vemos en nuestra próxima emisión.

-Empieza a sonar la música de final de Hablemos de... cuando de repente sale un rayo desde fuera de cámara y da contra Severus que el un abrir y cerrar de ojos queda vestido con una minifalda (que más parecía un cinturón grueso que otra cosa), un pequeñísimo top, unos tacones de por lo menos 12 centímetros y unos enormes aros colgando de las orejas mientras se escuchaba la burlona voz Sirius Black gritar "¡¿Cuánto cobras por la hora, Severina?!"

---------------------------

SSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY. Mil veces perdón pero me ha sido imposible actualizar, el semestre estás superpesazo y peor que voy perdiendo una materia así que me ha tocado estar clavada a los libros de una forma... (estoy peor que Hermione... con eso les digo todo ¬¬), salgo a vacaciones el 10 de Diciembre así que probablemente no sepan nada de mí antes de esa fecha....

Solo me resta decirles MIL y MIL GRACIAS por sus reviews y sus preguntas... No desesperen solo les prometo que las responderé toditas (aunque un poquito tarde).

Otra cosa: escribo esto como a las 12 de la noche así que les pido disculpas por cualquier bucle mental (osease desvarío) que puedan encontrar.

Una vez más perdón y gracias (que parezco como medio chiflada)

Si quieren algo más ya saben que solo tienen que pulsar "GO" y dejar un reviewcito... 3


	5. Hablemos de Todas aman a Lupin

Gracias por todos los RR (nunca había recibido tantos!!!)

**Disclaimer:** Ya deben saber, todo esto es de JKR yo solo me divierto con sus personajes por un ratito…

**Agradecimientos:** este programa ha sido posible gracias a: SalvaPotter (perdón por la demora pero tu RR llegó diez minutos después de publicar el capítulo anterior), Marth MT (ya tienes el altar por soportar mis retrasos y sí, por aquí ya te temen XD), Herms Malfoy (gracias por tu comentario), edysev (¿de lo mejor que has leído?... me sonrojo), Eris Membrana ahora Eris Eru (en los comentarios después del programa anterior está la explicación sobre lo de Sirius…), Meilin2 (Estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre Snape, por cierto ¿te gusta Sakura card captor?), Wlrine (gracias por el comentario, y tranqui que haré que te respondan tus preguntas), a-grench (gracias por tus preguntas y tu comentario), Blinkera-281(¿me matarías si te dijera que ya había leído tu fic, pero como cosa rara no había dejado RR?), Kurai() (gracias por tu comentario y ya veremos que dice Lupin sobre el secuestro… por mi no hay problema XD) y amsp14 (aquí verás por fin el misterio de tu carta y no hay problema con que no hayas podido escribir antes… te entiendo), a ucch (gracias por lo de divertido y concuerdo con lo del caos XD), también a Black Lady (parece que no eres la única que quiere secuestrar a Sevie), Anna (A mí también me parece ver divertido ver como Severus se sonroja XD), Polillofóbica (¡¡¡gracias!!!, me sonrojé con tu comentario XD), Fent (Cuídate de Kurai que quiere secuestrar a Lupin XD), Jessy y Abby (ya veremos lo que esos dos dicen de la cita), Cherry-sere (gracias por tus preguntas), Serena Minamino (Va a tocar hacer un especial de Lupin con la cantidad de fans que tiene XD, que cantidad de dudas O.O), Kat (Bienvenida fan de Remus!!), y nuevamente a Amsp14, edysev y Meilin2 que para este programa van con RR doble. A todos ustedes muchas gracias por sus preguntas y de nuevo perdón por la demora.

También quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que hayan leído el fic y que por alguna u otra razón no hayan dejado un review. De todas maneras recuerden que si no tienen preguntas maneras pueden dejar su opinión o sugerencias para el programa.

Ahora sí… sin más los dejo con el programa…

**HABLEMOS DE… TODAS AMAN A REMUS**

Suena la música de inicio del programa, aparecen mágicamente las letras que dicen HABLEMOS DE.... y nuevamente la "cámara" se acerca rápidamente al "set"

Se ve un escenario sobrio de fondo azul cielo con un enorme sofá azul – morado y al frente hay una mesita de centro de madera sobre la cual hay dos vasos de agua…

-¿Pero qué esta sucediendo aquí? – pregunta un voz algo "anciana"

-¿Por qué lo pregunta señor Director? – dice otra voz que también viene desde algún lugar desde fuera de la "cámara"

-¿No has notado que falta algo en el set? – preguntó nuevamente el director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-¿Algo? – preguntó nuevamente la otra voz, mientras que la cámara se limitaba a hacer un barrido por el "set".

-Vamos Remus – dijo la voz del director como impacientándose un poco - ¿Acaso no te parece extraño?, ¿No ves que falta algo?

-La verdad no…

-¿No te parece que hace falta algo importante?

-¿Importante?

-….¿Los presentadores podría ser? – preguntó nuevamente el anciano director mientras se escuchaba el sonido de desenvolver algo que sonaba sospechosamente a "dulce de limón"

-Pues… ahora que lo menciona… creo que tiene razón… el set se ve algo solo – respondió el Licántropo haciendo que el director (y el público) dudaran de su reconocida inteligencia.

-¿De casualidad no te has visto hoy con Minerva o con Severus? – preguntó nuevamente el director mientras que la cámara hacía su milésimo recorrido por el vacío set.

-Pues la verdad no pero escuché que Severus estaría corrigiendo los trabajos de los de tercer año y Minerva estaría al el bioterio(1) dando de comer a los conejillos de indias.

-¿Estas completamente seguro? – preguntó el director

-Si señor

-Bueno… en ese caso… ¡DOBBY!, ¡TTWIPSY!, ¡MYMPSY!, ¡BLINKY! – gritó el Director a todo pulmón, haciendo que todo el colegio pensara que se le había prendido la locura de Potter.

En ese momento aparecieron de la nada cuatro cositas verdes que miraban muy emocionadas al director del colegio.

-¡¿El director nos ha mandado llamar?! – preguntó muy emocionado un elfo que le llegaba al director hasta la quijada debido a la gran cantidad de sombreros que llevaba sobre su cabeza

-Escuchamos el llamado del director y acudimos de inmediato – dijo otro elfo, de nariz puntuda y un poco más regordete que el anterior.

-El director sabe que somos muy puntuales – agregó una elfina que llevaba un delantal de encajes rosados.

-Tan pronto escuchamos su llamado asistimos – continuó la otra elfina que llevaba un sombrerito que hacía juego con su delantal y sus zapatos.

-El director sabe….

-¡YA CALLENSE! – gritó un hombre con voz como un ladrido desde fuera de la "cámara" - ¡ME TIENEN HARTO!

-Sirius por favor…

-¡Por favor nada Moony! – gritó el animago Black - ¡Esos lamezuelas ya me tienen casado!

-¡Sirius! – le reprendió nuevamente el licántropo

-¡Ya basta! – dijo el director evitando una pelea entre los dos merodeadores. Luego miró a los elfos, mientras las luces del lugar bajaban un poco y se comenzaba a escuchar el tema de misión imposible – Su misión, si deciden aceptarla, es encontrar a Severus Snape y Minerva McGonagall – en ese momento apareció una especie de holograma en medio del set, en el cual se observaban como dos réplicas en miniatura de los profesores y a los lados aparecían todos sus datos personales – nuestros informantes nos han indicado que Severus puede estar en su oficina y la profesora en el bioterio – continuó el director mirando a los elfos, que ahora llevaban puestas unas modernas gafas oscuras – deben recordar que si son descubiertos negaremos cualquier tipo de nexo con ustedes y serán abandonados a su suerte.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? – preguntó seriamente Twipsy (el elfo de nariz puntuda y regordete), mientras se ajustaba un poco las gafas.

-Lo ideal sería menos de un minuto, en todo caso lo más pronto posible – respondió el profesor Dumbledore con seriedad (él también vestía unas modernas gafas oscuras) – ¿alguna otra duda?

-Ninguna, señor – respondió seriamente Blinky (la elfina de delantal de encajes rosados)

-En ese caso este mensaje se autodestruirá en cinco segundos – agregó Dumbledore mientras que los elfos desparecían con un sonoro ¡POP! y en la música que estaba sonando se escuchaba el conteo regresivo de los cinco segundos.

-¡Eso es!, ¡Vayan mis fieles vasallos! – gritó de repente el director con ojos desorbitados - ¡No dejen piedra sobre piedra!, ¡Nadie puede escapar de mi enorme poder!, ¡Muajajajajaja!

-� Parece que se le subió el azúcar – dijo Filch, al mismo tiempo que el conteo llegaba a cero y una enorme explosión sacudía el Set y hacía que la "cámara" dejara de funcionar momentáneamente.

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

.----….---

-Esto es el colmo – la pantalla seguía en negro pero aún así se podían escuchar las voces de los que se encontraban en el lugar. – No puedo creer que sea capaz de llegar a tanto.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con él – dijo otra voz mientras se escuchaban una especie de golpecitos suaves sobre la cámara – la edad es la que lo tiene así.

-Yo no lo creo – dijo el primero que había hablado – él siempre ha sido así, ¿No lo recuerdas cuando estábamos en el colegio?

-Pues… debo reconocer que es un personaje algo particular, pero insisto en que es algo de la edad. – respondió el segundo hombre

-¡Vaya Moony! – agregó de nuevo el primer hombre con voz agria – tú eres muy condescendiente con Dumbledore, en realidad eres muy condescendiente con todos, menos conmigo…

-No vamos a empezar de nuevo Padfoot – dijo el otro hombre en tono cansado – siempre me estas reclamando por bobadas y…

-¡¿Te parecen bobadas?! – gritó el primer hombre - ¡Pues yo, Sirius Black no considero que sea ninguna bobada…!

-Severus tiene razón al decir que parecen un viejo matrimonio – dijo otra voz con un dejo de alegría, mientras que se escuchaba un suave golpecito sobre la "cámara" y desaparecía el color negro dejando ver nuevamente el set.

Parecía que el lugar no había sufrido ningún daño por la explosión, delante de la "cámara" se veía al profesor Dumbledore con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, mientras que Sirius Black y Remus Lupin le lanzaban miradas de profundo odio.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más, se escucharon al unísono cuatro sonidos como de latigazos y en ese instante aparecieron cuatro cositas verdes que vestían unas modernas gafas oscuras.

-¡Le hemos fallado señor! – gritó desconsoladamente Dobby (como habrán podido adivinar era el elfo que le llegaba hasta la barbilla al director debido a la gran cantidad de sombreros).

-Twipsy ha buscado al Señor Profesor Severus Snape en su oficina y las mazmorras y no lo encontró – dijo Twipsy

-Blinky ha buscado a la Señora Profesora Minerva McGonagall en el bioterio y todo el piso de transformaciones y no la encontró – dijo Blinky

-Mympsy ha buscado al Señor Profesor Severus Snape y la Señora Profesora Minerva McGonagall en las torres y no los encontró – dijo Mympsy acomodándose su sombrerito.

-Dobby ha buscado al Señor Profesor Severus Snape y a la Señora Profesora McGonagall en los terrenos y preguntó al Señor Guardián de las llaves y los terrenos de Hogwarts el Señor Profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas Rubeus Hagrid y no los encontró – dijo Dobby con tristeza.

-Twipsy bajó a las cocinas y dijo a los otros elfos que…

-¡YA BASTA! – gritaron al unísono Remus Lupin y Sirius Black - ¡Vayan al grano! – gritó este último.

-Vamos, cálmense un poco – dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras intentaba despegarse a Dobby de la túnica (se había agarrado muy fuerte al borde de esta y no la soltaba) – así que la conclusión del asunto es…

-¡Que no los encontramos! – dijeron al unísono los cuatro elfos mientras buscaban con que castigarse (Dobby miraba sospechosamente las rodillas de Dumbledore)

-¡Está bien! – dijo Dumbledore rápidamente evitando que Dobby se estrellara contra sus rodillas – creo… creo que tendremos que buscar otra salida – agregó mirando a Remus y a Sirius

-Tiene razón – dijo el Licántropo frunciendo el entrecejo – es necesario que el programa salga al aire.

-Por esa razón ustedes dos serán los presentadores – dijo el profesor Dumbledore mientras que Remus lo miraba atónito y Sirius esbozaba una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Remus soñadoramente, mientras caminaba como si estuviera entre nubes – ¡siempre quise ser presentador de un programa!

-Vamos Moony, baja ya de la nube – dijo Black con una sonrisa, y luego dirigiéndose a Dumbledore agregó – este es un cambio que los telelectoespectadores apreciarán – sonrió seductoramente a la "cámara" y continuó diciendo – sobre todo las telelectoespectadoras sabrán lo que es un presentador de verdad y quedarán encantadas con mi presencia.

-Bueno – dijo Dumbledore – ya que están de acuerdo con ser los presentadores de este programa, creo que lo mejor es comenzar.

Unos segundos después todo estaba dispuesto y sonó nuevamente la música de inicio del programa, mientras que la cámara enfocaba a un emocionado Remus y a un sonriente Sirius Black.

-Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de Hablemos de… - dijo Remus Lupin leyendo disimuladamente un libreto – el programa institucional del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

-Como habrán podido notar, el día de hoy hay un cambio espectacular – dijo Sirius Black mientras hacía un gesto teatral y miraba a la cámara con una sonrisa "matadora" – al fin nos hemos librado de snivellus y…

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe y un ruido de pasos que se acercaba rápidamente, la puerta se abrió ruidosamente y se pudo observar la llegada de dos personajes que al parecer estaban muy afanados.

-¡Los encontramos!, ¡Los encontramos! – gritaron al unísono muy emocionados Dobby, Twipsy, Blinky y Mympsy al ver entrar a los dos personajes.

Como habrán podido adivinar queridos telelectoespectadores, los recién llegados eran nadie más y nadie menos que el profesor Severus Snape y la profesora Minerva McGonagall, todos los presentes en el set los miraban asombrados, incluso Sirius Black no era capaz de pronunciar palabra y los miraba estupefacto.

La razón de tal estado de shock de los presentes era la siguiente: el siempre serio y oscuro profesor Snape tenía su pelo todo revuelto, llevaba la capa muy torcida y se podían ver los tres primeros botones de su túnica desabrochados (por Dios ¡¡¡¡que conmoción!!!! XD), además que estaba muy rojo (debido a lo que tuvo que correr obviamente) y sus labios siempre pálidos tenían una extraña sombra rojo brillante. En cuanto a la profesora McGonagall, esta no llevaba sombrero (la mujer no se lo quitaba ni para dormir), su moño estaba prácticamente desecho y su cabello era víctima de la estática, llevaba la capa en la mano y su vestido se veía algo torcido y ¡Oh sorpresa! Le faltaban dos botones y estaba un poco rasgado en la parte de apuntar los botones. Por supuesto también estaba muy roja y su labial se veía un poco corrido…

-Hemos… hemos llegado a presentar el programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz ahogada.

-¡NO!, ¡Nosotros somos los presentadores el día de hoy! – gritó Remus Lupin, Sirius aún no se recuperaba del espectáculo (tan delicado XD) - ¡Quién los manda llegar tarde!

-¡Ustedes solo son unos agregados! – gritó Severus Snape - ¡Nosotros somos los presentadores oficiales!

-¡Pero son unos incumplidos! – respondió Remus - ¡Quién sabe donde se habrían metido y no responden por el programa!

-¡Señor Lupin no se meta donde no lo han llamado! – gritó la profesora McGonagall aunque había enrojecido visiblemente - ¡Haga el favor de salir de aquí!

-¡No! – gritó nuevamente Lupin agarrándose con fuerza del sofá - ¡No van a sacarme de aquí!, ¡Yo soy el presentador de hoy!

En ese momento Severus perdió la paciencia y agarró con fuerza a Lupin para intentar zafarlo del sofá, haciendo que por un momento solo se escucharan los pujidos del profesor de pociones (intentando soltar a Remus de su sofá) y los gritos del Licántropo.

-Es suficiente – dijo el profesor Dumbledore, que al parecer terminaba una interesante conversación con Dobby – Remus, sal de allí, Minerva y Severus son los presentadores.

-¡No es justo! – gritó nuevamente el licántropo – yo llegué primero.

-Vamos Remus – continuó el Director – tú siempre has sido una persona muy centrada, deja la pataleta.

-Pues no quiero – dijo Remus haciendo un puchero y agarrándose con más fuerza del sofá, no me voy, no me voy y no me voy.

-Creo que lo mejor es ir a un corte de comerciales – dijo Dumbledore con voz cansada mientras que se acercaba al set para intentar soltar a Remus.

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

-Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hablemos de... – dijo Minerva McGonagall mirando a la "cámara"

-Sin más preámbulos empezaremos con las preguntas – dijo Severus Snape. Ahora él y la profesora McGonagall habían regresado a la normalidad (es decir estaban tan tiesos y abotonados como siempre) y hablaban en un tono de voz un poco más alto del normal debido a que intentaban ignorar una especie de gritos ahogados que se parecían sospechosamente a los gritos de Remus Lupin.

-¿De quién es la primera carta? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall mientras miraba que Severus tomaba una carta de un montoncito de cartas que aún estaba sobre la mesita de centro pero que era más (MUCHO MÁS) grande que los anteriores.

-Parece que esos ineptos de producción por fin están haciendo las cosas bien – dijo Severus sin responder la pregunta de McGonagall y mirando el montoncito de cartas.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la profesora extrañada por la respuesta del maestro de pociones

-Porque parece que aprendieron a poner la dirección a donde deben ir dirigidas las cartas - respondió Severus, mientras se escuchaban ciertos murmullos malhumorados provenientes desde fuera de la cámara

-Creo que lo mejor es que dejes de buscar peleas con los de producción – dijo McGonagall mirando nerviosa a un lugar fuera de la "cámara" – más bien lee la primera carta.

-Esta bien – respondió Severus de mala gana mientras que abría el sobre de la primera carta – la primera carta es de Salvador... ¡¿POTTER?! – Severus miró a la "cámara" con desagrado – ya es bastante con un Potter para que tener que venir a aguantarnos otro con ínfulas de estrella.

-¡Severus! ¡No seas grosero con los telelectoespectadores! – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo con enfado - ¡Haz el favor de leer las preguntas de una buena vez!

-La primera pregunta es para Granger y RONALD Weasley – dijo Severus como escupiendo las palabras – tenía que ser un Potter para querer meterse con ese tipo de gente

-¡Severus Snape! – gritó la profesora McGonagall - ¡Cuantas veces tengo que recordarte que respetes a los telelectoespectadores!

-Yo puedo tratar a quien quiera como se me dé la gana – dijo Severus amargamente – bien sabes que ese trío de idi... buscapleitos no es de mi agrado.

-Pero eso no indica que tengas que atacar a los telelectoespectadores – respondió McGonagall y al ver que Severus se disponía a responderle agregó con rapidez – lo mejor es llamar al señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger para no perder tiempo.

-Yo puedo ayudarles con eso – dijo Dumbledore alegremente tomando gran cantidad de aire en sus pulmones - ¡DOBBmfrgydgewy...!

-Creo que es más conveniente que use su varita, señor director – dijo Remus Lupin, el cual al parecer estaba más calmado (sospechosamente se observaban como restos de chocolate alrededor de su boca), evitando que al colegio quedara sordo de nuevo a causa de los gritos del director.

-¡Oh!, es cierto – dijo el director sonrojándose mientras hacía un movimiento con su varita – gracias Remus.

Al terminar el movimiento de la varita de Dumbledore apareció en el set una cosita verde que lo miraba muy emocionado.

-¿El Señor Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Miembro del Wizengamot, descubridor de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, orden de Merlín primera clase, profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore mandó llamar a Dobby? – preguntó el elfo sonriente

-Así es – dijo el director, mientras se enorgullecía escuchando los títulos que le daba Dobby

-¿Y en que puede serle útil Dobby?, A Dobby le gusta ayudar en lo que pueda – continuó el elfo mientras saltaba de arriba abajo

-Eso ya lo sé, Dobby – dijo el director amablemente

-En Hogwarts saben que pueden contar con Dobby – continuó el elfo – el señor director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, miembro del Wizengamot, descubridor de los do...

-¡YA CALLATE! – gritaron al tiempo Severus Snape y Sirius Black, al primero se le había brotado la vena de la sien y miraba con intenso odio al elfo, el cual nuevamente se había escondido bajo la túnica del director.

Tardaron algunos minutos antes de que pudieran calmar al elfo y Dumbledore lograra enviarlo a buscar a Hermione y Ron.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando se escucharon ruidos de pasos y el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, tanto la profesora McGonagall como el profesor Snape dirigieron sus miradas al sitio de donde provenía el ruido y esperaron pacientemente.

-¡Dobby los ha traído señor! – gritó el elfo emocionado - ¡Dobby le dijo al Señor Director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Miembro del Wizengamot, descubridor de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, orden de Merlín primera clase, profesor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore que los encontraría!

-Bien Dobby – dijo el director rápidamente al ver las miradas de odio de Severus y a Sirius apretándose los nudillos mientras se acercaba lentamente al elfo – ya puedes retirarte.

El elfo despareció con un chasquido mientras que Ron y Hermione entraban al set y se acercaban a la profesora McGonagall.

Hermione vestía un delantal azul con muchos encajes, llevaba unos enormes guantes amarillos y su cabello estaba recogido por una moña (aunque aún así se veía mas desordenado que nunca), además tenía algunas manchas de mugre en sus mejillas. Por su parte, Ron llevaba un delantal blanco (aunque ya parecía gris) que comenzaba desde la cintura, llevaba un trapo muy sucio atado al delantal, al igual que Hermione llevaba unos enormes guantes amarillos y llevaba una pañoleta roja de grandes pepas blancas atada a la cabeza, también tenía algunas manchas de suciedad en la cara y la camiseta.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya – dijo Severus mientras que los miraba con malicia – parece que por fin están en las condiciones que merecen…

-¡Vamos Severus! – le reprochó McGonagall antes de que Ron tuviera tiempo de responder (la verdad es que Hermione le tapó la boca) – Mejor lee la pregunta.

El profesor murmuró algo ininteligible pero aún así hizo caso a la profesora McGonagall, a medida que avanzaba la lectura su rostro se iluminaba hasta que una mueca (que ustedes queridos telelectoespectadores podrán interpretar como una gran sonrisa) cubrió su rostro.

-Pero que… interesante – dijo el profesor releyendo el papel, mientras que Minerva lo miraba con sospecha y Ron y Hermione con aprehensión – parece que estos dos leoncitos no son tan tiernos y dóciles como parecen – agregó con ironía.

-¿Qué… qué dice la carta Severus? – dijo la profesora como si en realidad no quisiera saber lo que decía el papel.

-Pues Salvador Potter tiene una pregunta muy interesante a mi parecer – dijo el profesor con una voz empalagosa – dice así: ¿Qué estaban haciendo en la zona de escobas en la madriguera?, sonaban unos pujidos de intenso... placer

En ese momento Ron y Hermione se pusieron muuuuuuy rojos mientras que la profesora McGonagall perdía el color y Severus miraba la escena con maldad.

-¡Te dije que no hicieras tanto ruido! – gritó Ron a Hermione de repente

-¡¿Yo?! – gritó esta estupefacta - ¡Hasta donde yo sé (y pude notar) no es que hubieras sido muy discreto!

-¡Pero tú eras muy escandalosa! – gritó Ron nuevamente.

-¡Bien sabías que era la primera vez que lo hacía! – le gritó Hermione cada vez más roja.

-¡Pero eso no indica que debías haber hecho tanto escándalo! – respondió el pelirrojo

-¡No era la primera vez que lo hacías e hiciste casi tanto ruido como yo!

-¡Es tu culpa que nos hayan descubierto! – gritó Ron - ¡Nadie tenía por que enterarse de esto!, ¡Era algo entre nosotros!

-No te comprendo Ron Weasley – dijo Hermione casi con tristeza – me dijiste que nada te haría más feliz, bien sabías que yo no quería, me rogaste y me suplicaste hasta que accedí y ahora me sales con esto… Ni sueñes que habrá otra vez…

-¡Pues no te necesito! – gritó Ron - ¡No eres la única!, ¡Habrá alguien más que quiera y no sea tan escandalosa!, y además ¡Puedo darme ese placer yo solito!

-¡Pues lo hubieras dicho antes! – gritó Hermione - ¡Si no me necesitabas para robar el baúl de tus hermanos y enviarlo vía lechuza a Holanda debiste habérmelo dicho antes!, ¡Me hubieras ahorrado un dolor de espalda!

-¡¿Robaron nuestro baúl?! – gritaron los hermanos Weasley con voz de enfado.

-¡Que bien Hermione!, ¡Ahora todo el mundo lo sabe!, ¡¡ERES UNA BOCONA!!

-¡¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE?! – gritó la chica mientras se movía como un león (por su melena) a punto de atacar.

En ese momento aparecieron dos hombres en el set, los cuales se interpusieron entre ellos. Cada uno de estos hombres llevaba una chaqueta de frac rojo brillante, un corbatín rojo, sombrero de copa y pantalones blancos de poliéster. Llevaban un látigo en una mano y una pequeña silla en la otra.

Se pusieron espalda con espalda (para que así uno quedara mirando de frente a Ron y el otro a Hermione) y levantaron las sillas para mantenerlos apartados.

-¡Eres un cobarde Ronald Weasley! – gritó Hermione intentando apartar al "domador de leones" que tenía al frente - ¡Tienes que esconderte detrás de ellos!, ¡No eres capaz de enfrentarme!

-¡Yo no soy un cobarde! – gritó Ron aunque tenía el cuidado de estar siempre detrás de Remus Lupin (el primer "domador de leones")

-¡Ya verás! – gritó Hermione intentando acercarse nuevamente a Ron aunque era retenida nuevamente por Sirius Black (si!!!!! El segundo "domador de leones") el cual había levantado más su silla (para mantener a Hermione más alejada) y blandía su látigo amenazadoramente.

La gritería siguió por unos segundos a pesar de los intentos de la profesora McGonagall de sacarlos de allí. Hasta que el profesor Snape perdió la paciencia (que a decir verdad le duró mucho) y gritó:

-¡Saquen este circo que aquí!

-¿A quien llamas circo snivellus? – preguntó Sirius Black mirándolo amenazadoramente y dejando de contener a Hermione por lo que esta aprovechó y saltó sobre Remus noqueándolo para luego salir corriendo detrás de Ron.

-A ti y tu amiguito – dijo Severus mirando al noqueado Remus – apenas llegan a ser payasos de poca monta.

-¡¿Payasos?! – gritó Sirius furioso – ¡ya verás lo que este payaso va a hacer con esta silla y este látigo! – agregó acercándose cada vez más al profesor de pociones.

-¡Por favor Señores! – gritó la profesora McGonagall acercándose rápidamente para interponerse entre ellos – Ustedes ya con adultos y me parece al colmo que…

En ese momento un rayo proveniente de fuera de la "cámara" había dado en la espalda a la profesora y esta había caído inconsciente en medio del set. Luego el mimo set comenzó a cambiar: las luces bajaron un poco mientras que desaparecían la mesita de centro y el sofá y en su lugar apareció un enorme cuadrilátero en el cual había dos hombres.

-Bienvenidos una vez más a la lucha de las estrellas – dijo Fred Weasley con voz de presentador desde fuera de "cámara"

-El espectáculo de lucha libre más reconocido y exclusivo – agregó George Weasley también desde fuera de cámara.

E-l día de hoy podremos disfrutar la lucha entre dos Titanes – continuó Fred mientras que la "cámara" se acercaba al set y mostraba a los dos luchadores. – dos hombres que el día de hoy nos darán una presentación espectacular.

-Así es Fred – agregó George – el día de hoy se enfrentarán Sirius Black más conocido como "El Grim" con un record de 26 victorias y cero derrotas contra Severus Snape más conocido como "Snivellus"… o "El vampiro" – dijo rápidamente al notar la mirada de odio que le había lanzado Snape - ganador por diez años consecutivos del título al profesor más desagradable de Gran Bretaña.

-Como habrán notado respetable público es la lucha entre dos titanes – dijo Fred – así que hagan ahora sus apuestas, la taquilla se cerrará en cinco minutos.

-¡Diez Galeones por el vampiro! – se escuchó gritar al profesor Dumbledore mientras hacía sonar un bolsito de dinero - ¡Su arma secreta es la mejor!

-Muy bien – dijo George mientras Fred recogía el dinero y anotaba en un pizarrón mágico – sigan con las apuestas, esta es la pelea más esperada del año, les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán.

En esos momentos se escuchó un gran alboroto y una enorme fila de apostadores entre las que se encontraban Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Ginny Weasley y todo el resto de Gryffindors y Slytherins, además de Ludo Bagman (cuya apuesta no fue aceptada debido a que aún debía a los gemelos el dinero de los mundiales) se agolpó alrededor de Fred y George Weasley.

-Se han cerrado las apuestas señoras y señores – dijo Fred luego de unos cinco minutos – es hora del espectáculo.

-A su derecha pueden encontrar al "Grim" Black – dijo George mientras la cámara enfocaba a un hombre que vestía mallas brillantes azul eléctrico y llevaba una máscara azul y rojo de la cual colgaban unas enormes orejas de perro y parecía que tuviera unos enormes y afilados dientes – y a su izquierda encontrarán al "vampiro" Snape – ahora la cámara enfocaba a otro hombre que vestía una malla completamente negra, con una pequeña capa en la espalda. La máscara era también negra y daba la impresión de que el profesor tuviera colmillos.

-¡Y ha comenzado el combate! – gritó Fred Weasley emocionado – el grim Black ha atacado al vampiro Snape con un fuerte latigazo pero este se ha defendido muy bien convirtiendo su varita en otro látigo y enlazándolo con el otro.

-¡Que pelea señoras y señores! – dijo George – ahora el Vampiro Snape ha respondido y le ha lanzado al grim Black una de sus miradas de odio patentadas, eso ha hecho retroceder al grim.

-Pero eso no es todo – agregó Fred – el grim se ha recuperado rápidamente y ha lanzado al vampiro uno de sus famosos ladridos de advertencia para luego lanzarle su silla de domador de leones por la cabeza.

-¡Eso es ilegal! – gritó George – el grim no tiene permitido lanzar armas que van con otro atuendo pero no se puede hacer nada hasta que la réferi despierte – en ese momento la cámara enfocó a la profesora McGonagall que seguía tirada en una de las esquinas del cuadrilátero

-¡Vamos vampiro levántate! – gritó el profesor Dumbledore desde fuera de "cámara" – ¡esos son los diez galeones del sueldo de Dobby!, ¡Si los pierdo tú le pagas al elfo!

-¡Y el Vampiro Snape se ha recuperado! – gritó Fred – ¡Ahora ha lanzado una de sus sonrisas contrahechas y envenenadas al Grim y este no ha podido hacer nada para evitarlo! No por nada está en la pelea del título internacional de profesores odiados y desagradables.

-¡Oh, oh! – dijo George – parece que el ataque del Vampiro ha hecho enfadar al Grim porque ahora está utilizando su arma secreta…

-Así es George – agregó Fred – el Grim Black se ha convertido en un enorme perro pulgoso, pero dejemos que el especialista Lee Jordan nos explique en que consiste esta táctica.

-Pues bien Fred y George – dijo Lee que en ese momento se había sentado entre los gemelos – el arma secreta de Black es muy peligrosa porque el Vampiro Snape tendrá que preocuparse de tres cosas: 1. los augurios de muerte, si el Vampiro es supersticioso está perdido.

-He oído que solo cree en lo que ve – dijo George

-Eso es bueno – agregó Lee – porque entonces solo tendrá que preocuparse de dos cosas: de las pulgas y de la posibilidad de ser mordido por el Grim.

-¿Las pulgas? – preguntó Fred confundido.

-Así es mi querido Weasley – continuó diciendo Lee mientras la cámara mostraba que el Vampiro Snape se mantenía alejado del Grim Black el cual le ladraba y babeaba abundantemente. – Las pulgas son considerado lo más peligroso de esta arma secreta del Grim, son tantas que si el Vampiro se acerca hasta un metro del Grim tardará menos de tres segundos en llenarse de ronchas y ser derrotado por la comezón.

-¿Las babas no son peligrosas? – preguntó George mientras miraba el pozo que dejaba el Grim.

-Para otros contrincantes sí – dijo Lee con voz de entendido – pero El Vampiro Snape está protegido por la grasa de su cabello, en mi opinión profesional creo que le haría un favor si lo babea.

-¡El Vampiro Snape ha escapado por poco! – gritó Fred prestando atención nuevamente a la pelea - ¡Ha tenido que atacar a las pulgas que han alcanzado a saltar del cuerpo del Grim!

-¡Pero miren! – gritó Lee emocionado perdiendo su seriedad - ¡El Vampiro Snape ha sacado su famosa poción matapulgas y la ha rociado sobre el cuerpo del Grim Black!

-¡Este es el fin del arma secreta del Grim Black!, Todos saben que no puede estar en su estado de animago sin sus pulgas – dijo George mientras miraban como el Grim Black regresaba nuevamente a su forma humana.

-¡Eso es Vampiro! – gritó Dumbledore desde fuera de la "cámara" - ¡Dale a ese Grim!, ¡Muéstrale por que te odian en Hogwarts!

-¡Pero el Grim Black no se rinde! – agregó Fred – ha atacado el Vampiro Snape y ahora este se resbala en el cuadrilátero debido al aceite que sale de su mismo cabello – la "cámara" mostraba al Vampiro Snape chorreando aceite por todos lados y resbalando debido a las cantidad de aceite que estaba mojando el suelo

-El Vampiro Snape ha logrado detener el derrame de aceite de su cabeza por lo que el Grim Black se ha alejado al otro extremo del cuadrilátero – dijo George - ¿Quién lanzará el próximo ataque?

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ SUCECIENDO AQUÍ?!, ¡SEVRUS!, ¡SIRIUS! ¿¡QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO!?

Ante tal grito proferido por la profesora McGonagall El Vampiro Snape y El Grim Black quedaron petrificados en su sitio.

-¡Y ha despertado la réferi Señoras y Señores! – exclamó Lee - ¡La muy famosa Profesora Minerva McGonagall!

-¡¿Réferi?! – la profesora parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios - ¡Esto es un programa educativo no un cuadrilátero de lucha!

-Pero profesora… verá… las apuestas… y la pelea…

-¡Que apuestas ni que nada! – dijo la profesora cortando a Fred – ¡esto se acaba ya!

Aunque la profesora estaba concentrada en los luchadores saltó de repente al tiempo que profería un grito como "Xena la princesa guerrera" quedando sobre uno de los postes que sostenían las cuerdas del cuadrilátero y mirando con furia al sitio de donde provino el rayo rojo que había esquivado.

-Debería darle vergüenza profesor Dumbledore – dijo la profesora desde su poste mientras el director intentaba esconder su varita – usted debería ser un ejemplo para los alumnos y no promover este tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento Minerva pero aposté diez galeones al Vampiro Snape y no puedo perder mi dinero – dijo el profesor mientras destapaba otro de sus dulces de limón

-No estará hablando en serio – dijo la profesora estupefacta.

-Muy en serio Minerva – dijo el profesor mirándola fijamente – y a no ser que desees pagar el sueldo de Dobby haz el favor de dejar terminar la pelea.

-¡NO! – gritó la profesora McGonagall - ¡ESTO SE ACABÓ!, ¡VAMOS A CONTINUAR CON EL PROGRAMA!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada! – gritó de nuevo la profesora - ¡Vamos!, ¡Quiten todo esto!

-No desfallezcan damas y caballeros – dijo Fred Weasley rápidamente – sigan atentos a nuestro programa, la pelea del siglo regresará en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién ganará?, ¿Será el Vampiro Snape o tal vez el Grim Black? – dijo George

-Quédense en sintonía – dijo Lee Jordan – les aseguramos que…

-¡¿NO ESCUCHARON QUE NO HABRÁ MAS LUCHA AQUÍ?! – gritó la profesora McGonagall a los muchachos que salieron corriendo en ese momento - ¡Y USTEDES DOS! – agregó mirando a Severus y a Sirius - ¿NO LES DA VERGÜENZA PARECER DOS LUCHADORES DE MEDIO PELO?

-Eh…. Yo soy muy reconocido en el círculo de luchadores profesiona…

-¡SIRIUS! – gritó la profesora McGonagall - ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! ¡VAMOS A UN CORTE DE COMERCIALES!

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hablemos de… - dijo la profesora McGonagall con los dientes muy apretados mirando muy seria a un enfadado Severus Snape. – Pedimos disculpas por el "espectáculo" de hace cinco minutos – agregó la profesora – Ha comenzado la temporada de lucha y nuestros queridos profesores no se querían quedar atrás.

-Black no es profesor – respondió Severus de manera agria – es un simple agregado, ni siquiera tiene por que estar vivo,

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué quieres decir con eso snivellus te dolió la golpiza que te estaba dando???!!!! – preguntó Sirius Black muy furioso mientras aparecía en "cámara"

-Para tu información yo iba ganando el combate, pulgoso – dijo el profesor Snape dedicándole una de sus "miradas de odio patentadas"

-¡¡¡Eso quisieras!!! – dijo Black soltando una carcajada – si apenas puedes moverte después de la golpiza que te di

-Brincos dieras, Black – dijo Severus calmadamente - si quieres te demuestro lo adolorido que estoy – agregó sacando su varita rápidamente.

En ese momento las luces comenzaron a bajar nuevamente y comenzó a sonar la música de alguna de las 50.500 versiones de Rocky, mientras que un discreto rayo salía fuera de "cámara" intentando atacar nuevamente a la profesora McGonagall.

-Ni lo pienses – dijo la profesora dando nuevamente el grito de "Xena la princesa guerrera" (N/A: espero que sepan a lo que me refiero, o en su defecto se hayan visto el capítulo de Los Simpson donde aparece: por cierto es muy bueno XDD) y esquivando ágilmente los ataques.

-¡Ya les dije que no lo voy a permitir! – gritó la profesora haciendo que la música de Rocky cesara y el cuadrilátero (que había aparecido en medio de una enorme nube de humo) desapareciera nuevamente. – es mejor que continuemos con las preguntas – agregó un poco más calmada mientras que Severus la miraba enfurruñado.

-Salvador tiene otra pregunta – dijo Severus de mala manera alisando el papel de la carta.

-¿Para quién es? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-Para Harry yo-soy-el-chico-de-oro-e-incomprendido Potter – dijo Severus escupiendo las palabras.

-¿Ya regresó de San Mungo? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con cara de preocupada ignorando el mal humor de Severus.

-No sé ni me importa – dijo Severus

-¡Claro que sí, he visto que no le quitas el ojo de encima! – gritó el profesor Dumbledore con voz extraña (tal vez porque se estaba ahogando con uno de los dulces de limón)

-¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Severus aumentando su cosmoenergía (ups… ignoren eso, me cambié de canal XD) - ¡No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con ese mocoso mimado o sus amiguitos!

-Cálmate Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver que el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de convertirse en un supersayayín (N/A: no sabía bien como explicar el estado de Severus espero que hayan entendido) – ya sabemos que no te interesa Harry, solo quiero saber si ya salió de San Mungo.

-Ya salió – dijo Remus Lupin apareciendo tímidamente ante la cámara, mientras tenía una gruesa cadena en su mano – ayer lo dieron de alta pero el medimago dijo que lo más conveniente era dejarlo con el bozal y la cadena para evitar que se escape, o que muerda a alguien accidentalmente – agregó mientras tiraba de la cadena y se veía aparecer a Harry Potter con un bozal fuertemente apretado y la cadena unida a un collar negro con púas que llevaba en el cuello

-Igualito a su padrino – dijo Severus con una sonrisa (que aunque no lo crean pretendía ser tierna), haciendo que Harry le ladrara furiosamente y que Remus tuviera que agarrar la cadena con todas sus fuerzas.

-Y no se imaginan lo difícil que es intentar quitarle las pulgas cuando se junta con Sirius – dijo Remus en tono confidencial a la profesora McGonagall.

-Me lo imagino – dijo esta mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Harry intentando hacerlo calmar - ¿Severus quieres leer la pregunta? – agregó al ver que Harry se había calmado completamente

-Salvador quiere saber quien le gusta más señor Potter – dijo el profesor Snape lentamente haciendo que el chico reaccionara y se pusiera extremadamente rojo – si Ginevra Weasley o Luna Lovegood

-Eh… yo… - Harry miraba al suelo fijamente como si hubiera encontrado el piso muy interesante

-No tenemos todo el día señor Potter – dijo Severus desfrutando el momento

-Pues… verá….

-¿Se le han comido la lengua los ratones, Potter? – preguntó el profesor en un tono mordaz

-¡Ginny! – gritó Harry de repente pero luego pensando - ¡Luna!... no… Ginny… Luna… Ginny… Luna… Gin… Lun…

La situación se estaba haciendo insoportable, Harry no era capaz de decidirse y Severus estaba desesperado (Minerva McGonagall lo contenía para que no le lanzara un hechizo al chico), incluso Remus estaba empezando a tirar de la cadena de Harry para sacarlo del lugar.

-Veo Señor Potter que es muy difícil para El niño de oro salvador del mundo mágico decidirse así que le ruego que… ¡¡¡DESAPAREZCA!!! – gritó el profesor Snape llegando al colmo de su paciencia. En ese momento Harry lo miró con un intenso odio y comenzó a ladrarle fuertemente e intentar lanzársele por lo que Remus Lupin lo tuvo que agarrar más fuertemente y sacarlo prácticamente arrastrando del lugar.

-Debido a la dificultad del señor soy-el-chico-de-oro-nadie-me-entiende-todos-me-odian-quiero-comesr-gusanos Potter para decidirse – dijo el profesor Snape ignorando la mirada de advertencia que le lanzaba la profesora McGonagall – creo que esa pregunta será respondida algún momento más adelante en el programa.

-¿Ya terminaste con la carta de Salvador? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall intentando ignorar los ladridos de Harry desde fuera de "cámara"

-Aún quedan más preguntas – dijo Severus secamente siguiendo con la lectura de la carta – pero… esto es inaudito…- dijo Severus bufando al continuar con la lectura de la carta.

-¿Para quién es la pregunta? – dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco preocupada al ver la cara del profesor de pociones.

-Es para el idiota de Black – dijo Severus con mal gesto, pero luego como si lo meditara mejor esbozó una sonrisa macabra que hizo que la profesora ahora lo mirara con recelo.

-Ni creas que los voy a dejar seguir con su estúpida pelea – dijo la profesora mirando seriamente al profesor, que regresó a su cara de asco – más bien llamen al señor Black para que responda rápidamente la pregunta.

-¿Alguien ha solicitado mi importante y valiosa presencia en este lugar? – dijo Sirius Black apareciendo en "cámara" y dándose ínfulas por el "set".

-Tenía que ser un Potter para hacer amistad con un pulgoso presumido – dijo Severus mordazmente mientras que Sirius se sonrojaba pero aún así lo miraba de manera amenazadora.

-Ya basta los dos – dijo la profesora McGonagall que se había parado en medio de los dos hombres con el propósito de evitar una pelea – Severus haz el favor de leer ya la pregunta para que el señor Black salga rápido de aquí – en ese momento Sirius miró a la profesora con reproche, mientras que Severus sonreía disfrutando el momento.

-Esto... – Severus bufó nuevamente disgustado mientras leía mentalmente la pregunta y luego miró a la "cámara" para continuar diciendo – la verdad me parece que su sola presencia es la peor broma que me ha podido hacer, pero ya que el "querido" director me obliga a hacer todas estas ridículas preguntas...

-¡SEVERUS!, ¡CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE SEAS RESPETUOSO CON LOS TELELECTOESPECTADORES! – gritó la profesora McGonagall al profesor de pociones para que dejara de hacer comentarios

-Lo siento Potter – dijo el profesor de mala gana – sus preguntas son muy brillantes – en ese momento apretó fuertemente los dientes, se sentía como si hubiera dado tres puntos a Gryffindor – lo que Salvador quiere saber es cual sería la peor tortura que ese idiota me podría dar – terminó haciendo un gesto de máximo desagrado

-Oh!.. eso es algo... un poco... difícil – dijo Sirius luego de pensar la pregunta durante por lo menos tres minutos – me refiero... a que hay muchas cosas que se me ocurren pero la verdad nada parece ser suficiente – agregó el animago con aire soñador – veamos... hacer un nido de gusarajos en su cabeza... no los pobres se ahogaron con la grasa... levantarle la túnica delante de todo el colegio... no eso fue en quinto... hacerle creer a Bulstrode que snivellus estaba enamorado de él (N/A: leyeron bien es él)... la verdad no creí que sniv. fuera a pasar tres semanas en la enfermería luego de negarse a una cita... convertir su disfraz de vampiro en el de la rana rené en el baile de Halloween de séptimo año... creo que solo esa vez he logrado escuchar risas por más de diez minutos... no se... aún hay tanto material....

-Vamos Sirius debes apresurarte – dijo la profesora McGonagall aunque un poco preocupada al ver el color que estaba tomando el rostro de Severus.

-No lo sé, tal vez hacer que le de un masaje a Filch en los pies luego de lavárselos... no, muy suave... ¿ser el esclavo de Harry durante un mes?... tal vez mi ahijado me buscaría para matarme... ¿un beso francés con la gata de Filch?... pobre señora Norris ¿cómo haría para quitarse luego el aliento a basurero? – en ese momento la vena de la sien de Severus ya palpitaba furiosamente además de tener un violento tic en el ojo.

-Por lo visto Black es igualito que Potter – dijo Severus con la mayor calma de la que era capaz (la verdad era un milagro que no hubiera lanzado ya unas mil maldiciones contra el animago).

-En eso tienes razón Snivelly – dijo Sirius con orgullo, pero luego pensándolo mejor... - ¿Por qué lo dices? – agregó mirando al profesor.

-Porque además de las pulgas, comparten su enorme capacidad de indecisión – dijo el profesor haciendo que Sirius se sonrojara nuevamente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa que las pulgas no puedan vivir sin mí – dijo Sirius de manera arrogante

-El problema es que tú tampoco puedes vivir sin las pulgas – agregó Severus. Extrañamente ninguno de los dos hombres atacaba al otro con maleficios pero las miradas que se lanzaban indicaban que estaban a punto de llegar a ello.

-Sal de aquí Sirius – dijo la profesora McGonagall rápidamente – cuando hayas pensado bien la pregunta volverás a responderla – en esos momentos Severus lanzó una mirada de triunfo y el animago salió haciendo mal gesto

-Ya me puedes quitar el hechizo Minerva – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando a la bruja – desde aquí no puedo atacar al idiota de Black.

-Lo siento Severus pero tenía que evitar otra pelea – dijo la profesora mientras apuntaba al profesor y recitaba algunas palabras – mejor sigamos con las preguntas a ver si podemos responder alguna.

-La siguiente pregunta es para el profesor Dumbledore – dijo Severus haciendo cara de felicidad (en realidad de macabra felicidad)

-¿Para mí? – dijo sorprendido el director mientras que entraba en el campo de visión de la "cámara"

-Aquí lo dice señor director – dijo Severus amablemente

-Bueno – dijo Dumbledore mirando amablemente la "cámara" – ¿qué querrá saber nuestro amigo Salvador?

-Pues Salvador desea saber cuál ha sido el amor de su vida – dijo Severus con voz peligrosamente suave

-¿El... el amor de mi vida? – dijo Dumbledore poniéndose rojo para disfrute de Severus

-Sí, eso dice profesor Dumbledore – dijo Severus con una macabra sonrisa, mientras que la profesora McGonagall se ponía muy roja

-Bueno... verás Salvador – comenzó a decir el profesor Dumbledore – era blanca... tan blanca como la nieve... un poco peculiar pero hermosa... rodeada de sus amigas, tan blancas como ella... con esa piel tan lanuda y esponjosa... esos hermosos rizos tan blancos, lanudos y esponjosos... la sensación al tocar los sacos que me hacía con ellos...

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se escucharon aproximadamente diez gritos provenientes desde todos los lugares del "set" (incluyendo los presentadores)

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Dumbledore mirando confundido alrededor - ¿Acaso no tenía que hablar sobre el amor de mi vida?

-Claro que sí señor director – dijo la profesora McGonagall que lo miraba un poco escandalizada

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó nuevamente el director mirando a los presentadores.

-Es que... verá... sonará un poco extraño pero... ¿El amor de su vida es una cabra? – preguntó Severus confundido aunque muy rojo.

-¿Una cabra? – ahora Dumbledore era el que los miraba algo escandalizado – ustedes están locos, con la lana de las cabras no se hacen sacos... además Gertrudis es muy feliz con Abeforth, por favor no deseo tener problemas con él – agregó el director muy serio.

-¿Gertrudis? – preguntó Remus Lupin algo extrañado, mientras que Minerva McGonagall negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Verás mi querido Remus, Gertrudis es la...

-Creo que ese no es el tema de la pregunta de Salvador – dijo la profesora McGonagall cortando las explicaciones del director – por favor señor responda la pregunta del telelectoespectador.

-¿En que íbamos? – preguntó Dumbledore mientras desenvolvía uno de los famosos dulces de limón (ya se había cansado de ofrecer sus dulces a todos y que nadie los aceptara por lo que decidió comérselos solo)

-En que el amor de su vida era una oveja – dijo Severus que aún seguía algo confundido.

-¡Ah!... Cierto – dijo Dumbledore esbozando una sonrisa como de niño perdido en sus recuerdos – pero te equivocaste por un pelo Severus

-¿No es una oveja? – dijo Severus sorprendido – no se me ocurre nada más que de lana

-El amor de mi vida no da lana – dijo el director frunciendo el entrecejo – pero si está muy relacionada con las ovejas, era una pastora.

-¿Una pastora? - preguntó Remus Lupin abriendo mucho los ojos – pero ¿por qué lo de blanca como la nieve? y ¿lo de los rizos blancos y esponjosos?, ¿además de lo de los sacos que le hacía con ellos?

-Calma, pequeño saltamontes – dijo el profesor Dumbledore destapando su segundo dulce de limón – verás, como dije ella era algo peculiar, le gustaba vestirse y actuar como oveja, decía que eso le permitía entender la mente de sus amigas y así cuidarlas mejor...

-Sigo sin comprender – dijo Severus mirando confundido al director

-Ella vestía únicamente con pieles de oveja, lo hacía todo el tiempo así que llegué a acostumbrarme a ver ese vestido como su verdadera piel – dijo el profesor con calma – algunas veces ella tomaba lana de su vestido y del de sus amigas (que si eran 100 ovejas) y con eso me hacía sacos y jesreys muy calientitos para el invierno, además como al tocarla...

-Creo que Severus ya entendió el mensaje señor Director – dijo la profesora McGonagall evitando que el profesor Dumbledore continuara con su relato el invitándolo a salir del campo de visión de la "cámara" - ¿Hay más preguntas de Salvador? – preguntó a Severus que en ese momento miraba asombrado al Director que salía del lugar

-No, esa era la última pregunta – dijo Severus luego de sacudir la cabeza y posar nuevamente sus ojos en la carta.

-En ese caso, gracias Salvador por las preguntas y espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando a la "cámara" – ah!... Por cierto perdón una vez más por la demora pero fue algo difícil hacer que el profesor Dumbledore reaccionara adecuadamente después de su secuestro.

-Creo que lo mejor es seguir con las preguntas – dijo Severus tomando la siguiente carta del montón – esta carta es de... oh, oh

-¿Pasa algo Severus? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall al ver la cara que había puesto el profesor de pociones.

-No nada... – dijo el profesor intentando esconder la carta para coger otra de las que estaban en el montón

-¿Entonces por qué no lees la carta?, ¿De quién es? – preguntó la profesora intentando mirar el sobre que Severus intentaba esconder infructuosamente.

-Es de Marth MT – dijo Severus mirando con recelo el sobre.

-¿Y qué?, ¿Pasa algo con ella? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall mirando confundida al profesor, pero luego como si hubiera descubierto algo hizo cara de enfado y continuó como si regañara a Severus - ¡No te habrás atrevido a...!

-¡No!, ¡Como se te ocurre! – dijo el profesor para evitar que el enfrentamiento pasara a mayores - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que ella fue la causante de que Lockhart apareciera en el programa?, ¿Qué Dumbledore sufriera el ataque de recuerdos sobre las cabras?, ¿Qué Potter sufriera uno de sus famosos ataques?, que... – en ese momento Severus se calmó y esbozó una sonrisa

-¿Pasa algo Severus? – preguntó la profesora un poco alarmada - ¿Por qué te calmaste tan de repente?

-Ahora que lo recuerdo... ella también ha sido la causante de tener a tus leoncitos en detención – dijo con una enorme sonrisa el profesor de pociones. – Creo que mejor sí leemos esta carta.

En ese momento Severus dejó sobre el montón la otra carta que había cogido y procedió a abrir la carta de Marth. Tenía una sonrisa como de niño que recibe una golosina, pero de pronto esta se transformó en una cara de asco y comenzó a mirarse las manos.

-Puaj... esto es asqueroso – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando la sustancia blanca que ahora tenía en sus dedos.

-¿Pasa algo Severus? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall algo preocupada al ver la cara del profesor de pociones.

-Parece... parece – el profesor Snape acercó un poco la cara a la sustancia que tenía pegada en los dedos para ver de que se trataba – definitivamente lo es.

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué es esa sustancia Severus? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall preocupada y mirando con recelo al profesor como si de un momento a otro se le fueran a caer los dedos.

-Pudín de vainilla – dijo el profesor muy serio, mientras que la profesora parecía dar un traspié y se le ladeaban un poco las gafas (más o menos un �') – al parecer Marth estaba comiendo pudín de vainilla mientras escribía la carta.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente – dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez hubo salido del shock, y luego realizó un movimiento de varita algo complicado que limpió el pergamino y las manos de Severus.

-Gracias Minerva – dijo el profesor y comenzó a leer el pergamino de inmediato – lo primero que dice es que le gusta mucho el programa y que espera que continúe – leyó el profesor Snape y luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó – eso es bueno, aunque la parte de reírse... – el profesor hizo un gesto extraño – se supone que este es un programa educativo... y los programas educativos son serios.

-Pero a la vez pueden ser divertidos – dijo la profesora McGonagall como reprimiendo al profesor – mejor sigue con la lectura Severus.

-Mmmm... esto es bueno – dijo el profesor con una enorme sonrisa luego de seguir la orden de la profesora McGonagall – ¡Treinta puntos menos para Gryffindor y un mes más de detención para Granger!

-¡¿QUÉ?!, ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO; SEVERUS?! – gritó McGonagall escandalizada - ¿Qué ha hecho Granger esta vez?

-Parece que le ha enviado un vociferador a Marth – dijo Severus mostrándole la carta a McGonagall, quien prácticamente se la rapó de las manos

-Pero aquí ella dice que no está segura que haya sido la señorita Granger o lo que decía el vociferador – dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando proteger a su alumna.

-De todas maneras Granger es la principal sospechosa – dijo Severus seriamente – tenemos pruebas de que había amenazado a Marth en ocasiones anteriores y eso es irrespeto a los telelectoespectadores – dijo con suficiencia.

-Pero Severus...

-Lo siento Minerva – dijo el profesor de manera inflexible – tú misma has dicho que los telelectoespectadores son lo más importante en este programa y lo que ha hecho Granger es una clara violación de este principio.

-Pues tienes razón pero...

-Ya lo has dicho Minerva – dijo Severus alegremente – ahora lo mejor es seguir leyendo la carta de Marth. Dice que la primera pregunta es para... mí – es ese momento Severus se estremeció y se puso muy rojo al seguir leyendo.

-¿Pasa algo Severus? – le preguntó la profesora con voz divertida

-N...no ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – dijo el profesor intentando evitar que la profesora viera la carta.

-Porque te veo algo... nervioso – dijo la profesora sonriendo - ¿acaso Marth te dice algo malo?

-La verdad no – dijo el profesor intentando recuperar su sangre fría de manera infructuosa.

-Entonces lee por favor la carta de Marth – dijo la profesora

-Pues... como primera medida me dice palabras muy halagadoras – dijo el profesor algo nervioso

-¿Halagadoras? – dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo cara pícara

-Sí, halagadoras – dijo el profesor mirándola muy seriamente.

-Halagadoras cómo – dijo la profesora agrandando la sonrisa cada vez más.

-Pues verás Minerva – dijo el profesor con determinación – como entre ellas no está la pregunta, pues no tengo necesidad de leerlas pero con mucho gusto te leo la pregunta – dijo haciendo cara de triunfo al ver el desencanto de la profesora

-Lee las preguntas entonces – dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco rudamente.

-Pues ella desea saber cómo me lo tomé cuando Albus me pidió que preparara el Wolfsbane para Lupin cuando este entró como profesor a Hogwarts... que cómo me puse cuando él fue puesto como profesor de Hogwarts en mi cargo favorito, ¿No intenté envenenarlo?, ¿o me vengué en... bueno, en la misma poción que sabe... un poco desagradable? – dijo Severus entrecerrando un poco los ojos a medida que seguía con la lectura.

-Esto va a gustarme – dijo la profesora McGonagall esperando la respuesta de Severus.

-Pues verás yo soy una persona muy profesional por lo que pude aceptar las razones que me dio el profesor Dumbledore para poner al lican... perdón Lupin en el cargo – dijo el profesor mirando muy seriamente a la "cámara"

-Ohhhhhhh!!!!!! Claro – dijo una voz burlona – la semana que duró haciendo berrinches y pataletas por todo el castillo, además de llenar de ratoneras los cajones y bombas fétidas los aposentos del profesor de DCAO demuestran el gran profesionalismo de este... sujeto.

-Mejor te callas Black que nadie te llamó – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando con odio al lugar de donde provenía la voz pero se notaba que su rostro había adquirido un cierto tono... rosa.

-¡Ah!, se me olvidaba que hiciste una huelga de hambre durante tres días por el nombramiento de Remus pero la verdad era que ibas en la noche a las cocinas a pedir comida a los elfos – continuó Black con sorna – sin contar con el estiércol de knarl que dejaste en el salón de DCAO

-¡Te advertí que te callaras! – gritó Severus sacando su varita y apuntando al sitio donde se encontraba Sirius Black.

-¡Sí señoras y señores! – gritó la voz de George Weasley amplificada mágicamente – la tan esperada continuación de la pelea del siglo entre el "vampiro" Snape y el "grim" Black.

-Les recordamos que en el round anterior el "vampiro" Snape destruyó el arma secreta del "grim" Black al hacer uso de su más potente poción matapulgas – gritó a Fred Weasley mientras que la profesora McGonagall intentaba, de manera infructuosa, separar al vampiro y al grim, los cuales vestían nuevamente sus llamativas mallas de combate.

-Y va a empezar el segundo asalto – dijo Fred emocionado – el vampiro y el grim dirigen sus varitas uno al otro, las han levantado para lanzar sus respectivos maleficios y... ¡Si señores eso ha sido genial! – gritó nuevamente el Weasley

-Xeena la princesa McGonagall ha dejado k.o a los dos contrincantes con uno de sus famosos ataques de cabezazo – dijo George emocionado – La princesa McGonagall es también conocida como la réferi de este encuentro y ostenta el título de profesora más severa y con mayor cantidad de artículos con cuadros escoceses en la Gran Bretaña.

-¡La princesa no puede participar! – gritó el profesor Dumbledore enfadado – ¡ella no estaba inscrita!, ¡No puedo perder mis diez galeones!

-El barbudito tiene razón – dijo Fred – pero debido a que los dos luchadores están fuera de combate la pelea continuará en otro momento.

-¡No se pierdan esta gran pelea! – gritó George - ¡Continuará en cualquier momento!

-Somos sus anfitriones George y Fred Weasley, con los comentarios del experto Lee Jordan – dijo Fred a la audiencia – estén atentos a la transmisión, de momento vamos a un corte de comerciales.

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

Se escucha nuevamente la música de Hablemos de... y como siempre se ven dos personas sentadas en el sofá del "set", el cual había regresado a la normalidad (como habrán podido suponer se había convertido nuevamente en un cuadrilátero al inicio de la pelea).

-Creo que es mejor seguir con la pregunta que había hecho Marth – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz enfadada mirando a Severus.

-¿Pregunta?... ¿Cuál pregunta? – Severus miraba confundido a la profesora, llevaba su siempre negra túnica en vez de las mallas de hace un segundo y en su frente se veía un enorme chichón (que la verdad parecía un cuerno) el cual llevaba en la punta una curita.

-La pregunta sobre la poción wolfsbane – dijo la profesora de mala gana.

-¡Ah!, esa pregunta – dijo Severus y luego esbozó una sonrisa aunque la verdad parecía dolerle – Sinceramente es una lástima que esa poción no admita azúcar – dijo como si de verdad lo disfrutara.

-¿No admite azúcar? – dijo Dumbledore asombrado – pero si el que me la dio dijo que el la preparaba con un delicioso sabor a fresa.

-¡¿QUÉ?! – se escuchó desde fuera de cámara un rugido más bien parecido al aullido de un lobo furioso - ¡Severus Snivellus Snape, esta me la vas a pagar!

-Ups... creo que se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle – dijo Severus con sorna sin importarle que Remus Lupin se acercara a él dando grandes zancadas.

-¡Por qué hiciste eso! – le gritó Remus Lupin al profesor de pociones, agarrándolo del cuello de la túnica y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo.

-La verdad yo no tengo la culpa que seas peor que Longbottom en pociones – dijo Severus que la verdad estaba un poco intranquilo debido a la demostración de fuerza que le daba Lupin

-¡Pero eso no te da derecho a hacerme tomar esa porquería! – gritó Remus apretando un poco mas el agarre y ahogando un poco al profesor de pociones - ¡Ya verás cuando termine contigo!

-Creo... creo que si me matas no tendrás luego quien te prepare la poción – dijo el profesor Snape entre resoplidos.

-En eso tienes razón – dijo Lupin soltando un poco al profesor y permitiéndole terminar - ¡Pero no te pases de listo! – dijo agarrándolo de repente con fuerza renovada - ¡Si sigues así te muerdo y seremos dos hombres lobos en Hogwarts!

-¿Qué... qué quieres que haga Lupin? – preguntó Severus horrorizado ante la perspectiva de convertirse en un hombre lobo

-Quiero que la poción sepa a chocolate – dijo el hombre lobo mirando amenazadoramente al profesor.

-Como quieras – dijo este respirando aliviado al ver que Lupin lo soltaba completamente

-Genial, gracias Severus – todo rastro de ira desapareció del rostro de Remus y se marchó alegremente del campo de visión de la "cámara".

-Parece que Marth te tiene otra pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall recogiendo la carta que Severus había tirado al suelo cuando era estrangulado por Lupin.

-¿Sí?, ¿Qué dice? – dijo Severus mirando con aprensión el pergamino que sostenía la profesora.

-Ella desea saber cómo te sentiste cuando supo todo el colegio que Neville, con su Boggart, te imaginó con la ropa de su abuela – leyó la profesora para luego mirarlo a los ojos con una chispa de diversión

-Esto yo… - Severus hizo una cara de odio intenso (en realidad parecía un maniaco asesino) pero aún así no sabía que responder por lo que una voz "amiga" llegó en su ayuda.

-Eso es muy fácil de responder, Snivelly se sintió muy feliz de no tener que guardar más el secreto – dijo cierta vocecilla desde fuera de "cámara"

-¿A que te refieres Black? – preguntó Severus con voz extremadamente peligrosa

-¿A qué crees Severina? – dijo el animago con voz cada vez más burlona.

-¡Ya verás maldito pulgoso! – gritó Severus quien sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo a Black

-Ja, ja, ja, que mala puntería tienes Severina – gritó Sirius desde fuera de cámara.

-¡Ven aquí y pelea como hombre maldito cobarde! – gritó Severus exasperado, mientras que la profesora McGonagall se limitaba a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Pues eso haré! – gritó el hombre mientras que aparecía en una de las esquinas del campo de visión de la cámara.

-¡Lo prometido es deuda señoras y señores! – dijo Fred Weasley con potente voz

-¡La esperada continuación de la pelea del siglo! – gritó George mientras aparecía nuevamente el cuadrilátero en lugar del tan conocido set.

-¡Lo mejor de todo es que parece que Xeena "la princesa" McGonagall ha decidido permanecer neutral y hacer las veces de réferi en esta ocasión! – informó nuevamente Fred

-Los luchadores han tomado sus lugares y va a comenzar el segundo round – dijo George emocionado

-Si señores y es Black quien comienza el ataque – dijo Fred - ¡Esto es sorprendente!, ¡Ha recuperado su arma secreta y se ha convertido inmediatamente en un perro negro! ¿Habrá encontrado la forma de transformarse sin sus pulgas?

-No lo creo mi querido Weasley – dijo Lee Jordan a quien la "cámara" enfocaba en ese momento – Observen como el vampiro Snape se mantiene a una distancia prudencial del Grim, eso me indica que ha regresado con pulgas y todo.

-¿Entonces que puede ser? – preguntó George – Porque la poción del vampiro eliminó todas las pulgas en la ocasión anterior.

-Eso es cierto – respondió Lee – pero durante el receso El grim tuvo la oportunidad de juntarse con Fang, el perro del "Guardabosques sanguinario" Hagrid o con "el-chico-de-oro-incomprendido-nadie-me-quiere-todos-me-odian-quiero-comer-gusanos" Potter, los cuales son una potente fuente de pulgas.

-Ya veo – dijo Fred - ¿Entonces hay alguna opción para el vampiro?

-Por supuesto que la hay – dijo Lee – y es la que está a punto de utilizar

-¡El grim ha vuelto a caer! – gritó George emocionado – ¡El vampiro Snape ha hecho uso nuevamente de su poción!

-Pero no es la misma poción que utilizó la vez pasada – dijo Lee con voz de entendido

-¿No es la misma? – preguntó Fred confundido - ¿Cómo es eso?

-Esta es una poción diferente – respondió Lee – evita una nueva infestación de pulgas por lo que aunque Black se junte nuevamente con Fang o con Potter no se le prenderán las pulgas de esto, a no ser que pueda fabricar la poción llamapulgas, lo cual le es imposible en este momento.

-¿O sea que ha ganado el vampiro? – preguntó George algo decepcionado, mientras que a lo lejos se escuchaba gritar al director "¡Ese es mi vampirito, no por nada es el más odiado!"

-Aún no puede cantar victoria – dijo Lee prudentemente – falta ver el siguiente ataque de Black.

-¡Oh señoras y señores, el experto Lee tenía razón! – gritó Fred de repente – El grim Black ha engañado al vampiro y le ha lanzado un hechizo, ahora solo nos falta ver cual ha sido el efecto de este.

-La luz es muy brillante y no nos deja ver – dijo George – ¡pero ya se despeja y es…!

-¡El grim Black ha convertido al vampiro Snape en Severina Snape, la mujer más horrorosa de toda Inglaterra y Escocia! – gritó Fred estupefacto.

En efecto, el lugar que había sido ocupado segundos antes por el vampiro Snape, estaba ahora ocupado por una mujer de piernas extremadamente peludas que vestía una falda (cinturón grueso) de color rosa chillón, llevaba un pequeñísimo top de lentejuelas que permitía ver su peludo ombligo, además de una pequeña chaqueta blanca y roja que parecía hecha con plumas, además de unos enormes aros en las orejas y maquillaje extravagante, sin contar con los tacones puntilla de doce centímetros.

-¡¿PERO QUE ES ESTO!? – gritó McGonagall escandalizada al ver a aquella mujer - ¡Esto es un ultraje!

Seguido a su grito la mujer agitó la varita y lanzó un hechizo a Severina, que nuevamente la (¿o lo?) envolvió en una luz brillante que cegó a todos por unos segundos.

-Así está mejor – dijo McGonagall pareciendo satisfecha y se alejó a un lado del escenario

En el lugar en el cual había estado antes Severina, … seguía estando Severina pero ahora sus piernas no eran peludas en lo absoluto, se veían sin ningún vello y parecían ser suaves, la falda, el top y la chaqueta seguían igual pero el ombligo ya no era peludo y se podía observar un piercing en él. Los zapatos eran los mismos que llevaba antes, en el pelo de Severina se podía observar un enorme lazo rosa y en sus brazos una cartera que parecía del mismo material de la chaqueta (era del mismo color).

-¡Pero que sexy te ves Severina! – le gritó Black con sorna.

-¡Oh, Oh! El grim Black no ha debido provocar así a Severina – dijo Fred con voz adolorida

-Así es mi querido Weasley – dijo George – El grim está recibiendo el terrible ataque de carterazos de Severina, el pobre no puede detenerla. – en el fondo se escuchaban los nuevos gritos del director "¡Vamos Severina!, ¡muéstrale de que estás hecha!"

-¡Ahora Black ha intentado algo estúpido! – dijo Lee Jordan decepcionado – le ha agarrado el trasero a Severina supongo yo para asustarla pero ahora recibe una furiosa lluvia de taconazos, sin contar con los carterazos y que "La princesa McGonagall" se ha unido a la causa de su compañera.

-¡Para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres! – gritaba Xeena la Princesa McGonagall mientras atacaba rudamente (más rudamente que Severina para ser sinceros) al grim Black.

-¡Esto se ha salido de control Señoras y Señores! – gritó George Weasley – ¡ha sido necesario llamar a los Trolls de seguridad para detener a la princesa!

Se veía dos cosas grandes y asquerosas agarrar a la princesa fuertemente por los brazos mientras en el piso del cuadrilátero se veía a un Black inconsciente y a tres trolls tirados que le hacían compañía, mientras que Severina estaba en una esquina arreglándose el maquillaje.

-Parece que nuevamente se hace necesario posponer la pelea hasta que el grim recupere la conciencia – dijo Fred un poco preocupado – por el momento sigan con el programa institucional del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería: Hablemos de…

-La siguiente pregunta de Marth es para Neville Longbottom – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall que había tomado la carta que había tomado al piso debido a que Severus mostraba cierta reticencia a acercarse a ella. (N/A: como habrán podido imaginar todo regresó a la normalidad por arte de magia)

-Longbottom está en detención – dijo Severus en voz baja

-¿En detención?, ¿Por qué? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall extrañada

-Por la poción que hizo estallar la vez pasada – dijo el profesor

-¿En la emisión especial? – preguntó la profesora intentando acercarse un poco al profesor el cual retrocedió atemorizado

-E… esa misma – dijo Severus tropezando con el sofá al intentar alejarse de la profesora – pero si quieres llamarlo eso es cosa tuya

-Dobby, traiga al señor Longbottom por favor – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando divertida al profesor de pociones y el nuevo temor que le profesaba.

-¿Te pasa algo Severus? – preguntó la mujer mientras esperaban el regreso del elfo.

-¿A… a mí? – preguntó Severus intentando parecer indiferente – N..nada ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Como veo que parecieras huirme - dijo la mujer divertida mientras intentaba acercarse al profesor de pociones el cual retrocedía nuevamente como por instinto.

-N… no es cierto- dijo Severus poniéndose un poco pálido al notar que no podía moverse más debido al sofá

-No te preocupes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando divertida al profesor – no voy a atacarte

-Es que… cunado atacaste a Black – Severus se agarraba fuertemente las manos – bueno… fue escalofriante

-¡Bah! – dijo Minerva sonrojándose por el cumplido – no te preocupes soy una persona muy profesional, no voy a atacarte mientras estemos presentando el programa

-¿Cómo así? – preguntó Severus horrorizado - ¿Qué quieres decir con mientras…?

-¡Ah! Señor Longbottom siga por favor – dijo la profesora McGonagall ignorando los lloriqueos del profesor de porciones.

Neville Longbottom ingresó al "set" un poco atemorizado por la presencia del profesor de pociones ( y la terrible mirada que este le lanzaba) pero la mirada de apoyo que le daba la profesora McGonagall le dio confianza y él se acercó a ella.

Severus abrió la boca seguramente para decirle algo desagradable a Longbottom pero la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó la profesora McGonagall le hizo temer por su vida y prefirió quedarse callado.

-Bueno Neville – dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono maternal – la señorita Marth desea hacerle una pregunta que espero que usted responda lo mejor posible.

-Sí profesora – respondió el alumno mientras la miraba con alguna inquietud.

-Primero que todo Marth quiere decirle que es fanática suya – dijo la profesora sonriendo y haciendo que Neville se sonrojara – ahora ella desea saber si ¿sabía que en la profecía que dio Sybill era el otro, aparte de Harry, en ser el tal vez posible el enemigo de Vo.. vo… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, pues con eso amenazaba su poder? Y… cómo... cómo se sientes de que estén... estén así sus padres, actualmente en... San Mungo? – la profesora se había puesto muy pálida y miraba a Neville con ojos tristes mientras que el niño parecía haberse quedado de piedra

-¿Neville?... ¿Neville estas bien? – preguntó la profesora agachándose un poco para mirarlo directamente a la cara.

-¿Había… había una profecía sobre mí y el… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado? – preguntó el chico blanco como un papel

-Bueno… es… es la profecía que fueron a rescatar con Harry en el departamento de misterios – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz ahogada.

-Pero… pero esa profecía era sobre Harry y el… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado – dijo Neville retrocediendo unos pasos – yo no tengo nada que ver ahí.

-Creo Neville – dijo el director Albus Dumbledore apareciendo en "cámara" y haciéndole dar un respingo al chico – que tienes y no tienes razón.

-No… no comprendo – dijo Neville mirando al director con cara completamente confundida.

-Verás – comenzó el director luego de aparecer una cómoda silla y sentarse el ella e invitar a Neville a sentarse en el sofá – ahora sabemos que la profecía se refería a Harry, pero antes la profecía te incluía a ti también.

-¿Me… me incluía a mí? – preguntó Neville algo confuso y un poco tímido debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con el director.

-La profecía hablaba de un niño que había nacido al final del séptimo mes y cuyos padres se habían enfrentado a Voldemort (toda la concurrencia ahogó un grito mientras que Dumbledore seguía como si nada) tres veces – dijo Dumbledore muy despacio y tristemente – eso te incluía a ti y a Harry, pero la segunda parte de la profecía hace que Harry sea el elegido – agregó el director.

-¿La segunda parte de la profecía? – se atrevió a preguntar Neville

-La segunda parte de la profecía habla de una marca sobre el elegido – respondió Dumbledore mirando fijamente al muchacho – es la cicatriz que tiene Harry. Tú no tienes cicatriz así que no eres el elegido.

-Ya veo – dijo Neville pensativo intentando digerir toda la información – Bueno… pues… la verdad no sé que pensar, todo es tan… tan extraño.

-No te preocupes – dijo Dumbledore amablemente mientras se levantaba de su cómoda silla y ponía un dulce de limón en la mano del muchacho – con el tiempo lo comprenderás.

-En cuanto a la segunda pregunta… dijo la profesora McGonagall un poco insegura.

-Y…yo ¡Yo estoy muy orgulloso de mis padres! – gritó Neville mirando fijamente a la cámara - ¡y al que se atreva a burlarse de ellos se las va a ver conmigo!

-Ya está bien Longbottom – dijo el profesor Snape que hasta el momento había parecido ajeno a la conversación – es hora de que continúe con su castigo.

En ese momento Neville se puso muy pálido pero aún así obedeció al profesor de pociones y salió del lugar.

-Marth pregunta si la historia se desarrolla en verano – dijo la profesora McGonagall leyendo la carta.

-¿Y eso quién lo va a responder? – preguntó Severus un tanto confundido.

-Mmmm no lo sé, supongo que cualquiera ¿no? – respondió la profesora.

-En ese caso, verás Marth, el programa…

-Creo Severus, que yo soy el más adecuado para responder esa pregunta – dijo el profesor Dumbledore regresando nuevamente al campo de visión de la "cámara" y cortando las palabras del profesor de pociones.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó el profesor de pociones enojado

-Eso es obvio, yo soy el director de este colegio y la máxima autoridad aquí así que…

-Pues la verdad no me parece – dijo Severus cortando a su vez al director – usted nos hace responder las preguntas horribles pero el resto si las responde usted y…

-Mira Severus – dijo el director como perdiendo la paciencia – yo respondo esta pregunta porque quiero y ya, así que mejor te callas si no quieres que le pida el favor a Xeena la princesa McGonagall que te calle – En ese momento Severus se puso muy pálido y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás como demostrando que no se entrometería.

-Muy bien – continuó el director complacido por la actitud de Severus – el programa se desarrolla durante el año de Hogwarts, por esa razón podemos contar con tanta gente y así los alumnos pueden responder las preguntas que se les formulan al igual que los profesores.

-Este no es un programa educativo barato Señorita – dijo Minerva McGonagall severamente al seguir leyendo la carta de Marth

-Eso es cierto – un suspiro escapó del pecho del director de Hogwarts – al saber que la audiencia del programa ha aumentado Minerva y Severus han pedido que se les aumente el sueldo, ahora cobran más que los actores de _Friends_

-¿Qué es Friends? – preguntó Severus confundido

-Olvídalo Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco – es uno de los delirios del director. Marth también desea saber por qué dejó el castillo tan vulnerable. – leyó la profesora.

-El castillo no está vulnerable Marth – respondió el profesor Dumbledore – este programa lo hacemos en Hogwarts en una sala especial y debido a mi enorme y poderosa magia pude distribuirse a todos los medios tanto mágicos como muggles. ¿Algo más?

-No, Marth no quiere saber más sobre ese tema – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras repasaba lo que faltaba de la carta.

-En ese caso mejor me retiro – dijo el profesor Dumbledore saliendo nuevamente del campo de visión de la "cámara"

-La siguiente pregunta de Marth – continuó la profesora McGonagall luego que el director salió del lugar – es para Vol… vo… El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado

-Pero el no puede venir – dijo Severus algo asustado – el programa pasado le llamamos y dijo que enviaría un representante

-Es cierto – la profesora McGonagall se quedó pensativa durante un rato - ¿No ha venido nadie?

-Nop – respondió el profesor de pociones – Creo que mejor nos saltamos esa pregunta.

-El problema es que hay que leer todas las preguntas – McGonagall se veía algo preocupada – mejor leo la pregunta, de pronto aparece alguien que pueda responderla. Marth desea saber que hace Vol… vo… el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ¿vacaciones, en una isla paradisíaca, con su bonito sombrero café?

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte ruido y una neblina roja y espesa inundó el "set", luego de unos segundos se escuchó una voz de mujer algo chillona y que parecía como cantar la terminación de las palabras, "Sentimos informar que el Señor Tenebroso no puede responder en estos momentos a su requerimiento, los asesores de imagen no le permiten dar entrevistas a programas no autorizados. Un representante se comunicará con ustedes para evaluar las preguntas, si el representante no se ha comunicado con usted le pedimos disculpas, hay un represamiento de visitas debido a la huelga general de mortífagos, por favor sea paciente así como lo son los miles que están antes de usted. Gracias"

La neblina desapareció y la voz de la mujer dejó de escucharse mientras que fuera de cámara una voz decía como imitándolo "Muy ocupado, sobretodo ese alcornoque va a estar ocupado, lo que pasa es que me tiene miedo y no quiere enfrentarme", "Como si su agenda estuviera más llena que la mía, yo soy mucho más popular"

-Creo que es mejor que se calme señor director – dijo el profesor de pociones mientras le hacía una seña a la profesora McGonagall para que continuara con las preguntas.

-La siguiente pregunta de Marth es para Sirius Black – dijo la profesora McGonagall frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, y luego al ver correr a Lee Jordan y los gemelos Weasley agregó – ni se les ocurra que los voy a dejar seguir con esa pelea.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho absolutamente nada prince… eh… profesora – dijeron los tres al unísono haciendo cara de angelitos

-Eso espero – murmuró la mujer mirándolos con desconfianza, mientras Black entraba al escenario y hacía una de sus poses seductoras.

-¿Alguien llamó al valiente e intrépido Sirius Black? – preguntó el animago mirando con burla a Severus

-Creo que fue al estúpido y mequetrefe Sirius Black – corrigió Severus haciendo que Sirius le lanzara una mirada de odio y pareciera dispuesto a atacarlo.

-¡Basta los dos! – les advirtió McGonagall con voz peligrosa - ¡Black!, Marth desea saber si tiene algo con Remus Lupin

-¿¡QUE!? – el doble grito provenía del animago y de fuera de cámara mientras que el profesor Severus Snape soltaba una indecente carcajada

-Severus contrólate – le advirtió nuevamente la profesora McGonagall al profesor que ahora rodaba por el suelo.

-Es obvio – respondió Sirius Black que se había puesto completamente rojo pero había reunido un poco de lo que le quedaba de dignidad para responder – que entre Remus y yo hay una profunda amistad.

-Demasiado profunda diría yo – dijo el profesor Snape (que gracias a un golpazo de la princesa McGonagall había recobrado la seriedad)

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó desafiante el animago Black

-A que eran demasiado cercanos uno al otro – dijo Severus con ironía – y al parecer no les molestaba demasiado… profundizar

-Ya – dijo Sirius conteniendo su ira y luego haciendo una sonrisa malvada – No sabía que fueras celoso Snivelly… de todas maneras creo que te he dicho varias veces que no eres mi tipo…

-¿Acaso me estas diciendo que soy…? – Severus no pudo terminar la frase debido a la ira pero aún así se abalanzó sobre el animago.

En ese momento saltó entre ellos una mujer con una especie de armadura protectora en el pecho y una corta falda de cuero cortada como en tiras, la mujer dio un tremendo grito y de un puño y un cabezazo dejó a los dos hombres fuera de combate.

-Eso señoras y señores ha sido otra de las espectaculares demostraciones de Xeena la princesa McGonagall – dijo Fred Weasley que estaba en una esquinita junto con su hermano y Lee.

-La siguiente pregunta de Marth es para los Dursley – leyó McGonagall sin importante los dos hombres que estaban tirados e inconscientes a sus pies. – lo siento Marth pero los muggles no pueden venir a Hogwarts y no tenemos tiempo para una comunicación vía satélite así que tu pregunta será respondida por el señor Harry Potter que es el más cercano a ellos.

-Creo que ya está calmado – dijo Remus Lupin que en ese momento entraba en "cámara" tirando la cadena de Harry aunque en esos momentos la precaución era superflua ya que parecía una persona completamente normal.

-Muy bien Harry – dijo la profesora con precaución – Marth desea saber si los Dursleys no vieron por casualidad uno de los programas y qué piensan de ti.

-La verdad no creo ni siquiera que ellos sepan que este programa existe – dijo Harry mirando tristemente a la "cámara" – a ellos les importa un pepino lo que me pueda pasar o dejar de pasarme… si muero creo que harían fiesta… ellos… ellos no me quieren… solo me odian… como todos… estoy solo en el mundo… sin amigos… buaaaaa – en ese momento Harry comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y enormes lágrimas brotaban de su rostro – yo…

McGonagall y Remus se veían muy tristes y apenados por el muchacho por lo que decidieron consolarlo. Luego de un momento y al ver el estado de Harry, la profesora McGonagall decidió leer lo que quedaba de la carta.

-Marth también dice que deberías pedirle al profesor Snape que te de calmantes o deberías internarte en San Mungo – leyó la profesora en voz baja.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUE!!!!!!!!! – el grito sonó como un rugido y las lágrimas de Harry cesaron de repente para dar paso a una tremenda ira - ¡PRIMERO ME HACES LLORAR Y LUEGO ESTO!,YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE SER UN HEROE INCOMPRENDIDO, NO CREAS QUE ME ENCANTA TENER QUE GRITARLE A TODOS POR SU INCOMPETENCIA, ESTO ES EL COLMO Y….

Lupin tuvo que hacer el uso de todas las fuerzas que le daban el hecho de ser un hombre lobo para lograr sacar a Harry del lugar tirando de la cadena que este tenía amarrada en el cuello, aún después de algunos minutos se escuchaban los tremendos gritos del chico de oro a pesar de que todos hacían tremendos esfuerzos por callarlo.

-No te preocupes – dijo la profesora McGonagall con una sonrisa – el profesor Snape se encuentra indispuesto en este momento (la cámara enfocó un hombre tirado en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la frente), pero yo me encargo de hacerle llegar tus saludos. Gracias por tu carta Marth. Vamos a un corte de comerciales.

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

Suena nuevamente la música de Hablemos de… y al parecer el profesor Snape ha recobrado la conciencia debido a que se encuentra de pie… aunque a decir verdad muy malhumorado.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a Hablemos de… el programa institucional del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – dijo la profesora McGonagall sonriendo a la cámara. – Severus ¿podrías leer la siguiente carta por favor?

El profesor tomó la carta sin hacer ningún comentario pero con cara de disgusto.

-La siguiente carta es de Herms Malfoy – leyó el profesor antes de abrir el sobre.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall extrañada

-Así lo dice – respondió Severus fastidiado.

-¿Será otra prima? – preguntó nuevamente la profesora.

-Pues aquí dice que es la hermana mayor de Draco pero Lucius la abandonó por no ser rubia – leyó el profesor Snape

-No sé por qué no me extraña – dijo la profesora McGonagall con cara entre pena e ira.

-Primero que todo Herms dice que le encanta el programa – leyó Severus y luego mirando a la cámara con una sonrisa de suficiencia agregó – Eso es obvio debido a que yo soy el presentador y todo lo que yo hago es espectacular

-¿No habíamos quedado en que dejarías de imitar a Lockhart? – dijo McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo que Severus se pusiera muy rojo y balbuciera algunas palabras ininteligibles – mejor sigue leyendo la carta de la señorita Malfoy antes de que hagas más el ridículo.

-Está bien – dijo Severus arrugando un poco el entrecejo y mirando de manera desagradable a la profesora McGonagall antes de seguir leyendo – la primera pregunta de la señorita Malfoy va para... Oh!... jajajajajajajaja...

-¿Qué pasa Severus? – preguntó la profesora preocupada al ver al profesor que estaba prácticamente ahogado de la risa - ¿para quién es la pregunta?

-Para... para – el profesor no podía contener la risa y cada vez que intentaba decir una esta era cortada por una enorme carcajada – para Siri–boy... jaja... que nombre tan ridículo... Siri-boy...

-¡Más respeto Severus! – gritó la profesora McGonagall - ¡bien sabes que debes respetar a los telelectoespectadores!

-Pero yo no me estoy burlando de Herms Malfoy – respondió el profesor intentando contener las carcajadas – me burlo de Siri-boy... jajaja... Siri-boy, muy bueno.

-Ya Severus, déjate de ridiculeces y más bien compórtate – y luego mirando hacia un lado de la "cámara", la profesora McGonagall agregó – Siga por favor señor Black.

-Sí... Siri-boy... adelante – dijo Severus que ya no soltaba carcajadas de manera indecente pero aún así tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sirius Black hizo un gesto de fastidio y de odio ante el profesor de pociones pero aún así decidió ignorarlo.

-¡Oh!, vamos Siri-boy, no hagas esas caras – dijo Severus burlonamente intentando provocar el animago - ¿No te gusta tu nuevo nombre?

-La verdad eso no me preocupa snivelly – dijo Sirius mirando irónicamente al profesor de pociones – Siri-boy me parece un nombre agradable o por lo menos tierno, imagino que lo máximo que te pueden decir a ti es vampirín o snivellus.

-¡Mejor lee la pregunta! – gritó la profesora McGonagall interponiéndose entre los dos hombres evitando una nueva pelea.

-Muy bien Siri-boy – dijo Severus acentuando el nombre – Herms Malfoy desea saber cómo es que aceptaron que la rata de Pettigrew se uniera al grupo de los merodeadores.

-Verás Herms – comenzó a responder Sirius haciendo una de sus poses seductoras a la "cámara" – Pettigrew siempre estaba solo y sin amigos, nadie se juntaba con él y todos salían corriendo apenas lo veían, más o menos como el caso de snivellus – Severus hizo una tremenda cara de odio y estuvo a punto de abalanzarse sobre el animago aunque fue detenido por la princesa McGonagall – El caso es que nosotros éramos tan buenos y teníamos propósitos tan altruistas que aceptamos que Pettigrew fuera nuestro lacayo, además es obvio una persona de mi clase social no puede andar por la vida así sin sirvientes ni nada, el problema fue cuando la rata esa resultó ser una traidora – continuó Sirius haciendo un gesto de intenso odio y rabia – después de que le dimos una posición, lo alimentamos y le permitimos besar nuestros pasos el idiota nos traicionó...

-Creo que ya está bien señor Black – dijo la profesora McGonagall cortando las palabras de Sirius, el cual parecía perdido en sus recuerdos de odio a Pettigrew- es mejor que sigas con las preguntas Severus.

-La siguiente pregunta es para el Sombrero Seleccionador – leyó Severus

-Dobby por favor vaya a la oficina del director y traiga el Sombrero Seleccionador – dijo la profesora McGonagall al elfo.

-Por supuesto señora directora adjunta jefa de la casa Gryffindor profesora de transfiguración señora profesora Minerv....

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YA!!!!!! – gritó Severus espantando al elfo y rompiendo algunos cristales del lugar con su alarido.

-Vamos Severus tienes que ser más condescendiente con Dobby, él es un poco hablador pero le gusta ayudar – dijo Dumbledore con voz tranquilizadora

-Lo que pasa es que snivelly está de mal humor porque no pudo ser nuestro lacayo en el colegio – dijo Black que al parecer ya se había recuperado de sus malos recuerdos.

-Cállate Siri-boy – le dijo el profesor de mal humor

-No te sientas mal vampirín – dijo Sirius imitando la voz de un niño pequeño – ahora los alumnos que aceptan... oh.. lo siento tienen que soportarte... no es que te aprecien.

-¡Ya te dije que ye callaras! – gritó Severus – y-no-me-llames-vampirín

-Como quieras Snivellus–snivelly – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

-¡No me llames así! – gritó nuevamente Severus sacando su varita y apuntándola al pecho del animago.

-Entonces cómo, ¿Severina? - dijo Black con una sonrisa mucho más grande que la anterior.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste, Siri-boy! – un rayo azul salió de la varita de Severus y se dirigía directamente al pecho del animago, pero este lo esquivó en el último segundo haciendo que el rayo diera de lleno en la profesora McGonagall.

En el lugar en el que antes se encontraba la profesora McGonagall había una enorme cosa con cuerpo y plumas de gallina pero con cabeza humana de color azul y unas enormes pústulas rojas que chorreaban una sustancia verde y viscosa, además de tener pico de gallina.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SEVERUS SNAPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritó la profesora McGonagall agitando furiosamente las alas, haciendo que su cara pasara del azul al violeta y que sus pústulas chorrearan una cantidad mucho mayor de sustancia verde y viscosa.

El profesor de pociones estaba tremendamente pálido y temblaba de pies a cabeza, por alguna extraña razón parecía saber que era lo que sentía Neville Longbottom cuando se enfrentaba a él. Lo único que consiguió fue salir corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo cuando la profesora se lanzó directamente hacia él (luego de restregar sus patas de gallina en el suelo tal como lo haría un toro furioso) con toda la intención de agarrarlo a picotazos.

-Es una lástima que tenga que perderme este espectáculo – dijo Sirius con voz nostálgica y mirando hacia el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los presentadores – pero el deber me llama y es necesario cumplir con mi misión. – Luego dirigió su vista hacia otro lado y gritó - ¡Ven Moony, tenemos que seguir con la presentación del programa!

En ese momento entró un hombre de cabellos casi rubios con algunas canas y ojos dorados. El hombre tenía una expresión de tremenda felicidad en la cara, como si le hubieran dado un camión lleno de chocolates.

-¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó Remus y al ver asentir a Sirius tomó la carta que Severus había dejado tirada en el suelo al intentar escapar de McGonagall.

-Deja el sombrero sobre esa butaca – dijo Sirius rápidamente evitando que Dobby hablara

-Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,/ pero no juzgues por lo que ves./ Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar/ un sombrero más inteligente que yo./Pued...

-Ejem... Ejem...

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el sombrero mirando (o como si mirara) a Sirius que fue quien lo cortó en su canción. – Si es porque la canción es repetida, lo siento pero como no he tenido el tiempo para preparar una nueva me ha tocado improvisar y...

-No es por eso – respondió Sirius rápidamente – lo que sucede es que estamos aquí para hacerle una pregunta y no para una selección.

-Ya veo... – dijo el sombrero pensativo – está bien, qué quieren saber.

-Moony, lee la pregunta – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa al licántropo

-Señor sombrero, primero que todo la pregunta es de Herms Malfoy y ella desea saber por qué puso a Pettigrew en Gryffindor si es todo un cobarde. – dijo Lupin de la manera más educada posible.

-Gracias Herms por tenerme en cuenta – dijo el sombrero con voz agradecida – en cuanto a lo de Pettigrew, pues no soy infalible y uno que otro se me escapa, además no falta la oveja negra en cada familia y pues... el era la oveja negra de los Gryffindor, la verdad no es algo que pase muy a menudo, yo diría que una vez cada mil años y pues... esa vez pasó. Otra cosa, a mí me parece que tuvo que ser muy valiente para traicionar así a sus amigos, ¿Te imaginas lo que le hubiera pasado si lo hubiera atrapado un hombre lobo o un perro furioso?, digo yo no es poca cosa eso de exponerse todos los días a colmillos de más de tres centímetros...

-Muy bien, Gracias señor sombrero – dijo Lupin evitando que siguiera hablando – ya te lo puedes llevar Dobby.

-¡Sin decir una sola palabra! – gritó Sirius Black impidiendo al elfo abrir la boca – ¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta? – agregó mirando a Remus.

-Dice que es para Sniv... Severus Snape – respondió Remus leyendo la carta.

-¿Vampirín?, es una lástima que no pueda estar aquí – dijo Sirius con fingida voz de tristeza – en estos momentos debe estar huyendo de "la gallina" McGonagall.

Una vez Sirius terminó de decir esas palabras se escuchó un fuerte cacareo y varios golpes (como algo que se cae mientras alguien huye) además de una gran cantidad de plumas blancas con la punta azul (algunas untadas de una sustancia verde viscosa) inundó el "set". De repente por el lado de Lupin pasó rápido como una sombra un hombre de ropas y cabellos negros, que se atrincheró detrás del sofá.

La profesora McGonagall cacareó de contenta al saber que ya tenía su presa acorralada, Sirius miraba con emoción el momento, Lupin frunció un poco el entrecejo pero no dijo nada. La profesora se disponía a atacar con fuerza al profesor de pociones cuando se escuchó una potente voz que los dejó a todos clavados en su sitio.

-¡¡¡¡ALTO!!!

-Qu...Qu...¿Qué pasa Albus? – logró preguntar la profesora McGonagall entre cacareos

-No puedes atacarlo Minerva – dijo el director con voz serena – es preciso que responda la pregunta de Herms Malfoy.

-Y...y...¿y después? – logró preguntar la profesora conteniendo sus cacareos

-Después puedes hacer lo que quieras – respondió el director con una sonrisa – mientras tanto.... Señor Lupin ¿podría hacer la pregunta por favor?

-Por supuesto profesor – dijo el hombre lobo bajando los ojos y comenzando a leer la pregunta – la señorita Malfoy desea saber si te has lavado alguna vez el pelo, también dice que no es por ofender pero lo tienes algo grasiento y no le eches la culpa al humo de las pociones.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con esa pregunta – dijo Sirius sonriendo a la cámara.

-¡Cállate Siri-boy! – espetó Severus de mal humor, en realidad estaba muy pálido y se alejaba disimiladamente de McGonagall – y para tu información Herms – continuó mirando a la cámara – yo me lavo el pelo seguido....

-O sea cada tres años – explicó Black.

-Lo que sucede es que por herencia es de carácter graso – continuó Severus que parecía no haber oído a Black – y ¡¡¡EL HUMO DE LAS POCIONES SÍ LO HACE VER MÁS GRASOSO!!!

-Parece que perdí mi dinero regalándote el libro "1232 excusas para no lavarse el pelo" – dijo Sirius aparentando resignación – siempre usas la misma, por lo menos deberías ser más original

-No me provoques Black – le advirtió Severus.

-En vez de amenazarme deberías empezar a correr – le respondió Sirius con voz burlona – ya has respondido la pregunta y McGonagall tiene más ganas de atacarte que nunca.

En ese momento Severus pasó de sonrojado (debido a la pregunta) a extremadamente pálido y salió corriendo unos segundos antes de que McGonagall saltara sobre el sofá en el que el profesor de pociones se había atrincherado y lo volcara.

-Es hermoso ver lo bien que se llevan – dijo el profesor Albus Dumbledore con una nota de nostalgia en la voz mientras destapaba uno de sus dulces de limón.

-¿Hay alguna otra pregunta, Moony? – dijo Sirius Black luego de mirar el lugar por donde había salido Severus con una sonrisa burlona

-No hay más preguntas – respondió Lupin que seguía leyendo el pergamino – No sabía que existían estas órdenes – agregó pensativo.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Sirius

-No... nada – dijo Remus dejando la carta con las otras que habían sido abiertas. – Gracias por tu carta Herms y... ¿Qué es legión de las lupinas?... me gusta mucho ese nombre.

-¿Seguimos con las cartas? – preguntó Sirius un poco confundido

-Creo que es lo mejor, Severus y Minerva aún pueden tardarse un poco – dijo Remus tomando otra de las cartas del montón (que la verdad no parecía avanzar mucho) – esta carta es de edysev.

-¿Edysev?

-Eso dice, padfoot – respondió Remus - ¿por qué lo dices?

-No... solo me parece un nombre un poco extraño nada más – respondió el animago

-Ya pareces Severus, burlándote de los telelectoespectadores – dijo Remus como en broma

-Y tu pareces McGonagall con tu seriedad y esas palabras tan ridículas – le respondió el animago de mala gana. Remus le hizo un gesto pero no le respondió y siguió leyendo la carta.

-Primero que todo edysev nos felicita por el programa – dijo Remus leyendo la carta – también nos cuenta que su lechuza se llama Pye, y su primera pregunta es para Ronald Weasley. – En ese momento salió Dobby a buscar a Ron

-Moony...

-...

-Moony

-...

-Moony...

-¿Qué quieres?

-Moony...

-Ya te pregunte si querías algo Sirius – dijo el licántropo exasperándose

-¿Estas enojado? – preguntó Sirius haciendo cara de perrito regañado

-¿Tú que crees? – respondió el hombre lobo con frialdad

-Pues... que sí – respondió el animago – lo siento... no era mi intención hacerte enojar.

-Como a mí me encanta que me digas McGonagall – dijo Remus en tono irónico.

-Tú me llamaste snivellus – casi gritó Sirius

-Porque te estabas comportando como él – le espetó Remus

-Y tú te estabas comportando como McGonagall – dijo Sirius furioso

-¿Eso crees?

-Sí

-Bien

-¡Bien! – Sirius se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a Remus Lupin.

-Eh... ¿dice Dobby que me mandaron llamar? – preguntó Ron acercándose cautelosamente debido a que al parecer los ánimos estaban algo... alterados

-Ah... sí... Sigue Ron – dijo Remus amablemente e ignorando a Sirius que le seguía dando la espalda.

-¿Es para otra pregunta? – dijo el pelirrojo mirando con cautela la carta que Remus tenía en las manos.

-Sí – respondió Remus haciendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora – esta pregunta es de edysev y ella desea saber porque no dejas de ser tan tonto y le dices algo a Hermione, o aceptas públicamente que te gusta (si no ¿por que te pones celoso cuando mencionan a Krum?) o ya de plano aceptas que todas estamos locas e inventamos el romance que no existe. - a medida que Remus leía la pregunta, Ron se ponía más rojo que un tomate y apretaba fuertemente los puños.

-Pues por lo menos ya aceptan que están locas y crean castillos en aire – respondió Ron más rojo que su cabello - ¡¡¡¡Y YO-NO-ESTOY-CELOSO-DE-KRUM!!!! ¡No es mi culpa que sea un estúpido engreído que se crea lo mejor porque sabe jugar bien al Quidditch y Hermione se la pase hablando de él a todo momento como si su Vicky fuera la único que existe en este mundo y no tuviera otras personas con las que...!

-Cálmate Ron – le dijo el profesor Lupin, al pelirrojo que hablaba con voz entrecortada y luchaba por no dejar salir las lágrimas – todo está bien, Hermione te quiere...

-¡No! Ella solo... solo quiere a su Vicky... y me ignora... y yo... yo... buaaaaaahhh – ahora sí Ron estaba hecho un completo mar de lágrimas y tuvo que venir Hermione para llevárselo y seguir con el castigo.

-Que triste... – dijo Remus mirando hacia el lugar por el cual Hermione se había llevado a Ron y luego haciendo un gesto de disgusto intentó secar su túnica que estaba completamente empapada debido a las lágrimas de Ron.

-Yo te ayudo – dijo Sirius Black humildemente.

-¿Tú? – preguntó Remus asombrado - ¿No estabas enojado conmigo?

-Ya no – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa enorme mientras le apuntaba con la varita.

-�... Definitivamente no puedes soportar estar cinco minutos sin figurar ¿No? – preguntó Remus negando con la cabeza.

Como única respuesta Sirius esbozó una sonrisa más grande y con un movimiento de varita dejó seca la túnica de Remus, aunque también le hizo crecer una enorme cola gris de lobo, en la cara le salieron bigotes de gato y unas enormes orejas de perro.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SIRIUUUUUUUUUUUS!!!!! – aulló Remus Lupin al notar lo que el animago había hecho - ¡¡¡Ya decía yo....!!!

La sonrisa de Sirius se convirtió en una carcajada y salió corriendo mientras era perseguido por Remus Lupin.

-Ya no nos quedan reemplazos – dijo Albus Dumbledore con un suspiro apareciendo en "cámara" – vamos a un corte de comerciales antes de que terminemos en un zoológico.

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

Como por milésima vez en esta emisión suena la música de Hablemos de... y se observa el "set". El cual por cierto había regresado a la normalidad, el sofá ya no estaba tumbado y las plumas blancas que tapizaban el suelo habían desaparecido. Se veían dos personas sentadas en el sofá; una de ellas era la profesora McGonagall que había regresado a la normalidad y la otra el profesor Severus Snape, el cual estaba lleno de grandes puntos rojos, que eran sospechosamente similares a picotazos.

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a su programa de Hablemos de... – la frase de la profesora terminó en un fuerte cacareo (al parecer eran efectos secundarios del hechizo, Dumbledore le había advertido de eso)

-La siguiente pregunta de edysev es para la profesora McGonagall – dijo Severus intentando no reírse ante los cacareos de la profesora (que cuando la hacían agitarse mucho dejaba caer unas pocas plumas blancas)

-¿Puedes leer la pregunta Severus? – pregunto la profesora McGonagall reprimiendo un cacareo.

-Pues edysev dice que debes tener a alguien por ahí, que una mujer de tu edad debe ser casada y con hijos, o estaría amargada, y como no es tu caso, ella supone que tienes un romancillo por ahí ¿o no? – leyó Severus rápidamente y alejándose una prudente distancia de la profesora McGonagall

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! – la profesora no pudo reprimir un cacareo y un pequeño montoncito de plumas blancas cayó esparciéndose por el "set" – ¿Cómo es eso que una mujer de mi edad?, ¿Acaso insinúas que estoy vieja?... pues déjame decirte que soy muy orgullosa de mi edad... aunque... aunque no te la diga, te puedo asegurar que todos dicen que aparento diez años menos... – ese momento la profesora tensó sus labios y tomó el aspecto severo de siempre – Por supuesto que no soy una amargada, yo sé muy bien como vivir la vida... y creo haber dicho que mi única compañía en estos momentos es mi pez dorado Floppy.

-La siguiente pregunta es para... – en esos momentos el profesor Snape, que había respirado con alivio al ver que la reacción de McGonagall no había sido tan horrible como él esperaba, estalló en otra de sus indecentes carcajadas y no pudo reprimirla a pesar de las miradas de advertencia de McGonagall – para... para...

-¿De casualidad es otra pregunta para el señor Black? – dijo McGonagall haciendo mal gesto ante el comportamiento tan infantil del profesor de pociones.

-No... jajajajaja... la pregunta es... para.... jajajaja.... para... para Potty... – logró decir Severus en medio de una enorme carcajada – y yo dizque burlándome de Siri-boy.... este está cien veces mejor.... Potty... jajajajaja.

-Vamos Severus – dijo Minerva con una voz muy seria – cálmate, no querrás que le dé otro ataque a Potter, ya es suficiente con tener que soportarlo en ese estado.

-Por mí que lo internen en San Mungo - respondió Severus, pero al ver que Minerva estaba a punto de pasar a su estado de "Xeena la princesa McGonagall" decidió ceder un poco – está bien, como quieras... pero insisto en que San Mungo es una buena opción.

-Que alguien traiga a Potter – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando alrededor suyo – creo que el señor Lupin lo dejó amarrado en el arbolito de la entrada.

-Yo... yo voy... yo traeré al Señor Salvador del mundo mágico, hijo de Lily y James Potter, estudiante de .....

-¡¡¡¡¡TRAELO YA!!!! – gritó Severus, haciendo que el elfo desapareciera inmediatamente del lugar.

-Deberías ser un poco menos violento con Dobby – le dijo la profesora McGonagall a Severus.

-Pues él debería dejar de hablar tanto – respondió Severus de mal humor – es insoportable.

-Sólo déjalo en paz – dijo la profesora McGonagall cortando la conversación al ver que ya se acercaba Dobby tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la cadena de Harry.

-Siga Potty – dijo Severus con una enorme sonrisa irónica sin importarle las advertencias que antes le había hecho McGonagall.

-¡¡¡¿CÓMO FUE QUE ME LLAMÓ?!!! – preguntó Potter poniéndose extremadamente rojo.

-Cuide ese tono si no quiere reducir más los puntos de su casa – dijo el profesor Snape con voz peligrosa – y lo llamé Potty ¿Tiene algún problema con eso?

-Por... ¿por qué me llamó así?... ¿Señor? – preguntó Potter haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Simple Potty – al oír nuevamente ese nombre Harry tembló de ira pero no dijo nada – ese es el nombre que le da edysev para hacerle la pregunta.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUIÉN TE DA EL DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASI???!!! – preguntó Harry con furia mirando a la "cámara" - ¡PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YO SOY UN HÉROE; SOY CASI UN DIOS Y NADIE TE DA DERECHO DE LLAMARME ASÍ PEDAZO DE...!

-¡Potty! – lo cortó Severus – 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor por irrespetar a los telelectocosasesas.

-Ni siquiera sabe cual es el nombre – dijo Harry con mal humor – es telelectoes...

-No le pregunté cual era el nombre – dijo Severus de mal humor – así que Potty otros 50 puntos menos por corregir a sus profesores y creerse un sabelotodo.

-Pero yo...

-Cállese Potty si no quiere perder más puntos – le dijo el profesor con una sonrisa macabra. - ¿Entendió?

-Sí... señor – respondió el chico de oro de mala gana.

-Mejor lee la pregunta Severus – intervino la profesora McGonagall al ver el mal aspecto que tomaba esa conversación.

-Está bien Minerva – dijo Severus con el tono de un niño al que han castigado – edysev dice en su carta: ¿Por qué demonios eres tan valiente? ¿Acaso quieres ser como tu padre y tu padrino de egocéntrico? ¡¡Me enfermas!!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿¿QUÉ????!!!. ¡ASÍ QUE AHORA SOY LO PEOR! ¿NO?, ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO! – gritó Harry completamente fuera de sí, mientras tiraba tan fuerte que arrastró a Dobby unos metros a pesar que este intentaba detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas - ¡MI PADRE Y MI PADRINO NO ERAN EGOCÉNTRICOS!, ¡Y YO TAMPOCO!, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE SNIVELLUS EXISTA NI QUE PETTIGRW SOLO SIRVIERA DE LACAYO, ES CULPA DE ELLOS POR SER UNOS PERDEDORES Y NO TAN IMPACATANTES Y FAMOSOS COMO LO ÉRAN MI PADRE Y MI PADRINO Y COMO LO SOY YO... ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE ME ENFERMA!, ¡AQUÍ TODOS CREEN QUE TIENEN DERECHO A JUZAGARME! PERO YO SOY MAS PODESOROSO QUE TODOS USTEDES POBRES PERDEDORES, NECESITAN DE MÍ PARA QUE LOS SALVE YO SOY EL MÁS MMNmsjdgsgf...

-Ya le dije que se calmara Potty – el profesor Snape le había puesto mágicamente una mordaza al muchacho – creo que lo mejor para usted es una detención además de 100 puntos menos para Gryffindor, eso le permitirá recapacitar sobre su egocentrismo incontrolado.

-Mmmdfdhjgkdfgk....

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué le parece que 100 puntos son muy poco? – dijo Severus con voz burlona – lo siento Potty pero a Gryffindor no le quedan más puntos así que no le pude quitar más – y luego mirando a Dobby agregó – llévelo a las mazmorras... ¡Sin decir una palabra! – dijo rápidamente al ver que el elfo abría la boca para hablar.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta? – dijo la profesora McGonagall con cautela.

-Es para... para... – ahora Severus se había puesto muy rojo y parecía mirar con aprensión el papel – para...

-¿Para ti? – preguntó la profesora frunciendo el entrecejo al ver la reacción del profesor.

-No

-¿Entonces para quién? – preguntó McGonagall impaciente.

-Para... el... para el profesor Dumby – respondió Severus rápidamente, ahora no era el único que estaba rojo, McGonagall también se había puesto de este color y de la impresión había soltado un cacareo y otras tantas plumas.

-Gracias....gracias... – el profesor Dumbledore ingresó al campo de visión de la "cámara" en medio de fuertes aplausos y ovaciones – yo también te quiero... gracias...

-Eh... profesor....

-¿Pasa algo Severus? – preguntó el Director abriendo sus ojos con asombro ante el profesor de pociones.

-Bueno... pues... el nombre que le ha dado edysev – Severus estaba algo nervioso – usted nos mandó a leer textualmente las cartas y ella...

-¿Qué hay de malo con ese nombre? – el profesor estaba cada vez más asombrado

-Pues es que Dumby... es un diminutivo y pues...

-Yo no le veo nada de malo Severus – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa – la verdad me gustó mucho, creo queme cambiaré el nombre por Dumby, en verdad me gusta.

-Lo mejor es que leas la pregunta – dijo la profesora McGonagall haciendo un ademán de impaciencia.

-Bien, edysev pregunta si siempre tiene dulces de limón, que dónde los compra si son muggles y si le convida uno o dos para el camino. Que si es así se los envía con su súper lechuza negra llamada Pye. – leyó Severus

-¡Por fin alguien se interesa en el delicado arte de los dulces de limón! – dijo Dumbledore emocionado – Con respecto a tu primera pregunta sí, siempre tengo dulces de limón, es regla elemental que un mago siempre tiene que estar preparado, si salgo sin mis dulces de limón es como si saliera desnudo o sin mi varita. Los compro en el Londres muggle, en una tienda de dulces cercana al callejón Diagon. Cuando no los puedo comprar yo, entonces envió una carta urgente a Tom, el tabernero del Caldero Chorreante y él los compra por mí y me los envía vía lechuza... ¡Oh... son tan importantes y tan poco apreciados los dulces de limón! – el profesor sacaba nuevamente uno de sus dulces de limón y lo comía antes de responder la última pregunta - ¡Por supuesto que te convido dulces de limón!, ¡Mandaré a Dobby a la lechucería por Pye y te enviaré un tarro completo de dulces de limón!, ¡Como regalo te enviaré la revista de fanáticos de los dulces de limón y una carta de recomendación para que te acepten en el club!, ¡Toda la cantidad de cosas que podemos hacer con los dulces de limón!, ¡Hay unas recetas exquisitas que te puedo enviar si tu quieres...!

Los ojos de Dumbledore estaban extremadamente brillantes y hablaba de las deliciosas tortas y postres que podía hacer utilizando dulces de limón, la profesora McGonagall tuvo que tomarlo de la mano para sacarlo del "Set", mientras que Dobby prestaba mucha atención al profesor y tomaba nota de las recetas que este estaba explicando.

-Parece que le ha dado otro se sus ataques – dijo Severus mirándolo con cautela – solo espero que se le pase rápido.

-Yo solo espero que no nos inscriba a todos en el club de fanáticos de los dulces de limón – dijo la profesora McGonagall tensando los labios - ¿Hay alguna otra pregunta en esa carta Severus?

-Aún queda una pregunta – respondió Severus posando sus ojos en el pergamino, mientras leía su pálida piel pasó de un pálido a un saludable rosado y de allí a un alarmante rojo brillante – oh... bueno... eso... vaya....

-¿Algún otro nombre extraño? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con cautela.

-No, está de lo más normal de este mundo – respondió Severus aún sonrojado pero con cara de orgullo

-Entonces... ¿es para ti la pregunta? – dijo la profesora McGonagall suspicaz

-Así es – respondió Severus que ahora hacía poses seductoras a la cámara.

-¿Se puede saber que dice? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las poses de Severus

-Bueno ella comienza diciendo: Querido, amado, precioso, hermoso, bonito Severus Snape – leyó Severus con orgullo, mientras que la profesora McGonagall apretaba fuertemente sus labios para no dejar escapar una carcajada.

-¿Es que acaso la pobre está ciega? – preguntó una voz asqueada desde fuera de "cámara" - ¿O acaso necesita una poción y no sabe como hacerla?

-Cállate Black, lo que pasa es que estás celoso – respondió Severus con voz agria – te recomiendo que corras porque Lupin ya te alcanzó.

En ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y el aullido de Remus Lupin, mientras que se escuchaba un "¡rayos!" proveniente del animago.

-Sigue con la carta Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall al ver al profesor de pociones dejar de poner cuidado a la carta por un momento y comenzar a burlarse del animago.

-¡Ah! Sí – dijo el profesor regresando a la realidad – lo siento Minerva, edysev desea saber por qué soy tan irresistible, dice que le encanto – en ese momento se hincho de orgullo – y que no le importa que yo sea pálido porque eso me da un toque de misterio que derrite.

-Si como no…

-¿Dijiste algo Minerva? – preguntó Severus mirando a la profesora con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No… que sigas con la carta – dijo la profesora luego de su milésimo gesto de impaciencia.

-Mira edysev – comenzó a decir Severus haciendo un ademán imponente a la cámara – eso… eso es algo que no puede ser explicado… es simplemente mi naturaleza… es como si le preguntaras a las flores por qué huelen así, o al sol por que brilla de esa manera…

-¡Nunca había escuchado nada más ridículo en toda mi vida! – el grito provenía desde fuera de cámara.

-¿Sabías Black que tu querido Lupin está a dos centímetros de destrozarte el trasero? - preguntó Severus mirando hacía fuera de "cámara"

-¡¡¿QUÉ?!!, ¡NO MOONY POR FAVOR ERA SOLO UNA BROMA!, ¡NO TE PONGAS ASÍ! – un nuevo grito desde fuera de "cámara" y un gruñido furioso acompañados de nuevos sonidos de golpes.

-Se lo merecía por entrometido – murmuró Severus - ¿En qué estábamos?... ¡Ah! Sí, como te iba diciendo edysev, esto es parte de mi misteriosa y exquisita naturaleza y aunque quisiera explicártelo no podría…

-Mejor sigue leyendo la carta - repitió nuevamente McGonagall debido a que ella estaba completamente de acuerdo con el comentario de Black.

-Edysev también desea saber si le concedería una noche – leyó Severus enrojeciendo nuevamente, mientras que McGonagall hacía un gesto escandalizada – dice que quiere enseñarme su libro: "Una y mil detenciones y castigos para alumnos insolentes" para que lo utilice contra Potty y el pelirrojo. Y ya de paso... puede… puede enseñarme otras cosas.

-Oh!! Por Dios – la profesora McGonagall estaba algo escandalizada con la pregunta de edysev.

-Verás edysev – dijo Severus haciendo una de sus miradas feroces a la "cámara" – la oferta es muy tentadora, pero mi agenda está muy llena, tengo que ser sincera contigo y he de decirte que no eres la única que me ha pedido una cita, así que tengo una enorme fila esperándome…. Aunque podrías enviarme el libro vía lechuza y… respecto a lo otro… veremos…

-Como si yo te lo fuera a permitir – dijo McGonagall de mal humor.

-Se me olvidaba que tú eres la culpable de perder una de mis citas – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando a la profesora McGonagall con resentimiento.

------------------- Flash Back --------------------

El profesor Severus Snape se encontraba haciendo su habitual ronda matutina por el castillo, estaba de muy buen humor debido a que ya había dado seis detenciones y cinco de ellas eran para alumnos de Gryffindor. Estaba pasando por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso, cuando metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y en uno de ellos encontró un papelito que le recordó que tenía que ir a la lechucería.

Camino a la lechucería el profesor dio otras dos detenciones, que a pesar de ser para Hufflepuff, demostraban que el día era de lo mejor. Una vez en la lechucería se dedicó a buscar una lechuza que le pareciera la más confiable de todas, era cierto que hubiera podido usar su propia lechuza pero en realidad no quería levantar sospechas.

Una vez encontró la lechuza adecuada la llamó y esta se acercó y extendió obedientemente su pata para que Severus amarrara la carta.

-Buenos días Severus – dijo una voz que sorprendió al profesor de pociones - ¿Qué haces tan temprano en la lechucería?

-Buenos días Minerva – saludó el profesor volteándose lentamente hacia la profesora pero intentando que ella no viera a quién se dirigía la carta - ¿Haces la ronda?

-Eh… sí – la profesora estaba un poco nerviosa al responder la pregunta – pero no has respondido mi pregunta.

-Estoy pidiendo suplementos de pociones – respondió el profesor Snape rápidamente – se me acabaron las garras de dragón y las púas de erizo.

-Pero si tú siempre vas personalmente por el material – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirándolo con grandes ojos – te gusta escogerlo cuidadosamente, además ¿Por qué no usas tu lechuza?

-Pues… verás… Galatea está algo cansada y yo… - desafortunadamente en ese momento entró una corriente de viento en la lechucería que hizo que la carta que Severus tenía en la mano (y que aún no había atado en la pata de la lechuza) saliera volando y cayera a unos pasos de McGonagall que la recogió rápidamente.

-¿¿¿ANA MARÍA??? – preguntó (o casi gritó) McGonagall muy enojada al leer a quién iba dirigida la carta - ¿Se puede saber quien es esa tal Ana María?

-Pues ella… - Severus se había puesto muy rojo y se veía muy embarazado para responder – ella… ella..

-Estoy esperando – dijo McGonagall con su voz más peligrosa

-Ella es una de las telelectoeso… y… pues ella quería una cita conmigo – dijo el profesor cada vez más nervioso y acercándose cautelosamente a la puerta.

-Y tú tan bueno que eres le ibas a dar la cita ¿No? – preguntó McGonagall agitando la carta furiosamente.

-Bueno pues… yo…

-¡SEVERUS SNAPE! ¡Se supone que eres un profesor y no puedes andar dando ni buscando citas con los telelectoespectadores! – gritó McGonagall en el colmo de su furia - ¡Sal de aquí en este momento o iré a comentarle esto al profesor!

El profesor Snape no se hizo repetir la orden dos veces y salió rápidamente de la lechucería mientras que McGonagall lo miraba con furia y arrugaba la carta que tenía en la mano, pero luego de unos segundos sacó cautelosamente un papelito del bolsillo, lo amarró rápidamente a la lechuza que había escogido Severus y la mandó a cumplir su misión.

------------------- End Flash Back --------------------

-Eso ya no importa – dijo McGonagall restándole importancia al suceso – mejor termina de leer la carta.

-Ya terminé – dijo Severus mirando molesto a McGonagall – dice que no tiene más preguntas. Gracias edysev por tu carta… y… ¿Qué es la orden Severusiana? – preguntó mirando nuevamente la carta.

-¿La qué? – preguntó también McGonagall mirando extrañada al profesor

-La orden Severusiana – respondió este y mostrándole la carta a McGonagall le dijo – mira.

-Es cierto – dijo esta leyendo lo que él le mostraba – tal vez nos aclare ese misterio más adelante.

-Es posible.

-Sigue con la otra carta – dijo McGonagall señalando el montón que aún había sobre la mesa.

-La siguiente carta es de Eris eru – dijo Severus leyendo el sobre – dice que le ha gustado mucho el programa. Y la primera pregunta es para Black – agregó haciendo cara de disgusto.

-Creo que iba camino al bosque prohibido la última vez que estaba huyendo de Lupin – dijo McGonagall

-Pues que alguien vaya y busque al inepto ese – dijo Severus con voz autoritaria que hizo que McGonagall lo mirara como si creyera que se había vuelto loco – eh… sugiero… ¿No? – agregó Severus al ver la mirada de McGonagall.

Unos minutos después llegó Dobby seguido de Sirius Black, pero un Sirius Black que llevaba su túnica hecha pedazos, uno de sus brazos sangraba y tenía grandes rasguños en su cara aparte de un ojo morado y el pelo todo revuelto y lleno de hojitas y ramitas, eso sin contar que estaba completamente lleno de barro y tierra.

-Parece que Lupin logró alcanzarte – dijo Severus con voz burlona.

-Cállate Snivellus – respondió Sirius de malas pulgas y haciendo gestos de dolor debido a que tenía el labio terriblemente hinchado.

-¿Acaso quieres otra paliza?... ¿Siri – boy? – preguntó Severus con sorna.

-Lee la maldita pregunta de una buena vez – dijo Sirius de malas pulgas, le dolía demasiado el cuerpo para enfrentarse dignamente a Severus.

-Pobre Siri-boy – dijo Severus con voz de falsa pena y luego leyendo la carta agregó – pues Eris eru desea saber por qué sigues vivo en el programa si se supone que moriste… no podría estar más de acuerdo con ella

-Pues verás Eris – dijo Sirius reprimiendo un gesto de dolor – sucede al caer detrás del velo, vagué durante algún tiempo por varias dimensiones para luego aparecer en algún lugar del desierto del Sahara, donde fui rescatado por Dumbledore que me llevó a Hogwarts para protegerme del ministro de magia, quien aún me cree culpable (aunque no sabe que estoy vivo).

-Dumbledore no debió haberte rescatado – dijo Severus luego de escuchar la explicación – y… a propósito – agregó con una sonrisa – mejor sales a correr de nuevo porque parece te tu lobito ya te olfateó de nuevo…

Sirius no dejó que Severus terminara la frase y salió rápidamente del lugar antes de que un hombre con cola de lobo, bigotes de gato y orejas de perro lo atrapara para terminar de destrozarlo.

-Vamos con la siguiente pregunta – dijo Severus con una enorme sonrisa al ver que Lupin atrapaba de nuevo a Sirius y lo hacía gritar.

-Severus…

-Qué quieres Minerva…

-Es… pues…

-Dime que pasa…

-Es que tu has tenido mucho protagonismo en este capítulo y… pues…

-¿Qué con eso? – le preguntó Severus mirándola asombrado - ¿Qué quieres?

-Pues… me preguntaba si podía leer yo las preguntas de esa carta… ¿si? – Minerva lo miraba muy roja apretándose las manos nerviosamente.

-Claro – Severus le pasó muy sorprendido la carta a la profesora McGonagall, y luego con una enorme sonrisa le preguntó - ¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta?

-Es para Ronald Weasley – dijo la profesora McGonagall leyendo el papel.

-Draco haz el favor de ir por el señor Weasley – dijo el profesor de pociones mirando hacia la izquierda de la "cámara" – debe estar en las cocinas con la señorita Granger – agregó con una sonrisa

-Por supuesto profesor – dijo Malfoy arrastrando alegremente las palabras – voy a poder burlarme de la comadreja en su agujero con la sangre sucia muajajajaja

-Deberías quitarle puntos por irrespetar a los compañeros – le espetó la profesora McGonagall al profesor de pociones con cara muy seria.

-Lo siento Minerva – respondió Severus con una sonrisa – no escuché lo que decía Draco sobre Weasley, estaba muy ocupado mirando como Lupin destrozaba a Black

-¿Si no lo escuchaste por qué sabes que hablaba de Weasley? – preguntó McGonagall mirándolo fijamente.

-Esto…. Yo… ehhhh…

-¡Profesor!, ¡Profesor!, ¿Aquí le traigo a Weasel! – gritó una voz algo sofocada

-¡Ahora no me podrás decir que no lo escuchaste! – gritó McGonagall enojada

-Por supuesto que lo escuché Minerva – respondió Severus con una sonrisa – cinco puntos para Slytherin señor Malfoy

-¡¡¿¿¿Cinco puntos???!! – preguntó McGonagall escandalizada - ¿¿Acaso te volviste loco??, ¿¿Por qué le das puntos por ofender a los compañeros??

-Yo no le doy cinco puntos por ofender a los compañeros – dijo Severus con voz tranquila – se los doy por saber inglés, ¿sabes que eso sube el nivel de esta escuela?

-¡Eres incorregible! – logró articular la furiosa profesora McGonagall antes de leer la pregunta – Señor Weasley – agregó con voz enojada – la señorita Eris eru desea saber si usted desearía tener algo con Luna.

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ??!! – Ron estaba nuevamente más rojo que su cabello - ¡¡¡¿¿¿PRIMERO ME JUNTAN CON HERMIONE Y AHORA CON LUNÁTICA LOVEGOOD???!!!, ¡MAÑANA CON QUIÉN! ¿¿¿CON MYRTLE LA LLORONA??? – el chico se calmó un poco para luego agregar – mi corazón pertenece a una sola persona… pero ella… ella… solo habla de él… y yo… buaaaahhhhh

La profesora McGonagall se retiró prudentemente antes de que Ron empapara su túnica y el profesor Snape muy amablemente lo envió de regreso a las cocinas en compañía de Draco. "No puedo creer que llores así por una sangre sucia" le decía el rubio platino, mientras el pelirrojo lloraba inconsolable.

-Sigamos con las preguntas – dijo el profesor Snape con una sonrisa "encantadora"

-La siguiente pregunta es para mí – leyó la profesora McGonagall – para… el profesor Dumbledore.

-Dumby, por favor – dijo el director ingresando al "set" en medio de los aplausos - ¿Quieren unirse al club de fanáticos de los dulces de limón?

El profesor había cambiado su gorro de mago por uno con forma de limón, además llevaba una bufanda verde limón, varias escarapelas y una banderita que decía "Soy fanático de los dulces de limón"

-¿Puedes leer la pregunta Minerva? – dijo el profesor Snape luego de recuperarse del shock de ver así al director

-Eris desea saber por… por qué Albus y yo negamos que tuvimos algo – leyó la profesora temblando y poniéndose muy roja, mientras que la sonrisa de Severus se ensanchaba – si es tan… obvio

-Yo no lo niego – dijo el profesor Dumbledore "ejem, ejem" perdón Dumby, haciendo que el sonrojo de McGonagall aumentara y la sonrisa de Severus se hiciera enorme.

-¿No lo niega? – preguntó Severus interesado.

-No lo niego – confirmó Dumby – es más no tuvimos… tenemos

-¡¡¡¿¿¿TIENEN???!!! – el profesor Snape lo miraba en un tremendo estupor

-Aja, ¿acaso Minerva no te habló de eso? – preguntó Dumby asombrado

-La verdad no señor Director – respondió Severus con sinceridad

-Pues verás….

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

.----…---

Vale mátenme pero si no lo dejaba así no actualizaba nunca…

¿Una cosa quién quieren que gane en la lucha libre?... espero votos y apuestas….

---------

Un bioterio es un lugar especial donde viven los animales de laboratorio, este lugar tiene condiciones controladas de humedad, temperatura, iluminación y alimentación de los animales.

No se preocupen ya estoy escribiendo la segunda parte de este capítulo espero no tardar en actualizar y… han leído 57 hojas de Word (si acaso tenían curiosidad de la longitud de este programa)


	6. Hablemos de Todas aman a Lupin II

Primero que todo les pido disculpas por el formato del capítulo anterior (ya lo arreglé), solo tengo permiso para usar el computador durante media hora y no pude arreglar mucho el formato porque se me había acabado el tiempo .

**HABLEMOS DE... TODAS AMAN A LUPIN parte II**

**--- **En el capítulo anterior ---

-Eris desea saber por… por qué Albus y yo negamos que tuvimos algo – leyó la profesora temblando y poniéndose muy roja, mientras que la sonrisa de Severus se ensanchaba – si es tan… obvio

-Yo no lo niego – dijo el profesor Dumbledore "ejem, ejem" perdón Dumby, haciendo que el sonrojo de McGonagall aumentara y la sonrisa de Severus se hiciera enorme.

-¿No lo niega? – preguntó Severus interesado.

-No lo niego – confirmó Dumby – es más no tuvimos… tenemos

-¡¡¡¿¿¿TIENEN???!!! – el profesor Snape lo miraba en un tremendo estupor

-Aja, ¿acaso Minerva no te habló de eso? – preguntó Dumby asombrado

-La verdad no señor Director – respondió Severus con sinceridad

-Pues verás….

-------

-Veras... Minerva y yo tenemos una relación muy antigua y fuerte – dijo el profesor Dumby con una sonrisa mientras que Severus abría enormemente sus ojos (y sus orejas para no perder detalle), sin tener en cuanta que la profesora McGonagall seguía tan roja como un tomate y balbucía algunas palabras sin sentido – ha sobrevivido a los buenos y los malos tiempos

-¿Tan fuerte es lo que hay entre ustedes? – preguntó Severus con voz entre el asombro y la envidia

-Me extraña que Minerva no te lo haya dicho – mencionó nuevamente el profesor Dumby con asombro – pero sí... lo que hay entre ella y yo es muy fuerte y data de hace muchos años.

-¿¿¿¿Qué es lo que hay entre ustedes???? – se escuchó preguntar a varias voces ansiosas desde dentro y fuera de "cámara"

-¿No lo han notado? – preguntó nuevamente Dumby con asombro – Pues entre Minerva y yo hay una fuerte y maravillosa amistad... comenzó desde que ella fue alumna mía y se la pasaba en mi oficina preguntándome sobre transformaciones... era la más avanzada desde primer año y... ¿Qué pasa..? – preguntó Dumbledore al ver la cara de decepción de todos...

-Nos imaginábamos algo más canden... digo diferente – respondió el profesor Snape.

-¿Acaso les parece que una amistad de taaaaantos años no es interesante? - Preguntó el director asombrado agitando su banderita de fanáticos de los dulces de limón.

-Pues no... pero al ver a la profesora McGonagall sonrojada y titubeando – respondió Severus nuevamente – pues... no sabíamos...

-Pues yo estaba sonrojada porque el director Dumbledore ("ejem, ejem"), lo siento Dumby dice que yo soy la mejor estudiante que ha tenido – dijo McGonagall mirando alrededor con orgullo.

-�. Bueno creo que podemos seguir con el programa – dijo Severus notoriamente desilusionado.

-¿Esa era la pregunta? – dijo Dumby con una sonrisa.

-Esa era profesor – respondió McGonagall – si lo desea ya puede retirarse.

-Listo... ¡Ah!... ¡Por cierto!... ¿No desean un dulce de limón? – preguntó Dumbledore al meter la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y sacar una manotada de dulces - ¿Les mencioné el delicioso helado que podemos hacer con dulces de limón?... Nunca había probado algo más delicioso...

Los ojos del director nuevamente estaban brillantes y el único que le prestaba atención era Dobby, que tomaba atenta nota de los ingredientes y pasos de la receta. Nuevamente McGonagall tuvo que tomarlo del brazo y sacarlo del lugar, allí Dobby acercó una silla para el director y se sentó a los pies de esta a escuchar la receta como si se tratara de un cuento.

-Mejor sigamos – dijo Severus al ver el estado del director - ¿Qué dice la carta?

-Por Dios – dijo McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo mientras leía la carta – esto es...

-¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Severus sospechando otra pregunta comprometedora para McGonagall

-Es tan solo un comentario de Eris – respondió McGonagall aún con el entrecejo fruncido

-Pues léelo entonces – le espetó Severus

-Como quieras – dijo la mujer con un suspiro de hastío – Eris dice que eres un amor, que no le importa que te vistas de negro o que seas pálido (asumo que el blanquito se refiere a eso), que siempre vas a ser el mejor y...

-Eso es obvio – dijo Severus haciendo otra de sus poses a la cámara – es apenas natural que creas que yo soy el mejor, no hay discusión con respecto a eso, obviamente el negro es el mejor color de todos... ¿Habías dicho algo más Minerva? – preguntó Severus mirando a la profesora.

-Sí, Eris dice que después de ti sigue Ron que también es muy lindo y codiciado – siguió leyendo McGonagall

-Bueno... – Severus dejó un poco su pose prepotente al escuchar esto – creo que ahora estas mal Eris... (en el fondo se escuchaba un grito "¿lo ves?, ¡yo soy el mejor!")... en todo caso pasaré ese pequeño detalle por alto ya que por lo menos demuestras que tienes buen gusto en algunas cosas y...

-Ya, lo que quieras – dijo Minerva cortando al profesor Snape – Eris también dice que planea un secuestro así que cuídense... Y la última pregunta es para...

-¿Aún hay otra pregunta? – dijo Severus asombrado.

-Si lo digo es porque la hay ¿No? – respondió McGonagall muy malhumorada

-Yo solo preguntaba – dijo Severus mirándola con resentimiento – mejor termina de leer.

-La pregunta es para Remus Lupin – respondió McGonagall

-Qué lastima tener que molestarlo – dijo Severus aparentando pena.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Minerva extrañada del con el comportamiento afable del profesor de pociones.

-Porque debería estarse divirtiendo con Black de una forma...

-¡Basta Severus! – la profesora McGonagall lo miraba enojada pero no agregó nada más al ver que Dobby se acercaba con el licántropo.

-¿Es verdad que me mandaron llamar? – preguntó Remus que aún tenía la cola de lobo, los bigotes de gato y las orejas de perro pero se veía feliz (sospechosamente una envoltura de chocolate sobresalía del bolsillo de su túnica y tenía manchas de chocolate en las mejillas).

-Eris desea saber si has tenido alguna relación con Sirius – preguntó Minerva, mientras que Severus soltaba otra de sus famosas carcajadas

-¿Otra vez con esa pregunta? – dijo Remus severamente aunque tomó un saludable tono rojo escarlata – aunque por lo menos hay que reconocer que esta vez tuvieron la delicadeza de preguntarme a mí y no a Sirius como siempre.

-Déjate de tus remilgos y responde la pregunta de una buena vez – dijo Severus desesperándose con la calma que aparentaba el licántropo.

-Lo que hay entre Sirius y yo no pasa de ser una amistad de muchos años – respondió Remus lanzando una mirada de advertencia a Severus.

-A otro perro con ese hueso – espetó Severus y luego se puso a reír como loco – Jajajaja, ¿Entendiste?... ¿Perro?.... jajajajaja ¿Hueso?..... no podría... jajajaja.... ser... jajaja... mejor.... jajajajaja.... como Sirius.... jajajajaja... o sea.... perro.... jajajajaja... y.... jajajaja .... hueso.... jajajajaja

-¡REACCIONA SEVERUS! – la profesora McGonagall comenzó a agitar desesperadamente al profesor de pociones para que dejara su estupidez y regresara a la realidad, este ya tenía una enorme baba que le escurría por la comisura de la boca y estaba como "ido" (signo infalible que indica "soy un idiota con problemas mentales"). Como último recurso, la profesora McGonagall dio una fuerte bofetada al profesor de pociones, la cual, aparte de mandarlo al otro extremo del "set", lo hizo reaccionar y retornar a su seriedad (que de paso hizo que su mejilla tomara un fuerte color rojo).

-Bueno... el... el caso es que nadie cree lo que acabas de decir, licántropo – dijo Severus rápidamente lanzándole a Lupin una mirada de profundo odio.

-Es mejor que lo creas – respondió Lupin con cara de pocos amigos – créeme, no querrás que haga contigo lo mismo que le hice a Sirius hace algunos minutos por molestarme.

-No, gracias – dijo Severus con una sonrisa irónica – yo no tengo ese tipo de inclinaciones.

-¡Te lo advertí! – rugió Lupin mientras que se lanzaba sobre el profesor de pociones como un lobo que no quiere dejar escapar una presa, mientras que este se ponía muy pálido pero sacaba su varita con un rápido movimiento y apuntaba a Lupin.

-¡ALTO LOS DOS! – gritó Minerva La princesa McGonagall antes de que alguno de los dos hombres tuviera oportunidad de atacar al otro - ¡Remus!, ya respondiste la pregunta así que sal de este lugar por favor, si quieres pelear o molestar a alguien bien puedes atacar al señor Black – agregó la mujer con voz iracunda y luego mirando al profesor de pociones continuó – y tú no te rías de a mucho Severus. Ya arreglarás tus problemas con Lupin cuando termine el programa.

-Yo no he hecho nada Minerva – respondió rápidamente el profesor de pociones, que había dejado de reírse en el acto (seguramente los colmillos de Lupin no eran cuestión de mucha gracia para él).

-Mejor continuamos con las preguntas – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz algo cansada.

-¿Pasamos a otra carta? – preguntó tímidamente el profesor Snape – como dijiste que la anterior era la última pregunta

-Todavía no – respondió la profesora McGonagall mirando a Severus de manera sospechosa – aquí hay un último comentario de Eris.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó nuevamente Snape, mirando con cautela a la profesora de transformación.

-Eris dice que cuando te ligan con otros hombres, eso hace que en comparación con tu "pareja" te veas mucho más lindo – leyó la profesora McGonagall mientras que Severus cambiaba de color violentamente.

-¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!!! – es profesor de pociones se agitaba violentamente mientras que fura de "cámara" se escuchaban fuertes risas y gritos de "¡No se vería más lindo ni porque golpearan a sus parejas hasta hacerlas parecer cosas fungiformes!" - ¡ESTO ES EL COLMO!, ¡A MI NO ME INTERESA QUE ME VEA MÁS LINDO O NO!, ¡PARA ESO NO HAY NECESIDAD DE EMPAREJARME CON OTROS HOMBRES!, ¡YO NO SOY NINGÚN RARO COMO TODA ESA CANTIDAD DE DESVIADOS QUE HAY EN ESTOS LUGARES!...

-Es mejor que te calmes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz tranquila – solo era un comentario de Eris, y además recuerda que las demás personas merecen respeto... El hecho de que sus gustos sean diferentes no te da derecho de llamarlos desviados ni nada por el estilo ¿Entendiste?

-Pero Minerva, no puedes negar que...

-¿E-n-t-e-n-d-i-s-t-e? – la profesora recalcó cada letra y tenía el exacto tono y mirada de una mamá regañona

-Si, Minerva – Severus se cruzó de brazos y bajó la mirada como un niño regañado.

-Ya que has recobrado la cordura vamos a seguir con las cartas – dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando otro de los sobres que había sobre la mesa. – Oh.... bueno....

-¿Qué pasa con esa carta? – preguntó Severus mirando extrañado a McGonagall

-Es otra carta de Eris – respondió la profesora McGonagall mirando extrañada el sobre

-¿Alguna otra opinión sobre los raritos? – dijo Severus de mala gana. La profesora McGonagall lo miró Severamente pero no le dijo nada y sacó el papel del sobre para leerlo.

-Eris dice que cree que tú te deberías transformar en una pantera negra – leyó McGonagall en la carta – tenías razón Severus, era una opinión de Eris sobre los raritos – agregó la mujer

-Ah!! – Severus se había puesto algo rojo debido a la carta de Eris y las palabras de McGonagall, aunque fingió no hacerle caso a la profesora – es obvio que yo debería se una pantera no un piojoso gato (McGonagall apretó fuertemente los labios), o un murciélago, solo una majestuosa pantera y...

-¡Ya deja de soñar murcielaguín! – gritó una voz desde fuera de "cámara" – cállate de una buena vez que hay que continuar con el programa

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Black – respondió el profesor Snape de mala manera – ¿no estabas... ocupado con tu licántropo? – preguntó en tono de burla

-Pero no es para que te pongas celoso Snivellus – respondió Black con tono irónico – yo no tengo la culpa que Remsie no quiera dirigirte la palabra

-¡No me llames Remsie!- se escuchó decir una voz enfadada fuera de "cámara" – mi nombre es Remus

-Parece que tu noviecita se ha alterado un poco – dijo Severus en tono de burla, y luego poniéndose serio – además yo-no-estoy-celoso y no-me-llames-snivellus.

-Mejor te callas si sabes lo que te conviene – dijeron al unísono dos voces desde fuera de "cámara"

-Pero que tierno – dijo Severus con su voz más empalagosa y desagradable - ¿Así de sincronizados son para todo?.

-¡Tú te lo buscaste! – gritaron los dos hombres al tiempo y lo que se vio un segundo después fue a Severus corriendo a toda velocidad, seguido muy de cerca por un enorme perro negro y un hombre con orejas de perro, bigotes de gato y cola de lobo.

-Comerciales – la profesora McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco y salió lentamente del campo de visión de la "cámara", mientras los otros corrían derrumbando todo lo que encontraban a su paso.

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-..----

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a su programa Hablemos de... – dijo la profesora McGonagall apenas regresaron de comerciales.

-La siguiente carta es de Meilin2 – dijo Severus con una voz que sonaba más como un quejido. Tenía muchos rasguños y moretones a pesar de que su túnica parecía en perfectas condiciones (al parecer había tenido que cambiar su vestimenta durante los comerciales) su brazo izquierdo estaba entablillado de manera rústica, además de llevar un collarín ortopédico.

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall sin importarle los enormes esfuerzos que hacía Severus para sacar el papel.

-Primero Meilin dice que le encanta el programa – leyó Severus y luego continuó haciendo una pose de superioridad – dice que soy un bombón y que soy el mejor, y que Black es un patético perdedor

La profesora McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco e hizo un gesto de impaciencia cuando Severus comenzó a hacer poses ante la "cámara"

-Mejor sigue leyendo la carta – dijo la profesora reprimiendo un nuevo gesto de impaciencia – antes de que decida mandarte a hacerle compañía a Lockhart

-También te manda saludos – leyó Severus rápidamente dejando de hacer poses antes de que la profesora decidiera cumplir su amenaza.

-Gracias – la profesora suavizó un poco la expresión – ¿Podrías leer la primera pregunta? - agregó

-La primera pregunta es para mí – respondió Severus – Meilin desea saber que demonios he hecho para estar tan bueno.

La profesora McGonagall puso sus ojos en blanco nuevamente y se acercó al profesor de pociones quitándole la carta de las manos.

-Déjate de ridiculeces Severus – dijo la mujer agitando la carta aunque sin leerla todavía – ¡Está bien que desees ser como Lockhart pero esto es el colmo!, debes leer las preguntas reales, no las que desearías que te hicieran.

El profesor miró con desagrado a la profesora McGonagall, pero no pareció enfurecerse a pesar de las burlas que se escuchaban desde fuera de cámara sobre todo una proveniente de una voz gruesa y burlona "Oh!! Snivellus cada vez caes más bajo, ¿en serio te gustaría que te preguntaran eso?. En realidad eso es una pregunta para alguien más como... yo, por ejemplo".

-Esa es la pregunta profesora – respondió fríamente Severus Snape, sin dar muestras de poner atención a las burlas de Sirius Black desde fuera de "cámara"

-Ya te dije que te dejaras de niñerías Severus – dijo la profesora enfadándose cada vez más – cómo crees que alguien... Oh!... es verdad – le profesora había empezado a leer la carta y ahora estaba roja de la vergüenza.

-Se lo dije – aunque el profesor seguía con su mirada gélida, interiormente disfrutaba el momento, la profesora no sabía como disculparse y Black estaba tan anonadado que no sabía que decir (o mejor dicho que insulto gritar).

-Lo... lo siento Severus – dijo una muy roja y tartamudeante Minerva McGonagall a un frío Snape - ¿Podrías responder la pregunta?

-Por supuesto – la actitud del profesor cambió de inmediato y se plantó ante la "cámara" con un ademán de seductora superioridad (que en realidad volvió la alegría al resentido Black, que ahora se carcajeaba de la actitud de Severus) – En cuanto a tu pregunta Meilin, pues para serte sincero, no lo sé. Supongo que es algo que viene en la naturaleza de algunas personas

-¡Claro que no lo sabes! – gritó Black desde fuera de "cámara" – Porque hasta a ti te asombra que alguien pueda creer que estas dizque "bueno" – el animago hizo un sonido de asco y luego comenzó a reírse – Creo que la pobre chica te ha confundido conmigo.

-No te preocupes Black perdono tu ignorancia – sorpresivamente Severus no estaba enojado sino que mostraba una enorme (y para quien lo desee encantadora) sonrisa mientras miraba hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz de Black – seguiré el consejo de Meilin y no me enojaré contigo, además, no vales la pena.

Todo el set estaba estupefacto, todos miraban a Severus con los ojos como platos y en un segundo la cámara enfocó a Black, que también lo miraba asombrado, pero se estaba poniendo peligrosamente rojo y su expresión pasó de ser de un gran estupor a una enorme furia.

-¿QUÉ NO VALGO LA PENA?, ¿Snivellus Snape me está diciendo que no valgo la pena? – el animago estaba más furioso que nunca y agitaba con violencia su puño en el aire – A Sirius Black nadie... ¡Óyeme bien! ¡NADIE! ¡Le dice que no vale la pena y menos un pobre rarito familiar de vampiros! Y ...

-¡Cálmate Sirius! – era la voz de Remus Lupin que sujetaba con fuerza al animago para que no se acercara a Severus. El problema era que Black estaba medio ahogado debido a que Lupin (que ya había vuelto a la normalidad) le había pasado un brazo por el cuello para no dejarle avanzar y lo apretaba con demasiada fuerza.

-Hazle caso a tu noviecita Black – agregó Severus con una sonrisa aún más grande sin importarle la furiosa mirada de amenaza del licántropo – además por ahí dicen que "el que se enoja pierde".

El "set" estaba en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir una palabra, solo se oían los gritos ahogados de Black (al parecer Lupin aún no se daba cuenta que estaba ahogando a su amigo) y el rasgar de la pluma de Dobby que ya llevaba más de seis metros de pergamino anotando las recetas que le daba Dumbledore.

-¿Tienes un pacto con el diablo? – la profesora McGonagall parecía haber salido de un trance y había hecho la pregunta.

-¿Perdón? – el profesor Snape la miraba confundido y parecía no comprenderla

-Es la siguiente pregunta de Meilin – explicó McGonagall – está relacionada con la pregunta anterior.

-Ah! – Severus sonrió nuevamente y regresó su mirada a la "cámara" – No, no tengo ningún pacto con el diablo (Voldy no cuenta porque no es el diablo e igual, no viene al caso). Mi atractivo es totalmente natural (aunque unas pociones nunca están de más) – agregó el profesor con superioridad.

-¿Qué te gusta tomar? – preguntó McGonagall. El profesor Snape la miró confundido unos segundos pero luego se dio cuenta que era otra de las preguntas de Meilin y se preparó para responder.

-Nunca está de más una buena copa de wisky de fuego o de algún buen vino (los muggles son los mejores) – respondió el profesor como un experto – la cerveza no me gusta mucho porque me infla (te aseguro que no querrás verme con barriga), aunque no hay nada mejor que una infusión aromática o un té todas las mañanas.

La profesora McGonagall lo miraba asombrada y parecía no perderse ninguna de sus palabras. Duró con la boca abierta unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y continuar con las preguntas.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto el negro? – Severus frunció un poco el entrecejo mirando a McGonagall quien acababa de hacer la pregunta.

-Meilin dice que no es que tenga ningún problema con eso – se apresuró a agregar la profesora haciendo que Snape desarrugara el ceño y la sonrisa regresara a su rostro.

-Pues el negro es un color sobrio, misterioso y aristocrático – dijo Severus – es... simplemente como si me describiera a mí mismo.

Se escucharon varios bufidos desde fuera de "cámara" y un resoplido de la profesora McGonagall. Severus no les prestó atención e hizo ante la "cámara" su pose más aristocrática (que para ser sinceros habría hecho reventar de la risa a Lucius Malfoy)

-Además – agregó el profesor titubeando y sonrojándose un poco – no me veo gordo con ese color.

-¡Eso es lo mas gay que he escuchado en mi vida! – gritó Draco Malfoy desde fuera de "cámara", el silencio de la profesora McGonagall ante este comentario indicó que estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Cual es la siguiente pregunta – dijo rápidamente Severus Snape intentando apartar de la cabeza de todos su respuesta y el comentario del Slytherin "Me las va a pagar apenas se termine el programa".

-¿Saldrías con ella? – la profesora apretó fuertemente los labios ante la pregunta.

-Oh!... bueno... yo... – el profesor se había puesto muy rojo y miraba nerviosamente a la profesora McGonagall – si te contara...

-¿Dónde hace la fila de espera para salir contigo? – la profesora estaba más tensa y sus labios prácticamente desaparecían en una línea blanca de lo apretados que los tenía.

-Para serte sincero la fila está muy larga... – el profesor seguía mirando nerviosamente a McGonagall – he recibido montones de propuestas como la tuya... además como he dicho antes yo soy un hombre muy selectivo... y pues....

-Además que sabes que está prohibido que tengas citas con las telelectoespectadoras - agregó la profesora McGonagall con voz un poco como resentida.

-Bueno... también – el profesor miraba ahora más serio a la profesora – en realidad esa es una norma de la que me he enterado recientemente, no estaba en el contrato (en realidad sospecho que la profesora McGonagall tiene que ver en esta nueva "norma"), creo que hablaré con el profesor Dumbledore sobre eso...

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – la voz de la profesora McGonagall era terriblemente amenazante

-Pero Minerva...

-Ya dije que no – la profesora usaba un tono cortante – hay otra cosa que Meilin desea saber.

-Lee por favor Minerva – dijo Severus, no era momento para contradecirla

-Dice que hace un tiempo se encontraba paseando en Hogsmeade y pasó por una casita muy rara y te vio saliendo de ahí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que iba a correr para alcanzarte y...saludarte...y desea saber ¿exactamente que hacías saliendo de ahí, despidiéndote de Tonks de BESITO? y TAN TEMPRANO? Según ella eran las 7:45 a.m. – leyó la profesora asombrándose cada vez más

-Esto... yo.... – Severus estaba intensamente rojo y lo único que podía hacer era tartamudear – sinceramente... no... pensé que nadie se enteraría... digo....

-¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!! – el grito provino instantáneamente de dos gargantas.

-¡Nadie que sea de mi familia puede tener relación con ningún Snape! ¡NADIE! – gritó Black, que en esos momentos era enfocado por la "cámara".

-Pues a decir verdad tu tátara, tátara, tátara tía se casó con mi tátara, tátara, tátara primo – dijo Severus con la mayor sangre fría – así que técnicamente...

-¡Cállate snivellus! – gritó Black - ¡No voy a permitirle a Tonks que hable contigo!, ¡Pase un Snape en la familia!, pero dos nunca ¡Menos Severus Snape!.

-¡Ya me va a oír Tonks! – dijo Remus Lupin con mirada furiosa - ¡Mira que dejarme y cambiarme...!

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! – ahora el grito provenía de Severus y Sirius.

-Bueno... pues Tonks y yo.... – Remus Lupin estaba muy rojo y se miraba las manos mientras que titubeaba palabras ininteligibles.

-Eso no es relevante en estos momentos – dijo McGonagall furiosa, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados, incluso que Lupin la mirara asombrado – La pregunta de Meilin se refiere a Tonks y Severus no Tonks y Lupin.

-Pero Minerva...

-Pero nada – respondió la mujer inflexible – responde la pregunta Severus.

-Lo que pasó fue que el día anterior estuve hasta muy tarde en Hogsmeade y se me pasó la hora de llegada – dijo Severus mirando Minerva – tu bien sabes que Dumbledore no nos deja entrar al castillo después de las once.

-Continúa Severus – la profesora McGonagall lo miraba severamente

-El caso es que no me di cuenta de la hora (las streapers...) – continuó Severus – así que cuando reaccioné, me di cuenta que tenía que buscar un hotel para pasar la noche, el problema era que ya no tenía nada de dinero por lo que me encontré en la plaza de Hogsmeade tratando de buscar una forma de solucionar mi problema.

-¿Y de casualidad Tonks cayó del cielo? – preguntó McGonagall con tono irónico

-Eh... más o menos – respondió Severus algo aturdido – en realidad si llegó Tonks, pero no cayó del cielo.

-¡Explícate! – gritaron al unísono Black y McGonagall

-Ya les dije antes yo estaba en la plaza – explicó Severus – Estaba a punto de pasar la noche en un banco de madera de la plaza cuando algo me golpeó fuertemente y me hizo caer al suelo, sin contar con que la cosa que me había golpeado me cayó encima.

-Y entonces... – Sirius parecía impaciente por hacer que Severus continuara su relato.

-La cosa que me había caído encima se retiró torpemente y comenzó a pedirme disculpas de manera muy efusiva – Severus reprimió una sonrisa al ver las caras de Minerva y Black – en ese momento me di cuenta que la "cosa" era Tonks y ella también me reconoció

-No le digas cosa – amenazó Lupin antes de que el profesor continuara.

-El caso es que estaba muy apenada y preguntó si podía hacer algo por mí, así que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad y le dije que necesitaba un lugar donde dormir y ella accedió a ayudarme – dijo Severus.

-¿Y así sin más te llevó a su casa? – la voz de Sirius sonaba amenazante – No te creo

-Poco me importa Black – respondió Severus fríamente – si no me crees le puedes preguntar, no es mi deporte favorito pasar la noche con alguien de tu familia.

Sirius Black saltó dispuesto a darle un puñetazo a Severus, pero fue detenido por los fuertes brazos de Lupin, mientras que la profesora McGonagall únicamente decía:

-Continúa Severus

-El caso es que Nymphadora Tonks me ofreció el sofá de la sala para pasar la noche – dijo Severus – lo acepté debido a que no tenía otra opción. Salí temprano porque tenía clases en Hogwarts y bien sabes que no me gusta faltar a clases (sobre todo si se trata de la clase de Potter)

-¿Por qué la sonrisa? – la voz de la profesora McGonagall sonaba fría

-Bueno... todo mundo sabe que la señorita Tonks es la torpeza en persona – dijo Severus – así que no es de extrañar que hiciera demostraciones de esta cualidad durante el tiempo que estuve en su casa. Una vez llegas a superar las ganas de estrangularla por su estupidez la situación llega a se hilarante

-Digamos que te creo – dijo McGonagall no muy convencida – pero.... ¿Y el beso?, ¿Esa es otra de las torpezas de Tonks?

-Aunque no lo creas así es – respondió Severus – cuando salía de la casa Tonks salió a la puerta pero se enredó con la alfombra así que no tuve más remedio que evitar que se cayera. Aunque en realidad... nunca nos besamos, simplemente quedamos algo cerca, es posible que Meilin nos viera desde un ángulo en el que parecía que nos besábamos.

-Es posible... – repitió McGonagall

-¿Satisfecha? – preguntó Severus ansioso

-No mucho – respondió la mujer – pero es hora de continuar con las preguntas.

Severus respiró a pesar de que Sirius y Remus aún lo miraban como si desearan matarlo (en realidad se apretaban los nudillos al mejor estilo Crabbe y Goyle), decidió que era mejor no prestarles atención por el momento.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Remus Lupin – leyó la profesora McGonagall.

Remus se acercó a la profesora de transformación con aire afable y le pidió cortésmente que leyera la pregunta de Meilin.

-Ella desea saber ¿Cómo es que viéndote tan indefenso a simple vista seas un experto en DCAO? - dijo la profesora.

-Eso es muy natural – respondió Lupin sonriendo con orgullo – lo que cuenta es lo que viene adentro, aunque no lo creas puedo llegar a ser una persona muy fuerte. Es... no sé como explicarlo... lo de adentro es lo que cuenta... como... ¡Como en los chocolates rellenos! – la cara de Remus se iluminó – El chocolate de por sí es delicioso pero cuando trae algún relleno es mejor, en una caja puedes ver todos los chocolates de la misma forma y tamaño pero son diferentes porque en su interior esconden su esencia, ese sabor que los hace especiales y diferentes, los que vienen rellenos de fruta, o tienen galleta, si contar los que traen otros tipos de chocolate como relleno....

-Creo que es mejor que alguien lo saque de aquí – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando casi compasivamente al licántropo – al parecer el problema de Dumbledore ("ejem, ejem")... Dumby es prendedizo.

En ese momento entró Sirius y se llevó rápidamente a Remus del lugar al mostrarle una rana de chocolate.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Potter – dijo McGonagall con un suspiro

-¡Que alguien llame a Potty! – gritó Severus con una macabra sonrisa.

-¡NO ME LLAME ASÍ! – se escuchó gritar a una voz que se acercaba desde fuera de "cámara"

-No se altere Potty – dijo el profesor Snape con voz peligrosa – No querrá aumentar su enorme número de detenciones y hacerlo INAGOTABLE. Usted bien sabe que el castillo es lo suficientemente grande como para mantenerlos a usted y sus amiguitos ocupados hasta que terminen sus estudios universitarios.

-Mejor lea la pregunta – respondió el chico de malas pulgas.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó el profesor Snape haciendo una mueca que era el intento de una sonrisa.

-Que si podría leer la pregunta por favor – dijo Harry como forzando las palabras y al ver que Severus le seguía mirando agregó - ... Señor.

-Minerva, léele la pregunta el señor Potter – dijo Severus sonriendo a la profesora.

-Meilin dice que su abuelita tiene un remedio infalible para los nervios, pregunta que si deseas probarlo, que eso te ayudaría con tu esquizofrenia – leyó McGonagall un tanto nerviosa.

-¡Pues bien por su abuelita! – respondió Harry poniéndose rojo – ¡lo único que me faltaba era que comenzaran a mandarme remedios de todas partes del mundo! Y ¡NO SOY ESQUIZOFRENICO!, ¡ya tengo suficiente con todas las porquerías que me hacen tomar esos estúpidos medimagos y Snape para creer que me hacen falta más cosas!

-¡Señor Potter! – dijo alarmada la profesora McGonagall – esa no es forma de responder.

-¡No me importa! – gritó Potter que ahora estaba morado y su cabeza se hinchaba con su ira - ¡Su abuelita sabrá como controlar los nervios pero no me conoce!, ¡Yo soy único e irrepetible!.

La cabeza de Harry comenzó a tomar un tamaño que no era muy normal, además que sus ojos comenzaban a salirse de sus órbitas y las gafas habían salido a volar.

-En eso tiene razón – dijo Severus con voz divertida – es el único globo humano refunfuñón

-Muy gracioso – comentó Harry irónicamente mientras su cabeza se hinchaba cada vez más.

-Por cuestionar el sentido del humor de sus profesores son diez puntos menos – dijo Severus seriamente – además por irrespetar a los telelectocosas y a los medimagos así como al profesor de pociones son ochenta puntos menos y... una nueva detención.

-Bldhfdhgsl

-No lo entiendo señor Potter pero es mejor que salga o.... mejor... flote de aquí – exigió Severus

El muchacho necesitó la ayuda de su padrino y de Lupin para poder salir del lugar, mientras se escuchaban las burlas de Malfoy por todo el lugar "¿No se te sale el aire por la raja que tienes en la cabeza?... etc"

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta? – dijo Severus luego de ver como salía el chico Potter del lugar.

-Dice que es para todos los Weasleys – respondió McGonagall algo asombrada.

Unos segundos después de que la profesora McGonagall dijo esto un montón de cabezas rojas llegaron al lugar estaban Ginny, Ron, Billy, Charlie, Percy (que era mirado con recelo por el resto), Fred, George, Molly y Arthur. Todos muy sonrientes y saludando animados a la "cámara".

-¿Es verdad que van a hacernos una pregunta? – preguntó el señor Weasley muy animado

-Si, es una pregunta de Meilin – respondió la profesora McGonagall con amabilidad

-¿Y es verdad que van a vernos los muggles? – el señor Weasley estaba cada vez más emocionado

-Algunos muggles siguen el programa – la profesora McGonagall procuraba seguir sonriendo

-¿Cómo pueden vernos ellos?, ¿Es algún aparato prodigioso?

-Cariño...

-No Molly, yo quiero saber – respondió el Señor Weasley como un niño pequeño

-Ellos nos "ven" a través de su PC – la paciencia de McGonagall estaba empezando a agotarse.

-¿Un PC?, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿Es muy grande?. ¿Tiene cables?, ¿Tiene enchufes?

-La verdad es un poco largo de explicar... – la sonrisa de la profesora McGonagall era muy forzada y parecía que le dolía mantener su cara en esa posición.

-Yo tengo tiempo...

-¡Arthur!

-¿Qué Molly querida? – preguntó el hombre mirando a su esposa que tenía cara de enfadada.

-La profesora McGonagall está ocupada con el programa y no tiene tiempo para explicar el funcionamiento de los CP

-PC – le corrigió tiernamente el señor Weasley

-Como sea – respondió la mujer un tanto exasperada – el caso es que la profesora McGonagall está ocupada ahora

-Entonces será en otra ocasión – dijo el señor Weasley con tristeza y luego como recordando - ¿Es verdad que nos hicieron una pregunta?

-Así es – McGonagall hacía un enorme esfuerzo para no saltar sobre el hombre y estrangularlo

-Deja que la profesora lea la pregunta querido – dijo rápidamente la señora Weasley impidiendo que su esposo siguiera hablando

McGonagall miró a la señora Weasley con agradecimiento y luego miró la carta para leer la pregunta.

-Meilin desea saber que número tinte es su color de cabello – dijo finalmente McGonagall mientras los Weasley la miraban asombrados

-Esto es rojo Weasley ciento por ciento natural – dijo la señora Weasley muy enfadada mientras que el resto de su familia asentía con determinación – sería una afrenta decir que un Weasley no es pelirrojo natural, me niego a decir que usemos tintura. – la mujer se cruzó de brazos

-Eh... bueno... – la profesora McGonagall estaba algo nerviosa – eso era todo

Los Weasleys comenzaron a salir lentamente del lugar haciendo caras de indignación mientras que la señora Weasley se acercó discretamente a la "cámara" y comenzó a hablar en tono confidencial.

-Aquí entre nos – dijo la señora Weasley pegada a la "cámara" y hablando en un susurro – el rojo cobrizo es un modelo perfecto de Weasley 100 natural – luego hizo un guiño a la "cámara" – apuesto a que no sabrías diferenciar cual de todos es el que lo lleva.

Una vez hecho esto la mujer siguió a su familia fuera de campo de visión de la "cámara", cuando se escucharon dos respiraciones jadeantes que regresaban al lugar, mientras empezaba a sonar la música de alguna de las versiones de Rocky

-¡Señoras y señores! – gritó Fred

-¡Damas y caballeros! – agregó George

-¡No crean que hemos olvidado nuestro compromiso con ustedes! – Fred parecía tener un enorme micrófono en sus manos.

-¡No pierdan la sintonía de este programa! – George se acercaba más a la cámara - ¡La pelea del siglo entre "el Grim Black" y "el Vampiro Snape" continuará en cualquier momento!

-¡Aún falta el round decisivo! – continuó Fred - ¡No querrán perderse este glorioso momento!

-¡Estén atentos, esto podría pasar en cualquier momento! – la sonrisa de George se hizo enorme

-¡Fred, George!, ¡Vienen ya conmigo! – la señora Weasley tenía cogido a cada gemelo de una oreja y los arrastraba furiosamente a la salida, la música había dejado de sonar en el momento en que se había escuchado el grito de Molly Weasley.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta? – dijo el profesor Snape una vez vio con satisfacción la marcha de los gemelos.

-Es... para mí – respondió la profesora McGonagall leyendo la carta.

-¿En serio? – ahora Severus miraba con vivo interés al papel y a la profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué dice?

-Mmmmm – la profesora McGonagall estaba más roja que un tomate – no... nada

-¿Estas segura Minerva? – preguntó Severus con una sonrisa mayor – recuerda que debes leer todas las preguntas.

-Pues... – la profesora McGonagall estaba muy roja y se podría decir que respiraba con cierta dificultad – esto...

-Mejor lee ya la pregunta – dijo Severus con una de sus famosas sonrisas macabras

-Ya que así lo pides – la profesora tomó aire profundamente y comenzó a leer – Meilin dice que podré ser muy buena maestra y tener muy buena reputación pero que no cree que solo dormí la noche de la borrachera.

-¿A, no? – Snape se veía un poco alarmado por el comentario pero intentó contenerse - ¿Entonces?

-Dice – McGonagall hizo un gesto de desagrado pero aún así siguió leyendo – dice que nadie puede resistirse a ti

-Bueno, eso es muy natural – dijo Severus sonriendo abiertamente y olvidando su gesto de alarma (también olvidando la expresión en el rostro de McGonagall) ante lo que antes decía la carta – en eso Meilin tiene toda la razón. ¿Qué más dice?

-Pues – en ese momento McGonagall miró fijamente a Severus haciendo que se pusiera un poco nervioso – Meilin dice que quiere saber que pasó en realidad.

-Lo...¿lo que pasó en realidad? – Severus estaba muy pálido y temblaba de pies a cabeza

-Así es

-Es...¿Es que acaso no creyeron lo de la borrachera? – Severus estaba atónito

-Parece que no – la profesora McGonagall lo miraba con aspecto sombrío.

-En... En todo caso la pregunta es para ti y no para mí, así que no es mi problema – Severus se cruzó de brazos y tomó su habitual actitud de frialdad, mientras ahora Minerva lo miraba asombrada

-¡Esto es el colmo Severus! – gritó la mujer - ¡Estamos juntos en esto!

-Lo siento Minerva pero la pregunta es para ti – respondió inflexible el profesor

-¡Pero fue por culpa de tu imprudencia que todo el mundo se enteró de que algo había pasado! - gritó nuevamente McGonagall

-¡¿Mi imprudencia?! – gritó ahora Severus que se había puesto muy pálido - ¡No es mi culpa que hubieras decidido emborracharme ese día!

-¡¿¿Emborracharte yo??! – la profesora echaba chispas por los ojos - ¿Quién me crees acaso?

-¡¡¡¿Entonces a que se debían tus tales retos?!!! – el profesor Snape gritaba cada vez más fuerte

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? – la profesora McGonagall ahora miraba confundida a Severus Snape

-¡¿Acaso no recuerdas que me retabas a tomar varias copas de Wisky de fuego o sino me harías preguntas comprometedoras?! – Severus estaba más blanco que una sábana cuando gritó a la profesora.

-¡Quería ver que tan estúpido podrías llegar a ser! – gritó McGonagall mirándolo fieramente - ¡Es imposible creer que un adulto tenga miedo a un juego de niños!

-¡Esas son tus disculpas! – gritó Snape - ¡si Flitwick no hubiera llegado a tu casa quién sabe que más me habrías hecho!

-¡¿¿¿QUÉ ESTAS DICIENDO???! – la profesora McGonagall había perdido completamente la cordura, lo que acobardó al profesor Snape - ¡Fue gracias a Flitwick que pude quitarte de encima de mí! ¡Desagradecido!

-¡Sobre todo! – el profesor gritó nuevamente - ¡Tú lo que querías era...!

-¡SUFICIENTE! – la profesora McGonagall estaba lívida y miraba a Severus fieramente, necesitó contar mentalmente hasta 10.500 millones y devolverse para tranquilizarse y seguir leyendo la carta – la siguiente pregunta es para Dumbledore (¡Por favor Minerva!), lo siento Dumby

-Así esta mejor – dijo un sonriente profesor Dumby, que entraba nuevamente al campo de visión de la "cámara" con su gorro, banderita y demás artículos de "fanáticos de los dulces de limón", mientras Dobby le seguía repartiendo a todos los dulces de limón que llevaba en una canastilla. - ¿Cuál es la pregunta de Meilin?

-CABRAS – leyó la profesora McGonagall

-¿Cabras? – el profesor Dumbledore la miraba confundido

-Exacto, Cabras – respondió la profesora McGonagall

-Pero... pero si las cabras no comen dulces de limón – el director parecía seguir confundido aunque su rostro se iluminó un momento – a excepción de Gertrudis, claro está. Esa cabra podía comer más de 100 dulces de limón en 10 minutos, ella y yo hacíamos competencias para ver cual era el mayor fanático de los dulces de limón y se llevó el trofeo durante seis años consecutivos. Si vieras lo feliz que era cuando Aberforth le daba sus dulces, los tres nos divertíamos de lo lindo con los dulces de limón. Nunca logré hacer con otra cabra lo que logré con Gertrudis, en realidad no comprendo por qué Gertrudis era la única inteligente a la que le gustaban los dulces de limón, las otras simplemente nos miraban mal e intentaban topetearnos cuando les ofrecíamos un dulce de limón, una vez en la provincia de...

-La siguiente pregunta es para la señorita Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz cansada luego de ordenar a Dobby que sacara al profesor Dumbledore (el cual tenía los ojos brillantes pero la mirada perdida) del lugar.

Unos segundos después entró al campo de visión de la "cámara" una castaña de pelo tremendamente alborotado y enmarañado, su delantal, cara y resto de ropa estaban tremendamente sucios y la chica parecía muy cansada.

-¿Me ha mandado llamar, Profesora McGonagall? – preguntó Hermione Granger mientras intentaba limpiarse la cara con el brazo

-Así es señorita Granger – respondió la profesora McGonagall – Meilin tiene una pregunta para usted

-¿Cuál es la pregunta de Meilin? – Hermione miraba la carta que sostenía la profesora McGonagall con interés

-Pues... Meilin dice: No me caes – leyó la profesora algo confundida, mientras que el profesor Snape miraba la escena con satisfacción y Hermione torcía el gesto y tomaba una actitud fría y dura.

-No me interesa – respondió la Gryffindor haciendo un gesto desagradable a la "cámara" – no eres la primera persona que me lo dice, tampoco le agrado a Rita Skeeter y la verdad no me siento mal por eso. Simplemente te digo una cosa, ya has podido ver que tengo mucho poder en este lugar (si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Rita) así que con ese poder y con mis influencias puedo hacerte desaparecer si así lo deseo... – Hermione hizo un gesto malvado y sonrió con aire de superioridad ante la "cámara" – así que te sugiero que te cuides, el pus de bubotubérculo no es mi única arma...

-Me temo señorita Granger que debo descontar 200 puntos de su casa y aumentar su detención en dos meses – dijo el profesor Snape con macabra satisfacción – usted ha infringido las normas principales de este programa: primero ha irrespetado a los telelectoespectadores y segundo ha amenazado a uno de ellos así que...

-No me importa – respondió Hermione en tono desafiante – así tenga que estar en detención el tiempo que me queda en Hogwarts les voy a demostrar quién es la que manda aquí.

-La última pregunta de Meilin es para Draco Malfoy – dijo rápidamente la profesora McGonagall luego de hacer un hechizo para que Hermione dejara de hablar y enviarla de vuelta a su detención.

En ese momento se escucharon algunos vivas y abucheos provenientes desde fuera de "cámara", mientras se observaba entrar en el lugar a un rubio platina, el cual llevaba a cada lado un "gorila" que miraba hacia los lados con actitud desafiante y alejaba a las personas (sobre todo mujeres histéricas) que intentaban acercarse al rubio.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta de Meilin, profesora McGonagall? – dijo el rubio arrastrando las palabras, luego de hacer aun ademán a sus dos gorilas para que se alejaran y lo dejaran solo con los presentadores.

-Primero que todo Meilin dice que es casi tan simpático y guapo como Snape – leyó la profesora McGonagall.

-¿Casi tan simpático? – Malfoy miró asombrado al profesor de pociones que sonreía abiertamente ante la comparación, e hizo un pequeño gesto de desagrado como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el orden que Meilin daba a sus preferencias, mientras que se oían gritos de colegialas histéricas (entiéndase Pansy Parkinson y sus amigas) que decían "¡Draquito para mí tu eres el número uno!", lo que provocaba intensos ataques de risa del lado de los Gryffindors. - ¿Qué más dice?

-Meilin pregunta que si no le gustaría visitarla algún día – leyó McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo – dice algo sobre tiro al blanco con la cara de alguien.

-Verás Meilin – dijo Draco haciendo un ademán completamente aristócrata (que dejaría a su padre orgulloso) y arrastrando las palabras – mi agenda está muy ocupada, no eres la única que desea estar conmigo así que tendrás que anotarte en la lista de espera... Además – el rubio hizo un ademán de superioridad – tengo que investigar a profundidad tus antecedentes, debes saber que solo salgo con brujas, que deben ser sangre limpia completamente y tener fortunas que sean iguales o mayores a por lo menos la mitad de la fortuna que poseemos los Malfoy. En cuanto a lo del tiro al blanco, eso podría subir tu puntaje y en vez de darte una cita para dentro de dos años podría dártela para el final del otro año, es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti

-¿Algo más? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall al Slytherin

-Sí – respondió el Malfoy mirando fijamente a la "cámara" – si acepto visitarte es solamente para dejarte en claro que soy el MAS guapo y MAS simpático de todos, para un Malfoy no hay segundos lugares.

Draco salió del lugar mientras que Severus fruncía el entrecejo ante el desafío de su alumno, la profesora McGonagall parecía aliviada de no tener al Slytherin y a sus gorilas cerca.

-¿Ya terminamos con la carta de Meilin? – preguntó Severus a la profesora McGonagall

-Ya no hay más preguntas pero Meilin escribió algo más – respondió la profesora

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó nuevamente el profesor Snape

-Es una advertencia para Sirius Black – respondió la profesora McGonagall

-¿Alguien ha solicitado mi valiosa presencia? – preguntó el animago Black haciendo su entrada triunfal al lugar.

-Meilin tiene una advertencia para ti – respondió la profesora McGonagall, mientras que Severus sonreía ampliamente ante la cara que acababa de hacer Sirius.

-Dice que a la primera burla o comentario sobre Snape te enviará un velo negro cortesía de Bella... algo, además de un Shampoo anti-pulgas – leyó la profesora McGonagall haciendo que Sirius se sonrojara visiblemente y Severus soltara una carcajada.

-Parece que ahora necesitas que las pobres que están mal de la cabeza (porque hay que estar muy mal de la cabeza para ser admiradora tuya) te protejan porque no puedes tu solito ¿No snivellus? – dijo Black lanzando una mirada desafiante al animago.

-No caeré en tu trampa Black – respondió Severus aparentando tranquilidad – lo que sucede es que estás celoso porque tus dizque "fanáticas" no dan un centavo por ti.

-No te creas snivellus – respondió el animago – lo que sucede es que ellas te ven tan guiñapo y desaliñado que no es que te amen sino que creen que necesitas un cambio radical, además de ser un pobre incomprendido y rechazado que no sabe defenderse.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – respondió Severus casi perdiendo la paciencia - ¡Mis fanáticas creen que yo soy un Sex Symbol!

-¡Claro!, ¡El sex symbol de los vampiros flacuchos y desnutridos!, ¡Eres tan sexy como una lombriz de tierra! – dijo Black soltando una carcajada.

-¡TU TE LO BUSCASTE! – gritó Severus perdiendo la calma por completo y abalanzándose sobre Black sin que la profesora McGonagall pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo.

-¡Como lo habíamos mencionado anteriormente lo prometido es deuda! – gritó George Weasley con alegría sosteniendo su enorme micrófono, mientras nuevamente el lugar se convertía en un cuadrilátero, sonaba nuevamente la música de Rocky y los dos luchadores aparecían con sus llamativas mallas (negra la de Severus y azul eléctrico la de Sirius)

-¡Les traemos en vivo y en directo un nuevo round de la pelea del siglo! – gritó Fred al lado de su hermano.

-¿Será este el asalto final? – preguntó George haciendo voz de misterio.

-Eso solo podremos saberlo en unos minutos – completó Fred.

-Somos sus presentadores favoritos Fred y George Weasley con los comentarios del experto Lee Jordan – dijo George

-¡Y comienza de nuevo la pelea! – gritó Fred, luego que sonó la campana

-Parece que el vampiro Snape se ha ido con todo – dijo George emocionado – ha usado un ataque sucesivo de miradas de odio patentadas seguidas de gestos de odio y desagrado que han hecho retroceder al Grim hasta las cuerdas

-Si señores, el Grim se encuentra acorralado – agregó Fred – ha usado uno de sus ataques merodeadores y se ha escabullido del vampiro dejándolo confundido y a la merced del peligro. Escuchemos al experto Jordan sobre este ataque.

-El ataque merodeador es uno de los clásicos de Black y le permite escapar de los problemas cuando están en su punto más álgido – dijo Lee con tono de entendido – en ocasiones también le permite inculpar a otros con su cara de perro regañado.

-Pero el vampiro se ha repuesto del ataque y logra evitar por poco a Black quien ha intentado transformarlo nuevamente en su versión Severina – gritó George.

-Este ataque fallido ha enfadado más al vampiro que ha lanzado su caldero de pociones directamente a la cabeza del grim – dijo Fred.

-El ataque ha sido exitoso pero el grim no ha hecho más que tambalearse – agregó George – al parecer este luchador tiene la cabeza muy dura.

-Ahora el vampiro intenta un ataque de frascos de cucarachas y colas de tritones el cual es esquivado por el grim debido a su conocimiento del uso de estos ingredientes en pociones – dijo Fred

-Los ataques de pociones del vampiro no han surtido un efecto completamente satisfactorio debido a que el grim conoce el uso de los ingredientes de pociones así como la preparación de estas, lo que lo hace un adversario difícil en este campo – agregó Lee – los intentos fallidos del vampiro han permitido al grim recuperar fuerzas y este se encuentra dispuesto a contraatacar.

-El grim Black no puede adoptar en estos momentos su forma de animago pero aún así lanza un furioso ataque de mordidas al Vampiro Snape, el cual ha tenido que correr para salvar su trasero – dijo George

-Así es – agrego Fred – aún en su forma humana las mordidas del grim pueden llegar a ser peligrosas ¿No es así Lee?

-Eso es cierto Fred – respondió Lee – pero aún así el grim debe usar este ataque con cuidado debido a que la cabeza grasienta del vampiro lo protege, además su sangre vampírica puede llegar a ser peligrosa para el grim si la mordida es muy profunda.

-¡Ya déjate de juegos Vampiro! – gritó desde fuera de cámara el director Albus Dumbledore ("¡Por favor!")… perdón Albus Dumby – termina de una buena vez con el grim, ¡usa una de tus armas secretas!

-¡Parece que el público se está impacientando! – gritó George – ¡piden sangre y más acción!

-¡Con un ataque sorpresa el grim Black ha convertido al Vampiro Snape nuevamente en Severina Snape! – gritó Fred emocionado

-Me extraña que Black use nuevamente esa táctica luego de que le hubiera salido tan mal antes – dilo Lee pensativo – pero no podemos hacer más que conjeturas sobre lo que desea hacer Black con la mujer más horrorosa de toda Inglaterra y Escocia.

-Tal parece que Severina ha intentado nuevamente su ataque de taconazos y carterazos – dijo George – pero al parecer el grim ya lo esperaba y ha logrado prevenir el ataque.

-Parece que el grim Black ha decidido contraatacar – continuó Fred – y ¡Oh! ¡Señoras y Señores!, el grim Black ha cambiado su atuendo por el de el encantador, egocéntrico y aristócrata ¡Sirius Black!, reconocido como el hombre más seductor de Hogwarts y sus alrededores de los últimos cuarenta años ("¡¡¡¡Eso no es cierto!!!, ¡¡¡Yo soy mucho más seductor y aristócrata que ese pulgoso!!!!" gritó desde fuera de "cámara" una voz que arrastraba las palabras, mientras que se oía una voz similar decir "Cálmate, padre")

-Así es – dijo George – Black ha iniciado su ataque contra Severina con una de sus infalibles tácticas de seducción ("Hola nena, ¿cómo me veo?"… infalible �), pero parece que ella no es una chica fácil y el ataque parece no haber dado ningún resultado.

En esos momentos Black iba a atacar nuevamente a Severina haciendo una de sus sonrisas seductoras cuando se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y parecía que había un temblor, seguido por gritos histéricos muy agudos (que indicaba que provenían de mujeres).

Luego se vio una enorme estampida de mujeres, encabezada por Minerva McGonagall y Molly Weasley, que se subían al cuadrilátero y se abalanzaban sobre Sirius Black ahogándolo entre besos y abrazos y jurándole amor eterno. La mayoría de mujeres tenían entre 35 y 47 años aunque se podían observar algunas mucho mayores (¡¡¡Había una anciana de 80!!! O.O) y otras mucho menores (entre ellas Herms Malfoy, Blinkera-281y Serena Minamino).

-¡Señoras y señores! Esto se ha salido de control – gritó con voz ahogada Fred Weasley – al parecer el ataque de seducción de Black que no ha hecho efecto en Severina, si lo ha hecho en todas estas distinguidas mujeres

La "cámara" mostraba que cada vez llegaban más y más mujeres que chillaban histéricas, otras lloraban desconsoladamente y hasta algunas de ellas se desmayaban, en realidad no se veía a Sirius Black ni a Severina Snape por ningún lado y cada tanto se veían mujeres que gritaban de satisfacción mientras mostraban como un trofeo pedazos de tela que al parecer había sido hasta hacía algunos segundos parte del traje de Black. También se podían ver mujeres que daban puños, mordidas y golpazos a las otras (mientras fuera de cámara se oían varios gritos masculinos de "¡lucha en el lodo!, ¡Lucha en el lodo!"), hasta la princesa McGonagall la tenía difícil con tantas contrincantes.

-Al parecer la pelea tendrá que ser suspendida nuevamente por problemas que están fuera de nuestro alcance – dijo George algo decepcionado – ¡pero no desesperen! – agregó animándose un poco – ¡la pelea del siglo regresará en cualquier momento!

-De momento vamos a un corte de comerciales – dijo Fred, mientras esquivaba un tacón rosa de 12 centímetros que era sospechosamente similar a los que usaba Severina

---…---

---…---

---…---

---…---

---…---

---…---

---…---

---…---

N/A: Fanáticas de Sirius Black, era todo lo que podía hacer por ustedes. Ni crean que volverán a ver algo así de nuevo.

---…---

-Bienvenidos de regreso a su programa Hablemos de… - dijo el profesor Snape mientras miraba sonriente a una muy sonrojada y apenada Minerva McGonagall (aunque por un bolsillo de su vestido sobresalía un trocito de tela algo rasgada y arrugada)

-Sigamos con las cartas – fue lo único que se atrevió a decir McGonagall

-Bien, la siguiente carta es de Wlrine – leyó Severus sin disminuir su sonrisa – dice que le encanta el programa y nos envía saludos a todos.

-Gracias Wlrine, en nombre de todo el equipo – respondió la profesora McGonagall intentando ignorar las risitas y cuchicheos de dentro y fuera de cámara - ¿para quién es la primera pregunta?

-Para el director – respondió Severus intentando ahogar su risa y optando por no llamar "Dumby" a Dumby

-¿Otra persona conciente que desea unirse al club de los fanáticos de los dulces de limón? – preguntó el director emocionado agitando su banderita y haciendo brillar sus escarapelas.

-Pues… aquí no Wlrine no menciona nada sobre los dulces de limón – respondió Severus leyendo la carta.

-Está bien… - la sonrisa de Dumbledore desapareció un poco pero luego dijo – De todas maneras por haberme preguntado te mandaré un tarro de dulces de limón con tu lechuza además de un suplemento de la revista mensual "Fanáticos de los dulces de limón", allí encontrarás un cupón para afiliarte al club – Dumby sonrió ampliamente y guiñó un ojo a la "cámara"

-Eh… ¿Ya puedo leer la pregunta, profesor? – dijo Severus con voz algo baja

-Ah… claro, claro Severus – respondió el director mientras que destapaba (NUEVAMENTE) uno de sus dulces de limón

-Wlrine desea saber de donde viene esa pasión desaforada por las cabras de usted y su hermano – leyó Severus – dice que le da mucho de que pensar (malamente) de sus "amores" con las cabras.

-Lo de la pasión desaforada es algo de familia – respondió Dumbledore con orgullo – mi padre nos enseñó a mi hermano y a mí el amor por estos animales, aunque la verdad creo que mi hermano siguió más los consejos de mi padre – agregó con cierta tristeza – ya ves lo que tiene con Gertrudis… ¿Puedo hablar de Gertrudis? – preguntó mirando a los presentadores.

-Creo que no profesor – respondió la profesora McGonagall antes de que Severus pudiera hacerlo – no está en las preguntas de Wlrine

-Bueno – el director se mostró algo decepcionado pero aún así continuó hablando – en cuanto a lo segundo no hay nada más puro que el amor por una cabra, así que no hay que pensar malamente sobre esto, si entendieras lo que es ver esa hermosa piel blanca, el melodioso sonido de sus voces, el olor es un poco particular pero te olvidas de él unos segundos después de estarla observándola extasiado, ellas son tan…

-Ejem… profesor Wlrine tiene más preguntas para usted – lo cortó el profesor Snape

-¿Sí?... Bueno, lee la otra pregunta Severus – respondió Dumby con una sonrisa bondadosa, acomodándose su bufanda verde limón

-Desea saber donde consiguió a Fawkes y pregunta por qué no aparece en el programa – leyó Severus – también desea saber por qué su mascota es un fénix y si hay Fénix oscuros. Dice que Fawkes le encanta y es precioso, y que podría usar su canto para serenar al set cuando está… cuando las cosas se salen de control

-Esa es una muy buena pregunta wlrine – dijo emocionado Dumby – la verdad no te puedo revelar exactamente como conseguí a Fawkes, pero fue gracias a un muy buen amigo mío, es mi mascota porque quería un animal diferente (me gustan los gatos pero soy alérgico a ello), además que Fawkes es muy útil para muchas cosas (¡me trae dulces de limón más rápido que cualquier lechuza!, sin contar que puede cargar grande cantidades mientras que las lechuzas solo cargan paquetitos)… En cuanto a los fénix oscuros, pues no hay, verás Wlrine – Dumby miró fijamente a la cámara – el fénix representa a la luz (incluso los egipcios lo asociaban con el sol que nace de día y muere de noche) por lo que su color debe ser dorado, de esta manera también representa la bondad por lo que no puedes asociarlo con el color negro o propósitos diabólicos. En cuanto a usar su canto… creo que es una buena idea, supongo que así hubiéramos podido evitar que el pobre Sirius terminara inconciente en la enfermería – Dumby hacía cara de tristeza, mientras que McGonagall se ponía roja nuevamente y tartamudeaba algunas incoherencias y Severus hacía enormes esfuerzos por no soltar carcajadas.

-¿Algo más profesor? – preguntó Snape sacando al director de si ensimismamiento

-Sí – respondió Dumby – le diré a Fawkes que te parece precioso (ya verás como se va a poner de orgulloso) y le preguntaré si desea venir ¿Te parece?

-Gracias profesor Dumble… (mirada enojada del director) Dumby – dijo Severus – la siguiente pregunta es para la profesora Mcgonagall – agregó leyendo la carta.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó la profesora algo nerviosa

-Primero Wlrine dice que su estilo como presentadora es muy profesional – leyó Severus, haciendo que la profesora hiciera una sonrisa de satisfacción –pero – en eso la sonrisa de la profesora desapareció – dice que le falta darle diversión al asunto, que está muy acartonada como presentadora y como persona… que es hora de que se suelte su horrible moño – la profesora estaba roja de la ira – pero sin colarse conmigo – Severus enrojeció pero siguió leyendo a pesar de la mirada de Mcgonagall – dice que se aprovecha que mis fans no están cerca

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!! – la profesora estaba tan alterada que luego de su grito se escuchó un cacareo y algunas plumas blancas de plumas azules cayeron al suelo (espero que se acuerden aún de los efectos secundarios del hechizo de Severus) - ¡¡¡¿¿¿Crees que soy acartonada???!!!, ¿¿¿Qué mi moño es horrible????, ¡¡¡como se nota que no tienes que lidiar con estos monstruos todos los días!!!, yo soy una persona seria Y-NO-TENGO-NADA-CON-SEVERUS-SNAPE, ¡Además yo soy una bruja totalmente calificada y sus fanáticas (por muchas que sean) no podrán hacer nada contra mí, ¡Además yo puedo llegar a ser muy divertida! – dijo con voz herida la profesora - ¡Una vez acepté bailar con Dumbledore!

-Tranquilízate Minerva – dijo el profesor Snape acercándose un poco a la mujer y consolándola – tú eres divertida

-Cierto… ¿Cierto que mis cubre teteras escoceses son divertidos? – preguntó la mujer entre sollozos

-Claro… claro que sí – respondió el profesor dándole algunas palmaditas en la espalda - no hay nada más divertido que los cuadros escoceses.

La profesora sonrió agradecida al profesor de pociones y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

-Ya podemos continuar con el programa – dijo la mujer

-La siguiente pregunta es para Fred y George Weasley – leyó el profesor Snape, feliz de no tener que calmar a McGonagall

-¡Por fin! – dijeron alegremente dos voces al unísono, al tiempo que dos cabelleras rojas entraban a toda velocidad al campo de visión de la "cámara"

-Finalmente han llamado a los que le ponen el toque interesante a la historia – dijo Fred Weasley con una sonrisa

-A los que le dan el sabor y el picante que necesita – agregó George

-----

Ya sé que está extremadamente corto pero considérenlo como un avance… espero subir en unos días el capítulo completo… (mientras estoy de vacaciones… lo intentaré)


	7. Hablemos de Todas aman a Lupin III

Aunque no lo crean aún no he muerto, lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles enormes disculpas por este atraso tan garrafal (he acabado de notar que algunas de las preguntas son de hace más o menos un año) pero me han pasado mas o menos cincuenta mil cosas... Me disulpo si hay errores, lo subí apenas lo terminé así que no está muy revisado que digamos...

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Como han podido notar el horrible atraso de las emisiones creo que por el momento no recibiré más preguntas hasta que me ponga al día con las que hay, eso no quiere decir que no espero R/R ya que sus opiniones y críticas sobre el programa son muy valiosas para mí.

Esperando que sea la última parte de este programa para poder hacer uno nuevo...

**HABLEMOS DE... TODAS AMAN A LUPIN Tercera parte**

-La siguiente pregunta es para Fred y George Weasley – leyó el profesor Snape, feliz de no tener que calmar a McGonagall

-¡Por fin! – dijeron alegremente dos voces al unísono, al tiempo que dos cabelleras rojas entraban a toda velocidad al campo de visión de la "cámara"

-Finalmente han llamado a los que le ponen el toque interesante a la historia – dijo Fred Weasley con una sonrisa

-A los que le dan el sabor y el picante que necesita – agregó George

-A los únicos...

-a los inigualables...

-Fred – dijo George

-Y George – dijo Fred

-¡Weeeeaaaaaaasley! – gritaron los dos al unísono, arrancando algunos vivas de la gente fuera de "cámara"

-¿Ya podemos hacer la pregunta? – espetó la profesora en tono sarcástico mientras que los Weasleys seguían haciendo venias y recibían algunas flores lanzadas por el público

-Por supuesto profesora McGonagall – respondió Fred Weasley haciendo una especie de reverencia ante la mujer sin dejar de sonreír – su majestad La Princesa sabe que somos sus más humildes servidores

-¡Déjense de payasadas! – dijo la profesora McGonagall aparentando seriedad (aunque en realidad se había sonrojado un poco) – Severus lee la pregunta por favor

-Wlrine desea saber si alguna vez los ha castigado el Lican... digo Lupin o yo por alguna travesura que hayan hecho – leyó resignado el profesor Snape

-Mmmmmm déjame pensar – dijo Fred

-Me parece que... – George tenía una expresión de extrema concentración

-Creo que sí – respondió finalmente Fred

-El año que estuvo el profesor Lupin creo que llegamos a unos 15 castigos solo de su parte – agregó George

-En cuanto a Snape son aproximadamente 50 al año si no contamos las amenazas, las miradas intimidadoras patentadas o los golpes a la mesa cada vez que tenía clase con nosotros – finalizó Fred

-¿Puedes leer la siguiente pregunta, Severus? – preguntó algo nerviosa la profesora McGonagall al ver la expresión que estaba tomando el profesor de pociones

- Wlrine desea saber cuál ha sido la travesura más grande que le han hecho a Lupin o a mí – ahora el profesor Snape tenía un incontrolable tic en el ojo y miraba a los gemelos como si quisiera desollarlos vivos.

-Lupin era todo un reto – comentó Fred seriamente – parecía adivinar que le íbamos a hacer una broma y sabía en que consistían, no recuerdo bien una broma que nos haya salido bien con él...

-A Snape le hicimos cientos de bromas – continuó George con una sonrisa – las más clásicas eran las de agregar a los calderos de los de Slytherin ingredientes que hicieran estallar las pociones, una vez hicimos que un caldero se volteara sobre su cabeza y quedó como un moco gigante... (Severus estaba extremadamente rojo y miraba con intenso odio a los gemelos)

-... Sin contar con la poción que derritió completamente la parte trasera de su túnica – logró decir Fred entre carcajadas

-...Aún así creo que la mejor... – George se apretaba con fuerza el estómago intentando dejar de reír

-... La mejor... – Fred casi no podía respirar de la risa

-...es la del filtro amoroso... – logró decir George antes de ahogarse nuevamente con una carcajada

-...Estábamos... estábamos en sexto año... – Fred lloraba de la risa y eso le dificultaba hablar

-...Snape estaba explicando algo sobre pociones sanadoras... – George se secaba las lágrimas le que salían de los ojos y reía aún con más fuerza.

-...Llamó a... – Fred no podía hablas más

-... a Montague... - un nuevo ataque de risa evitó a los gemelos hablar un rato, mientras que el profesor Snape apretaba los puños furiosamente deseando tener el cuello de los Weasleys entre sus manos

-...iba... iba a darle una poción para el dolor de cabeza – logró decir Fred

-...pero... no... no se dio cuenta que... la poción... era... – George tuvo un nuevo ataque de risa

-era... era un filtro amoroso – las carcajadas no solo venían de Fred y George, ahora todo el set se reía fuertemente (incluso la profesora McGonagall tosía fuertemente intentando esconder su risa)

-Fred y yo lo habíamos cambiado cuando Snape fue llamado a la puerta – explicó George en medio de la carcajada general

-Fue... fue impresionante ver al ex capitán de Quidditch de Slytherin dar esos suspiros por Snape – ya ni siquiera McGonagall intentaba ocultar lo graciosa que le parecía la situación

-Lo... lo mejor de todo fue que... – una nueva carcajada le impidió a George terminar la frase

-El... el efecto del filtro – Fred era incapaz de controlarse y tuvo que sentarse en el suelo para intentar calmarse

-Duró... duró casi dos meses... – era imposible controlar la risa, McGonagall tuvo que sentarse en el sofá para calmarse un poco

-Y Snape... Snape tenía que correr como el diablo cada vez que veía a Montague – era la humillación máxima de Severus Snape, que solo consiguió salir velozmente del "set" antes de matar a los gemelos con sus propias manos.

Luego de cinco minutos de risa sin control todos los presentes lograron calmarse y la profesora recogió la carta que había tirado el profesor Snape al salir para seguir leyendo las preguntas a los gemelos.

-Wlrine también desea saber por qué no los han expulsado si incluso han usado a los de primero como conejillos de indias para sus experimentos – leyó la profesora McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo y mirando fijamente a los gemelos que se sonrojaron un poco.

-Nosotros sabíamos hasta que punto llegar – dijo Fred con un tono de superioridad – el punto en el que debíamos detenernos

-En realidad lo de los conejillos de indias solo lo hicimos cuando Umbridge estaba aquí – agregó George haciendo cara de perrito regañado aunque que por un fugaz momento se vio a una muy enojada Hermione que levantaba y agitaba el puño violentamente pero que no podía decir nada debido a que Ginny Weasley le tapaba la boca con fuerza (en realidad casi la estaba ahogando).

-Esas son todas las preguntas que Wlrine tenía para ustedes – dijo la profesora McGonagall luego de revisar la carta dos veces

-Gracias a Wlrine y a la princesa McGonagall – dijo Fred con una sonrisa - ¡Y no olviden visitar Sortilegios Weasley en el callejón Diagon!

-¡Tenemos descuentos especiales para las primeras cincuenta personas que lleven nuestra entrevista grabada y para los que nos envíen preguntas! – agregó George con una sonrisa para luego salir rápidamente de "cámara" junto con su hermano al ver que la señora Weasley se acercaba para llevárselos.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Ronald Weasley – leyó la profesora McGonagall aprovechando que Severus aún no había regresado (en realidad se escuchaban fuertes ruidos a lo lejos, los cuales sonaban sospechosamente como tarros de cristal reventándose contra las paredes).

Unos segundos después entró Ronald Weasley vestido con su característica pañoleta y su delantal, así como con sus guantes (o sea aún tenía detención), el chico estaba algo pálido y se notaba en sus mejillas el surco que habían dejado sus lágrimas...

-Bien señor Weasley – dijo la profesora McGonagall – lo primero que Wlrine desea saber es por qué usted es tan cobarde y no se declara de una vez.

-Y...y...yo no sé sobre que habla Wlrine – Ron se había puesto muy rojo y le temblaba todo el cuerpo mientras tartamudeaba la respuesta - ¡Y yo no soy un cobarde! – agregó enojándose un poco – yo no tengo la culpa que Hermione...

-Parece que ya entiende de lo que habla Wlrine en su carta – dijo McGonagall con una mirada profunda

-¡No!... ¿dije Hermione, yo quise decir her... her... müchen...nee, es una palabra alemana – respondió Ron más rojo que su cabello (N/A: no le crean a él ni a mí, no sé ni jota de alemán)

-¿Y se puede saber que significa esa palabra? – preguntó McGonagall perspicaz

-Significa... significa que no soy un cobarde – dijo rápidamente el pelirrojo – y que no tengo ni idea de saber a quién me le debo declarar.

-Para ser tan pocas palabras expresan mucho – comentó McGonagall sin, aparentemente, notar un aumento en el temblor y sonrojo del Weasley – creo que lo mejor es continuar con las preguntas

-Yo también lo creo, profesora – dijo tímidamente el pelirrojo

-Wlrine también desea saber por qué es tan cobarde...

-¡YO YA DIJE QUE NO SOY UN COBARDE! – gritó el pelirrojo incapaz de controlarse

-Déjeme terminar la pregunta señor Weasley – dijo la profesora en tono enojado

-Lo siento profesora – dijo Weasley intentando (infructuosamente) hacer cara de perrito regañado

-Como iba diciendo antes de su interrupción, Weasley. Wlrine desea saber por qué usted es tan cobarde – nueva cara de disgusto del pelirrojo – y no se atreve a decirle a Harry que le molesta que se haga el héroe y el famoso.

-Yo... yo...

-¿EN SERIO PIENSAS ESO DE MÍ RON! – se escuchó un conocido alarido desde fuera de cámara

-No, yo... Harry... – el chico estaba cada vez mas nervioso

-¡YO PENSÉ QUE ERAS MI ADORADOR OFI… DIGO MI AMIGO! – gritó nuevamente Potter enojado - ¡YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE SER UN TALENTO INCOMPRENDIDO, UN SALVADOR NATO DEL MUNDO QUE…!

-Harry… yo no… era Hermione la que…

-¿ME VAS A METER EN ESTO RONALD WEASLEY? – preguntó una muy enojada Hermione

-No…no Hermione pero eras tú…

-¡NO ERES CAPAZ DE RESOLVER TUS PROPIOS PROBLEMAS RONALD WEASLEY! – Gritó nuevamente Granger

-No Hermio…

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir una sola palabra más! – exclamó la chica bajando un poco la voz - ¡Bien se ve que te comportas como un bebé¡Primero le temes a tus hermanos y luego a Harry, no vuelvas a hablarme!

-Pero yo… - Ron estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar nuevamente pero la profesora McGonagall lo cortó rápidamente

-No hay tiempo para sus lloriqueos – dijo la mujer seriamente – tenemos que seguir con las preguntas de Wlrine

-Pero profesora…

-Ya le dije que nada de lloriqueos Weasley – respondió la profesora inflexible – Wlrine desea saber por qué es tan cobarde (una mirada intensa de la profesora Mcgonagall evitó que replicara algo nuevamente) y no se enfrenta a su madre para que le compre cosas nuevas

-Eh… yo, yo, yo, yo, yo – ahora sí que Ronald Weasley estaba asustado, no podía articular palabra y prácticamente perdió el color cuando vio a su madre acercarse con su característica actitud de tigre dientes de sable…

-¡Ronald Billius Weasley! – dijo la mujer muy enojada - ¡Cómo se te ocurre...¡¡¡Esto es el colmo!

-No..mmmma...mamá yo no – el pobre ahora sí que parecía una sábana – yo nunca quise...

-No lo puedo creer – ahora Molly Weasley había bajado el tono de voz que empezaba a sonar entrecortado – después de lo que hemos hecho por ti... – la mujer ahora se sonaba la nariz sonoramente – mira que guardar los mejores calzoncillos de Fred para que pudieras usarlos... y los boxers favoritos de George, si vieras el problema que era hacer que se los cambiara...

-Pero yo... – algunos comentarios provenientes de los de Slytherin se escuchaban fuera de "cámara"

-...Sin contar con el par de calcetines que pasó directamente de los pies de Percy a los tuyos – continuó la mujer sin, aparentemente. haber escuchado a su hijo – o las medias favoritas de Charlie que usó desde los 10 hasta los 20 años y pasaron directamente a ti, sin...

-En serio lo siento mamá – dijo el pelirrojo con rostro arrepentido y abrazando fuertemente a su madre para evitar que la mujer siguiera hablando – no era mi intención ser desagradecido

- Está bien Ronnie – dijo la mujer dejando de llorar de inmediato y causando una avalancha de burlas por parte de los Slytherin al ver como la mujer le limpiaba la cara con su dedo pulgar previamente ensalivado y le despeinaba el pelo tiernamente – nos vemos luego – agregó la mujer saliendo sonriente del lugar.

-Aún no puede irse señor Weasley – dijo la severa profesora McGonagall al ver que el pelirrojo hacía el amague de salir detrás de su madre – no ha terminado de responder todas las preguntas que Wrline tiene para usted – el pelirrojo se paró lentamente, aunque, pensándolo ya no podían preguntarle nada peor de lo que le habían preguntado.

-La última pregunta de Wlrine para usted – en ese momento Ron respiró un poco más calmado, solo faltaba una pregunta – es¿Por qué Molly Weasley no lo ha puesto a trabajar cosiendo balones a tres céntimos cada uno si son tan pobres?

-¿Qué es un céntimo profesora? – preguntó confundido el pelirrojo antes de responder la pregunta

-Es una denominación de moneda muggle – respondió la mujer como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero al ver que el muchacho seguía con cara de puzzle explicó – asuma que son tres Knuts

-¡Ah, veo! – respondió el pelirrojo con entendimiento, y luego miró a la "cámara" – no creas que no lo hemos intentado Wlrine – luego suspiró – pero esto es el mundo mágico, así que cualquiera puede coser balones usando su varita, sin contar que nadie aprecia el trabajo manual de los magos y por si fuera poco quedan esos estúpidos elfos domésticos que no cobran ni un pobre Knut y...

-¡Ni se te ocurra decir esas cosas contra lo elfos domésticos Ronald Billius Weasley! – gritó una muy enojada Hermione - ¡Deberías sentir vergüenza por estos pobres seres oprimidos¡¡¡Es más¡¡¡Deberías invitar a todos los telelectoespectadores e unirse a la P. E. D. D. O., además deberíamos reconocer los excelentes trabajos de estos seres y pagarles no tres Knuts sino por lo menos un sickle! – los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brillar dementemente mientras Ron decía asombrado "¡Pero si un sickle son 29 Knuts!", al ver que Hermione cada vez hablaba más incoherencias como permitirles a los elfos hacer parte del Consejo internacional de Magos, la profesora McGonagall se vio obligada a lanzarle un petrificus totalus.

-Weasley, acompañe a la señorita Granger a la enfermería – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mirando a la desmechuzada (o amiga de la estática) estudiante tirada en el suelo mientras susurraba muy bajito – a Severus le hubiera gustado esto...

Ron salió levitando a Hermione mientras que el profesor de pociones regresaba al lugar como traído por un imán y se quedaba mirando interesado a los alumnos que sabían mientras que maldecía por lo bajo no haber estado para presenciar lo que le había pasado a Granger.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta Minerva? – preguntó el profesor como si nunca hubiera salido del "set"

-Es para la señorita Weasley – respondió tranquilamente la profesora McGonagall

-¿Es que acaso Wrline desea preguntarle a todos los Weasleys? – preguntó el profesor Snape con desagrado al tiempo que Ginny entraba al "set" – en ese caso nos llevaría por lo menos unos diez programas

-Esta es la última pregunta para un Weasley – respondió la profesora al seguir revisando la carta – además, Severus, te he dicho como unas cien mil veces que debes respetar a los telelectoespectadores.

-Pero Minerva...

-Pero nada Severus – lo cortó la profesora, y luego dirigiéndose a Ginny le dijo – la primera pregunta de Wrline es¿Por qué Ginny si Ginevra es muchísimo más bonito?

-Bueno... – Ginny se había sonrojado ante la pregunta – en realidad a mí también me gusta Ginevra, pero sucede que los tontos de Slytherin lo confunden con la bebida (Ginebra) así que es mejor usar Ginny, además mi familia me llama así para demorarse menos cuando me necesitan, es que tener que llamar a siete hijos... ya te imaginarás – agregó

-La siguiente pregunta es... – la profesora miró un poco nerviosa a Ginny pero aún así tomó valor y comenzó a leer la pregunta – Wrline desea saber si viste alguna vez alguna aparición de Tom Riddle cuando tuviste el diario

En ese momento Ginny palideció y comenzó a temblar intensamente, abrió la boca para responder pero se escuchó una furiosa voz que venía desde fuera de "cámara", y que se acercaba rápidamente para luego permitir ver a su dueño.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo¡¡¡Yo soy el único¡¡¡YO¡¡¡SOLAMENTE YO¡¡¡Solo yo puedo tratar temas relacionados con Lord Voldemort alias Señor Tenebroso o también conocido como Tom Marvolo Riddle en sus inicios! – gritaba (o aullaba) un pelinegro de ojos verdes fuera de sí - ¿Les dice algo la frase "el niño que vivió"¿No les suena conocido "El salvador del mundo mágico"? – agregó con sorna – ¡Eso me da la exclusividad y la franquicia para tratar los temas relacionados con Voldemort, o como le digo yo Voldy, por el lado de los defensores de la luz!

-Señor Potter ¡Cálmese! – decía una preocupada profesora McGonagall mientras que Ginny había aprovechado para escurrir el bulto y Snape lo miraba entre asombrado y divertido – Esa no es una actitud...

-¡Una actitud qué, profesora! – gritó más bien que preguntó el muchacho fuera de sus cabales - ¡Me explotan todo este tiempo exponiéndome como el salvador del mundo mágico y me hacen proteger sus traseros en varias oportunidades! – aquí la profesora lo miró realmente escandalizada - ¿Y ni siquiera me dan la exclusividad o regalías por hablar del tema¡Deberían pagarme cada vez que hablen de mí o toquen temas relacionados con la guerra!

-_¡Silencio¡Impedimenta!_ – gritó de repente el profesor Snape apuntando con su varita al Gryffindor – me parece señor Potter que está exagerando un poco – le dijo el profesor ignorando la mirada de odio de su alumno – en realidad usted no tendría toda esta fama si no fuera por el Señor Tenebroso, así que si nos ponemos en el tema de las regalías creo que él debería recibir más crédito que usted – Harry lo miraba asombrado, mientras que desde fuera de "cámara" se veía a un pensativo Dumbledore... Dumby y a los Slytherin asintiendo frenéticamente – piénselo bien, si a él no le hubiera dado por todo este cuento Hitleriano de la purificación del mundo mágico y etc... usted no habría perdido a sus padres, ni tendría la cicatriz esa, ni la fama que lo hace tan insoportable ¿No le parece, creo que a los asesores del Señor tenebroso no les va a gustar mucho eso de la exclusividad que usted reclama y podrían meterlo en problemas legales, esto de los derechos de autor...

-Pero... esto... – Harry (que ya había salido de los dos hechizos miraba sombrado al profesor Snape) – No me parece que...

-Lo siento Harry, pero creo que el profesor Snape tiene razón – dijo el profesor Dumby mirando tristemente al chico dorado – solo espero que los representantes de Voldemort no se hayan enterado de esto, ven conmigo

-Si aún le interesan las regalías discútalo con ellos, Potter – dijo finalmente el profesor Snape a Harry entregándole la tarjeta de los representantes de Lord Voldemort mientras el chico dorado salía del "set" con aire triste.

-Creo que hemos perdido a la señorita Weasley – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando para todos lados, al no ver a la pelirroja.

-De todas maneras no podemos responder estas preguntas hasta que no se arregle el tema de las regalías - dijo Snape con un suspiro – espero que lleguen a un acuerdo pronto... ¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta, Minerva? – agregó el profesor de pociones animándose un poco.

-Es para Sirius Black – dijo la profesora McGonagall lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Snape.

-¿Aún sigue convaleciente? – preguntó Severus como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo que la profesora McGonagall se sonrojara un poco

-Bueno... la última información de Poppy es que ya recobró el sentido... – respondió una muy apenada profesora McGonagall mientras esperaban que Dobby (obviamente) trajera al animago. (N/A: como es muy posible que no se acuerden de lo que le pasó a Sirius, para más información los remito al capítulo anterior)

-¡Oh! Te ves muy saludable Black – dijo Severus con sorna, mientras veía a Dobby empujar la silla de ruedas en que iba Sirius, que también llevaba un collarín ortopédico, tenía un ojo morado, le faltaba pelo en varios lugares, tenía un brazo y una pierna enyesados además de una venda en parte de la cabeza.

-Muy gracioso Snivellus – respondió el animago con mal gesto, aunque con un hilo de voz, al parecer también se le dificultaba hablar

-Pero si te ves muy bien! – dijo Severus ensanchando su sonrisa cada vez más – Creo que deberías vestirte así más a menudo, si quieres te puedo ayudar con eso...

-Si estuviera bien te juro que no te atreverías a decirme eso – dijo Sirius con odio

-Sobre todo – respondió Severus con su voz de odio – mira como te dejó un pequeño grupo de mujeres

-¿Un pequeño grupo? – respondió Sirius – esto es lo que tengo que soportar por mis fans, si tu llegas a quedar como yo es por todas las mujeres que están intentando alejarte de ellas, no las que buscan quedarse contigo.

-¡Serás!...

-¡Calma los dos! – gritó la profesora McGonagall mirando furiosa a los dos hombres – Tú – agregó mirando a Sirius – preocúpate por responder estas preguntas

-Como quieras Minerva - respondió el hombre sonriendo seductoramente a la profesora haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco y que Severus frunciera el entrecejo y la mirara de manera extraña (en realidad intentando contener una carcajada)

-Bien – dijo la profesora McGonagall reponiéndose – Wrline desea saber por qué eres tan creído – Sirius miró a la profesora un poco asombrado para luego responder

-¿Acaso no es obvio? – respondió mirando a la "cámara" con superioridad – No es que yo sea creído, lo que sucede es que con este porte, esta clase, sin contar esta cara y este cuerpo sería ridículo no notar que yo paso por algún lugar, en realidad tendrían que ser ciegas o tener un defecto muy grande...

-Como ser inteligentes, por ejemplo – dijo Severus intentando ayudar a Sirius

-Tú de eso no sabes nada snivelly – respondió serenamente el animago – cualquier mujer con un cuarto de cerebro sabría que tu solo sirves para hacer pociones o en su defecto como ingrediente.

-No digas nada, que con un movimiento de mi varita sería capaz de hacerte alimento para alguna de las bestias de Hagrid – dijo el profesor de pociones sacando su varita y apuntándole al animago

-Sería muy cobarde de tu parte, snivelly, atacar a un mago herido – respondió Sirius

-El hecho que se te haya partido una uña y se te haya corrido la pestañina (rimel) no indica que estés herido – respondió Severus con sorna

-La siguiente pregunta de Wrline – casi gritó la profesora McGonagall – es ¿por qué te metes tanto con Severus, es porque son más las que se fijan más en él que en ti?

-¡Ja! – exclamó Severus con un brillo de alegría en los ojos

-¿Acaso estás loca? – preguntó Sirius agitándose de tal forma que casi se cae de su silla de ruedas – Yo no tengo por qué estar celoso de un vampiro, la razón para molestar a Snivellus es simple: es un rarito y como rarito se merece que lo molesten, además si le cae mal a James también me cae mal a mí

-Que profundo eres Black – espetó Severus con sorna – eso demuestra tu profunda capacidad mental, ligada a la de otro idiota descerebrado.

-¡No se te ocurra llamar descerebrado a James! – el grito salió de tres gargantas al tiempo (aunque Harry en realidad dijo "mi padre"), mientras que tres varitas apuntaban amenazadoras al profesor de pociones.

-Ya basta todos – gritó la profesora de transformaciones, que había entrado a su fase de "La Princesa McGonagall" - ¡Severus! – el aludido se puso muy pálido y se encogió en su puesto lo que más pudo, mientras Sirius se burlaba pero quedó igual al profesor de pociones al ver la mirada enojada de la princesa - ¡Discúlpate por haber ofendido la memoria de James!

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada! – cortó la mujer con enojo - ¡Te disculpas ahora!

-Lo... lo siento Black – dijo entre dientes el profesor

-Así me gusta – dijo la profesora recuperando su aspecto habitual (que sinceramente no era mucho mejor...)

-¿Hay algo más en la carta? – se atrevió a preguntar Black

-Sí – respondió McGonagall antes de seguir leyendo – Wrline desea saber si molestas a Severus porque tiene mucho más morbo que tú de aquí a Pekín (Severus sacaba pecho y sonreía con orgullo mientras que Sirius aguantaba las ganas de vomitar) y que tu estás celoso de que tu cara bonita pero carente de nada más inspira menos pasión que un hombre culto, sexy, refinado y con un look cañero?

-¡QUÉ! – Sirius miraba estupefacto a la profesora McGonagall y a Severus que hacía poses aristocráticas frente a la cámara y se sentaba levantando una ceja – cómo te atreves a decir que yo, Sirius soy-el-hombre-más-sexy-de-la-tierra Black no soy más que una cara bonita? – Sirius comenzó a agitarse de tal forma que los vendajes que tenía comenzaron a caerse – por si no lo sabes – agregó mirando a la "cámara" – soy una de las personas más cultas y caballerosas que han pisado esta escuela, en mi casa recibí clases de glamour, etiqueta y normas adecuadas de comportamiento, sin contar con que también soy...

-¡Un gran cobarde! – gritó Severus cortando el discurso del animago – ya no tenías ninguna herida, Black – dijo el profesor de pociones al ver que Black en su impresión se había levantado de la silla y tenía el puño en alto mientras miraba con odio hacia la "cámara" – solamente te hiciste el convaleciente para no tener que enfrentarte conmigo porque temes que te de una gran paliza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Sirius enojado, aunque un poco sonrojado al verse descubierto - ¡Un pobre vampiro desdentado como tú lo único que me causa es risa!

-¡Yo no soy desdentado! – respondió Severus cada vez más alterado – ni siquiera tuvieron que quitarme dientes cuando me hicieron el tratamiento de ortodoncia... Además¿a quién más podrías temerle aparte de mí? – preguntó con prepotencia

-No querrás saberlo snivellus – respondió el animago mirándolo con odio

-¿Por qué no¿Acaso le tienes miedo a alguna niñita¿O a tu noviecito el licántropo? – preguntó nuevamente Severus intentando provocar a Sirius

-Ya te dije Remus es solo mi amigo, además no lo llames licántropo – respondió Sirius mientras se acercaba lentamente al profesor de pociones

-Aún así no has respondido mi pregunta, pulgoso – apostilló Severus, mientras disimuladamente metía la mano al bolsillo de su túnica para sacar la varita en caso de ser necesario - ¿A qué le temes?

-No es tu problema, snivellus – respondió nuevamente Sirius

-El pulgoso tiene miedo nana, nana na... na – comenzó a cantar Severus mientras que Sirius se ponía cada vez más y más rojo y apretaba los puños con furia pero no se atrevía a atacar.

-Snivellus Snape...

-¿Qué quieres gallinita? – preguntó Severus con rostro angelical, y luego ensombreciendo la mirada – y-no-me-llames-snivellus

-Entonces Quejicus – apostilló el animago – y deja de burlarte de mí

-Yo no me burlo – respondió Severus – solo que digo lo que eres

-¡Yo no soy una gallina! – gritó Sirius que ya tenía los nudillos blancos de tanto apretar los puños

-Entonces ¿A qué le temes? – preguntó Severus sonriente

-Ya te dije que no era problema tuyo – Respondió el animago mirándolo con odio

-Lo que indica que eres un gallina – respondió Severus para luego ponerse a cacarear y a agitar sus brazos como si fueran alas mientras cantaba en un tono algo infantil – gallina, gallina, Black es una gallina, gallina, pon un huevo gallinita, gallina, gallina...

-¡ya basta! – gritó Sirius enojado aunque sin llegar a atacar a Severus - ¿Si te digo a que le temo me dejarás en paz?

-Veo que ya nos vamos entendiendo – dijo Severus calmándose al instante y haciendo aparecer su cara una sonrisa de negociante.

-Responde mi pregunta – dijo Sirius mirándolo con odio - ¿Si te digo a que le temo me dejarás en paz?

-Puede ser...

-Si o no, snivellus

-Está bien – respondió Severus intentando hacer cara de angelito

-Pues – Sirius lo miró algo nervioso – yo... yo...

-Estoy esperando Black – respondió Severus ensanchando más su sonrisa

-Yo le temo a bss, bbss, bsss,

-¿Qué? – Severus lo miró con cara de puzzle – No te entendí nada pulgoso – Sirius lo miró con odio pero aún así se acercó al oído de Severus para decirle

-Te dije que le temo a...

-¿Que le temes a la princesa McGonagall! – gritó con feroz alegría luego de escuchar lo que el animago le había dicho – pero si Minerva tiene como cien años más que nosotros ni siquiera creo que sea capaz de...

El profesor Snape quedó en silencio y prácticamente petrificado al ver los refulgentes ojos de la profesora McGonagall, que lo miraba peligrosamente y parecía estar a punto de pasar a ser la Princesa McGonagall para atacarlo

-Lo... lo que quiero decir es que sigas con las preguntas, Minerva – dijo el profesor Snape casi atragantándose.

-Wrline también desea saber si lo que sucede es que deseas a Snape – leyó McGonagall intentando ignorar a Snape, pero también comenzando a leer rápidamente debido a lo último que decía la carta – desea saber si es envidia o deseo, o que si lo que sucede es que amas a Lupin y el se fija en Snape...

-¡PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO! – gritó Sirius completamente fuera de sus cabales - ¡desear a Snape¡¡¡DESEAR A SNAPE¡Esto es lo último y lo peor que me podría pasar¡¡¡¿Es que acaso estas loca! – preguntó mirando con odio a la cámara - ¡Yo a snivellus lo odio¡¡¡LO ODIO¡Entiéndelo bien¡¡¡No le tengo envidia y MUCHO MENOS LO DESEO¡Esto es un ultraje¡¡¡UN ULTRAJE¡y Remsie tampoco lo ama¡Teniéndome a mí co..., digo¡¡El es totalmente hetero¡¡¡Nada que ver con ese grasiento vampiro!

- Ten cuidado pulgoso, la princesa viene por ti – dijo Severus con sorna

-¡Esto es todo tu culpa! – gritó mas fuerte Sirius mientras sacaba su varita y apuntaba con ella a Severus - ¡Apostaría mi fortuna que fuiste tú el que se hizo pasar por esa tal Wrline y mandaste esa carta!

-Pues ya puedes ir haciendo el traspaso de bienes pulguiento, yo no tuve nada que ver con Wrline – dijo Severus tranquilamente – ella es lo suficientemente brillante como para darse cuenta lo idiota que eres y lo espectacular que soy, solita. Más bien ten cuidado no sea que venga la princesa a comerte esta noche, ve a consentir a tu noviecita Lupin que está loca por mí – agregó con sorna

-¡No me importa¡¡¡Esta me la pagas Snivellus Snape! – gritó Sirius completamente furioso mientras de su varita salía un rayo rojo que Severus logró esquivar por poco.

-¡Siiiiiiiiiiiii, Señoraaaaaaaaaaaas y Señoreeeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss! – gritó un alegre Fred Weasley desde fuera de cámara

-¡Regresamos con un nuevo round de esta emocionante batalla de dos titanes, el grim Black y el vampiro Snape! – agregó George

-Como recordarán, el round anterior fue interrumpido debido al ataque de una horda enardecida de fanáticas de Sirius Black – reportó Fred un poco más serio

-Eso nos hace suponer que el grim Black se limitará a usar su forma de animago, no creo que desee exponerse a otro ataque de locas, digo de fanáticas encabezado por la Princesa McGonagall – agregó George con una sonrisilla mientras que se veía a la Princesa intentando gritar argo pero estaba fuertemente atada además de tener una mordaza.

-Es hora de seguir con el combate – dijo Fred sonriente mientras se veía a los contrincantes en cada esquina del cuadrilátero – Somos sus comentaristas estrella George y Fred Weasley con los comentarios del experto Lee Jordan

-¡Esto es increíble! – gritó George - ¡El grim ha tomado de inmediato su forma de animago¿Cómo puede ser esto posible?

-Parece mi querido Weasley que esto ha sido obra de Potter – dijo Lee con voz de entendido

-¿De Potter, no entiendo Lee – preguntó Fred frunciendo el entrecejo

-Parece que Black ha podido recuperar sus pulgas gracias a que pasa gran parte de su tiempo con Potter, parece que el grim está dispuesto a liquidar la pelea de una vez – respondió Lee

-¡Ya lo creo! – gritó George – el grim ha lanzado tres ataque sucesivos de pulgas y mordidas contra el vampiro y lo tiene acorralado contra las cuerdas.

-Mientras tanto, la réferi sigue intentando soltarse las cuerdas y las mordazas, por lo que no puede declarar ilegal el golpe que el Vampiro Snape le ha dado en la cabeza al Grim Black con una silla que le ha pasado el director Dumby – dijo Fred

En esos momentos se veía al Vampiro Snape golpear al Grim Black fuerte y repetidamente en la cabeza con la silla (como un maniaco), mientras este estaba algo atontado (más o menos .) e intentaba alejarse.

-¡Parece que el grim ha desarrollado un nuevo ataque! – agregó George

-Así es George – dijo Fred – el vampiro se aleja tambaleándose e intentando taparse la nariz ¿En que consiste este ataque, experto Lee?

-Parece que el Grim ha hecho uso de su glándula de olor – respondió Lee, mientras se ponía una máscara antigases al igual que el resto del auditorio - para lograr un mejor efecto, este olor se ve reforzado con una patente falta de baño.

-El vampiro ha usado el hechizo casco burbuja, lo que le permite tener provisión de aire fresco, aunque evita que use sus colmillos – dijo George

-¡Y parece que quiere darle al grim una cucharada de su propia medicina! – gritó Fred emocionado – Ha sacado un Kit de pociones descompuestas, cuyo olor hemos de suponer es peor al de la glándula de Black ya que este por poco se desmaya a pesar de estar acostumbrado a andar entre la basura.

-Aún así el grim se recupera y lanza un nuevo ataque de pulgas al Vampiro, que tiene que hacer uso de sus miradas de advertencia patentadas además de mostrarles sus piernas tan flacas como dos estacas (N/A: hasta me sale en verso) para ahuyentarlas – agregó Fred

-¡Oh, Oh! – dijo George – el grim ha recuperado su forma humana para usar su varita por un momento y atacar al vampiro con el viejo hechizo del aceite que sale de la cabeza

-Aunque esta vez tiene una pequeña variante – dijo Fred – el aceite que sale del pelo del vampiro está inundando su casco-burbuja por lo que debe deshacerse de él inmediatamente para evitar ahogarse en su propia grasa ¡El grim ahora va con todo!

-Aún así el vampiro no se queda atrás – agregó George – luego de alejar un poco al grim con un ataque de miradas patentadas, ha comenzado un ataque de pociones explosivas contra el grim Black, que las esquiva con dificultad.

-El grim nuevamente lanza un ataque de mordidas debido a que intenta atrapar una de las piernas del Vampiro, ya que piensa que es un palo de juego – dijo Fred.

-Una de las pociones que ha lanzado el vampiro sobre el grim le ha caído en la cabeza y ahora el perro es una gran masa verde gelatinosa – gritó George

-En palabras más claras es un moco gigante – explico Lee Jordan

-Es cierto – agregó Fred – el Vampiro se prepara para terminar el combate lanzando al Grim-moco-gigante fuera de el cuadrilátero y...

-¡No puede ser! – gritó George estupefacto – ¡la princesa McGonagall ha logrado librarse de las cuerdas y las mordazas que la ataban y ha lanzado a los dos contrincantes fuera del cuadrilátero!

-¡Señoooooraaaaas y seeñooooooooores! La Princesa McGonagall ha ganado el combate – proclamaba Fred a toda voz – ha lanzado al grim Black y al vampiro Snape fuera del cuadrilátero.

-¡Eso no es justo! – gritaba muy enojado el profesor Dumby, mientras que agitaba furiosamente su banderita de fanáticos de los dulces de limón - ¡Habíamos quedado en que la princesa no participaba, ella no estaba inscrita!

-Lo sentimos barbudito – dijo George mirándolo con pena – pero estos dos no son capaces de derrotarse el uno al otro y un anónimo inscribió a la princesa en la pelea

-¡Exijo de vuelta mi dinero! –gritó profesor Dumby mientras intentaba destapar uno de sus dulces de limón para calmarse – de haberlo sabido hubiera apostado por ella ¡Es obvio que ninguno de estos dos mequetrefes es capaz de ganarle!

-Arreglaremos el asunto de las apuestas más adelante – acordó Fred – y ahora, en vista de que la réferi ha sido la ganadora¡¡¡¡¡el experto Lee Jordan hace la entrega del cinturón del campeón a la Princesa McGonagall!

En esos momentos se ve a un sonriente Lee Jordan entregar el cinturón del campeón a La Princesa McGonagall que lo levanta en el aire con las dos manos y lo muestra por todo el cuadrilátero mientras que se escuchan las hurras del público.

-Señoras y señores – dijo George sonriente – este ha sido el fin de la pelea del siglo, dando como ganadora a Minerva La Princesa McGonagall y como perdedores a Sirius El Grim Black y a Severus El Vampiro Snape.

-Los esperamos en una próxima emisión de batalla de las estrellas y vamos a un corte de comerciales antes de que sigan con el programa institucional Hablemos de... – dijo Fred

----...----

---...---

---...---

----...----

----...---

---...—

---...---

---...---

---...---

----...---

---...---**Necesito una ayudita: **Verán, la moda casi siempre me golpea en la cabeza así que necesito la ayuda de ustedes para decidir telas, colores y ropas adecuadas para Sevie, McGonagall y todo aquel quien ustedes crean que se vería bien de otra forma. Porfa, no lo olviden . Y lean la nota importante del final, de verdad es importante.

----...----

-Bienvenidos nuevamente a su programa Hablemos de – dijo una muy sonriente profesora McGonagall, que tenía en su cintura el cinturón del campeón, mientras que Severus la miraba desde una esquina con aire de niño regañado – Somos sus anfitriones Severus Snape y, quien les habla, Minerva McGonagall.

-¿Puedes leer la siguiente pregunta? – preguntó Severus en un tono que intentaba ser amable ante la mirada de McGonagall

-La siguiente pregunta de Wlrine es para Remus – dijo la profesora McGonagall con su enorme sonrisa

-Entonces que pase el amant…, digo el licántropo – dijo Severus luego de la mirada de advertencia que McGonagall le lanzó

-Bienvenido Remus – dijo amablemente la Profesora McGonagall

-Gracias profesora – respondió Lupin educadamente – una gran pelea – agregó con una sonrisa

-Gracias – respondió la mujer ruborizándose un poco – Wlrine tiene algunas preguntas para ti

-¿Qué desea saber? – preguntó el profesor educadamente de nuevo

-Bueno – respondió McGonagall manteniendo su sonrisa – Wlrine desea saber si estas enamorado de Black – en ese momento Lupin perdió el color y toda su compostura – Que si no es así por qué discuten como un viejo matrimonio y…

-¿ES QUE ACASO NO SE CANSAN DE ESTO! – preguntó un colérico Remus Lupin - ¡SIRIUS Y YO SOMOS AMIGOS¡¡¡A-M-I-G-O-S¡Y no parecemos un viejo matrimonio! – agregó con aire resentido - ¡Además a mí me gustan las mujeres¡¡¡LAS MUJERES¿Está claro?

-Lo que no quiere decir que ese sea el caso de Black ¿Cierto? – dijo Severus con un tono que intentaba ser inocente

-¿Estas insinuando algo snivellus? – preguntó una furiosa voz desde fuera de "cámara"

-¿Yo?... nada pulgoso – respondió el profesor de pociones con voz inocente – solamente me parece interesante en que tanto tu como el Lican… digo, Lupin se molesten en aclarar que él es heterosexual mientras que no te defiendes o te defienden

-¿Estas insinuando que yo soy gay? – preguntó el animago enojado

-Pero por supuesto que no – respondió Severus con voz sarcástica – yo solamente digo que no sabemos nada sobre tus inclinaciones

-¿Acaso te interesa? – preguntó Sirius con sorna – porque déjame decirte de una vez que no te hagas ilusiones Snape, si yo fuera gay, tú definitivamente no serías mi tipo.

-¡El que no debe hacerse ilusiones es tú! – gritó Snape enojado – No me fijaría en un pulguiento, canchoso como tú ni porque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra.

-Lo que nos llevaría a pensar que tú si eres gay – atacó Sirius con sorna

-¡Por supuesto que no! – gritó Severus enojado - ¿Acaso quieres que te lo demuestre?

-¿Cómo se supone que vas a demostrarme que no eres gay? – preguntó Sirius con sorna - ¿Piensas dejar de acosarme?

-No seas estúpido Black, yo no te acoso – respondió Severus apretando la mandíbula – además te puedo demostrar que no soy gay simplemente si le preguntas a las mujeres con que he estado

-Me temo que Myrtle la Llorona, ni la Señora Norris cuentan snivellus – respondió Sirius – con un fantasma no se puede (te lo digo por experiencia propia) y con animales se llama zoofilia

-¿Y sí es entre dos animales? –preguntó Severus con falsa candidez

-¿Tú, murciélago y la señora Norris? – preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa contrahecha

-No, Tú perro pulguiento y el lobo ese – dijo Severus con tono despectivo

-¡SERAS!...

-¡ALTO LOS DOS! – gritó la princesa McGonagall poniéndose entre los dos hombres – Se calman y dejan seguir con el programa ¿O es que desean ser humillados nuevamente? – preguntó mirándolos maliciosamente haciendo que Severus guardara su varita y se sentara en el sillón cruzado de brazos como un niño regañado y Sirius dejara el "Set" refunfuñando.

-Siguiendo con las preguntas – siguió una tranquila McGonagall, mirando a Lupin que parecía un poco más calmado – Wlrine desea saber ¿Cómo haces para aguantar a Black?

-Pues Sirius es un gran amigo que me apoya y me permite estar a su lado todo el tiempo por lo que…

-¿Es que el chocolate no te lo comes sino te lo fumas? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall cortando la respuesta de Lupin.

-¿Qué? – el licántropo la miraba confundida - ¿Por qué me dice eso?

-Es parte de la pregunta anterior de Wlrine – respondió McGonagall encogiéndose de hombros – supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que soportes a Black – Lupin se sonrojó un poco y parecía escoger cuidadosamente las palabras para continuar.

-Bueno… pues… yo… - se retorcía nerviosamente las manos mientras que un exasperado Severus gritaba "¡Suéltalo de una buena vez!" – Hubo un tiempo en mi vida en que fumé chocolate – las luces del programa bajaron y solo una luz proveniente del techo alumbraba a Lupin mientras que comenzaba a sonar la música que siempre suena cuando habla Pedro sin fortuna o un perdedor que ha recuperado su vida o algo así – Sé que este no es un ejemplo para los niños pero les cuento esta historia para que no repitan mis errores – Lupin estaba cabizbajo y hablaba en voz queda – lo único que me permitía soportarlo todo era el chocolate, pronto se hizo insuficiente comerlo, así que pedía a los elfos chocolate rayado para inhalarlo, así soporte algún tiempo hasta que se hizo de nuevo insoportable y comencé a fumarlo, me alejaba de la realidad pero todo el tiempo estaba ansioso e irritable, me alejaba de todos e intentaba atacarlos a mordidas así no fuera luna llena… No… no llegué a inyectármelo primero por mi miedo irracional a las agujas y luego porque mis amigos descubrieron mi problema y me ayudaron a superarlo…

Lupin se había quedado como ensimismado en sus recuerdos, mientras que todos los que estaban en el "set" (incluidos Dumby, McGonagall y Snape) lo miraban con la boca abierta. De fondo se escuchaba a Draco preguntar "Pero¿No se derrite el chocolates si lo fumas?", mientras que Ginny preguntaba "¿En serio es posible inhalar chocolate rayado?"

-Eso explica muchas cosas – murmuró Severus anonadado luego de recuperar el habla

-¿Decías algo Severus? – preguntó Remus amablemente al profesor de pociones

-Nada, que sigas con tu historia Lican… digo Lupin – respondió rápidamente Severus

-Pues, solo les recomiendo que acepten su problema y busquen ayuda – dijo Remus algo más animado – sé que superar las adicciones es muy difícil y muchas veces no reconocemos que tenemos un problema – agregó mirando elocuentemente al profesor Dumby, que ya no le prestaba atención (o hacía que no le ponía cuidado) – también sé que inhalar y fumar estas cosas te atrofian el cerebro – dijo mirando seriamente a la "cámara" – lo digo por experiencia.

-Ya todos sabemos la causa de tu amistad con Black – dijo Severus ganándose una mirada de odio de Lupin – el que metía¿Gusanitos de goma¿Diablillos de pimienta¿Meigas Fritas?

-¡No es gracioso Severus! – gritó Lupin palideciendo fuertemente - ¿Por qué no dices que tu eras adicto a…?

-¡Basta! – gritó nuevamente McGonagall – Definitivamente los alumnos de primer año son más maduros y fáciles de manejar que ustedes – agregó la mujer enojada – ¡Lupin haga el favor de seguir contestando las preguntas!

-Por supuesto profesora – respondió el hombre en tono militar – pero sucede que no sé cual es la siguiente pregunta.

-¡Ah! – la profesora McGonagall se ruborizó un poco y siguió leyendo la carta de Wlrine – ¿Por qué no le plantaba la cara a los merodeadores cuando ellos hacían algo que no le gustaba?

-Bueno – Remus sonreía débilmente mirando a la "cámara" – en realidad ellos me dieron muchas cosas ("¡Sobre todo Black!" – gritó Severus , "Severus, te lo advierto" – dijo McGonagall enojada), y además me ayudaron a superar mi problema con el chocolate (Bueno… por lo menos ya no lo fumo ni lo inhalo) por lo que les dejaba tomas ciertas diversiones…

-La última pregunta de Wlrine para ti es… - McGonagall enrojeció violentamente, pero luego como si lo pensara mejor sonrió maliciosamente (N/A: en mi opinión era un sonrisa lujuriosa pero pues…) – ella desea saber si ¿es verdad que los Hombres Lobo son unos amantes muy apasionados cuando se acerca la luna llena? – Lupin se había sonrojado un poco y se preparaba para responder cuando se escuchó a Severus gritar

-¡El que debe responder a esa pregunta es Black!

-¡ESTA ES LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE TE LO ADVIERTO SEVERUS SNAPE! – gritó McGonagall totalmente fuera de sus casillas - ¡Otra opinión de esas y te saco de aquí!

-¡No puedes hacerlo! – gritó Severus enojado - ¡Yo soy el otro presentador!

-¡Pues no me importa! – gritó McGonagall - ¡Puedo llamar a Black o a Lupin como presentadores¡Hay muchos que pueden colaborar aquí!

-¡Pero Dumbledore (ejem, ejem…) Dumby no te dejaría hacerlo! – volvió a gritar el profesor

-¿Quieres apostar? – preguntó la mujer con una mirada retadora

-Haz lo que quieras – respondió el profesor luego de sacarle la lengua a la profesora y sentarse nuevamente cruzado de brazos en el sofá

-Ya que Severus ha decidido comportarse como un buen niño de seis años – dijo la profesora mientras que el aludido le lanzaba una mirada gélida desde el sillón – puedes responder la pregunta, Lupin

-Bueno… - las mejillas de Remus habían tomado un tono rosado y tenía una leve sonrisa – según… según lo que me han dicho (obviamente mis parejas, luego de una noche de sexo salvaje y desenfrenado) es cierto – respondió modestamente – si… si no me creen pueden comprobarlo – agregó mirando pícaramente a la "cámara", antes de salir rápidamente del lugar al notar la mirada lasciva de McGonagall que se pasaba la lengua por los labios con deleite.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta? – dijo Severus con el ceño fruncido (y el tono algo enojado) a la profesora McGonagall, que aún miraba el sitio por el que había salido Remus.

-Es… es para ti – dijo la mujer con tono de desagrado debido a que Severus la había sacado de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Y que dice? – preguntó el profesor emocionado, sin importarle el tono de McGonagall

-Dice… - McGonagall miró enojada la carta y luego al profesor para luego seguir leyendo – dice que te ha dejado de último porque las mejores cosas vienen a lo último

-Eso es natural – respondió el hombre haciendo un ademán de prepotencia y una seña la profesora para que continuara con la lectura

-También dice que si recluta más gente para seguir a Vol… a Vol…, al Que No Debe Ser Nombrado serían muchas las que se unirían – lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Severus, que ahora parecía algo nervioso pero le hizo otra seña para que siguiera leyendo – Dice que no haga caso del asesor de imagen porque es perfecto, inteligente y sexy

-Sin olvidar que tengo un look cañero – dijo Severus sonriendo y haciendo poses a la cámara mientras McGonagall ponía los ojos en blanco – tu misma lo dijiste, mi querida Wlrine

-¿Querida Wlrine? – dijo McGonagall en un tono que claramente sonaba a celos

-Quiero decir… - Severus la miraba nervioso – sigue leyendo la carta, Minerva – la profesora lanzó otra mirada de advertencia a Severus antes de segur con la lectura

-Wlrine también dice que no hagas caso a Sirius que es un envidioso y pregunta que si no das clases particulares – la mujer miró fijamente a Severus como si tuviera intenciones de matarlo dependiendo de su respuesta.

-Lo… lo siento Wlrine – respondió Severus mirando con aprensión a la profesora Mcgonagall – mi contrato con Hogwarts exige una disponibilidad de tiempo del cisnito por ciento, aunque si quieres, en vacaciones…

-Severus… - la voz de la profesora sonaba como si estuviera a punto de convertirse en la Princesa McGonagall

-…en vacaciones tampoco puedo ayudarte debido a que tengo mi agenda llena y soy una persona muy ocupada – agregó rápidamente

-¡Y te burlabas de mi porque yo le tenía miedo a la princesa McGonagall! – le dijo una voz burlona fuera de "Cámara"

-¡Cállate Black! – respondió Severus con furia – Lo que sucede es que no soportas que Wlrine tenga tanta razón y estás celoso

-¡Celoso yo! – respondió Black con tono socarrón – ¿cómo crees que voy a estar celoso? Esa pobre niña debe estar peor que…

-Señor Black, le recuerdo el respeto que debe tener a los telelectoespectadores – dijo McGonagall con voz peligrosa – es cuanto a ti Severus, Wlrine dice que no temas por Black Lady (Severus se estremeció y palideció un poco), que tendrá que batallar con muchas para poder secuestrarte, pregunta que si has tenido muchas novias.

-Pues depende de lo que para ti sean muchas – respondió Severus con altivez – realmente me considero un hombre serio por lo que prefiero tener relaciones estables que duren cierto tiempo – agregó levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos

-Lo que quiere decir que solo ha sido novio de Myrtle y eso porque la pobre tuvo que acceder para que dejara de acosarla – gritó Black desde fuera de la cámara.

-Se nota que estás envejeciendo Black – respondió Severus, que, aunque sonaba tranquilo, lo miraba con furia

-¿Por qué lo dices snivelly? – preguntó el animago en tono agrio

-Porque tus chistes cada vez están más malos – respondió Severus

-También dice… dice que si le gustaría tener una cita con ella – leyó la mujer rápidamente pero palideciendo y enfureciéndose cada vez más a medida que leía – nada que ver… con… ¿Con ese higo seco de McGonagall!... ¿Pero que se ha creído esta niñata¡¡Esto es el colmo del irrespeto¡Es inaudito, Inaceptable¡¡¡Ella es…!

-Eh… Minerva… recuerda el respeto que debemos a los telelectoeso – dijo Severus con aire que aparentaba ser calmado aunque se había atrincherado detrás del sofá

-¡TU NO ME DIRIJAS LA PALABRA SEVERUS SNAPE! – le gritó la mujer hecha una furia - ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!

-¿Mi culpa Minerva? – el hombre tenía un tono enojado aunque seguía atrincherado detrás del sofá - ¡Pero si yo no he hecho na…!

-¿Qué tú no has hecho nada! – la mujer se movía con tal furia de un lado para otro que le recordaba a la gallina en la que alguna vez se había convertido a causa de un hechizo suyo - ¿Te parece poco ponerte a coquetear con todas las telelectoespectadoras¡¡Ahora todas quieren pedirte una cita o quieren secuestrarte! – gritó la mujer cada vez más enojada.

-¡Pero esto no es mi culpa Minerva! – respondió el hombre retrocediendo algunos pasos, porque la mujer se acercaba rápidamente a él – Yo soy inocente de ser tan irresistible

-¿irresistible! – la mujer lanzó una risa de burla y luego con despecho agregó – Será risible, me parece el colmo que sigas en esa ridícula actitud que…

-¡Ya basta Minerva! – los ojos de Dumby desprendían chispas de furia – sus problemas de celos los pueden arreglar luego del programa, mientras tanto sigue leyendo las preguntas.

-Lo siento Albus, yo… -la profesora se había sonrojado al ver el numerito que estaba haciendo.

-Ya te dije que eso lo arreglamos después – Respondió el director con voz gélida – sigue con la carta de Wlrine

-Bu…bueno – la mujer desarrugó la carta con manos temblorosas y siguió leyendo – dice que pertenece a una antigua familia española de magos de sangre limpia por si tuvieras algún prejuicio con eso.

-Sigue leyendo Minerva – dijo Severus en tono neutro

-Dice que si le queda algo en el tintero mandará su lechuza – siguió leyendo McGonagall – y como posdata dice que si no hay una poción o algo para darle a ese odioso, neurótico de Potter.

- ¡YO NO SOY NEURÓJKFGHTYGCN! – Severus lanzó un hechizo de mordaza a Potter al mismo tiempo que miraba a la "cámara" con gesto cansado y decía – lo siento, pero hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido, parece que lo que Potter tiene es puro y físico gadejo… Gracias por tu carta y sentimos la tardanza

-Gracias por tu carta Wlrine – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa forzada mientras que tomaba otra de las cartas del montón.

-¿De quién es la siguiente carta? – preguntó el profesor Snape al ver el pequeño papelito que la profesora McGonagall sacaba del sobre.

-La siguiente carta es de a-grench – leyó la profesora McGonagall y al ver la cara que hacía el profesor de pociones agregó – espero que recuerdes el respeto a todos los telelectoespectadores.

-Yo no he dicho nada, Minerva – respondió el profesor mirándola levemente ofendido – sólo que me recordó algo sobre un cuento o pelucula que discutían dos sangre suc... hijos de muggles – corrigió rápidamente al ver la severa mirada que le lanzaba la profesora McGonagall

-No es pelucula, es película – corrigió desde fuera de "cámara" Hermione Granger con voz de suficiencia – y se llama "El grinch", no grench

-Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por corregir a sus profesores Granger – respondió con voz tranquila el profesor Snape.

-Nos agrada mucho que te guste el programa – dijo rápidamente la profesora McGonagall para evitar posibles problemas – esperamos que puedas seguir en sintonía con nosotros.

-¿Para quién es la pregunta? – agregó Severus mirando sonriente a la profesora McGonagall.

-Es para la señorita Weasley – respondió la profesora McGonagall mirando nuevamente el pergamino.

En ese momento se escuchan nuevamente los aplausos pregrabados y entra una sonrojada Ginny Weasley en "cámara" y se sienta en el sillón azul del estudio entre la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape.

-Señorita Weasley – siguió la profesora McGonagall, llamando la atención de Ginny – a-grench desea saber si usted tiene algo con el profesor Snape (el aludido palideció de manera alarmante ante la mirada acusadora de la profesora) o con Draco Malfoy.

-¡PUES ES OBVIO QUE NO TIENE NADA CON NINGUNO DE LOS DOS! – gritó una voz desde fuera de "cámara" - ¡MI HERMANA NO TENDRÍA NADA CON NUNGÚN SUCIO SLYTH...!

-¡RON! – gritó otra voz desde fuera de cámara - ¡Deja que Ginny responda¡La pregunta no es para ti, es para ella!

-Pero Hermi...

-Pero nada Ron, déjala responder – reprochó Hermione Granger

-Entonces, habla Ginny – contestó Ron de malos modos

-Gracias por dejarme hablar hermanito – respondió la chica en tono sarcástico antes de responder la pregunta – pues la verdad, hasta hace algún tiempo salí con Draco Malfoy...

-¿QUÉ! – se escuchó el grito de dos voces. Ron parecía querer estrangular al rubio que estaba un poco sonrojado y miraba a Pansy diciéndole "Es una sangre limpia ¿No?", pero era contenido por un hechizo que Hermione le había lanzado rápidamente. Mientras que Harry se había puesto violeta (al intentar se contenido por los fuertes brazos de Remus Lupin) mientras gritaba

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER GINNY¡SE SUPONE QUE TU ERAS LA PRESIDENTA DE MI CLUB DE FANS!...

-Eso fue hasta cuarto año – respondió la pelirroja con fastidio

-¡Pero eso no quita...¡¡¡Eso no justifica que te hayas metido con Malfoy! – volvió a gritar Harry escupiendo las palabras - ¡Por lo menos deberías tener consideración a la adoración que me tenías¡¡¡Yo era tu dios¡¡¡Tu...!

-...pero terminamos de común acuerdo, nos gustan otras personas – agregó la pelirroja ignorando los gritos de Potter

-¡No creas que vas a tener alguna oportunidad conmigo! – gritó Harry cada vez más morado y más enfurecido - ¡Después de estar con ese... con ese...¡¡¡Debes saber que me gusta más Luna Lovegood que tú!

-No seas iluso Harry – respondió nuevamente Ginny con tono fastidiado – tu ya no me interesas, además, debes saber que Draco ahora sale con Luna. – agregó con unas sonrisita, mientras que Malfoy enrojecía más y Pansy Parkinson salía furiosa del lugar azotando la puerta.

-¡Pero esto es el colmo! – gritó nuevamente Harry - ¡Se supone que yo soy el salvador del mundo¡¡¡Es a mí a quien tienen que adorar y seguir¡¡A MÍ¡¡¡No a ese rubio idiota que dhfgrtygrhgfds! – ahora Lupin había logrado ahogar por completo a Harry mientras Sirius intentaba atarlo con fuertes correas a su antigua plataforma de Hannibal Lecter.

-¿Y se puede saber cual es la persona que te gusta ahora? – preguntó Ron, que seguía intentando deshacerse del hechizo de Hermione para lanzarse sobre Malfoy

-La verdad... – Ginny enrojeció un poco – no te voy a decir su nombre Ron, pero si te diré que está muy cerca de mi – agregó, mientras lanzaba una elocuente ( y seductora) mirada al profesor Snape, que la miró con terror.

-¿Qué, No te entiendo – dijo Ron, mientras que Hermione miraba a Ginny perpleja, y Harry estaba medio inconsciente.

-He hecho muchas cosas – siguió diciendo Ginny mientras se arrodillaba en el sofá y empezaba a gatear lenta y seductoramente hacia Severus Snape, que estaba petrificado – he arruinado pociones para conseguir castigos a propósito y así poder estar a solas con él, le he subido el ruedo a las faldas del uniforme y he aumentado el escote de mis camisas – la voz de Ginny se hacía más seductora y ronroneante mientras que se acercaba cada vez más a Severus – he intentado hacerme notar de muchas maneras (una de las manos de Ginny se posó sobre el muslo del profesor Snape que intentó correrse hacia atrás horrorizado pero no lo logró)

-Con...con...contrólese señorita Weasley – logró decir el profesor de pociones con voz no muy segura

-No puedo, me tienes loca – ronroneó Ginny con su voz mas sensual, mientras que con su mano libre (o sea la que no estaba en el muslo de Severus) acarició la cara del maestro mientras que se mordía los labios con lujuria y se acercaba lentamente a los de su profesor...

-¡ESTE ES UN PROGRAMA EN HORARIO FAMILIAR! – gritó la profesora McGonagall (que por fin había logrado reaccionar) separando bruscamente a Ginny Weasley de Severus Snape - ¡ESTE TIPO DE ESPECTÁCULOS NO ESTÁN PERMITIDOS!

-Podrías mandarlos al horario nocturno – sugirió el profesor Dumby, mientras se veía algo contrariado porque la profesora McGonagall había detenido la escena (el brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido y había dejado de agitar su banderita de fanático de los dulces de limón)

-¡Albus! – la mujer lo miró escandalizada mientras el hombre simplemente fruncía los hombros - ¡SEÑORITA WEASLEY! – ahora miraba a la pelirroja que estaba tirada contra la otra esquina del sofá y la miraba enfurruñada - ¡ESE NO ES COMPORTAMIENTO PARA UNA ALUMNA DE HOGWARTS¡¡¡MUCHO MENOS PARA UNA GRYFFINDOR¡¡¡CASTIGO POR UN MES! – luego usó su voz más peligrosa para agregar – En cuanto a ti, Severus...

-Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada Minerva – se apresuró a aclarar el hombre

-Por supuesto que no has hecho nada porque estabas muy ocupado observando las piernas y el escote de la señorita Weasley – le espetó la profesora con odio, haciendo que el profesor se ruborizara y que Ginny sonriera maliciosamente.

-Yo, no...

-Recuerda que puedo ir al ministerio y acusarte de abusador de menores – le dijo McGonagall con odio

-Por lo menos no podrás decir que soy gay – refunfuñó por lo bajo

-¿Dijiste algo, Severus? – preguntó rápidamente la mujer entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos

-Nada, Minerva – se apresuró a responder el profesor - ¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta de a-grench? – agregó rápidamente

-a-grench no tiene más preguntas – le respondió la profesora McGonagall con frialdad, y luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó - gracias por tu carta, espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas.

-La siguiente carta es de Blinkera-281 – leyó rápidamente el profesor Snape, que había tomado otra de las cartas del montón – dice que le encanta el programa y que espera que pueda seguir – luego siguió leyendo y frunció un poco el entrecejo - ¿Hastiado¿Qué quieres decir con eso de "hastiado profesor Snape"? acepto que Minerva es conservadora pero...

-¿Qué? – cortó la profesora Mirando fijamente a Severus - ¿Qué dijiste?

-Pues aquí Blinkera opina que eres conservadora – respondió Severus con cierto temor en su voz – y... pues, pues yo estoy de acuerdo

-¡Ah, veo – la profesora McGonagall relajó un poco la expresión – bueno... podría decirse que soy conservadora... aunque no del todo – añadió mirando a Severus pícaramente, este puso los ojos en blanco cuando la mujer no lo estaba mirando.

-El caso, es que ¿a qué te refieres cuando me dices hastiado¿Ah¿a qué te refieres? – siguió preguntando Severus mirando a la "cámara" con el entrecejo fruncido

-Deja ya de molestarte por eso y mejor lee la pregunta Severus – le dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono de cansancio - ¿Para quién es?

-La pregunta es para los gemelos Weasley, el pulgoso ese de Black y el lican... digo Lupin – respondió el profesor Snape que fruncía más el entrecejo cada vez que leía un nombre.

-Esto es fanstastibuloso – dijo George Weasley acercándose alegremente a la "cámara".

-Que felicidad tan azul – agregó Fred haciéndose al lado de su hermano

-Y tú que vas a decir Black¿Ratambombástico? – preguntó Severus con sorna al animago que llegaba junto con Lupin.

-No seas idiota, Severus – le espetó el hombre de mala gana

-Además esa no es una palabra de alegría – aclaró Fred

-Si, eso suena como a Santas calabazas asesinas, Batman – agregó George mirando mal a Snape

-¿Qué es eso de Batman? – preguntó Sirius ignorando las miradas de odio del profesor de pociones

-Cosas muggles – respondió escuetamente Lupin

-¿Van a estar ahí comadreando todo el día, o piensan responder la pregunta – dijo muy irritado Severus Snape

-Pues lee la pregunta de una vez, snivellus – respondió con odio Black, mientras que los gemelos miraban evaluadoramente a Snape como intentando buscar lo que Ginny había visto en él

-Pues Blinkera necesita ideas para una broma creativa – respondió Severus leyendo la carta.

-Vaya, vaya –respondió Fred mirando interesado a la "cámara"

-Así que una broma creativa – agregó George, que tenía un ademán de concentración y se paseaba de lado a lado en el set

-¿Ustedes siempre tienen que completar las frases del otro? – preguntó Sirius a los gemelos mirándolos asombrado, estos lo miraron de malas maneras pero no le respondieron

-Más bien ayúdanos a pensar en algo – le espetó Fred de malas maneras. George abrió la boca para agregar algo, pero pareció pensárselo mejor y se calló.

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado dar ideas… -comenzó a decir Remus pero Fred lo cortó diciendo

-Bueno, siempre tienes los surtidos saltaclases Weasley, podríamos hacerte un descuento especial, si unes algunos de ellos puedes descubrir cosas asombrosas – dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-En nuestro tiempo era muy popular el polvo de baile – agregó Sirius mientras miraba oblicuamente a Severus, que se había puesto pálido – lo ponías en una carta y lo mandabas a tu víctima, cuando esta abría la carta se ponía a bailar como loca… creo que Snivellus te podría contar los efectos

-¡Cállate Black, si no quieres tener un tentáculo de calamar adornando tu cabeza – le espetó Severus

-Eso quisiera verlo snivelly – respondió el animago con una sonrisa burlona – la verdad le hicimos un favor al mundo con los polvos de baile que te enviamos, todas las chicas del colegio se enteraron lo pésimo bailarín que eras y así estarían prevenidas en el remoto caso que decidieras salir de tu cueva e invitarlas a bailar

-¡Cálmate Severus! – dijo la profesora McGonagall apuntando con la varita al profesor de pociones, que se quedó quieto al instante – además no es cierto que seas mal bailarín – agregó la mujer lanzándole una mirada de odio a Sirius

-¿Pero cómo puede saber si…¡Oh! – comenzó a preguntar Sirius, pero luego pareció darse cuenta de lo que sucedía y agregó por lo bajo – Entonces no quiero saber como baila usted, profesora McGonagall

-¿Decías algo, Black? – preguntó la mujer echando chispas por los ojos

-No, yo no… - se atragantó Black diciendo rápidamente antes de que la mujer se lanzara a atacarlo

-Ya – dijo George en tono fastidiado – no deja de ser mala la idea pero está pasada de moda, ahora están de moda las cosas más extravagantes, diría yo… Mmmm… no sé, dependiendo de la persona (miró oblicuamente al profesor Snape) podrías hacerle vestir de rosa con una camisa de lentejuelas y una bufanda de plumas…

-O podrías unir los polvos de baile con un hechizo de canto – ayudó George – promoviendo un encantador concierto sobre alguna de las mesas del gran comedor.

-No está mal – dijo Lupin – pero también se podría utilizar un encantamiento de vergüenza permanente

-¿Vergüenza permanente? – preguntó Fred interesado

-Pues hace creer a la persona que siempre se encuentra en la situación que sería más embarazosa para ella – respondió Lupin como si estuviera dando una clase de DCAO – muchos se imaginan que están siempre desnudos o los miran fijamente, es divertido ver las actitudes mientras piensan que todos ven lo que ellos creen que les está pasando.

-También podrías usar el hechizo de exi… - comenzó a decir Sirius

-¡Ese no canuto! – le reprendió Lupin severamente

-Pero… - protestaron los gemelos Weasley al tiempo

-Pero nada - respondió Lupin serio – mejor sigan dando ideas

-Siempre puedes usar los siempre buenos polvos pica- pica – sugirió Fred

-O hacer alguna divertida poción de pelo de colores o piel brillante y meterla en alguna bebida o comida de tu víctima – agregó George – también puedes usar una poción de burbujas (salen pompas como de jabón cada vez que la persona va a hablar) o demostrar tus dotes de diseñador decorando las túnicas de tus compañeros.

-También sería adecuado un nuevo dulce que te ofrecemos en exclusiva – dijo Fred con entusiasmo – se llama sonidos de la selva. Le das uno a tu víctima y cada vez que ella va a hablar hace el sonido de algún animal de la jungla… podrían adivinar que animal se trata…

-Sin contar con las clásicas galletas canario – continuó Fred – aunque ahora tenemos varios animales para que puedas escoger

-En casos de odio extremo podrías usar una poción de la verdad y hacer a tu enemigo revelar sus peores secretos delante de todo el colegio – agregó Black, mirando maliciosamente a Severus, que tragó saliva – o una poción de dominación (parecido al imperios) y hacer que haga cosas realmente vergonzosas…

-Esa poción fue prohibida por el ministerio de magia Sirius – le espetó Lupin con una ademán severo

-Lástima – dijo Sirius con tristeza – me hubiera gustado usarla en unos cuantos…

-También puedes engañar a los elfos diciéndoles que tu enemigo es alguien malvado disfrazado y deben atacarlo de inmediato en cuanto lo vean – dijo George no muy convencido – algunos tienen formas divertidas de atacar a las personas

-Cuando no te quedan ideas siempre queda Peeves – agregó Fred – o alguno de nuestros excelentes sortilegios Weasley, podemos enviarte un catálogo vía correo lechuza para que lo detalles y nos indiques que deseas para hacer tu vida más amena

-Creo que ya le han dado suficientes ideas – dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono severo.

-¡Pero si aún no hemos hablado de las mejores! – protestó Sirius

-No importa – respondió la mujer en tono cortante – creo que con eso es suficiente, así que pueden salir de aquí, gracias por su tiempo

-No te preocupes Blinkera – dijo Fred rápidamente antes de salir del lugar – pensaremos en algo realmente bueno para que puedas usarlo… sabemos lo aburrida que puede llegar a ser la vida cuando solo te acuerdas del trabajo comunitario…

-¿Cómo saben que ella hablaba del trabajo comunitario? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall extrañada

-Ni idea – respondió el profesor Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco y luego agregó – Blinkera no tiene más preguntas aunque dice los adora – hizo un gesto de desagrado, mientras se escuchaban los agradecimientos fuera de "cámara" – sobre todo a Siri… a Black – ahora el gesto era de asco

- ¡Lo ves snivellus! – le gritó Sirius con sorna - ¡Me adora¡Ja!

-Por eso fue una de las que casi te mata cuando ocurrió la estampida – le respondió Severus con mal talante y recibió un gruñido como respuesta

-Sigue leyendo la carta Severus – le indicó McGonagall

-¡Ah¡Sí! – respondió Severus mirando nuevamente el pergamino – También te dice que te cuides pulgoso, que es muy escurridiza y furtiva – luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó – si te lo llevas en realidad nos harías un favor muy grande Blinkera

-¿Dice algo más la carta? – preguntó McGonagall intentando acallar los gritos de Black ("¡Claro un favor para ti porque mi imponente presencia te opaca del todo, y solo eres una desagradable mancha negra!")

-Sí, también escribe que te envía cariños (McGonagall agradeció con una sonrisa y un saludo) y… - Severus frunció profundamente el entrecejo - ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no soy un murciélago!... ¡y no lo acepto porque no lo soy!

-¡Sobre todo! – gritó Black desde fuera de cámara - ¡Acéptalo Severus, eres un murciélago grasoso y sin colmillos, Blinkera tiene razón en todo lo que dice

-¡Sólo por que es una de esas locas maniacas que está enamorada de ti no quiere decir que lo que dice sea cierto! – respondió Severus con odio - ¡Yo no soy un murciélago!

-¿El vampiro Snape te dice algo? – preguntó Black con sorna

-¡Es tan solo un nombre! – respondió Severus con desagrado - ¡No soy un vampiro!

-¡Ya verás que sí! – gritó nuevamente el animago , y un rayo morado golpeó el pecho del profesor de pociones, una gran nube de humo lo cubrió todo por unos segundos para luego verse, en el lugar que hacía unos segundos ocupaba el profesor Snape, un pequeño vampiro negro (que si lo veías de cerca tenía el pelo algo grasoso), con uno de sus colmillos algo partido

-¡Ves que si eras un murciélago! – gritó alegremente Black que en ese momento había entrado al campo de visión de la "cámara" - ¡Aunque en realidad pareces una polilla gigante!

El murciélago hizo un sonido extraño y salió volando detrás de Black, que al verlo comenzó a correr y luego de unos segundos se escuchaban unos desesperados gritos de "¿Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!".

La profesora suspiró y cogió la carta de Blinkera-281 (que había caído al piso luego que Severus terminara como murciélago) y la siguió leyendo

-Gracias por tu carta Blinkera – dijo McGonagall con una sonrisa - espero que pronto…

-Ejem, ejem…

-¿Desea algo profesor Dumble… Dumby? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall al director mientras pensaba en la horrible costumbre que el director había tomado de Umbridge

-Sí, Minerva – dijo amablemente el profesor, y luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó – Aunque no hayas dirigido ninguna pregunta a mí, no veo razón por la que debas privarte del enorme placer y privilegio que es hacer parte del club de fanáticos de los dulces de limón, por lo que vía correo lechuza recibirás un ejemplar de la última revista, donde he de decirte que he sido elegido la portada del mes – agregó con una sonrisa de suficiencia – allí podrás encontrar un cupón para suscribirte al club así como una muestra gratis de los dulces y mi libro de recetas originales, allí podrás encontrar más de mil recetas que usan como ingrediente principal esta exquisita golosina que…

-Gracias profesor Dumby – logró decir la profesora McGonagall al ver que los ojos del director se habían puesto brillantes y la mirada perdida por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue enviarlo con Dobby a quien siguió dictando recetas – creo que es mejor seguir con el programa… - agregó mirando de soslayo al sitio donde se encontraba el director – la siguiente carta es de Kurai – agregó al leer el remitente – ¡Lupin ayúdeme con esta carta ya que Severus está ocupado! – gritó nuevamente la mujer antes de seguir leyendo

-Por supuesto Minerva – dijo el licántropo alegremente, estaba muy emocionado.

-Primero que todo Kurai dice que le gusta mucho el programa – dijo la mujer leyendo la carta – y que se ha reído mucho con él – agregó leyendo el entrecejo – bueno Kurai, este es un programa educativo así que lo de reírte…

-Realmente no te culpo - dijo Remus – no se puede negar que esto parece todo menos un programa educativo, comenzando por… - se calló rápidamente al ver la mirada asesina de la profesora McGonagall - ¿Qué mas dice la carta? – preguntó con voz amable

-Dice que en primer lugar Severus no debería preocuparse por el cambio de imagen, ya que a ella le gusta, le da una aire misterioso y el negro le sienta muy bien – leyó la profesora McGonagall como conteniendo enormemente las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco, y luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó con gesto aburrido – no dudes que le diremos a Severus tu comentario Kurai, cuando deje de jugar con Black y decida regresar a hacer su trabajo – luego miró nuevamente el papel para seguir leyendo – Kurai también dice que podría probar a ponerse un jean negro y una camiseta ajustados y negros – la profesora frunció un poco el entrecejo en la parte de ajustados.

-Sería muy divertido ver a Severus vestido de muggle – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – aunque creo que pondría el grito en el cielo tan solo de proponérselo

-Me lo imagino – respondió McGonagall con el mismo gesto de fastidio – La primera pregunta de Kurai es para Draco Malfoy – en ese momento un rubio platino entró al lugar en medio de aplausos y rechiflas de unos y otros mientras se oía a Pansy gritar "¡Ya era hora de que llamaran al protagonista de esta historia, Mi Draquito!"

-No me llames Draquito – le espetó de mala gana Malfoy a la chica y luego mirando a la profesora McGonagall agregó con su acostumbrada altanería - ¿Cuál es la pregunta, profesora?

-Kurai desea saber si no te aburres andando todo el día con cazurros – comenzó a leer la profesora McGonagall y al ver la cara de Malfoy explicó – o sea Crabbe y Goyle, dice que se supone que eres una persona lista, que por qué andas con ellos.

-¡Listo él! – gritó una voz irónica desde fuera de cámara - ¡Tiene más cerebro un gusarajo!

-¡Tu cállate cabeza rajada, que nadie te preguntó a ti! – le gritó Draco – Además, Kurai tiene razón – añadió con tono aristocrático – soy una persona muy lista, y pues, las personas con este porte, esta inteligencia, esta presencia…

-¡Parece que el querer parecerse a Lockhart es una epidemia! – exclamó McGonagall cortando al rubio y haciendo que este se sonrojara y tosiera un poco antes de continuar.

-En fin – agregó Draco arrastrando las palabras – lo que quiero decir, es que debido a mis cualidades soy propenso a sufrir ciertos accidentes, por lo que ciertos servi… digo, amigos – guardaespaldas son necesarios.

-¡Claro! – agregó otra voz desde fuera de "cámara" – para que te levanten del suelo cada vez que te enredas con el dobladillo de tu túnica o cada vez que Hermione te abofetea.

-¡No les pongas atención Draqui! – gritó Pansy - ¡Esa Hermione es una bruta, yo puedo curarte los morados que te deje a besitos!

-No-me-llames-Draqui, Pansy – escupió Draco entre dientes a la Slytherin en medio de las carcajadas y los gritos de "¡A besitos!" que daban varios alumnos especialmente de Gryffindor – además, Weasley a ti nadie te pidió tu opinión, más bien ponle cuidado a Granger no sea que tenga que hacerte otro hechizo para recomponerte la escoba, luego de que la partiste con tu cabezota

-¡Cállate Malfoy! – le espetó Ron con tono malhumorado

-Vete a barrer weasel – le respondió Draco y luego agregó – además, para tu información, también necesito guardaespaldas debido a que mi imponente presencia y mi enorme fortuna me hacen un blanco muy preciado para mis fans…

-¡Será tu impotente presencia! – gritó burlonamente una voz fuera de "cámara"

-¿Qué dices cara rajada? – preguntó Malfoy entrecerrando los ojos - ¿Acaso pasó de nuevo la hora de tu medicina?

-No Malfoy – respondió nuevamente Harry con voz burlona – Es que por todo Hogwarts corre el rumor, que no es que funciones muy bien… - se escucharon varios ¡Ahh! Y ¡Ohhh! Provenientes principalmente de las chicas

-¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó Pansy nuevamente - ¡Draquito funciona muy bien! – luego con voz nerviosa añadió - Lo que sucede es que hay que motivarlo un poco más que a otros, pero cuando….

-¡PANSY PARKINSON¡¡¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES HE DE DECIRTE QUE TENGAS ESA BOCOTA TUYA CERRADA! – gritó Draco más rojo que un tomate mientras que salía rápidamente del campo de visión de la "cámara" y se escuchaban los sollozos de Pansy diciendo "Pero si yo sólo quería ayudarte Draqui…"

-Gracias por responder a la pregunta Malfoy – dijo McGonagall en tono cansino, para luego agregar – la siguiente pregunta es para Nimphadora Tonks

Remus Lupin se puso algo nervioso ante la mención del nombre, mientras una mujer de cabello violeta con visos rosas y ojos azul profundo se acercaba rápidamente tumbando parte de la iluminación, haciendo saltar el micrófono por los aires (al intentar arreglar la iluminación) y finalizando con un fuerte estrellón a la "cámara", que le hizo dar una voltereta de 360 grados, permitiendo ver a Harry atado a su soporte (mientras hacía enormes esfuerzos por liberarse), a Pansy lloriqueando ("pero si iba a mostrarte mi disfraz de enfermera muggle") a los pies de Draco Malfoy que miraba hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y a Dobby sentado a los pies de Albus Dumby (que tenía su brillante y perdida mirada) con al parecer por lo menos 10 metros de pergamino con recetas usando dulces de limón.

-Perdón – dijo Tonks sonrojándose, luego de que la profesora McGonagall arregló todo con un movimiento de su varita - ¿Escuché que tienen una pregunta para mí?

-Así es – respondió nuevamente en su tono aburrido la profesora McGonagall – Kurai dice que su pregunta para ti es corta y directa ¿Te gusta Remus Lupin?

-Yo… - Tanto Tonks como Lupin habían enrojecido hasta la raíz del cabello y esta dio unos pasos hacia atrás golpeándose fuertemente con el sofá y prendiendo fuego sin querer a la túnica de Lupin.

-¡Pero responde mujer, que es una pregunta muy fácil! – dijo la profesora McGonagall luego de haber apagado el fuego de la túnica de Lupin con un chorro de agua salido de su varita (en realidad lo había empapado de pies a cabeza y este la miraba asombrado)

-Eh… si – respondió Tonks mirando atónita a la profesora McGonagall – Remus y yo hemos estado saliendo desde hace algún tiempo…

-¿Ves que no era difícil de responder? – preguntó la mujer con su tono de exasperación – ahora sal de aquí e intenta no romper el jarrón de porcelana china del pasi… (¡Crash!) llo – Minerva hizo un sonido de cansancio al escuchar el grito de "¡perdón!" de Tonks al igual que un fallido "_¡Reparo!_" – la siguiente pregunta es para Sirius Black – agregó con su tono cansino y reprimiendo un gran bostezo

Unos segundos después se escuchaban unos gritos que se acercaban, en ese momento entró al campo de visión de la "cámara", Sirius Black, el cual estaba muy despeinado y tenía algunos rasguños en su cara y manos, parecía dar manotazos por todo lado y agitaba sus brazos haciendo aspavientos.

-¿Te pasa algo Sirius? – preguntó Remus mirando a su amigo asombrado

-¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo! – gritaba Sirius, que ahora intentaba mirarse y golpearse la espalda – se enredo en mi pelo, me va a dejar calvo ¡Ahhh!

La profesora McGonagall sacó nuevamente su varita (con un nuevo gesto de fastidio) y apuntó a un bulto que se veía en medio del oscuro cabello del animago. En ese momento reapareció nuevamente el profesor Severus Snape sobre la cabeza de Sirius Black, haciendo que este perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo.

-¡Ahhh¡Quítate de encima grasoso! – comenzó a gritar Sirius Black, que ya se estaba poniendo morado por el peso que tenía sobre su cuello del otro hombre

-Culpa tuya, pulguiento – le espetó el profesor de pociones con voz fría intentando desenredar una de sus manos de la mata de pelo oscuro del animago – deberías cortarte esas greñas

El forcejeo duró por otro rato, hasta que la profesora McGonagall hizo nuevamente uso de su varita cortando un buen trozo de pelo del animago y liberando así a Severus que la miraba aterrado.

-Minerva...

-¡Mi cabello¡Mi hermoso y brillante cabello! – comenzó a lloriquear Sirius Black, mirando el trozo negro y brillante que Severus tenía en su mano y la forma en que McGonagall lo había trasquilado - Como pudiste – agrego mirando a la mujer – mi más preciada posesión y tú... y tú... – Black no pudo seguir hablando ya que se le hacía muy difícil intentar contener las lágrimas

-No seas nenita, Black – dijo Severus ganándose una mirada de odio del animago – el pelo vuelve a crecer, además, ya era hora de que te hicieras un corte...

-¡Cállate grasiento! – le espetó Sirius – fuera tu cortina grasienta da lo mismo, pero era mi hermoso y brillante cabello...

-¿Quieres que te corte lo que falta? – preguntó Snape con sorna sacando su varita

-Eso quisiera verlo – le dijo Sirius levantándose al punto y sacando la suya.

En ese momento los apagados ojos de McGonagall brillaron de alegría y una enorme sonrisa se posó en su rostro haciendo que Lupin volteara a mirarla pensativo.

-¿Te sucede algo, Minerva? – preguntó con amabilidad Lupin – Hace algunos minutos parecías desesperada y ahora estás feliz

-Es que me aburro, Lupin – respondió la mujer al ex – profesor – y pues... creo que una pequeña pelea no me viene mal en estos momentos – agregó mirando a Sirius y Severus, que al escuchar esto guardaron al punto sus varitas y se hicieron lo más alejados que pudieron de la profesora McGonagall (Severus se atrincheró nuevamente detrás del sofá). Mientras Lupin soltaba una pequeña risita

-¿De qué te ríes Licántropo? – preguntó el profesor de pociones

-De la valentía de ustedes dos – respondió tranquilamente Lupin. Severus había abierto la boca para responder pero loa profesora McGonagall lo cortó

-Vaya... – los ojos de la profesora se habían apagado de nuevo – Kurai dice que quiere conocer tu lado salvaje y sádico Black – agregó leyendo la carta – desea saber que le harías a Peter Pettegrew si en este momento lo tuvieras en tus manos.

-¿Que qué le haría! – los ojos de Sirius brillaban de una salvaje demencia – Sería capaz de sacarle los ojos con una cuchara y de desangrarlo con un cortaúñas – agregó mientras Severus hacía un gesto de asco – o podría atarlo y quitarle dedo por dedo y miembro por miembro de su cuerpo de rata mientras lo oigo chillar y suplicar, podría desgarrarlo con mis dientes lentamente...

-Ya puedes dejar tus sueños sádicos Black – le dijo el profesor Snape fríamente – regresa a la realidad.

-Déjame en paz snivellus – le dijo Sirius de malas pulgas, e intentando perderse de nuevo en sus recuerdos

-Creo que Severus tiene razón, Sirius – le dijo Lupin. Black le hizo una mueca de disgusto pero no agregó nada más.

-¿Qué otra pregunta hay? – preguntó Severus triunfante

-Dice que más que una pregunta es una petición – leyó McGonagall – ya que Black Lady se dispone a secuestrarte (la sonrisa de Severus desapareció y este dio unos pasos inseguros hacia atrás), Kurai pregunta si ella podría secuestrar al profesor Lupin...

-Sería un favor que nos haces Kurai – dijo Severus ignorando la mirada de odio de Lupin

-Kurai dice que te adora y que eres el hombre más maravilloso sobre la tierra – dijo McGonagall dirigiéndose a Lupin – que los que te ven mal por tu "problemilla mensual" son unos tarados

- ¡Oh¡Vaya, Muchas gracias Kurai, me siento muy halagado – dijo Lupin modestamente – en cuanto a lo del secuestro... creo que a Tonks no le gustaría mucho – agregó con unas sonrisa

-¿Le tienes miedo a Tonks? – preguntó Sirius en tono de burla

-Con esa puntería y lo desastrosa que es yo también le tendría miedo – agregó Severus con sorna

-Pues ustedes le tienen miedo a McGonagall – respondió Lupin con tono de burla

-¡Tu en vez de burlarte, por qué no peleas con McGonagall! – le espetó Sirius a Lupin haciendo que los ojos de la profesora brillaran de nuevo.

-No... no gracias – respondió Lupin que se había puesto muy pálido – soy más bien de carácter pacífico

-Cobarde – dijo Sirius sin pensarlo pero palideció casi de inmediato al darse cuenta del error que había cometido

-¿Qué dijiste, Sirius! – los ojos de Lupin refulgían de furia y salió corriendo detrás del animago que corría como alma que se la llevaba el diablo

-¿Qué mas dice la carta? – preguntó Severus sonriente al escuchar los gritos de "¡Pero si era una bromita, Moony!" que daba Sirius.

-Nos da su enhorabuena por el programa y dice que si Sirius no se quiere alejar de su amigo puede ir con ellos, que ya tiene tres perros – leyó McGonagall

-Con gusto se lo haremos saber – dijo Severus con una sonrisa - ¿Si, profesor? – agregó al ver que Dumbledore se acercaba sonriente.

-Solo era para recordarte Kurai, que a vuelta de correo recibirás el último número de la revista "fanáticos de los dulces de limón", demás de mi exclusivo libro de recetas autografiado – dijo Dumby con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer junto con Dobby, que estaba manchado de tinta por todos lados

-Gracias Kurai por tu carta – dijo la profesora McGonagall, que había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Dumby había aparecido – la siguiente es de... – las manos de la profesora temblaron y frunció el entrecejo Ana María (Snape se sonrojó un poco)

-¿Qué... qué dice? – preguntó algo asustado el profesor

-Primero se disculpa por el retraso de su carta (N/A: ahora te toca es a ti disculparme u.u) – leyó McGonagall – dice que le intriga saber lo que tú querías con su carta – McGonagall bufó enfadada y Snape se encogió un poco - ¡Ja, lo que querías era una cita con ella, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo para detenerte... citas con las telelectoespectadoras ¡Ja!

-Creo que eso ella ya lo sabe Minerva – dijo el hombre en tono bajo – sigue leyendo... por favor

-Desea saber por qué el color negro – leyó la profesora McGonagall mirando a Snape – agrega que tiene que aceptar que te ves tremendamente atractivo con ese color, pero que está segura que de verde oscuro y azul noche se vería muy sexy – la profesora frunció el entrecejo y apretó fuertemente los labios pero no dijo nada

-¡Es para que no se vea gordo! – gritó una voz burlona desde fuera de cámara, haciendo que Severus perdiera la pose aristocrática que había hecho

-¡Nadie te preguntó a ti pulguiento! – respondió Severus con odio

-¡Pero si ese fue tu comentario gay de la semana! – respondió el animago con sorna - ¡hasta tus queridas serpientes están de acuerdo con eso!

-¡Cállate! – le espetó Severus y luego agregó - ¿Acaso no deberías estar huyendo del licántropo?

-Eso ya está en el pasado – respondió Sirius con voz burlona

-Responde la pregunta Severus – dijo McGonagall cortando la conversación de los dos hombres

-La respuesta ya la tienes Ana María – respondió Severus retomando su pose aristocrática – me veo tremendamente atractivo en negro, sin contar con que es un color misterioso, aristocrático y...

-¡Aburriiiiiiiiidoooooooo! – gritó Sirius abucheando al profesor

-¡Te dije que te callaras pulguiento! – le gritó Severus nuevamente

-La siguiente pregunta es para el profesor Dumble... Dumby – dijo McGonagall ignorando los gritos de Sirius y Severus

-Gracias Minerva – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa - ¿Otra gran fanática de los dulces de limón?

-Eh... no – respondió la profesora leyendo la carta, aun así Dumby no perdió la sonrisa – Ana María desea saber si es diabético. Le sorprende la gran cantidad de dulces que puede usar como contraseña de su despacho

-Pues verás mi querida Ana María – respondió el profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisa – no, no soy diabético, es más, gozo de muy buena salud – la profesora McGonagall ponía los ojos en blanco y decía con voz muy baja "No querrás verlo cuando se le sube el azúcar, créeme" – aunque debo reconocer que si me llevó a una pérdida algo temprana de mis dientes, (a los 20 años tuve mi primera caja de dientes, eran de madera) afortunadamente los magos han avanzado mucho estos últimos años y ahora tengo una bonita caja de dientes de titanio reforzado, dijo el profesor mostrando su brillante dentadura.

-¿Algo más profesor? – preguntó la profesora al ver que el director no se iba del lugar

-Claro, Minerva – dijo el hombre – Ana María te has hecho acreedora a una membresía del club de fanáticos de los dulces de limón. Además de mi libro de recetas autografiado, también te enviaré un enorme tarro de dulces de limón para que empieces a practicar las recetas y el atuendo oficial de los fanáticos: el sombrero (en forma de limón obviamente), la banderita, bufanda, medias y uniforme, además de una pegatina para tu auto – dijo el profesor sonriente, mientras que la profesora McGonagall le indicaba la salida

-Gracias por tu carta Ana María – dijo el profesor Snape (que no notaba el enorme grano morado palpitante que tenía en la frente) – esperamos que escribas pronto

-Si gracias Ana María – dijo la profesora y luego mirando a Severus dijo – creo que necesitas un espejo¡y deja de maldecirte con Sirius!

El profesor se sonrojó enormemente al ver su enorme grano en el espejo y se lo intentó quitar con un movimiento de su varita, pero eso solo logró hacer que se multiplicaran. Soltó una maldición mientras se escuchaba una risa burlona desde fuera de "cámara".

-Ya me las pagarás Black – escupió mientras intentaba salir del lugar

-A dónde crees que vas? – le preguntó con voz peligrosa la profesora McGonagall

-Pues a quitarme esto obviamente – dijo Severus mirando muy serio a la profesora

-AH ¡No! – le dijo la mujer con furia – Tú no te vas de aquí hasta que no termine el programa

-Pero Minerva...

-Nada, Severus – dijo la mujer inflexible – eso te pasa por portarte como un niño de tres años, así que te aguantas

-Como quieras – respondió Severus de mala gana, mientras sus pústulas brillaban más intensamente.

-Coge la siguiente carta – le ordenó McGonagall con un además imperioso - ¿De quién es?

-Es de... – Severus palideció intensamente y la carta tembló en sus manos amenazando con caerse – Black Lady – dijo en un susurro

-No seas llorica y léela – dijo McGonagall ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Severus que procedió a abrir el sobre.

El profesor Snape comenzó a leer muy asombrado la carta y luego mirando con el ceño fruncido dijo

-¿Así que fuiste tú la que dejó mi leche tirada en la puerta¿Y además le pusiste somníferos? – el ceño se fruncía cada vez más – Eso es el colmo, menos mal Dumbledore se la tomó para seguir hablando...

-¿De que hablas? – preguntó McGonagall asombrada

-¿Recuerdas el secuestro de Dumbledore? – preguntó Severus en tono serio

-Ajá – la profesora McGonagall tenía una mirada sombría

-¿Recuerdas que pensamos que había sido obra del Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó nuevamente Severus en el mismo tono

-Ajá...

-Pues no fueron los mortífagos – respondió Severus con brusquedad

-¿No? – McGonagall miraba asombrada al profesor de pociones

-No – respondió Severus

-¿Entonces?

-Fue Black Lady – respondió nuevamente Severus, la profesora McGonagall lo miraba anonadada y había abierto la boca para hablar pero...

-¿En serio fue Black Lady? – preguntó Dumby con alegría

-Ella misma lo reconoce en su carta Señor – respondió Severus con toda la seriedad del caso

-¡Muy bonita tu casa Black Lady! – agregó mirando sonriente a la "cámara" – y tu sobrino muy simpático, algo peludito pero simpático...

-¿Peludito? – preguntó el profesor Snape anonadado

-Sí- respondió Dumbledore... Dumby mirándolo alegremente – era chiquito, café, peludito y se la pasaba en los árboles comiendo bellotas...

-¿No estará usted hablando de las ardillas? – preguntó Severus luego de echar un vistazo a la carta de Black Lady

-Em... puede ser – respondió Dumby – aunque me dijo que se llamaba Chip y que su hermano... o algo así se llamaba Dale –agregó el director

-Aquí Black Lady dice que su sobrino se llama Adriel – aclaró Severus.

-Entonces si era una ardilla – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore – muy bonitas tus ardillas Black Lady

-Creo que es mejor comenzar con las preguntas – dijo la profesora McGonagall intentando echar a Dumby del lugar (obviamente sin éxito alguno)

-¿Black Lady desea saber si alguien le puede explicar por qué hay un anciano tirado en medio de la habitación de su tía? – leyó Severus, pero luego releyendo la carta dijo – perdón, el que desea saber eso es Adriel

-Supongo que es porque tu tía lo secuestró – respondió McGonagall – y..

-Te equivocas Minerva – dijo Severus – Black Lady intentó secuestrarme a mi pero no lo logró – su tono era triunfante – no soy tan fácil ¡jajajajaja!

-Mejor sigue con las preguntas Severus – le indicó McGonagall mientras que Dumby se comía uno de sus dulces de limón y agitaba su banderita alegremente

-La siguiente pregunta es para Granger - leyó Severus. Unos segundos después la castaña entró al lugar (más despeinada que de costumbre)

-¿Señor? – preguntó al ver a Snape que estaba absorto leyendo la carta.

-Ah, Granger – dijo mirando a la chica – 5 puntos menos por andar tan despeinada... ¿No ha probado usar Sedal Hidraloe o Pantene Rulos Hidratados?

-Severus limítate a leer la carta – dijo la profesora McGonagall con frialdad

-Pues esa es la pregunta - respondió el profesor en tono desagradable.

-Entonces responda Granger – dijo la profesora Mirando con odio a Snape

-Si lo he intentado, incluso el anti-sponge pero nada da resultado – respondió Hermione con voz frustrada – ya corro el riesgo de quedar calva de tantas cosas que me he echado en el pelo

-Pues verla calva sería una mejora – dijo el profesor Snape observando asombrado como la cabeza de alguien podría llegar a ser tan similar a un French Poddle

-Ya puede retirarse señorita Granger – dijo rápidamente la profesora McGonagall y mirando con odio a Severus agregó – lee la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué llevan todos debajo de las túnicas¿Calzones con flores? – preguntó Severus

-No, los míos son de lunitas y solecitos – dijo Dumby sonriente – los de Minerva son de cuadros escoceses y los de Severus negros, los de...

-Siguiente pregunta – dijo rápidamente la profesora McGonagall antes de que Dumby siguiera hablando de los calzones de todo Hogwarts

-¿Quién en su sano juicio le pone a su hijo Severus? – leyó el profesor frunciendo el entrecejo – eso... pues también me lo he preguntado – admitió

-¿Y tus padres? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall buscando alguien que pudiera responder

-Muertos – respondió escuetamente Severus

-Esa es fácil de responder – dijo Dumby con una sonrisa

-Yo creo que Severus al nacer en vez de llorar le lanzó una mirad de odio a su padre – dijo el director con una sonrisa – además eso de vivir siempre serio y enfurruñado... no creo que nada esté más acorde con su personalidad que ese nombre, o sea no podrían llamarlo Allegro o Felicitas o Levis Risus, es algo que no va para nada con el...

-Ya entendimos – dijo la profesora McGonagall – siguiente pregunta Severus

-¿Harry es hermano de Frodo (el del señor de los anillos) o tiene algún parentesco? – leyó Snape y agregó - ¿Qué es Frodo?

-Muy largo de explicar, Severus – respondió Dumbledore – y... yo diría que sí, son algo como primos segundos o terceros, no lo recuerdo bien, herencia común con Voldy

-Otra pregunta – dijo McGonagall con rapidez evitando que el director se explayara en su explicación

-Profesora ¿Cree en Dios? – leyó Severus

-¿Quién, yo? – preguntó McGonagall mirando a los lados

-Supongo – respondió Severus encogiéndose de hombros

-Em... sí – respondió McGonagall

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí – respondió nuevamente la profesora

-¿Por qué?

-Porque sí y punto final – dijo la mujer con voz de enfado – otra pregunta

-¿Alguien sabe tocar la guitarra? – preguntó Severus

-¡Yooooooooooo¡¡¡Yo lo sé! – gritó una voz que hizo que Minerva y Severus se horrorizaran y que Dumby sonriera más pronunciadamente – Yo sé tocar cualquier instrumento musical, desde una flauta hasta un trombón pasando por todas las familias de instrumentos musicales que conozcas y que aún no se hayan inventado.

-¿Po... Podría tocar algo por favor? – preguntó nervioso el profesor Snape mirando al aparecido.

-Claro – la sonrisa brillante de Lockhart salió a relucir – pero... – miró a los lados – no traje mi guitarra, así que creo que la apareceré – sacó su varita para hacer magia, pero la profesora McGonagall se abalanzó sobre él para quitársela

-¿Por qué no? – siguió leyendo Severus

-Yo no dije que no – Lockhart había comenzado a enojarse – es que la profesora no hdsgfgbvcxbn

La profesora McGonagall lo había amarrado y amordazado y lo estaba levitando fuera del lugar

-Entendemos completamente que tenga compromisos más importantes en otras partes – dijo la mujer sonriente – no se preocupe Lockhart, no se preocupe – y rápidamente agregó – Otra pregunta Severus

-¿Por qué todos preguntan por qué? – preguntó Severus

-Porque por qué se usa para preguntar – respondió McGonagall

-¿Por qué? – preguntó nuevamente Severus con una sonrisa

-Porque así es la vida – respondió ella mirando al sonriente profesor - ¡Otra!

-¿Por qué Dumbledore está persiguiendo ardillas en mi patio? – preguntó Severus

-¿Ardillas¡Dónde! – Dumby parecía alarmado y comenzó a correr en círculos buscando las ardillas – Seguro a ellas si les gustarán los dulces de limón – mascullaba mientras corría

-¿Por qué algunos profesores (por no señalar a alguien de ojos, ropa y pelo negros) son tan injustos con sus alumnos? – Severus fruncía el entrecejo a medida que iba leyendo - ¿Nunca se les ocurrió hablar con el director cada vez que los desaprobaba injustamente o rompía sus trabajos? Podrían juntar evidencias o algo así...

-Esa es una buena pregunta – dijo McGonagall a un enfurruñado Snape – responde Severus.

-Yo no soy injusto – replicó el profesor – además todas esas pequeñas alimañas solo se merecen que yo los repruebe y nada más, y no es cierto que el director no los ayude, ese vejete siempre está a favor de ellos – Dumby seguía corriendo en círculos mientras gritaba "¡Chip, Dale¡Les traje dulces de limón!" – ¿Cómo crees que Potter logró pasar todos estos años siendo el fiasco que es?

-Lee la otra pregunta – dijo McGonagall con ademán cansino

-Dice Profesor Snape: Me han dicho por ahí que usted tiene algo con Sirius Black y que las peleas son solo porque está celoso de la proximidad de James y ahora usted lo deja de lado por un amor proyectado en uno de sus pupilos, que, dicho sea de paso, parece tener algo con cierta chica de pelos castaños y enrulados, que también es amiga de un pelirrojo cuya relación con cierto rubio.. (...) ... y que esa profesora engañaba al director con cierto licántropo... en fin ¿Es cierto? – Snape miraba la carta con los ojos como platos e intentó abrir la boca para responder pero prefirió seguir leyendo – Black Lady aclara a su sobrino que esto no es cierto puesto que yo NO SOY GAY – leyó Severus remarcando ciertas palabras – y además Sirius está con Remus.

-¡Nosotros no estamos juntos! – gritaron dos voces al unísono - ¡Yo estoy con Tonks! – agregó Lupin

-Aunque... profesora¿Tiene usted algo con el director? – leyó Severus mirando a McGonagall

-¿Quién, yo? – preguntó nuevamente McGonagall

-Si, tú – respondió Severus con una sonrisa

-Creí que eso ya había quedado claro – dijo la mujer

-Pues parece que no – le respondió Severus

- Pues Dumble... Dumby y yo tenemos una hermosa amistad – respondió la mujer cruzando los brazos

-Supongo... – dijo Severus no muy convencido – la mamá de Black Lady pregunta¿Dónde está la soga del tendal?

-¡Oh, Creo que yo te puedo ayudar con esa pregunta – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa (ya había dejado de intentar perseguir ardillas) – Verás, como no me la pediste luego de atarme las manos con ella, pues la guardé y he de decirte que es un cinturón muy bonito, combina con toda mi ropa – agregó mostrándole la soga amarrad en su cintura – pero si la necesitas te la puedo devolver, de paso voy a tu casa y visito a Chip y Dale, creo que les gustará llenar conmigo en nuevo álbum de figuritas de dulces de limón que salió, además, te puedo llevar personalmente tu membresía oficial así como mi libro de recetas autografiado y todo aquello que...

-Gracias por tu carta Black Lady – dijo Minerva con una sonrisa, mientras que Dobby se llevaba a Dumby – espero que vuelvas a escribirnos pronto.

-Aún queda una carta Minerva – dijo Severus luego de agradecer a Black Lady

-Nuestra última carta del día de hoy es de Anna – dijo la profesora McGonagall – gracias por tu carta y bienvenida al programa – agregó

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Severus

-Dice que le ha gustado mucho el programa sobre todo la parte de Dumbledore y las cabras – leyó Minerva – dice que le gustaría que te hicieran preguntas más comprometedoras pero que en este momento no se le ocurre ninguna, dice que le gusta ver como te sonrojas – agregó Minerva con una sonrisa

-¿Qué te gusta ver cómo me sonrojo! – dijo Severus enojado – eso no es divertido – agregó de mal humor – no es bueno hacer preguntas embarazosas a las personas

-Y no es bueno que tu te sonrojes tanto – le espetó McGonagall – tu ya estás grandecito para eso

- No me molestes Minerva – dijo Severus con odio – tu no eres quien para decirme...

-Gracias por tu carta Anna y sentimos mucho la demora de este programa – dijo la profesora ignorando la pataleta de Severus – y queridos telelectoespectadores esto ha sido todo por hoy y nos veremos en una próxima emisión de Hablemos de...

Sale la música de finalización del programa y se ve a Minerva convertirse en la Princesa McGonagall y comenzar a perseguir a Severus por todo el set, que en su huida se estrella con Sirius y Remus que están intentando cargar a Harry, que con el golpe queda libre y sale corriendo hacia los terrenos del colegio...

BONUS- BONUS- BONUS- BONUS – BONUS –

En un oscuro despacho se encontraba un hombre sentado en un antiguo escritorio de roble. El hombre escribía algo a la luz de una vela y parecía no escuchar los gruñidos, sacudidas y gritos ahogados que provenían de una enorme bolsa de tela (muy bien cerrada) que estaba a su lado.

El hombre dejó la pluma en el tintero dando por terminada su labor y levantó un poco el pergamino para leer lo que había escrito:

He cumplido con mi parte del acuerdo, espero que cumplas con la tuya 

_R. J. L._

A pesar de ser una carta corta, el hombre estaba satisfecho de ella por lo que sonrió y le aplicó un hechizo de secado rápido para luego sellarla y hacer otro hechizo para pegarla a la bolsa de tela, que seguía sacudiéndose violentamente.

Una vez hecho esto, el hombre miró su reloj (que no era normal sino que parecía un mapa del cielo), se acercó rápidamente a su mesa y tomó una llave vieja y oxidada que puso cuidadosamente sobre la bolsa, miró nuevamente su reloj y comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva en voz baja. Cuando el conteo hubo llegado a cero, la bolsa desapareció del lugar como si se moviera con una rapidez inusitada y el hombre sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio para disfrutar de una humeante copa de poción matalobos con delicioso sabor a chocolate.

FIN BONUS – FIN BONUS – FIN BONUS – FIN BONUS –

------------------

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **Como han podido notar el horrible atraso de las emisiones creo que por el momento no recibiré más preguntas hasta que me ponga al día con las que hay, eso no quiere decir que no espero RR ya que sus opiniones y críticas sobre el programa son muy valiosas para mí. Y quienes aún tienen preguntas sin responder, les pido paciencia y comprensión porfis u.u...

Ya sé que no ha estado tan gracioso como los otros pero hasta ahora lo estoy retomando…


	8. Hablemos de Cambios de imágen

GRACIAS! No saben el ánimo que me dan al seguirme leyendo (a pesar de mis garrafales demoras), espero ponerme al día con las cartas lo más pronto posible

**Disclaimer:** Ya saben lo de Rowling, lo mío y lo de ustedes.

**Agradecimientos:** En el capítulo anterior me faltó agradecer a Black Lady (me encantó tu mail, me reí un montón) y a Anna (siento la tardanza, espero que aún sigas ahí)

**Más agradecimientos:** Este capítulo es gracias a: Polillofóbica (si aún sigues ahí y creo que debo darle las gracias a BL por hacerte leerlo), Fent (gracias por tus preguntas y no te preocupes, Remus te responderá), Fent otra vez (yo también espero poder continuar el programa), Amsp14 (ya te tengo el altar por seguirme leyendo y gracias por subirme el ánimo!), Jessy y Abby (bienvenidas al programa y espero que no me hayan olvidado), Cherry-sere (muchas gracias por tus preguntas y espero puedas leer las respuestas), Serena Minamino (gracias por tus preguntas), Kat (gracias por tus preguntas, espero que aún sigas por aquí), Dark Princess Serenity Malfoy-Potter de Lupin-Black Yaoi Minamino Kit (o.O que nombre más largo, gracias por tu RR y sus preguntas), edysev (Espero que no te echen del cyber... jeje, le daré tus saludos a Sev), MeilinSnape (Snape ya contestó tus preguntas... un poco demorado... pero bueno), Eride (bonito tu nuevo nombre), Sara Black Malfoy (siento mucho la demora), Itzel Andrómeda Riddle Black (Me gusta tu nombre... espero que aún sigas por aquí), nuevamente MeilinSnape y amsp14. Espero que aún sigan el programa y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la demora, también espero poder responder todas sus preguntas de inmediato y muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de escribir y preguntar.

Dedico este programa muy especialmente a **MeilinSnape, Marth – MT **(lo siento, creo que tendrás que esperar otro poco por tu respuesta u.u)y** amsp14** fueron los tres primeros RR que recibí del capítulo anterior y me animaron a sentarme a escribir de inmediato este capítulo, además Ana María me recordó que hacía siglos que no actualizaba. También a **Edysev** (ya verás lo que pasó con Remus...)

No siendo más por el momento los dejo con el programa...

**HABLEMOS DE... CAMBIOS DE IMAGEN**

-Parece que aún no ha llegado nadie – dijo una voz desde fuera de "cámara" (o Sea la cámara estaba prendida y enfocada en el set pero no se veía a nadie)

-¿Estas seguro? – preguntó una voz temerosa

-Completamente, tenemos que hacer esto rápido – respondió la primera voz - ¡No Harry! – gritó al ver que el moreno se acercaba a la "cámara" para hablar – Prometiste que si te soltábamos intentarías dejar de ser el centro de atención por un momento y nos ayudarías

-Pero es más importante que me vean a mí y no lo que ustedes tengan que decirles – respondió el moreno – además... está bien – dijo cruzándose de brazos al ver a Hermione apuntándole con la varita.

-Avísanos si viene alguien – le previno Ron y arrastrando rápidamente a Hermione se acercaron rápidamente al campo de visión de la "cámara"

-¿Está prendida? – dijo examinándola, su cabello estaba tan rojo como siempre y algo despeinado mientras que sus pecas resaltaban más que nunca.

-Sí – respondió Hermione - ¿Se puede saber por qué estamos aquí? – preguntó en tono mandón

-En unos minutos lo sabrás – le respondió Ron mientras le indicaba que se parara a su lado frente a la "cámara"

-¿Pero por qué...? – comenzó a decir Hermione pero Ron le hizo un gesto para que se callara y comenzó a hablar

-Buenos días – dijo Ron sintiéndose algo estúpido por hablarle a un aparato – Yo soy Ronald Weasley y ella es Hermione Granger – agregó señalando a la chica que chascaba la lengua impaciente.

-Ron...

-No me interrumpas Hermione – les respondió Ron y la chica lo miró de malas maneras – Aprovecho esta oportunidad para decirles que estoy harto de que me vivan llamando cobarde y que siempre estén inventando cosas y haciendo que Hermione se enoje conmigo

-Para eso no tendría que estar aquí contigo – le respondió la chica en tono algo frío, obviamente esperaba otra cosa, pero Ron hizo un gesto como pidiéndole que lo dejara seguir hablando.

-En vista de que no piensan dejarme en paz – agregó el pelirrojo mirando desafiante a la cámara – he decidido darles lo que tanto desean – y sin previo aviso tomó a Hermione de la cintura, la acercó a él y le dio tremendo beso. La chica parecía sorprendida pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a responderle.

La escena se hacía cada vez más candente y los dos se acercaban torpemente (caminaban sin dejar de besarse) al sofá cuando...

-¡Pero qué demonios significa esto! – gritó Minerva McGonagall haciendo que Hermione y Ron se separan de inmediato muy sorprendidos

-¡Te dije que nos avisaras Harry! – gritó un muy enojado Ron sin hacer caso de la profesora McGonagall que los miraba como un tigre enjaulado

-Pues lo siento pero estaba muy ocupado contándole mi historia a alguien que de verdad le interesa – dijo Harry señalando al frente

-Eso es un espejo – le respondió Hermione con trono de reproche, pero Harry frunció los hombros y siguió hablando

-¡Esto es el colmo! – gritó la profesora McGonagall sobresaltando nuevamente a todos – esto es un programa familiar, no está en el horario de adultos ¡Y no lo cambiaremos al horario de adultos! – gritó la profesora McGonagall al ver al profesor Dumby que abría la boca para decir algo.

Severus aún no había dicho nada y los miraba sonriente, en realidad estaba en esa actitud alegre desde hace algunos días.

-...¡Castigo! – seguía gritando McGonagall luego de un rato – ¡Primero la Señorita Weasley y ahora ustedes¡No lo puedo creer! – gritaba la mujer - ¡Salgan ahora mismo de aquí!

Ron y Hermione salieron muy enojados del lugar y miraron a Harry con cara que querer matarlo (aunque en realidad éste no les prestó la más mínima atención pues estaba muy ocupado contándole su maravillosa historia a su reflejo).

-¡Severus! – siguió gritando la mujer muy enojada y sacando al hombre de sus ensoñaciones - ¡Despierta¡Vamos a iniciar el programa!

En esos momentos suena la música de apertura de Hablemos de... y la "cámara" hace un acercamiento en primer plano a una ceñuda profesora McGonagall y a un sonriente Severus Snape.

-Bienvenidos a una nueva emisión de su programa Hablemos de... – dijo la profesora McGonagall con voz algo fuerte (aún estaba algo enojada) – pedimos disculpas por el espectáculo que dieron nuestros dos alumnos hace algunos minutos – dijo la mujer frunciendo más el entrecejo – créanme que no se volverá a repetir, esto es un programa decente no cualquier...

-¿De quién es la primera carta Minerva? – preguntó el sonriente profesor de pociones cortando el discurso de moral que se avecinaba.

-¡Eh! – la profesora lo miró levantando una ceja, pero luego tomó una carta del montón que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a leer – es de Polillofóbica

-Polillo... qué? – dijo Severus extrañado y luego agregó – Vaya nombres los de esta generación

-Pues aquí dice que se llama Valen – dijo la profesora McGonagall – o alias mate lavado

-¿Mate lavado? – repitió Snape con cara de interrogante y luego como procesando la información agregó – Mate lavado... jajajaja, que gracioso, Mate Lavado

-Ni siquiera sabes lo que significa – dijo Minerva mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-No importa pero es graciosísimo – dijo Severus muerto de la risa – es de lo mejor

-¿Necesitas que te recuerde el respeto que debes a los telelectoespectadores? – le dijo la profesora mirándolo amenazadoramente (la verdad estaba terrorífica teniendo en cuenta el genio por lo de Ron y Hermione y sumándole lo de Severus...)

-Ehhhh... no Minerva gracias – dijo el profesor poniéndose serio al instante – ¿Para quién son las preguntas de Polillofóbica?

-En realidad no tiene preguntas – dijo la profesora mirando la carta – dice que le gusta mucho el programa, que gracias a Black Lady (Severus palideció un poco) es que lo lee y que espera ver pronto una nueva emisión – siguió leyendo la profesora McGonagall

-¿No dice nada para mi? – preguntó el profesor Dumby que se había acercado al lugar.

-No profesor – respondió McGonagall – Polillofóbica no tiene preguntas para nadie

-No importa – dijo el director sonriente – de todas maneras, por haber escrito al programa te enviaré vuelta correo lechuza la revista de fanáticos de los dulces de limón donde podrás encontrar un cupón para suscribirte, así como mi libro autografiado de recetas y...

-Ya sabemos lo que le enviará – dijo McGonagall cortando al profesor Dumby – gracias por tu carta Polillofóbica y esperamos sinceramente que sigas siendo una telelectoespectadora – agregó con una sonrisa.

-La siguiente carta es de Fent – dijo Severus sacando dos pergaminos del siguiente sobre

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall

-Primero que todo dice que le encanta que el lican... que Remus aparezca más en el programa – leyó el profesor Snape frunciendo el entrecejo – y dice que tiene algunas preguntas para él

En esos momentos Remus Lupin entró al set y aunque tenía una sonrisa se veía algo nervioso y miraba a todos lados como esperando que algo apareciera.

-¿Qué te pasa Lupin? – le preguntó Severus con sorna - ¿Estas asustado porque desapareció el pulgoso y te da miedo dormir solito?

-No es por eso Severus – le dijo Remus lanzándole su mejor mirada de hombre lobo haciendo que Severus retrocediera un poco

-¿Entonces por qué? – se atrevió a preguntar el profesor de pociones haciendo que Remus le respondiera de manera nerviosa

-N..nada – aunque no podía evitar recordar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Remus Lupin se dirigía hacia la enfermería en busca de algunas curitas para los rasguños que sufrió Sirius en el cuadrilátero, cuando algo que paso rozando su cabeza le llamo la atención.

Allí estaba, parada en el respaldo de la silla, una hermosa águila sosteniendo en su pata una carta.

- - Hola pequeño¿traes una carta para el programa?

El águila negó y extendió su pata. Remus tomo la carta y sorprendido vio que era para él.

_Para Remus Lupin_

_De alguien que sabe apreciarte._

Con una sonrisa entre nerviosa y avergonzada abrió el sobre y leyó:

_Remus:_

_Creo que es hora de que le demuestres a los presentadores y al egocéntrico de Black que tú bien vales la pena (así como tus fanáticas se han empeñado en remarcarlo)._

_Mi propuesta es sencilla: Tú pones a Severus en mis garr...manos, y a cambio yo logro que ocupes su lugar mientras esta "ausente"._

_¿Cómo? Te preguntaras: bien, McGonagall ya me ha dicho en mi primer intento que no le importaba que raptara a Severus, solo tenía que avisarle para que encuentre un reemplazo. Pues bien, si me entregas a Severus yo te recomendaría para el puesto (por lo que dure el secuestro, claro esta ;)). Estoy segura de que te elegirá a ti en vez de a Black (a demás, tu tienes más apoyo de tus fanáticas)._

_No solo demostrarás cuan buen presentador eres, sino que también podrás vengarte de Sev por todas sus molestas palabras a tu persona._

_Piénsalo, estoy segura de que harás lo correcto._

_Sin más que decir me despido._

_Atte._

_BlackLady._

_PD: Mirtha, mi amiga, dice que sos el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que existe, y también el más lindo ;). Apropósito, si aceptas, podrías hacerme llegar el "paquete" en un traslador. Espero que Falcon se haya comportado bien._

Anterior parte del Flash Back cortesía de Black Lady

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

... Una vez hecho esto, el hombre miró su reloj (que no era normal sino que parecía un mapa del cielo), se acercó rápidamente a su mesa y tomó una llave vieja y oxidada que puso cuidadosamente sobre la bolsa, miró nuevamente su reloj y comenzó a hacer una cuenta regresiva en voz baja. Cuando el conteo hubo llegado a cero, la bolsa desapareció del lugar como si se moviera con una rapidez inusitada y el hombre sonrió mientras se sentaba nuevamente en su escritorio para disfrutar de una humeante copa de poción matalobos con delicioso sabor a chocolate.

-¿Necesitas más poción Lupin? – preguntó el profesor Snape que entró en esos momentos al despacho sin tocar

-Se...Severus – Remus se había puesto lívido y se había atragantado con la poción

-Pues claro – respondió el profesor de mala gana - ¿Acaso esperabas a Black?

-No... – Remus intentaba conservar la calma aunque no dejaba de mirara el lugar donde hacía unos segundos estaba la bolsa - ¿No estabas en tu despacho?

-No, estaba con Dumbledore en su oficina – respondió lanzando una mirada suspicaz a Remus - ¿Por qué?

-No por... Oh-Dios-mío-Sirius – exclamó de manera inconsciente al recordar que el animago estaba planeando una broma contra Severus.

-¿Ya dejaste de delirar? – le preguntó Severus levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos

-Eh... lo siento Severus – dijo Lupin intentando recobrarse - ¿Quieres algo?

-Te pregunté si necesitabas más poción – respondió Severus enojándose cada vez más - ¿Acaso estás loco?

-No... no gracias Severus – le respondió Lupin intentando sonreír - ¿Si ves a Sirius le podrías decir que necesito hablar con él? – agregó en tono amable

-¿Acaso crees que no tengo nada más que hacer que buscar a tu novia? – le respondió Severus en tono ácido – Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, Lupin

-Gracias de todas maneras Severus – respondió Lupin ignorando las palabras de Severus que salía del lugar dando un portazo

-Rayos... – decía Lupin para sí – ahora no seré presentador y quien sabe a qué lugar habré mandado a Sirius... ese traslador... sólo me queda esperar que Black Lady lo envíe de vuelta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Lupin¡¡¡Llevo mil horas hablándote! – gritó Severus, con la vena de si sien palpitante - ¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento Severus – respondió Remus reaccionando ante los gritos del profesor - ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

-Fent desea saber... – Severus miró ceñudo a McGonagall – Creo que es mejor que leas esta carta tú, Minerva. No quiero arruinar mi buen humor

-No seas ridículo Severus – dijo la mujer aunque tomó la carta de manos del profesor de pociones – Remus, Fent desea saber cómo le haces para ser tan lindo – leyó sonriendo al imaginarse a Severus haciendo esas preguntas

-Oh! Bueno en realidad no lo sé – dijo Remus modestamente – supongo...

-Supongo que el verte tan desamparado y a simple vista débil pero luego saber que no es cierto sino que tienes una gran fortaleza interior además de tu estigma de hombre lobo, eso te hace más atractivo – dijo Minerva en tono soñador dejando a Severus y Remus asombrados, por lo que se tapó la boca rápidamente al darse cuenta lo que había dicho e intentó arreglarlo diciendo – bueno... supongo que esos es lo que ven tus fans ¿No?

-Mejor lee la siguiente pregunta Minerva – dijo Severus intentando evitar hacer otro tipo de comentarios.

-También desea saber si estas disponible – dijo rápidamente McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo

-Lo siento Fent – respondió Remus sonriente – estoy con Tonks – y luego de pensarlo un rato agregó – pero podrías apoyar mi candidatura para presentador de este programa.

-Ni creas que llegarás a ser presentador – le dijo Severus mirándolo de malas maneras.

-Yo creo que si recibo apoyo de las telelectoespectadoras (y telelectoespectadores si quieren) puedo llegar a ser presentador – le dijo Remus tranquilamente – ¿acaso no has oído decir que el cliente siempre tiene la razón?

-Fent también desea saber si no le interesaría una relación con una personita más o menos como ella – dijo McGonagall evitando la pelea entre los dos hombres (y de paso frunciendo más el entrecejo)

-Pues... lo que sucede es que aquí no dejan salir con las telelectoespectadoras – respondió Remus con tono de tristeza – y estoy con Tonks – agregó – si no... pues podría ser – agregó pensativo.

-Fent también dice que espera que el programa continúe – dijo McGonagall tomando el segundo pergamino – ya que quiere ver más a Remus – el aludido esbozó una gran sonrisa y miró con orgullo a Severus – también dice algo para ti Severus – agregó la mujer mirando al profesor

-¿A sí? – preguntó este interesado - ¿Qué es?

-Dice que por supuesto que Remus tiene fanáticas – respondió la profesora McGonagall y Severus frunció fuertemente el entrecejo – que ella es una de esas tantas, y que eres un envidioso

-¡Yo no soy envidioso! – gritó Severus - ¡Tengo muchas más fanáticas que ese licántropo domesticado!

-Pero tendrás menos partes del cuerpo si me sigues fastidiando – le respondió Remus mostrándole los dientes

-Fent también dice que Remus hubiera quedado bien de presentador ya que queda bien para todo – terminó de leer McGonagall haciendo que Remus hiciera un pose de orgullo y que Severus hiciera como que se iba a vomitar, pero paró de hacerlo al ver la mirada de odio que le lanzaba el licántropo

-Gracias por tu carta Fent – dijo la profesora McGonagall una vez hubo terminado de revisar el pergamino

-No te olvides de apoyarme en mi candidatura como presentador – le dijo Remus haciendo un saludo con la mano

-La siguiente carta es de amsp14 – dijo Severus tomando la carta y Minerva frunció el entrecejo

-¿Es que ella no acepta que no puede salir contigo? – dijo de malas pulgas la profesora

-Aquí no menciona nada de eso – le respondió amablemente el profesor Snape – Solamente escribe para saludar y decir que comprende la demora del programa

-¿Nada más? – dijo la profesora McGonagall suspicaz

-Nada más - respondió el profesor Snape doblando la carta

-Déjame ver esa carta – insistió tercamente la profesora McGonagall y antes de que Severus pudiera hacer algo para evitarlo, la conjuró con un _"accio"_ – es cierto – dijo mirando la carta – esto es muy raro, podría tener un hechizo o algo así...

-Deja de ser paranoica Minerva – le dijo el profesor Snape poniendo los ojos en blanco – más bien toma la otra carta... y por cierto – agregó mirando sonriente a la "cámara" – Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comprensión Ana María

-La siguiente carta es de Jessy y Abby – leyó la profesora McGonagall en el sobre

-Bienvenidas al programa – dijo Severus amablemente – y... ¿Para quién son las preguntas?

-Primero que todo nos felicitan por el programa – dijo McGonagall – y luego dicen que ellas no creen que Sirius y Remus sean gays, que la vida no es tan cruel para hacer que a dos hombres tan hermosos no les gusten las mujeres

-¿Lo ves? – dijo Remus sonriente y apareciendo en el set mirando a Severus – una prueba más de que no somos gays

-Tu crees que las palabras de cualquier par de to... telelectoespectadoras – corrigió Severus al notar la mirada de McGonagall – es una prueba fehaciente de que no son gays?

-Pues claro que sí – dijo Remus con seguridad – la telelectoespectadoras siempre tienen la razón, y por eso creo que debería apoyarme en mi candidatura como presentador de este programa

-¿Te la vas a pasar diciendo eso durante toda la emisión? - preguntó McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo

-Es probable – respondió Remus con la mirada altiva aunque había enrojecido un poco

-Al menos no eres peor que el profesor Dumby hablando de sus dulces de limón y su ridículo club – agregó la profesora dejando escapar un suspiro

-¿Alguien mencionó mi nombre? – dijo el profesor Dumby apareciendo en el lugar

-Ehhhh... no profesor – respondió McGonagall algo inquieta – solamente hacía un comentario al señor Lupin y...

-¿Ya has leído muchas cartas Minerva? – preguntó el profesor sonriente

-N.. Pues con esta que estoy leyendo son cuatro – respondió la mujer - ¿Por qué?

-Vaya – dijo el profesor haciendo ademán de contrariedad – estaba en una profunda disertación con Peeves... no importa, me disculpo con ustedes – agregó mirando a la "cámara" – pero espero que me perdonen luego que reciban vuelta correo lechuza su kit de suscripción a fanáticos de los dulces de limón: Contiene la revista del mes (de la que soy portada) además de mi libro de recetas autografiado sin contar con...

-Creo que podrán revisar el kit cuando llegue a sus casas profesor – le dijo la profesora McGonagall de malas maneras – tenemos que continuar con la carta de Jessy y Abby.

-Ah... cierto, cierto Minerva – dijo el profesor sonriente – por favor continúa – agregó mientras salía del lugar

-Así que Jessy y Abby preguntan si saldrían con ellas – leyó la profesora McGonagall – dicen que es libre de compromisos ya que no serían tan egoístas para acapararlos para ellas sino que además podrían presentarles unas amigas – la mujer doblo el pergamino y miró a Remus seriamente diciendo – Espero no tener que recordarte que están prohibidas todo tipo de encuentros o relaciones con...

-Ya lo sé Minerva – dijo el hombre amablemente aunque agitando la mando para que la mujer dejara de hablar – aunque – agregó mirando a la "cámara" – sé que Sirius (donde quiera que se encuentre) estaría encantado y aceptaría de inmediato la propuesta (sobre todo por lo de "libre de ataduras"), mientras que yo, por mi parte debo negarme, tengo una relación estable (además de estar presentando mi candidatura como presentador) aunque les recuerdo que pueden apoyar mi candidatura como presentador – dijo haciendo una enorme sonrisa de político

-Gracias Jessy y Abby por su carta – dijo Minerva poniendo los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de Remus – esperamos que escriban pronto

-¡Y les guste su kit de suscripción a los fanáticos de los dulces de limón! – gritó una voz desde fuera de cámara

-La siguiente carta es de... – comenzó a decir McGonagall cuando apareció una bandada de lechuzas llevando un paquete que se agitaba fuertemente, dejándolo caer sobre la cabeza de Remus (que aún no había salido del lugar), así como una carta, que este decidió abrir antes del paquete:

Haber si aprendes a hacer las cosas bien 

Remus volteó el pergamino para ver si decía algo más (ya se había quitado el paquete de encima... con algo de fuerza), pero de repente reaccionó y abrió la bolsa de la que salió un furioso, contrariado, despeinado, rasguñado y en-un-no-muy-buen-estado Sirius Black.

-¡Sirius! – gritó el licántropo con felicidad abrazando a su amigo

-Hola Moony – dijo el hombre con voz algo apagada y dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda a su amigo

-¿Te pasa algo? – le preguntó el hombre asombrado de tan extraña acogida

-Ahora estoy bien¡¡¡Pero ya verá el que me hizo esto cuando lo descubra! – gritó haciendo un ademán violento y mirando con odio a Snape, que en esos momentos se partía de risa ante el aspecto que presentaba el animago. - ¿Muy gracioso snivellus? – agregó escupiendo - ¡Ya se ve bien que fuiste tu el culpable! – Remus tosió un poco pero no dijo nada

-No fui yo pulguiento – respondió el hombre conteniendo la risa – Pero lo que te puedo decir es que me hicieron un gran favor con tu desaparición, me divertí mucho durante todo este tiempo

-¿Será que podemos continuar con el programa? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall levantando las cejas

-Por supuesto Minerva, continúa – dijo un muy sonriente (y lambón) Remus Lupin. La profesora McGonagall se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y negar con la cabeza antes de seguir leyendo

-Como le iba diciendo, la carta es de Cherry-sere – dijo la profesora – Su primera pregunta es para Severus

-¿Qué desea saber Cherry-sere? – dijo Severus mientras se secaba las lágrimas (de la risa) que habían escurrido por sus mejillas

-Cherry-sere desea saber ¿por qué no aceptas de una buena vez que eres una buena persona y te escudas en esa máscara de frialdad sólo para que las emociones no te hagan ver débil? – leyó la profesora McGonagall y se quedó mirando a Severus fijamente

-Creo que estás equivocada Cherry-sere – dijo Black antes de que Severus pudiera responder – snivellus solo tiene varias capas de grasa pero de sentimientos nada, es sólo un imbécil

-¿Por qué no regresas a donde estabas Black? – le preguntó Severus con odio haciendo estremecer al animago – en cuanto a tu pregunta Cherry-sere – agregó mirando a la "cámara" – el dominio de las emociones es parte importante de un Slytherin, además ¿No dicen ustedes que mi aire frío y serio me da un toque misterioso que las atrae? – McGonagall puso los ojos en blanco al oír esto y Severus levantó una ceja con ademán aristocrático – y otra cosa, yo no temo verme débil porque no soy débil.

-Cherry-sere agrega que todas tus fans saben que sí te preocupas por Potter – dijo McGonagall haciendo que Severus cruzara fuertemente los brazos – y aunque no es tu alumno preferido, le guardas cierto aprecio al igual que a Hermione y a Ron.

-¿Qué! – exclamó Severus – es obvio que ese odioso de Potter y sus perritos falderos me importan un comino yo no...

-Aquí dice que para que no te enojes Cherry-sere te envía unos raros ingredientes de pociones – agregó rápidamente McGonagall dándole un paquetito a Severus

-¡Oh¡¡¡Vaya! – dijo Severus luego de abrir el paquetito y mirar su contenido – Gracias Cherry-sere, te perdono.

-La siguiente pregunta de Cherry-sere es para Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando con reserva la carta

-¿Cuál es la pregunta profesora? – preguntó Hermione Granger con educación mientras que Ron ponía los ojos en blanco asumiendo saber cual era la pregunta

-Cherry-sere dice que lo de su romance es muy obvio así que dense un beso ya, no hagan esperar más a sus fans – dijo McGonagall y antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo Ron dijo.

-¿No les bastó con lo de antes? – y levantando los hombros tomó a Hermione por la cintura y le dio un apasionado beso que la chica aceptó gustosa

-¡Esto es inaudito! – gritó la profesora McGonagall separando a la pareja – No puedo creer que tengan la osadía de...

-Ejem, ejem...

-¿Qué pasa? Profesor Dumb... ¿Señor director? – dijo la profesora McGonagall ante la interrupción.

-No puedes regañar, ni castigar al señor Weasley ni a la señorita Granger – dijo el director para asombro de todos

-Pero... ellos y... – la profesora McGonagall no lograba decir una frase coherente

-Ellos solamente estaban respondiendo una pregunta – le dijo Dumby – así que no puedes castigarlos

-Ya respondieron la pregunta – les dijo McGonagall seriamente al ver que Ron y Hermione se acercaban para besarse de nuevo

-¿Qué más dice la carta? – preguntó Severus seriamente

-Dice que como supone que Hermione estará gritando que no le gusta el chico – leyó la profesora – o estará completamente roja, le manda decir que entonces ella si quiere al pelirrojo

-Lo siento, no te lo mandaré – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa peligrosa luego de aferrarse fuertemente al cuello del Weasley (que se había puesto tan rojo como un tomate)

-Ya pueden irse – dijo secamente la profesora McGonagall a los dos Gryffindors, que salieron abrazados del lugar.

-¿Quién sigue? – preguntó el profesor Snape que había recuperado su mal humor habitual.

-Sirius Black – dijo la mujer escuetamente. El animago entró sonriente al lugar (se había cambiado de ropa y peinado un poco, aunque tenía un nuevo corte a causa de su trasquilada en el programa anterior) mientras que Severus le lanzaba una mirada de odio y asco.

-Vaya, vaya no acabo de llegar y ya solicitan mi importante presencia – dijo el animago de manera arrogante.

-Aquí no está Pettigrew para que moje sus pantalones por verte – dijo Severus con odio, haciendo que Sirius dejara de sonreír ante el recuerdo

-Cállate snivellus – le espetó Black mostrando los dientes

-¿Qué Black¿Acaso te molesta...?

-¡Ya¡Los dos! – dijo McGonagall mirándolos seriamente – Compórtense como adultos o los saco del lugar – Remus sonrió ante las palabras de McGonagall pero dejó de sonreír casi de inmediato ante la mirada de los dos hombres

-Como quieras, Minerva – le dijo Severus cruzando los brazos y alejándose a una esquina

-Cherry-sere dice: Mi Sirius Black, he vuelto – la mujer miró asombrada al animago, que enrojeció violentamente, para luego agregar con un tono de furia contenida – dice que sabes a lo que se refiere. Que cómo olvidar esas noches de pasión que tenían los dos – el animago no sabía donde meterse al ver la mirada que le lanzaba McGonagall.

-¿Qué más dice la carta? – preguntó Severus sonriente al ver la actitud de McGonagall y del animago

-Cherry-sere pregunta si ya le has contado lo de ustedes a Harry – dijo la mujer mirando a Sirius y la sonrisa de Severus se acentuó más.

-Bueno... – Sirius miraba nerviosamente a la "cámara" – pues... verás, Harry está algo sensible desde hace algún tiempo... y... la verdad no he tenido mucho tiempo para... para contarle lo nuestro – Sirius miraba nerviosamente a Severus, cuya sonrisa de burlona se había convertido en maquiavélica.

-Cherry-sere sugiere que le puedes decir que ella es cazadora del equipo de México, que eso le podría ayudar a aceptarla – dijo McGonagall seriamente

-Podría ser... – dijo Sirius intentando esbozar una débil sonrisa que se perdió en la mirada severa de McGonagall y la sonrisa maquiavélica de Severus

-Dice que te manda besos y chocolates – dijo la mujer en tono glacial – que le des algunos a Remus

-¿Qué le vas a dar más Black? – le preguntó Severus con sorna - ¿Besos o chocolates? – le preguntó Severus intentando hacer una voz angelical

-Serás idiota, Snivellus – le respondió el animago con odio

-También dice que si Black Lady no puede raptar a Severus que ella le ayuda además de enviarle a Fent una lechuza lleva de cosas para secuestrar personas – agregó McGonagall haciendo que tanto Severus como Remus palidecieran – gracias por tu carta Cherry-sere... y te enviaremos tu kit de suscripción a "fanáticos de los dulces de limón" – agregó McGonagall rápidamente al escuchar los pasos de Dumby acercándose.

-¡Eso me gusta Minerva! – exclamó alegremente el hombre desde fuera de "cámara"

-La siguiente carta es de Serena Minamino – dijo la profesora McGonagall tomando otro sobre – ella dice que su nombre completo es Dark Princess Serenity Malfoy-Potter de Lupin-Bla...

La profesora McGonagall quedó con la palabra en la boca ante los tres hombres que ingresaron al lugar empujando a todos los que había a su alrededor.

-¿Usted es Minerva McGonagall del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? – le preguntó un hombre rubio que tenía un arete en su oreja.

-S..sí, soy yo – respondió la mujer asombrada.

-Tenía usted razón – le dijo un hombre moreno de ojos azules que se había acercado a examinarla – necesita un cambio de imagen con urgencia. Es cierto que no es muy joven pero estos cuadros pasaron de moda hace como cien años, le ponen como veinte años más, se ve de 170.

La profesora McGonagall frunció fuertemente el entrecejo al escuchar estas palabras aunque enrojeció un poco, aún así hizo un esfuerzo para serenarse y decir:

-En realidad les escribí la carta porque creo que Severus Snape – señaló al hombre, que encaró una ceja – necesita un cambio de imagen urgentemente

-Sip, muchos botones – dijo el tercer hombre, que tenía los ojos grises y algunos mechones de color más claro en su cabello marrón, al acercarse a examinar al profesor – aunque tiene potencial

-Potencial de excremento de Dragón – dijo Sirius Black burlándose del profesor de pociones.

-Tu no estas mal – le dijo el rubio a Sirius con una sonrisa – aunque no te haría daño una limpieza facial.

Sirius enrojeció un poco al tiempo que musitaba algo como "Yo no tengo la cara grasosa"

-¿Qué hiciste qué! – preguntó Severus a la profesora McGonagall luego de lograr recuperarse del shock de los hombres examinándolo de pies a cabeza

-Bueno Severus... – la profesora McGonagall se veía algo nerviosa - ¿Recuerdas... recuerdas la lechuza que le ibas a enviar a Ana María?

-Si – respondió Severus secamente – y eso que...

-Pues... yo la envié con una carta para estos distinguidos caballeros – dijo señalando a los tres hombres que ahora examinaban a un asustado Remus y a un sonriente Dumbledore – pidiendo una cita para un, para un cambio de imagen

-¿Por qué querría yo un cambio de imagen? – preguntó Severus con voz peligrosa

-Bueno... varias telelectoespectadoras lo sugirieron y... además pues... como una telelectoespectadora ofreció a sus amigos... – dijo la profesora nerviosamente

-¿Los contrataste para esta payasada? – le preguntó el hombre asombrado

-No... la verdad no pude contactarlos – dijo la profesora en voz baja – pero luego encontré el aviso de ellos en el profeta y...

-Hemos venido para darles nuestros consejos de moda – dijo el rubio sonriente – mi nombre es Rick, este es Mark – agregó señalando al moreno – y él es Ryan – finalizó señalando al de los mechones.

-Pues… pues los felicito… eh… tienen nombres muy… - Severus intentaba contener su ira tratando de ser amable (y obviamente fallando miserablemente) - ¡Pero no les voy a permitir hacer nada conmigo! – gritó ahora enojado al ver que Ryan levantaba algunos mechones de su grasoso cabello examinándolo y decía algo en susurro a los otros dos – estoy muy ocupado en estos momentos así que ya pueden irse.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – dijo Mark sonriente, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban examinando el cabello de Lupin.

-Estamos presentando un programa institucional – respondió la profesora McGonagall, alejándose un poco de Rick que la miraba escrutadoramente.

-¿Un programa institucional? – preguntó Ryan confundido, soltando el cabello de Severus (que aprovecho para poner una distancia prudente entre él y el otro hombre) - ¿es este lugar?

-S…si, en este lugar – respondió la profesora McGonagall frunciendo un poco el entrecejo - ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Bueno… - respondió Ryan – si ignoramos el fondo

-…el sofá barato… - agregó Mark

-…este triste y apestoso decorado… - continuó Rick

-…sin contar con el terrible gusto en moda que parecen tener todos aquí – terminó Mark

-Creo que nada. – finalizó Rick

-Pero no se preocupen – los tranquilizó Ryan al ver las caras que habían puesto Severus y Minerva – no es nada de lo que no podamos hacernos cargo.

-Severus ya les dijo que estábamos muy ocupados – dijo McGonagall con los labios muy apretados, estaba empezando a pensar que haber llamado a esta gente no había sido una muy buena idea.

-¡Oh! No se preocupen por eso – dijo Mark con ademán conciliador – les aseguro que no notarán que estamos aquí.

-No sé por que lo dudo – masculló Severus por lo bajo, aunque le hizo una seña a Minerva para que siguiera leyendo la carta.

-Cómo les venía diciendo – agregó McGonagall, intentando ignorar a Rick que había sacado una cinta métrica y ahora la estaba midiendo, mientras que Ryan había regresado a revisar el pelo de Severus – la carta es de Dark Princess Serenity Malfoy-Potter de Lupin-Black Yaoi Minamino Kit.

-Un poco largo ¿No? – dijo Severus asombrado, aunque tenía rostro de temor debido a que ahora Mark también estaba encima de él, al parecer con una muestra de diferentes telas y colores que cada rato ponía contra su cara en un gesto de tremenda concentración, como si estuviera intentando decidir si eran adecuadas o no con su tono de piel.

-De todas maneras dice que podemos llamarla Serena Minamino – respondió McGonagall intentando no sonar molesta, debido a que Rick ya había de medirla pero tenía en su mano una carta de colores similar a la de Mark, solo que la estaba probando con ella.

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó Severus, al tiempo que la cinta métrica se enredaba en su cuello tomando medidas mientras Sirius reía por lo bajo.

-Primero que todo nos felicita por el programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall, ignorando los susurros de Rick y Mark mientras la miraban evaluadoramente – dice que le parece muy bueno y que le encantan los presentadores, aunque piensa que su querido Remus debería salir más a menudo.

Se escucho un bufido de disgusto de Severus, al tiempo que Remus hacía un ruidito triunfal pero no se atrevía a acercarse a la "cámara" para evitar ser atacado por alguno de los "asesores de imagen".

-La primera pregunta de Serena es para Remus – continuó la profesora McGonagall, aunque dio un enorme brinco al notar que, con un movimiento de su varita, Rick había soltado su apretado moño - ¡Pero cómo…!

-Calma – le dijo un sonriente Rick al tiempo que Remus ingresaba al lugar – tengo que revisar el estado de tu cabello, tú sigue con el programa e ignórame.

-¡Bien! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall apretando fuertemente los dientes y mirando ahora aun asustado Remus Lupin (Mark se le había acercado con interés)- Serena dice que le parece que deberías tener un mayor protagonismo, que el hecho de que Sirius sea un dios (el aludido se pavoneó ante un escéptico Severus, ganándose que Ryan usara ahora la cinta métrica en él), y que Severus sea el espía más sexy de todos (Severus miró a Minerva como diciendo ¿de verdad crees que necesito un cambio de imagen?), no quiere decir que dejen fuera.

-En ese caso podrías apoyar mi candidatura como presentador – sugirió débilmente Remus, mientras que Mark miraba con desaprobación los remiendos de su ropa e intentaba arrancarlos.

-Serena desea saber si tienes pareja – continuó McGonagall, al tiempo que Rick probaba algunos colores de sombras y pintalabios en su mano – o que si tienes algo con Sirius, que eso para ella sería genial.

-Ya he dicho más de un millón de veces que no tengo nada con Sirius – dijo Remus frunciendo el entrecejo, aunque no se podría decir con exactitud si fue por la pregunta o por el parche especialmente grande que Mark acababa de arrancar de su túnica – y mi pareja en estos momentos es Tonks, así que lo siento, no estoy disponible.

-También desea saber que significa la J. de tu nombre – agregó McGonagall aliviada, al parecer Rick estaba ayudando a Ryan con Severus (que había sufrido un ataque de nervios cunado Ryan le indicó que tendrían que cortarle el cabello).

-Significa John – respondió Remus escuetamente (N/A: sí lo dijo Rowling)

-También desea saber si saldrías con ella – preguntó McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras Rick se acercaba nuevamente a ella con lo que parecía ser media tonelada de perfumes. – dice que le encantaría charlar a solas contigo, que así se podrían conocer más, que no debes preocuparte que ella no come a nadie… aunque con lo bueno que estás difícilmente se aguantaría.

-Eh… - dijo Remus muy sonrojado – como ya te dije, estoy con Tonks por lo que no puedo aceptar tu invitación… pero… bueno si no estuviera comprometido aceptaría gustoso…

-Aunque sabe muy bien que eras una telelectoespectadora – dijo McGonagall frunciendo más el entrecejo – y en este programa está prohibido tener cualquier tipo de relación…

-Eso ya lo sé, Minerva – respondió Remus un poco fastidiado por la cinta métrica, que ahora se encargaba de él – era en el caso hipotético de que el programa terminara… además estoy comprometido.

-Esta… ésta parte del pergamino está en blanco – dijo una asombrada Minerva mirando un pedacito de la carta sin nada escrito – al parecer está protegido por un hechizo para que solo puedas leerla tú – agregó la mujer frunciendo el entrecejo (luego de haber intentado revelar el contenido de esa parte con la varita y haber recibido un chorro de tinta negra en toda la nariz) y pasándole la carta a Remus.

-Soy una animaga no registrada – leyó Remus en voz muy baja, en realidad nadie más en el lugar podía escucharlo – así que ¿Podría pasar las noches de luna llena contigo?

-Lo siento Serena – continuó Remus, aunque hablando en voz más alta y regresando la carta a McGonagall (que ya había desaparecido la mancha de tinta de su nariz) – creo que eso afectaría mi candidatura para presentador del programa. Aunque muchas gracias por los chocolates – agregó sonriente – los extra-grandes son mis favoritos.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Sirius – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Remus salía del lugar seguido por Mark, que ahora tenía la planilla con las muestras de telas y colores, y la usaba con él.

-¿Qué desea preguntarle Serena a su dios? – preguntó arrogantemente Sirius, mientras permitía gustoso que Ryan evaluara su cabello.

-Desea saber cómo te sientes al enterarte que JKR intentó matarte – leyó McGonagall, feliz de que ahora Rick estuviera con Dumby, que reía frenéticamente diciendo "La cinta jajajaja, me hace, jajajaja, cosquillas, jajajaja" – porque ella sabe que estás vivo.

-¿Qué me intentó matar! – exclamó Sirius sobresaltado – quién es ese tal JKR¿un asesino de personas atractivas y gloriosas?... por supuesto que estoy vivo porque óyeme bien: nadie ¡NADIE! Mata a Sirius Black si este no le da permiso para hacerlo, no señor.

-Bueno Sirius, cálmate – le dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono aburrido, mientras se escuchaba a Dumby decir "¿Y me puedo hacer un tratamiento facial también?... ¿En serio?" – ya sabemos que estás vivo, no te preocupes.

-¿Pero quién es JKR? – preguntó el animago frunciendo el entrecejo - ¿Por qué querría matarme?

-Nunca lo sabemos – respondió McGonagall con un suspiro y siguió leyendo la carta de Serena – Serena también desea saber si has tenido pareja formal, o si eres bisexual…

-¡Yo no soy bisexual! – exclamó Sirius indignado

-Claro que no – le ayudó Severus – él es exclusivamente homosexual

-¡Cállate snivellus o propongo que te hagan una depilación con cera! – exclamó Sirius.

-¿Cómo la que tú te haces? – preguntó Severus con (falso) tono de inocencia – no, gracias.

-Responde la pregunta – exclamó McGonagall perdiendo la paciencia al ver a Mark acercarse a ella nuevamente.

-Gracias a la excelente propaganda que se ha encargado de hacer sobre mi el ministerio no he logrado tener una pareja formal los últimos años – dijo Sirius tristemente – y ni qué decir del mundo muggle, si me ven salen corriendo como locos.

-También dice que cuides bien a Harry, que el pobre necesita cariño, y te manda saludos – agregó McGonagall, mirando sospechosamente a Mark, Rick y Ryan que se habían reunido a deliberar en el centro del lugar.

-No te preocupes – respondió Sirius esbozando una sonrisa – lo haré

-La siguiente pregunta es para Severus – dijo McGonagall, que seguía mirando con sospecha a los hombres que deliberaban en voz baja.

-¿Qué desea saber Serena? – preguntó Severus con seriedad, también le daba mala espina ver a ese grupo deliberando.

-Primero que todo dice: Hola snivellus – leyó Minerva, haciendo que el profesores frunciera el entrecejo disgustado – aunque no te lo dice de malas, ya que en realidad le pareces un cielo.

-Eso está un poco mejor – dijo Severus desarrugando el entrecejo – aunque no me gusta ese estúpido nombre.

-Dice que le parece muy sexy tu apariencia – agregó McGonagall

-¿Ya ves que no necesito un cambio de imagen! – exclamó el profesor de pociones señalando a McGonagall

-Y que tengas cuidado ya que BlackLady no es la única que te quiere secuestrar – agregó la profesora ignorando la exclamación de Severus, ni los gritos de burla de Sirius Black – dice que ella lo hará primero

-Pues hasta el momento nadie lo ha logrado – respondió Severus intentando parecer arrogante, pero en realidad se había puesto un poco pálido

-Serena desea saber cómo haces para lanzar esas miradas de odio – agregó McGonagall levantando una ceja – dice que le encantan.

-Pues es muy simple Serena – dijo Severus lanzando una nueva mirada arrogante a la "cámara" e ignorando las exclamaciones de felicidad de los tres asesores de imagen (al parecer se habían puesto de acuerdo) – solamente tienes que pensar en algún asqueroso Gryffindor (te sugiero a Potter si quieres un efecto realmente dramático) y el odio viene por si mismo – al instante hizo una demostración lanzando una de sus mejores miradas de odio patentadas hacia la "cámara" -¿Algo más?

-No, Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall – solamente dice que te manda besos – y luego agregó – la siguiente pregunta es para Draco Malfoy.

En ese instante ingresó al set un rubio platino en medio de las atentas miradas de los asesores de imagen, que estaban maravillados ante el ejemplar.

-¡Por fin alguien que se viste decentemente en esta escuela! – exclamó Rick sonriente, haciendo que Draco sonriera con superioridad.

-¿Qué número de tinte usas? – preguntó Mark examinando de cerca el cabello de Draco – hace un buen juego con tu tono de piel, y es tan bueno que casi parece natural.

-Es natural – replicó Draco indignado – los Malfoy provenimos de un largo linaje de rubios naturales, no necesitamos colores falsos como el tuyo.

-Por lo menos yo acepto que mi pelo es tinturado – replicó Mark haciéndole un ademán poco amistoso a Draco.

-Creo que es mejor comenzar con las preguntas – intervino la profesora McGonagall antes de que los dos rubios comenzaran a pelearse – Primero que todo Serena dice que le pareces muy mono.

-¿Mono? – preguntó Draco abriendo enormemente los ojos, mientras se escuchaban varias burlas desde fuera de cámara - ¿Mono! – los ojos se habían abierto más y ahora la expresión era de furia – Draco Malfoy no es "mono", soy gallardo, atractivo, aristocrático, pero mono… ¡Mono!

-Pues a mí me parece que eres muy mono - exclamó Pansy Parkinson desde fuera de "cámara"

-¡Yo no pedí tu opinión Pansy! – le gritó Draco – y-yo-no-soy-mono

-Pero sí un rubio teñido que no lo acepta – añadió Mark, haciendo cara de pocos amigos a Draco.

-¡Ya dije que yo no…!

-Serena también dice que le importa muy poco lo que piense el trío de oro – dijo McGonagall rápidamente evitando que Draco respondiera a Mark – que ella está seguro que en el fondo eres bueno.

-Pero taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan en el fondo… - replicó Hermione con tono de voz poco convencido.

-Nadie pidió tu opinión sangre-sucia – le respondió Draco malhumorado.

-¡No la llames así! – gritaron varias voces desde fuera de "cámara"

-Yo la llamo como se me de la gana – respondió Draco - ¿Es que siempre tienen que estar en manada todos los leoncitos? – agregó con tono mordaz

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Malfoy – le respondió Ron con tono amargo – es sólo que tu eres un…

-¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó McGonagall al colmo del mal humor – señor Weasley y señorita Granger: ustedes deberían estar cumpliendo detención.

-¡Pero profesora, usted escuchó al Malfoy llamar a Hermione SS! – exclamó Ron indignado.

-En eso tiene razón Weasley, Señor Malfoy discúlpese con la señorita Granger por haberla llamado sangre-sucia. – dijo McGonagall mirando fríamente a Draco.

-Siento haberte llamado sangre-sucia – dijo Draco entre dientes – sangre-sucia.

-¡Pero eso no es una…!

-¡Dije que basta, señor Weasley! – dijo McGonagall – vaya a terminar su detención con la señorita Granger.

-Es mejor que te apresures Weasel – le dijo Draco – aún hay muchos inodoros en Hogwarts que debes limpiar.

-Y usted señor Malfoy irá muy amablemente a ayudarle luego de que responda las preguntas – dijo la profesora McGonagall tranquilamente mientras dirigía nuevamente su vista al pergamino.

-Pero Minerva…

-No intentes ayudarlo Severus – le espetó la mujer con tono amenazador – estaba siendo grosero con sus compañeros.

-Lucius me matará por esto – masculló Severus entre dientes aunque permitió que la profesora siguiera leyendo las preguntas a pesar de la mirada asqueada de Draco.

-Serena desea saber si su padre lo maltrata de alguna manera – dijo McGonagall mirando sospechosamente a Draco luego de leer la pregunta.

-¿Mi padre? – Draco se había puesto muy pálido y temblaba un poco – no… claro que no ¿Cómo se te ocurre que mi padre me maltrataría! – Draco había dado unos pasos hacia atrás ante la mirada escrutadora de McGonagall, pero el grito ahogado de Severus al ver que ahora los tres asesores de imagen se habían lanzado sobre él distrajo la atención de la profesora.

-Dice que a ella le parece que sí – dijo McGonagall y Draco se puso aún más pálido (como si eso fuera posible) – en su opinión Lucius está mejor en Azkaban – Draco hizo un extraño sonido, que no se sabe si era de acuerdo o desacuerdo – y también dice que de todas maneras le pareces adorablemente atractivo y sexy.

-Los Malfoy siempre somos atractivos y sexys – replicó Malfoy recobrando algo de su aplomo – aunque no somos adorables – Draco frunció el entrecejo en un ademán aristocrático – ni que fuera un oso de peluche.

-¡Pero si tu eres mi osito Draqui! – gritó Pansy Parkinson con voz consentida.

-¡Ya te dije que nadie pidió tu opinión Pansy! – rugió Draco enfurecido en medio de las burlas de todo el colegio (incluso Crabbe y Goyle se revolcaban de la risa en el suelo).

-No es adecuado que grite señor Malfoy – dijo Severus Snape en un tono falsamente suave (_conciencia de Severus: jajajaja, bien merecido te lo tienes por haber dicho que mis comentarios son gays)_ – mejor salga ya del lugar, la señorita Parkinson debe estar desesperada por su osito… digo su novio.

-¡Y no olvide ayudar al señor Weasley en la limpieza de los baños! – logró exclamar McGonagall en medio de su fenomenal esfuerzo por contener una enorme carcajada.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente pregunta Minerva? – dijo el profesor Snape aún sonriente (McGonagall estaba comenzando a pensar que esos asesores de imagen le habían dado una poción relajante o algo así)

-La siguiente pregunta es para Potter – respondió secamente la mujer.

-Ya era hora de que llamaran al verdadero héroe de esta historia – exclamó un moreno ojiverde que entraba al campo de visión de la "cámara" – al verdaderamente importante aquí, al...

-Si, si, ya sabemos todas sus penurias, Potter – dijo el profesor Snape con desprecio, antes de dar un salto como de un kilómetro al ver que los asesores de imagen (que se habían alejado de él para examinar a Harry) regresaban hacia su lugar con miradas asesinas en sus rostros (en realidad eran tres enormes sonrisas que no presagiaban nada bueno a Severus)

-Serena dice que tiene toda la razón del mundo – dijo McGonagall – dice que es un incomprendido y que ¿por qué no hechiza a Snape?

-Primero que todo por fin hay una persona que me comprende – dijo Harry mirando a la "cámara" con una enorme, y prepotente, sonrisa – en cuanto a lo de Snape, no creas que no lo he intentado, o mejor, lo he hecho, el problema es que es un profesor así que no puedo hacerte un recuento muy meticuloso de todo aquello que le hemos hecho… - en ese momento se escuchaban los "¡fmgndkfjghkhyj!" de un enojadísimo Severus Snape, que por cierto estaba siendo ahogado por los tres asesores de imagen, que se ocupaban de desgarrar sus túnicas, entre otras cosas, y que para mayor comodidad le habían amordazado y le habían echado un hechizo inmovilizador.

-También desea saber si no te cansas de ser el niño de oro – dijo McGonagall, que tenía el entrecejo fruncido al leer sobre lo que haría Serena con Severus (obviamente aparte de los hechizos).

-Pues algunas veces es agobiante – respondió Harry mirando a la "cámara" – pero en realidad no me canso, verás, eso me trae ciertas ventajas con el director, además ¿a cuantos magos de trece años crees que les darían helados gratis cada media hora, la fama tiene sus ventajas, el trato con el ministro, trato preferencial cada vez que vas a algún sitio, la gente mirándote con la boca abierta…. Lo único molesto es que siempre quieren mirar mi cicatriz, digo, pues no puede ser lo más interesante que tengo ¿no?

-Serena también desea saber si aún sigue con Cho Chang – dijo la profesora McGonagall que aguantaba el deseo de poner los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta que había dado Harry a la pregunta anterior. – dice que no la aguanta

-Lo de Cho ya hace parte del pasado – dijo Harry haciendo un gesto como si fuera el glorioso sobreviviente de una fiera batalla – así que no te preocupes por eso – sonrió a la "cámara" con complicidad - en estos momentos estoy algo indeciso, pero creo que daré otra oportunidad a Ginny, estoy seguro que esa insana obsesión que tiene por Snape, no es más que un pobre intento de darme celos o hacerse notar ante mi imponente presencia. – agregó Harry ante una ceñuda McGonagall y ante un si aún cabe más enojado, Severus Snape.

-Lo último que dice Serena es que si necesita un psicólogo que la llame – dijo McGonagall mirando a Harry fijamente (en realidad con una sombra de burla en sus ojos).

-Creí que habíamos quedado en que no necesitaba un psicólogo – replicó Harry frunciendo entrecejo – ahora has perdido muchos puntos conmigo, Serena – agregó negando con la cabeza.

-Ya puede retirarse señor Potter – dijo la profesora McGonagall al consternado chico.

-La siguiente pregunta es para el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger – agregó la profesora McGonagall por encima de los gritos (o lo que podría ser un grito con una mordaza puesta) del profesor Snape. Al parecer Ryan había hecho aparecer una de esas duchas de peluquería para lavar el cabello, y junto con Rick y Mark hacían enormes intentos para lavarle el pelo a Severus, que por cierto se retorcía como si lo llevaran a la silla eléctrica.

-¡Vamos Sev! – exclamó Ryan en medio de un resoplido – ya te dijimos que necesitas un tratamiento capilar, este shampoo es un tratamiento intensivo que ayudará a retirar la grasa de tu cabello, luego te haremos un corte muy bueno, y aplicaremos una crema protectora, quedarás irreconocible…

-¡No! – gritó Severus agitándose - ¡No quiero un cambio, no¡Ni se les ocurra tocarme un solo cabello si aprecian en algo sus vidas! - Gritaba furioso

-Yo me preocuparía más por averiguar cómo deshacerme de toda esa grasa luego de lavar a snivellus – opinó Black – debe llevar tanto tiempo sin lavarse el pelo que lo más probable es que esa grasa sea asesina o en su defecto esté hechizada

- Muy astuto, Black – apostilló Severus sarcásticamente, agitándose tremendamente segundos antes de caer víctima de un _petrificus totallus_ lanzado por un sonriente Dumbledore.

-¡Gracias! – exclamó un alegre Ryan mientras abría las llaves para cuadrar la temperatura del agua, mientras Mark se ponía unos gruesos guantes y una máscara que le había alcanzado Rick para proceder a lavar el pelo del profesor de pociones.

- Serenity dice que si vuelven a discutir como lo hacían les envía un imperdonable – dijo la profesora McGonagall a los recién llegados, luego de lanzar una mirada de pesar al profesor Snape, que miraba con horror a los asesores de imagen – que no hay nada más horrible que dos enamorados que se tratan mal. Cuando uno de los dos falte el otro sufrirá. Carpe diem

Ron y Hermione se miraron con "la lágrima en el ojo", estaban muy conmovidos por lo que les había escrito Serenity, así que Ron tomó la mano de Hermione y dijo:

-Juro que no pelearé de nuevo contigo Hermy, así seas una sabelotodo insufrible – y besó la mano de Hermione.

-Yo también juro que no pelearé contigo Ron – dijo Hermione – así tenga más sentimientos la gárgola de piedra de la entrada que tú – y le sonrió.

-¡Puaj! Esto derrocha miel – dijo Draco asqueado desde fuera de "cámara"

-No te preocupes mi osito, yo te daré toda la miel que tú quieras – dijo Pansy con voz melosa

-¡Ya te dije que no me dijeras osito! – gritó Draco nuevamente - ¡Yo no soy un asqueroso animal de peluche de nadie!

-La siguiente carta de Serena es para los gemelos Weasley's – dijo la profesora McGonagall ignorando los gritos de Draco Malfoy y la mirada acusadora que Severus le lanzaba en ese momento, cuando ya iban por la mitad del pote de shampoo intentando desengrasarle el pelo (cabe aclarar que el pote estaba lleno y es más o menos como de un litro).

-¡Hemos regresado! – dijo Fred alegremente

-¡Luego de la excitante batalla de las superestrellas! – agregó George

-Sus presentadores favoritos vuelven al ataque – continuó Fred

-No como presentadores – dijo George

-No señor – corroboró Fred

-No como entrevistadores – dijo George

-No, nah – corroboró Fred negando con la cabeza

-Sino como…. – inició George

-¡Entrevistadoooooooooooooooos! – terminó Fred

-Porque usted lo ha pedido – dijo George señalando a la cámara

-¿Ya terminaron? – dijo la profesora McGonagall frunciendo el entrecejo y golpeando el suelo con el pie.

-Pues ya que nos cortó el impulso, profesora… - dijo George

-Creo que tendremos que volver a empezar – completó Fred

-¡Ni se les ocurra! – exclamó la mujer - ¡Mejor respondan ya la pregunta!

-Como quiera profesora – respondió George con una sonrisa condescendiente

-Pero creo que tendríamos que saber la pregunta primero –agregó Fred

-Como primera medida, Serenity desea saber cómo se encuentran – dijo la profesora McGonagall luego de lanzar una mirada de odio a los gemelos.

-Muy bien – respondió Fred

-Muy bien también – agregó George

-Dice se que necesita más diversión en el programa – continuó McGonagall – que los necesita a ustedes – las caras de los gemelos se iluminaron de alegría en ese momento – ella desea saber si podrían hacer una demostración de sus bromas a lo largo del programa…

-¡Por supuesto! – exclamó Fred entusiasmado

-Sería un honor – agregó George haciendo una galante reverencia.

-Ni crean que no los castigaremos porque dejaron el colegio – dijo McGonagall con voz peligrosa luego de leer un poco más de la carta – aún no se han graduado así que técnicamente siguen siendo alumnos.

-Pero profesora…

-¡Nada! – exclamó la mujer enojada – Serenity también desea saber si montaron la tienda de bromas

-Por supuesto – exclamó un sonriente George

-¿Acaso crees que estas chaquetas de piel de Dragón se pagan solas? – preguntó Fred haciendo una burda imitación de los Malfoy.

-Lástima que no puedan cambiar sus horrorosas pieles y caras – espetó Draco algo picado por la burla.

-Bah, no hay nada que un buen cambio de imagen no pueda arreglar – dijo Ryan restándole importancia al asunto, mientras aplicaban una mascarilla de barro en el rostro de Severus (le habían puesto un pepino en cada ojo) y enrollaban una toalla en su cabello (al que también le habían aplicado una mascarilla nutritiva) – no es un caso tan desesperado como otros – agregó lanzando una mirada oblicua al petrificado profesor de pociones.

-¿Cómo va el negocio? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall

- Viento en popa – dijo Fred sonriente.

-En realidad estamos considerando la posibilidad de abrir sucursales – reveló George

-Como último Serenity desea saber si tienen novia – dijo la profesora McGonagall

-¿Por qué¿Acaso estás interesada en alguno de nosotros? – preguntó George con picardía – Nosotros no nos dejamos intimidar por esa tonta regla de las relaciones con telelectoespectadores, no tenemos nada que perder…

-Pero nada de tríos – advirtió Fred con seriedad

-Serenity les envía besos – dijo McGonagall antes de agregar – y ya pueden irse

-¡Jo, gracias a usted también profesora – dijo Fred frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, aunque siguió rápidamente a su hermano al ver a Mark acercarse con la cinta métrica y la carta de colores en su mano.

-La última pregunta es para el profesor Dumby y para mi – dijo la profesora mirando el pergamino algo nerviosa.

-Por fin una pregunta – dijo Dumbledore acercándose alegremente al lugar, con la cara llena de algo pastoso, ante la mirada atónita de la profesora McGonagall explicó – esta es una mascarilla especial que Rick me aplicó, es a base de… miel y banano, la verdad quise agregarle unas gotas de limón pero no me dejaron y…

-Bien profesor – dijo McGonagall callando al hombre – Serenity desea que usted le aclare lo de su hermano y las cabras, ya que siempre lo echamos cuando está a punto de explicarlo.

.Por supuesto – respondió un muy sonriente Dumbledore – sucede que Abeforth es una persona muy especial – comenzó a narrar el director como si fuera un abuelo contando una historia a sus nietos antes de dormir – siempre se interesó más en sus relaciones con la naturaleza que con los otros magos y brujas. Supongo que esto se debía principalmente a su carácter melancólico – el director soltó un suspiro y cuando comenzó a hablar nuevamente, lo hacía con algo de dificultad – con las cabras desarrolló una amistad especial, parecía sentirse muy atraído por estos animales – la boca del profesor se movía cada vez con más dificultad – supongo que encontraba en su particular olor uno de sus principales atractivos, no era algo muy común encontrar un animal doméstico que… - en ese momento la boca del profesor Dumbledore dejó de moverse completamente y McGonagall lo miró asombrada.

-Parece que se ha secado la mascarilla – comentó Rick – dando unos golpecitos al pegote que el profesor tenía en la cara – es una receta extra-fuerte que tiene efecto más profundo en el cutis y penetra mejor que otras fórmulas, creo que es mejor que continúen el programa sin el director por un rato.

-Eso es todo con la carta de Serenity – dijo la profesora McGonagall recuperándose de ver la cara petrificada de Dumbledore (en realidad petrificada con miel…)

-¿No habías dicho que la pregunta de Serenity era para ti y para Dumbledore? – preguntó curioso Black, mientras permitía que Ryan le lavara su pelo

-¿Por qué preguntas Sirius? – respondió la profesora McGonagall mirándolo con recelo

-Porque no encuentro que es lo que te han preguntado a ti – le respondió el animago, haciendo que la mujer lo mirara furiosa.

-Nada de tu incumbencia – exclamó la profesora mirándolo con odio, pero no notó que Remus había cogido la carta que ella intentaba esconder.

-Serenity dice que si Minerva tiene algo con el director no debería jugar con Snape y viceversa – leyó Remus usando su mejor tono de presentador, mientras los gemelos Weasley habían hecho aparecer una pancarta en la que se leía "Lupin para presentador" y había un dibujo de un bubotubérculo y una _Mimbulus mimbletonia_ botando sus secreciones (o sea el pus y la cosa verde apestosa) sobre el profesor Snape.

-¡Yo no estoy con ninguno de los dos! – exclamó indignada la mujer mirando con odio a Lupin y luego rapándole la carta agregó – También dice que quiere mucho a Lupin y que lo del rapto de Severus va en serio – leyó rápidamente la profesora McGonagall - ah! Y hay una última pregunta, es para Bill Weasley.

-¿Me necesitan? – dijo un impresionante pelirrojo, que llevaba su brillante pelo en una coleta y tenía un aro en un oído.

-Serenity desea saber como hacer para conservar bien tu pelo y donde conseguiste tus botas de dragón y tu pendiente – dijo McGonagall mirándolo embobada.

-Asisto con regularidad al estilista – dijo Bill orgulloso, saludando a Rick con una sonrisa – las botas me las regaló mi hermano Charlie de cumpleaños y el pendiente lo encontré en unas ruinas egipcias hace muchos años, creo que perteneció a un faraón muggle o algo así…

-Gracias Bill – dijo la profesora McGonagall al pelirrojo – y gracias Serenity por tu carta – agregó la mujer – espero que tus dudas hayan sido resueltas.

En esos momentos Bill se acercaba a hablar con Ryan que admiraba su cabello entusiasmado. Por otra parte, Mark se había acercado por detrás a la profesora McGonagall y la alzó para acomodarla rápidamente en una silla de salón de belleza, pero como la profesora pataleaba como loca, intentó hacer aparecer una cuerdas para amarrarla pero en el último momento la mujer se convirtió en un gato negro, y luego de arañarle la cara al asesor de imagen salió despavorida del lugar.

-Parece que ahora seré yo el presentador – dijo Remus fingiendo un suspiro (aunque su enorme sonrisa lo delataba) mientras cogía la siguiente carta de las que estaban en el montón. – La siguiente carta es de KaT – agregó leyendo el sobre.

-¿Y qué dice la carta? – preguntó un muy interesado Sirius Black mientras se miraba en un enorme espejo que Rick había hecho aparecer segundos antes, ya que se estaba probando una túnica negra que era algo ajustada y marcaba los puntos adecuados de su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo.

-Dice que le encanta el programa – comenzó a leer Remus – así como la pareja de conductores de Snivellus y Minerva – agregó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo – aunque le gustaría que yo apareciera más en el programa.

-Vaya – dijo Sirius algo distraído mirándose fijamente en el espejo – no recodaba tener tan buen trasero…

-Po… podrías entonces votar por mí ara presentador – dijo Remus luego de haber mirado a Sirius con cara de pensar que este había perdido por lo menos un tornillo.

-Mmmm… los músculos de mis brazos tampoco están nada mal – agregó Sirius mientras sonreía apreciativamente y Rick lo miraba con actitud soñadora.

-Dice que la primera pregunta es para Ginny – leyó Remus intentando ignorar los gritos desde fuera de cámara de "¡Sirius eres un cielooooooooo!" proferidos por algunas alumnas histéricas y los constantes apuntes de Sirius sobre lo adecuada que era su anatomía.

Ginny ingresó al lugar algo distraída, en realidad estaba ocupada en observar el, en palabras de su dueño, firme y bien proporcionado trasero de Sirius. Tan distraída estaba que no pudo evitar chocar con el nuevo presentador.

-¡Auch! – exclamó Remus en tono irritado.

-Lo siento – respondió Ginny en tono ausente mientras seguía observando fijamente la anatomía de Sirius Black

-Como pueden ver no tengo nada de barriga – decía Black exhibiéndose orgullosamente ante el espejo – incluso si me desabrochara esta túnica podrían ver lo marcado que es mi abdomen…

-Debería disculparse de manera adecuada señorita Weasley – dijo Remus aún con su tono irritado.

-Lo siento mucho profesor Snape – respondió la muchacha sin darle importancia.

-¿Cómo es que me ha dicho! – gritó el licántropo tremendamente irritado, sobresaltando a la pelirroja.

- ¿CÒMO SE ATREVE A CONFUNDIRME! – gritò un enejadísimo Severus Snape (Como podrían imaginar había pasado el efecto del petrificus y Severus estaba conciente de nuevo, pero Mark lo había atado muy fuertemente a la silla con unas cuerdas irrompibles, por lo que lo único que el profesor podía hacer era balancearse de un lado a otro haciendo que se cayeran los pepinos de sus ojos y que la silla a la que estaba amarrado se tambaleara peligrosamente).

- Me gustaría saber si mejora tu cara si la golpeas contra el suelo – dijo Sirius burlonamente mirando a Severus, que en ese momento estaba terriblemente rojo por el esfuerzo y parecía a punto de reventarse.

-No te metas en esto idiota – le respondió Severus con furia, aunque dejó de moverse – deberías comportarte como alguien de tu edad, no como un estùpido adolescente que acaba de descubrir su cuerpo.

-El hecho de que tú ya seas un anciano, no nos exige a todos serlo Snivellus - le respondió Sirius picado.

-Una cosa es ser una persona seria y la otra un pobre adolescente que no quemó todas la etapas de su vida porque se la pasó encerrado…

-Ya es suficiente - dijo un muy enojado Remus - ¡Ginny! (la chica se sobresaltó y miró asustada a Remus) – Kat desea saber quién te gusta, ya que te han emparejado con muchas personas.

-La verdad en ese momento estoy pasando por una transición – dijo Ginny en tono trascendental – me han rechazado (en ese momento miró elocuentemente a Severus) pero estoy intentando superarlo y tengo mis esperanzas en otros horizontes – agregó lanzándole una mirada devoradora a Sirius, que se hizo el desentendido.

-Gracias por tu respuesta Ginny - dijo rápidamente Remus, indicándole a la chica que saliera del lugar – la siguiente pregunta de Kat es para mí – agregó mirando sonriente el pergamino…

-¿Qué quiere preguntarte Kat? – dijo Sirius dejando de mirarse en el espejo por unos segundos y luciendo medianamente interesado.

-Kat dice que aún existen fan mías – leyó Remus alegremente para luego lanzarle a Severus una mirada de "te lo dije"- también dice que desea saber que trabajos he tenido, ya que según sabe un licántropo no es muy bien visto en el mundo de los negocios.

-Y que lo digas amigo – dijo Sirius con tristeza, aunque había regresado al espejo (ahora se probaba una túnica azul profundo).

-Bueno - respondió Remus algo melancólico – antes de obtener mi trabajo como profesor de Hogwarts tuve trabajos de poca monta, de los que en realidad no quiero hablar…

-Cuéntale la verdad, dile que no eras mas que un pobre pordiosero - gritò Severus enojado, antes de que Rick lo amordazara y procediera a lavarle nuevamente el cabello (para retirar la mascarilla).

-Pero ahora trabajo para la orden, aunque sigo con trabajos algo más oscuros – terminó de decir Remus luego de enviar una mirada asesina a Sev.

-¿No dice nada para mí? preguntó Sirius algo desilusionado

-No, pero para finalizar, Kat pregunta si el director la puede convidar a un dulce de limón…

-Por supuesto – dijo una vocecita muy chillona proveniente de algo verde que acababa de aparecer sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¡Dobby! - gritò Remus casi sin aliento.

- Si señor ex - profesor Remus Lupin, señor – dijo el pequeño elfo saltando emocionado – el señor director Albus Wilfric Bryan Percival Dumby ha encomendado a Dobby que ofrezca a los señores telelectoespectadores las inscripciones al club de dulces de limón de la que el señor director Albus Wilfric Bryan Percival Dumby es presidente y es portada del mes porque él…

-Gracias Dobby – dijo Remus amablemente – Recibirás tu kit a vuelta de correo Kat, y gracias por tus preguntas. ¡ah! Y no olvides votar por mi para presentador…

CONTINUARA…. (espero que pronto)

**---- .---- SeCcIóN De ReViEwS De sAfRiE ----.-----.----**

Hola, nunca nada sale como me lo propongo U.U tarde otra vez, como algunos de sus RR no tienen preguntan (principalmente por el tiempo que les pedí) decidí crear esta sección para responder esos RR…

**MeilinSnape: **pues suena trillado pero me encanta que te haya gustado el programa, en realidad intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo pero como puedes notar es imposible, te agradezco por seguir leyendo esto aún… (mira que aguantar mi incumplimiento…)

**Marth-MT:** hola, gracias por la ayuda con lo de la moda, ya verás como se ven reflejadas tus ideas, me disculpo por la demora y sé que aunque ya es algo tarde (_conciencia de safrie¿Algo tarde?... ¡no me extrañaría ni que llegaras tarde a tu propio funeral!) _tu carta será respondida, solo te pido un poquito más de paciencia (acepto que es algo descarado de mi parte…)

**Amsp14: **no sabes cuanto me alegra lo que me escribiste, cuando tú subes algo de tu historia (que obviamente lo haces con más frecuencia que yo) también se me alegra el día XD. No importa que no hayas podido dejar RR luego, me basta con saber que lo sigues leyendo (aunque obviamente y un review no hace daño P).

**Edysev: **¿Tu programa favorito? Vaya, me sonrojo )… siento que hayas perdido tu dinero, y ten cuidado con los dulces de limón, podrías terminar diabética (o como Dumby en su defecto…), creo que le pasaré a Ginny tu advertencia (ya me la imagino con el french-poodle en la cabeza XD). Gracias por tu ayuda con lo de la moda, ya verás lo mucho que me sirvió… Besos para ti también y una vez más perdón por la demora.

**Athena mcfraiser:** Hola! En realidad soy yo la que tengo que agradecerte por leer mi fic y por ser tan paciente, no creas que tu carta se ha perdido ni nada por el estilo, solo es que tengo un montón de preguntas represadas, así que te pido un poquito más de paciencia… (ya sé descaro de mi parte pedir eso…), pero te aseguro que serán respondidas ). Gracias por la ayuda con la moda, ya verás lo "bonitos" que van a quedar ). Besos.

**Black Lady:** Te debo un agradecimiento especial por las buenas ideas que me has dado para el fic. Y… no pues nada, sigue intentando secuestrar a Sev XD.

**Rhuw: **Entiendo tu reclamo (y estoy muy de acuerdo), en realidad perdí mi musa en ese fic, pero estoy haciendo enormes esfuerzos para recuperarla, en realidad he adelantado un poquito del capítulo siguiente, así que espero subir algo de ese fic pronto (la verdad no te digo cuando, como puedes ver nunca cumplo con las fechas), aún así pienso terminarlo, ya tengo escrito el último capítulo y el epílogo, me falta es desarrollar un poco mejor el nudo de la historia. Ese es un fic que quiero mucho, ya que es el primer fic que comencé a escribir y realmente espero terminarlo. En realidad me hace muy feliz que te guste tanto ).

Como siempre, les pido un poquito de paciencia, que no es poca para que me sigan leyendo y les agradezco que sigan leyendo esto a pesar de lo terriblemente incumplida que soy.


	9. Hablemos de cambios de Imágen II

**HABLEMOS DE... CAMBIOS DE IMAGEN (parte II) **

En el programa anterior…

-No, pero para finalizar, Kat pregunta si el director la puede convidar a un dulce de limón…

-Por supuesto – dijo una vocecita muy chillona proveniente de algo verde que acababa de aparecer sobresaltando a todos los presentes.

-¡Dobby! - gritò Remus casi sin aliento.

- Si señor ex - profesor Remus Lupin, señor – dijo el pequeño elfo saltando emocionado – el señor director Albus Wilfric Bryan Percival Dumby ha encomendado a Dobby que ofrezca a los señores telelectoespectadores las inscripciones al club de dulces de limón de la que el señor director Albus Wilfric Bryan Percival Dumby es presidente y es portada del mes porque él…

-Gracias Dobby – dijo Remus amablemente – Recibirás tu kit a vuelta de correo Kat, y gracias por tus preguntas. ¡ah! Y no olvides votar por mí para presentador…

------…------….-------……------…..------…..------

-¿De quién es la siguiente carta? – preguntó interesado Sirius, que ahora se medía una capa gris, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los terribles gritos de Severus cuando Lavender Brown (por orden de Mark) intentaba hacerle la manicura.

- ¡Señorita Brown! – gritaba Snape desesperado - ¿Es que acaso cree que soy una de sus amiguitas¡¡¡¿¿¿Cómo se le ocurre decir que va a arreglarme las uñas¡¡¡Esas son cosas de niñitas¡¡¡Doscientos puntos menos para Gryffindor!

-Pero Sev – intentó razonar Ryan – hacerse la manicura no es cosa de niñas.

-¿Y me lo viene a decir usted! – le respondió Severus en tono agrio – y por cierto… Mi nombre es Severus, no Sev.

-Pues Sev – continuó diciendo Ryan, al tiempo que recalcaba el "Sev" – si te lo digo yo, las mujeres se fijan mucho en las manos y las tuyas están muy descuidadas, las tienes resecas y llenas de cayos, además tus uñas se ven amarillas.

-¡Puaj! – dijo Sirius, aún mirándose en el espejo – Seguramente snivellus tiene las uñas llenas de bilis de armadillo.

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia pulguiento! – le respondió Severus con odio aunque al escuchar que las mujeres se fijaban mucho en las manos, se dejaba hacer la manicura aunque de cuando en cuando lanzaba miradas de odio a Lavender. – La bilis de armadillo es muy difícil de eliminar – replicó por lo bajo - ¡Más bien síguete mirando en el espejo como el mariquita que eres!... ¡Oh! Es que soy tan sexy – Agregó Severus con voz falsa y haciendo ademanes afeminados, imitando a Sirius.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme mariquita tu pobre rechazado social de…!

-¿Es que acaso no van a dejarme continuar con el programa! – gritó Remus Lupin enojadísimo con cara de "estoy a punto de destrozarlos como el lobo que soy".

-Ya verás snivellus – dijo Black con tono de odio antes de tomar una túnica verde oscuro para medírsela.

-Como tiemblas con lo que te dice tu novia, Black – dijo Severus con una sonrisa torcida a pesar de que llevaba las de perder porque seguía fuertemente amarrado a la silla.

-¡Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie! – gritó Sirius tirando la túnica al suelo y lanzándose a golpear a Severus en la cara.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! – gritó Rick parándose delante de Severus, mientras de Lupin sujetaba fuertemente a Sirius – no vas a dañar nuestro arduo trabajo con Sev moliéndolo a golpes como un primate.

-Yo no soy un primhg… - comenzó a decir Sirius pero luego se ahogó un poco debido a la fuerza con que Remus lo sujetaba.

-Mejor obedeces antes de que tu noviecita te saque los ojos de tanto espicharte – dijo Severus sonriente al ver que Sirius se había puesto morado y no podía articular palabra.

-Y tú – dijo Ryan con ademán severo, mirando al profesor de pociones seriamente – si vuelves a molestar de nuevo te juro que te amarro más fuerte y te depilo con cera… incluso te hago el bikini.

Severus miró a Ryan con expresión de horror mal disimulado (y varias de las chicas hicieron gestos de dolor), pero no dijo nada más, e incluso ignoró las sofocadas burlas de Sirius.

- Parece que ya todo está bien – dijo Remus, que nuevamente sonreía como le era habitual - la siguiente carta es de Edysev.

-¿Edysev? – preguntó Severus interesado mientras Lavender le limaba las uñas de la mano izquierda.

-Así es Severus – respondió Remus con amabilidad – dice que le encanta el programa y que espera que sigan las emisiones, además dice que le envía saludos a… Severina – agregó Remus mirando pícaramente a Severus y haciendo que Sirius soltara la carcajada.

-¿Severina! – preguntó Severus con odio y haciendo que Lavender se sobresaltara un poco - ¿Acaso Edysev está mal de la cabeza?

-Más adelante corrige un poco y dice que es para su… - Remus parecía algo incómodo.

-¿Para su qué? – insistió Severus que seguía con el ceño fruncido.

-Dice que… que saludos para su amadísimo, preciosísimo y hermosísimo Severus – leyó Remus rápidamente.

-Eso está mejor – dijo Severus relajando un poco su expresión – aunque no te perdono del todo Edysev – agregó haciendo un pequeño puchero, que solo Lavender notó.

-Bueno Reyka, gracias por tu carta – dijo Remus al mejor estilo McGonagall – ahora pasemos con…

-ejem, ejem…

-¿Profesor Dumby? – preguntó Remus mirando sorprendido al director - ¿No estaba usted en su tratamiento facial?.

-Así es mi querido Remus – dijo el director sonriente, que ahora se veía radiante con su piel rejuvenecida – pero ya ha pasado el facial y ahora me harán la pedicura antes de arreglar mi pelo y mi barba.

-Y… ¿Qué desea señor director? – preguntó Remus algo azorado.

-¡Ah… cierto! – exclamó el anciano hombre, que se había entretenido destapando uno de sus dulces de limón – venía para enviarle a edysev un tarro extra-grande de dulces de limón (me enteré que se había terminado tu ración), y para decirle a Serena Minamino que Dobby me comentó que le enviaría un kit en mi nombre. Así que para disculparme por no habértelo enviado personalmente agregué una edición especial de dulces de limón que tiene mi foto en el tarrito, junto con mi autógrafo.

-Me parece muy adecuado señor Director – dijo Remus tentativamente

-¡Pero eso no es todo Remus! – exclamó el director emocionado sobresaltando a toda la sala – Espero que Edysev y Serena y todos los fanáticos del club asistan a la reunión anual de Nuevas Experiencias con los dulces de Limón, que se celebrará en Hogsmeade, en la última edición de la revista (de la que soy portada) hay mayor información…

-Si, si, muchas gracias señor Director – dijo Remus empujando suavemente al hombre a la salida - como les venía diciendo, la siguiente carta es de MeilinSnape.

-¿y que dice? – preguntó Sirius, que había hecho un signo de mal gusto al haber escuchado el apellido Snape (o posiblemente por el horrible color rosa de la túnica que se estaba probando en esos momentos).

-Pues ella dice¡¡¡BLACK MUERETE¡POBRE DE TI DONDE LE VUELVAS A DECIR OTRA COSA A SEV! – respondió Remus muy juiciosamente. Mientras Black lo miraba atónito.

-jajajajaja¡Ya ves pulgoso! – gritó Severus sin notar que Lavender le estaba haciendo florecitas en las uñas - ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que me dices o si no mis fanáticas se encargarán de tu pobre humanidad!

-¿Es que acaso no te puedes defender solo? – preguntó Black con tono sarcástico.

-No es eso pulgoso, simplemente yo tengo quien haga el trabajo sucio por mí, mientras que tu no tienes ni perro que te ladre – dijo Severus, antes de caer en cuenta de lo que había dicho y reír diciendo – a menos que te conviertas en perro y le ladres a tu reflejo, pulguiento, jajajajaja…

-Muy agudo Snivellus – respondió Black con resentimiento – y por cierto, escogiste tú el tono de las flores o le permitiste a Lavender decidir por ti.

Severus lo miró por un momento sin entender que era lo que quería decir, pero luego dio una mirada a sus manos y se horrorizó al ver flores de pétalos blancos y rosas en cada una de sus uñas (en realidad Lavender ya había terminado con la mano izquierda y pintaba el dedo meñique de la mano derecha.

-¡PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS….¿ES QUE ACASO ESTÁS DEMENTE? – gritó Severus a la pobre Lavender que no sabía donde meterse (afortunadamente Severus seguía atado a la silla o sino la fanática de la profesora de adivinación habría quedado hecha picadillo). - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE HACERME ESOS… ESOS ADEFESIOS EN MIS UÑAS!

-Lo, lo siento señor – intentaba decir Lavender con un hilo de voz – pe… pensé que estaba con Parvati…

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Lavender? – gritó desde fuera de cámara una enojada y llorosa voz - ¿Acaso quieres decir que mis manos son como las de ese… ese – al ver la mirada de advertencia del profesor Snape, Parvati bajó un poco el tono – como las de un hombre?

-No Parvati, yo…

-No quiero escucharte Lavender, me parece el colmo que digas ser mi amiga y…

-¡NO ME INTERESAN SUS PELEAS DE NIÑAS! – gritó Severus al colmo de su paciencia - ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE ME QUITEN ESTAS PORQUERÍAS DE LAS UÑAS! – Lavender le lanzó una mirada de odio por haber ofendido las flores que en opinión de ella habían quedado muy bonitas, pero debido al humor del profesor en ese momento, tomó la sabia decisión de no decir nada.

-Pero si eso puede arreglarse fácilmente – dijo un sonriente Mark, y sacando su varita, la agitó haciendo desaparecer las flores de las uñas de Severus. – Listo, solamente tienes que agregar esmalte (barniz) transparente, Lavender…

-¿Cómo que esmalte! – gritó Severus escandalizado - ¿Acaso que me creen ustedes¡Eso es para viejas!.

-¿Cómo puedes tener una mente tan cerrada? – le preguntó Mark que ya había empezado a enojarse – El esmalte es para proteger y fortalecer tus uñas¡Eso no es cosa solo de mujeres¡Ni tampoco de gays! – gritó Mark al ver que el profesor de pociones abría la boca para replicar. – Además, si no te dejas arreglar no pienso soltarte las cuerdas.

Severus hizo mal gesto (parecía un niño regañado) pero aún así permitió que una temblorosa lavender le pintara las uñas.

-Meilin también dice que espera que el programa continúe pronto – agregó Remus leyendo la parte final de la carta. – eso es todo…

-¡Pero si aún falta! – dijo una alegre y anciana voz desde fuera de "cámara" – ¡ey¡Por aquí¡no me puedo mover!

La cámara giró un poco a la izquierda para mostrar a un alegre profesor Dumby, con su túnica levantada hasta las rodillas (dejando ver sus peludas piernas) y con sus pies sobre un taburete donde una bonita mujer de cabello castaño le hacía un masaje en los dedos. (Afortunadamente la "cámara" estaba algo lejos, debido a que por el sonrojo de la mujer, se podía notar que si se acercaba más la "cámara" se podría ver algo más de lo recomendado y lo deseado).

-¡Lo olvidaba profesor! – exclamó Remus con su amabilidad habitual.

-No importa Remus – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa, para luego decirle a la mujer "hace cosquillas jajajaja" – solamente es para decirle a Meilin que le envío vía lechuza el kit de fanáticos de los dulces de limón, que en esta ocasión trae como extra dos túnicas que se ajustan mágicamente al cuerpo, obviamente de color limón para que las vistas siempre – en ese momento Rick, Mark y Ryan hicieron gestos de dolor al imaginarse a alguien vestido con algo de ese color.

-¿No es más? – preguntó Remus

-No… bueno, sí – dijo el profesor con un tono pensativo - ¿Dónde está Minerva, Hace rato que no la veo por aquí.

-Esa mujer está loca – dijo Mark enojado – cuando intenté acercarme se convirtió en gato y me dejó rasguños en toda la cara (que me costó una gran cantidad de pociones y maquillaje y pociones hacerlos desaparecer) y huyó de aquí.

-¡Ah, ya veo – dijo Dumby sonriendo – entonces supongo que estará cerca del lago persiguiendo a los pájaros, es lo que siempre hace cuando se enoja… y ¿Severus ya está listo?

-¿Listo? – preguntó Mark abriendo enormemente los ojos – Aún nos faltan montones de trabajo con él, señor la mascarilla del pelo tiene que durar por lo menos otro buen rato para que logre hacer su efecto, el cabello de ese hombre está terrible…

-Ya veo – dijo Dumbledore pensativo, mientras Remus lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido – es que creo que ya es hora que empiecen con los otros, por ejemplo con Remus, también tienen mucho trabajo con él ¿no?

-Pero señor director, yo puedo segur presentando hasta que ellos ya estén bien y…

-No te preocupes Remus – le dijo el anciano director amablemente – solo es cuestión de traer a Minerva y calmar un poco a Severus, creo que es hora de dar inicio a tu cambio de imagen.

El profesor Dumby hizo un movimiento de varita y apareció en medio del "Set" un gato que saltaba como si quisiera alcanzar algo, que luego se convirtió en una muy seria (y algo enojada) profesora McGonagall.

Por otra parte, después de hacer jurar y re-jurar a Severus que no atacaría a Lavender y que no intentaría escapar, soltaron las cuerdas que lo ataban fuertemente y le indicaron que siguiera con la presentación del programa. De todas maneras habían puesto Trolls de seguridad en las puertas para evitar cualquier otro intento de escape de las victi… perdón, de los beneficiarios del cambio de imagen.

-Continuemos con el programa – dijo la profesora McGonagall liego de dar una mirada glacial a los asesores de imagen (que prometieron a Dumby que la dejarían para lo último)

-La siguiente carta es de Eride – dijo Severus, que en esos momentos tenía un gorro blanco en su cabeza (obviamente tenía que durar más tiempo con su mascarilla capilar), pero al ver su rostro se veía más joven y tonificado y sus manos de veían suaves y bien cuidadas, aunque seguía vistiendo su negra túnica llena de botones.

-¿Para quién es la primera pregunta? – dijo la profesora McGonagall en tono glacial, mientras los asesores de imagen le hacían el shampoo a un asustado Remus Lupin.

-La primera pregunta de Eride es para Potter y el señor Malfoy – respondió Severus frunciendo un poco el entrecejo.

-¿Se puede saber quién se atreve a ponerme con Potty en alguna pregunta? – dijo Draco despectivamente al acercarse al lugar.

-Snape ya dijo que había sido Eride – le respondió Harry, que se acercaba por el lado opuesto – parece que eso de oxigenarte la cabeza te ha afectado el cerebro.

-Mira Potter – dijo Draco intentando parecer tranquilo, pero en realidad estaba echando chispas por los ojos – para ser el héroe del mundo mágico tienes un guardarropa realmente pésimo, así que no tienes derecho de venir a criticar, además no-me-tinturo-el-pelo.

-¡Eso osito¡No te dejes de ese odioso de Potter! – gritó desde fuera de cámara Pansy.

-¡ya te he dicho como mil veces que no me digas osito Pansy! – gritó Draco furiosamente a la chica.

-Se te ven las raíces Malfoy – le dijo Harry en tono burlón.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – gritó nuevamente Pansy desde fuera de "cámara" - ¡Yo misma se las pinté esta mañana!

-¡YA TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS PANSY! – gritó nuevamente Draco - ¡Como puedes decir que…!

-Muy interesante la conversación pero pueden dejarla para otro momento – dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que Draco cerrara el pico de inmediato – Severus, lee la pregunta por favor.

-Eride desea saber si les gusta que los pongan juntos – leyó Severus con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

-¿QUÉ! – se oyó gritar al tiempo a los dos.

-¿Acaso esa eride está demente? – preguntó Draco en tono despectivo – No me acercaría ni a cien metros a alguien que tiene un sentido de la moda peor que el de mi elfo doméstico.

-Ni te molestes Malfoy – dijo Harry con tono de desagrado – Solamente eres un oxigenado y yo soy el Gran Harry James Potter, el grande y único salvador del mundo mágico, obviamente para un héroe tan sacrificado y martirizado como yo sería una ofensa andar con una persona como tu…

-Ya se le estaba haciendo tarde… - dijo Severus por lo bajo al ver que Harry se perdía en divagaciones sobre su heroísmo y su sacrificada vida, cosa que aprovechó Ryan para tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo al lugar donde se encontraba Sirius que empezó a probarle unas túnicas por encima de su ropa sin que el chico se diera cuenta. – Ya puedes irte Draco – agregó, mientras el rubio salió refunfuñando del lugar con los puños apretados y comenzó a gritarle cosas incomprensibles a Pansy.

-Sigue con las preguntas Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall suspirando de frustración al notar que Harry no prestaba atención a lo que estaban haciendo con él.

-La siguiente pregunta de Eride es para el Pulgoso y para el Licántropo – dijo Severus con odio.

-¡Ten más respeto Severus! – le gritó McGonagall mirándolo con enojo.

-Yo estoy siendo respetuoso Minerva – le respondió Severus haciendo cara de inocencia.

-Te lo advierto Severus – le dijo la mujer al profesor de pociones – no estoy de humor para peleas.

-¿No pudiste atrapar ningún pajarito? – preguntó amablemente el director Dumby, mientras la asistente de los asesores de imagen le hacía un masaje con piedra pómez en los pies.

-No Albus – dijo la mujer ruborizándose un poco para luego agregar con tono irritado- ¿Es que Black y Lupin no piensan venir?

-Ya estoy aquí Minerva – dijo Remus con su tono amable, aunque traía una bata (de las de peluquería obviamente) y un gorrito del que salían algunos mechones que estaban cubiertos con papel aluminio.

-Jajajajajaja – Severus parecía a punto de tirarse el piso y revolcarse de la risa - ¿Ese es el cambio de imagen que te están haciendo? – preguntó con sorna – porque obviamente te veías mucho mejor antes.

-Tú no te ves mejor que yo – le respondió Remus con un poco de resentimiento, señalando el gorrito que traía en la cabeza.

-Eso lo veremos Lupin – respondió Severus perdiendo la sonrisa de inmediato - ¿Dónde está el idiota de Black? – preguntó con tono áspero - ¿Acaso su cabezota se atascó en alguna túnica?

-En este momento está tomando su baño de lodo – dijo Mark acercándose al lugar.

-¿Baño de lodo? – preguntó Severus abriendo los ojos asombrado, y luego sonriendo macabramente agrego – Eso tengo que verlo.

Dicho esto salió caminando rápidamente detrás de Mark (junto con Lupin y McGonagall) que lo guiaba alegremente a un cuartito en donde había un hombre envuelto en una toalla (parecía un tabaco) con la cara llena de barro (si se quitaba la toalla se notaría también el cuerpo lleno de barro) y como era de esperarse con una rodaja de pepino en cada ojo.

Severus parecía decepcionado (obviamente se imaginaba a Sirius metido en una gran piscina fangosa) pero no por eso se iba a dejar abatir.

-¿Acaso Black decidiste regresar al lugar de donde perteneces? – preguntó Severus pensando que si empujaba a Sirius este caería como una plasta al suelo y tardaría un montón de tiempo en desenredarse.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes – le dijo McGonagall por lo bajo, y Severus maldijo mentalmente a la profesora, que a veces parecía ser más astuta que el mismísimo Dumbledore.

-Es insondable tu ignorancia – dijo Sirius (que obviamente no había oído a la profesora McGonagall) – has de saber que el barro es una sustancia rejuvenecedora y medicinal, y por favor, no sigas con tus tonterías que me haces reír y me salen arrugas.

-Lee la pregunta Severus – le espetó McGonagall antes de que empezara a refunfuñar con Sirius y terminara tirándolo al suelo.

-Bien – exclamó el hombre enojado – Eride desea saber cuando van a decir la verdad de su relación ustedes dos – la sonrisa de Severus se ensanchaba a medida que leía – que los ha visto entrando muchas veces en pubs gays dándose cariñitos y haciéndose cositas…

-¿QUÉ! – gritó Sirius agitándose de tal manera que su mascarilla se quebró un poco.

-Ten cuidado Black – le dijo Severus con sorna – si te alteras te saldrán arrugas.

-¡Maldito Snivellus! – gritó nuevamente el animago al colmo de su mal genio - ¡Tú inventaste todo eso¡La carta no tiene ninguna pregunta así!

-Yo no he inventado nada Blackye – respondió Severus con tono y además inocentes – si no me crees pregúntale a Minerva – agregó mostrándole la carta a una ceñuda profesora McGonagall.

-Es cierto señor Black – respondió la mujer en tono frío – lo que el profesor Snape leyó es completamente cierto.

-¿Pero es que acaso esa Eride está loca! – preguntó Sirius agitándose violentamente - ¿Cómo que nos ha visto entrando en pubs gays¿Es que acaso vive cerca de alguno¿o trabaja como vigilante o mesera en uno de ellos? O…

-Por lo menos reconoces que te la pasas en pubs gays – dijo Severus con tono triunfante

-¡Yo no me la paso en pubs gays! – gritó Sirius agitándose de nuevo - ¡Como se te ocurre snivellus de pacotilla que… ouch! – Sirius se había agitado de tal modo intentando coger del cuello a Severus que dio completamente la vuelta y cayó al suelo, golpeando su nariz contra la baldosa y quedando un poco semi-inconsciente.

-¡Sirius! – gritaron Mark y Remus un poco preocupados, y lo levantaron entre los dos para llevarlo donde Madam Pomfrey.

-Tu no te puedes ir Remus – le dijo la profesora McGonagall – aún no han respondido la pregunta.

-Creo que ya saben la respuesta – dijo Remus con tono cansado, aunque permitiendo que Mark se llevara a Sirius que gritaba "¡No James, yo me pedí esa tarta primero!" - yo estoy con Tonks, así que no hay modos de que Sirius y yo podamos tener algo más que una profunda amistad.

-Bueno… - dijo Severus – podrías ser bisexual y… - pero hizo silencio de inmediato al ver la mirada de lobo asesino que le lanzaba Remus en ese momento.

-Si me disculpan – agregó Remus con seriedad – tengo que ir a ver como está Sirius.

-Y después dicen… - comenzó a protestar Severus, pero la profesora McGonagall no lo dejó terminar.

-No busques más peleas Severus – la mirada de la mujer era terriblemente seria – más bien dinos para quién es la siguiente pregunta.

- Pues la siguiente pregunta es para el director y para ti – respondió Severus a regañadientes, mientras regresaban al "set" – la profesora McGonagall lo miró sorprendida y frunció más profundamente el entrecejo al imaginarse de que se trataba la pregunta.

-Ya he dicho como mil veces que Albus y yo no…

-No me lo digas a mí Minerva – le respondió Severus con tono agrio – yo no soy el que escribo las cartas.

-¿Tienes una pregunta para mí Severus? – preguntó el alegre profesor Dumby, que llevaba unas sandalias cafés así como una nueva túnica de lunas y estrellas.

-Para usted y para la profesora McGonagall, señor – respondió educadamente Severus.

-Vaya, vaya – dijo el profesor Dumby con los ojos brillantes, destapando otro de sus dulces de limón - ¿Qué es lo que quieren preguntarnos Severus?

-Pues… eride desea saber si usted y la profesora McGonagall tienen hijos – leyó Severus un poco sonrojado.

-¡Pero esto es el colmo! – gritó la profesora McGonagall indignada - ¡Me parece inaudito, Cómo…

-Calma Minerva – dijo el profesor Dumby sonriendo a la mujer, y luego mirando a la "cámara" agregó – eres una personita muy curiosa Eride, y la curiosidad es buena, aunque en este caso te ha llevado por los caminos equivocados, Minerva y yo no tenemos hijos, ella y yo somos muy buenos amigos y para tener hijos se necesita algo más, más que ser buenos amigos, tu me entiendes, yo quiero decir… - el profesor Dumby se sonrojaba progresivamente y parecía no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Creo que ella sabe que es lo que queremos decir - dijo McGonagall con rudeza – y habiendo respondido la pregunta, podemos proseguir…

-¡No, Minerva espera! – gritó el profesor Dumby y la mujer lo miró sorprendida - ¿Acaso no te parece encantador contarle a nuestra amiga eride la historia de las flores y las abejas? – el director dejó de mirar a la profesora y volteó a mirar a la "cámara" para iniciar – mira eride, las abejitas son….

-Creo que es hora de su baño de lodo director – alcanzó a decir en alta voz la profesora McGonagall, a lo que Dumby volteó a verla con ojos brillantes y se olvidó del inicio de la historia.

-¿En serio Minerva? – preguntó dando pequeños saltitos de alegría

-Si claro¿No es así Ryan? – preguntó la mujer mirando con desespero al asesor de imagen para que la ayudara

-Por… por supuesto señor director – dijo Ryan sonriendo – sígame, lo llevaré a la cámara y…

-¿Y puedo chapotear en la piscina y llevar a mi patito y mi flotador? – preguntó el director haciendo aparecer de la nada un patito de hule y un flotador de color verde limón (y que mirándolo de cerca se asemejaba a un limón)

-Bueno… el baño de lodo no es exactamente en una piscina de lodo – comenzó a decir Ryan.

-Ya veo… - los ojos de Dumby se apagaron un poco - ¡Pero eso no importa! – exclamó en un rapto de alegría – yo sé un conjuro sencillo para crear una piscina de lodo y así poder bañarme con Paco y Yomy.

-¿Quiénes son Paco y Y….? – se oyó que comenzaba a preguntar Ryan, pero McGonagall interrumpió la conversación diciendo

-Sigue con las preguntas, Severus.

- Eride desea saber si me gustó cuando me ¿Secuestró? – respondió Severus mirando la carta confundido – Bueno… yo no recuerdo que nadie me haya secuestrado - continuó diciendo Severus mientras fruncía el ceño y se agarraba la barbilla, intentando recordar – a no ser que me diera alguna poción o me hiciera un obliviate…

-Aquí dice que era una broma – dijo McGonagall (que se había acercado a Severus por detrás) poniendo los ojos en blanco – aunque al parecer tienes que cuidarte, ella también quiere secuestrarte – agregó frunciendo el entrecejo

-Bah! – dijo Severus despreocupado – siempre dicen que me van a secuestrar y la verdad ni siquiera lo intentan – luego con una sonrisa de suficiencia agregó – parece que soy muy listo para todas aquellas que quieren secuestrarme.

-Ya… tan listo que si no fuera por la estupidez de Lockhart (y la de Remus aunque eso él no lo sabe XD) estarías atado y amordazado quien sabe en donde - dijo la mujer recordando lo sucedido en los primeros programas y haciendo que Severus se sonrojara.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – replicó el profesor de pociones, aunque al decir verdad estaba un poco sonrojado – yo hubiera podido librarme de esas cuerdas solo.

-Como tú digas – respondió la profesora McGonagall en tono poco convencido – mejor sigue con las preguntas.

-La siguiente pregunta de Eride es para el director – respondió Severus mirando a la profesora McGonagall (quién torció un poco el gesto al escuchar a quién iba dirigida la pregunta).

-No te creo – dijo la mujer secamente, devolviendo una mirada desafiante al profesor de pociones.

-Mira – le respondió Severus poniéndole la carta casi en las narices, aunque sin dejar que la mujer la cogiera.

-Entonces vamos a buscar a Albus – respondió la mujer escuetamente adelantándose hacia el lugar de donde, preguntas antes, sacaban a un inconciente Sirius.

-¡No, no ayúdenme por favor! – decía una voz que sonaba como en falsete

-¡No creas que te dejaré escapar¡Estas a mi merced! – agregó otra voz gruesa y fuerte.

-¿Qué crees que esté sucediendo? – preguntó McGonagall algo alarmada al profesor de pociones al escuchar las voces, que se hacían más fuertes a medida que se acercaban al lugar donde debería estar el director.

-No lo sé – dijo el profesor poniéndose alerta y alistando su varita para cualquier imprevisto.

-¡Por favor no me hagas daño! – repitió la voz en falsete - ¡Haré lo que quieras!

-Tus ruegos no servirán de nada – repitió la voz gruesa – Nadie puede escapar de mí muajajajajajajaja.

-Por… por favor – repitió la primera voz en tono más débil, haciendo que Severus y McGonagall se alarmaran más y se corrieran al lugar

-Sabes que no puedes esperar clemencia de mí – dijo la voz gruesa – porque yo soy….

En ese momento Severus y Minerva abrieron la puerta apuntando firmemente con sus varitas

-¡EL MONSTRUO DE LODO! – gritó una voz gruesa, mientras que se levantaba una enorme ola de lodo que inundó todo el lugar y bañó de pies a cabeza a la profesora McGonagall (Severus, por costumbre, hizo gala de sus rápidos reflejos y convocó una burbuja de protección que evitó que terminara lleno de la asquerosa sustancia)

-¡ALBUS! – gritó una enojadísima McGonagall chorreando lodo de pies a cabeza, mientras de la avalancha de lodo aparecía un resignado Ryan y un sonriente director (que tenía barro hasta en las orejas).

-Vaya… - dijo el director mirando sonriente a McGonagall – parece que a ti también te atacó el monstruo de lodo – dijo esto último imitando la voz gruesa que la profesora y Severus habían escuchado antes.

-¡Ya estás muy grande para esto! – exclamó la mujer furiosa, mientras Ryan aplicaba un hechizo en él mismo para quitarse todo el lodo de encima - ¡Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo!

-Lo siento Minerva – dijo el director en tono apenado – tu sabes como me gusta jugar en la bañera.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Severus con tono interesado, acercándose un poco pero cuidando de no untarse de lodo los zapatos.

-Ni lo intentes Severus – dijo la profesora McGonagall volviéndose hacia el profesor y hablándole en un tono peligroso – o te juro que terminarás tan lleno de barro que tardarás tanto tiempo en quitártelo que tus fans desearán no haber solicitado tu cambio de imagen. – ante esas palabras el profesor se quedó quieto en su sitio (obviamente lanzando una mirada de odio a la profesora McGonagall) y se dispuso a seguir escuchando.

-¿Y se puede saber quién era la damisela en apuros? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall lanzándole una mirada oblicua a Ryan, que la miró escandalizado pero no dijo nada por miedo a la amenaza que había recibido Severus.

-¿Damisela? – preguntó el director confundido rascándose la cabeza - ¡Ah…! –exclamó sonriendo – estás hablando de Paco… ¿No es así? – dijo la pregunta haciendo la voz en falsete que habían escuchado primero.

-¡Serás!... – exclamó la profesora dispuesta a ahorcar al director

-Eh…. Señor – dijo Severus desde la puerta - Eride tiene una pregunta para usted

-¿Ah, sí? – preguntó el profesor interesado ignorando completamente a McGonagall - ¿Qué desea saber eride?

-Ella desea saber de donde salieron tantos elfos – respondió Severus leyendo la carta que tenía en sus manos

-Eso es muy simple mi querida eride – dijo Dumby sonriente, sin importarle todo el barro que goteaba de sus cejas y de su larga barba – son los elfos de las cocinas de Hogwarts, la mayoría son hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los hijos de los primeros elfos que habitaron Hogwarts y otros son elfos rebeldes (como Dobby) o que perdieron a sus familias y llegaron aquí. – el director sonrió como recordando - ¿Alguna otra duda?

-No señor – respondió Severus escuetamente

-¡Ah! Olvidaba tu kit de fanáticos de los dulces de limón –agregó Dumbledore con una sonrisa – y ahora seguiré con mi baño de lodo – dicho esto el director tomó a paco e hizo aparecer un barquito de madera y se puso a jugar imitando voces, mientras Ryan lo miraba resignado y Severus y Minerva regresaban al "set".

-¿Qué más dice la carta de Eride? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con su tono enojado.

-Que le hubiera gustado que yo ganara en la lucha libre – dijo Severus encogiéndose de hombros – y nos manda besos.

-Gracias por tu carta eride – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Remus regresaba de la enfermería para continuar con su cambio de imagen.

-¿Quieres leer la siguiente carta? – dijo Severus amablemente pasándole un paquete algo grueso a la profesora McGonagall

-Claro, Severus – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y se dispuso a iniciar con la lectura – la siguiente carta es de Dark Princess Serenity Malfoy.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Severus algo impresionado por el nombre

-Dice que comprende la demora del programa- comenzó leyendo la profesora – gracias por tu comprensión Serena.

-¿Para quién es la primera pregunta? – dijo Severus.

-Para mí – respondió la mujer frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, debido a que Ryan se acercó por detrás y le quitó la carta de las manos mientras le decía

-Sev leerá las preguntas mientras comenzamos a hacerte la manicura.

-No-me-digas-Sev – dijo el profesor de pociones con tono enojado antes de comenzar a leer – Serenity desea saber si vistes siempre con túnica o usas ropa muggle

-A veces uso ropa muggle – respondió la profesora McGonagall

-¿Por qué? – Severus miraba divertido la carta

-Porque cuando tengo cosas que hacer en el mundo muggle uso ropa muggle

-¿Qué tipo de look usa cuando va sin túnica?

-Mmmm... No sé, normal supongo

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tengo que pasar desapercibida, obvio

-Usa... – Severus enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello pero aún así continuó - ¿Usa ropa interior sexy?

-¿QUÉ! – la profesora McGonagall estaba escandalizada - ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS TIENES LA OSADÍA DE PREGUNTARME ESO!

-¿De encaje o de algodón? – siguió preguntando Severus haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos de la profesora.

-De ambas – respondió la mujer sin pensar, aunque al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho comenzó a gritar de nuevo - ¡ESTO ES UN TOTAL IRRESPETO¡¡COMO SE LES OCURRE PREGUNTARME ESO!

-¿Por qué? – Severus seguía haciendo oídos sordos a la profesora

-Pues porque sí – respondió la mujer al colmo del enojo (si no hubiera estado atada a la silla por un hechizo se hubiera lanzado sobre Severus y hubiera roto la carta)

-Responde bien las preguntas Minerva – dijo la voz de Dumby en tono serio

-Pero señor director...

-Pero nada Minerva, saber bien que debes responder a las preguntas de los telelectoespectadores – repitió inflexible el director

-Como quiera – respondió la mujer entre dientes – sigue leyendo Severus

-¿O le va más la ropa interior antigua? – siguió leyendo un muy sonrojado Severus

-Ambas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pongo ropa con la que me sienta cómoda

-Dice que aquí viene una pregunta indiscreta – siguió leyendo Severus como un autómata - ¿Cuántos años tiene?... Porque si lleva 39 en Hogwarts

-Los suficientes como para saber que no pienso responderte esa pregunta así Albus me torture

-¿Tiene hijos?

-¿Para qué quieres saber?

-¿Marido?

-¿En serio tengo que responder esto?

-¿Menopausia?

-Mira la parte de mi edad y hazte una idea – respondió la profesora completamente furiosa

-¿Es virgen?

-¿Por qué preguntas primero si tengo hijos y luego si soy virgen?

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿Sabe tocar la gaita? – Severus estaba algo exhausto

-No por ser escocesa debo saber tocar la gaita

-¿Algún otro instrumento?

-Depende del instrumento – respondió la mujer ganándose una sorprendida mirada de Severus

-¿Nos haría una demostración?

-Me están haciendo la manicura – respondió la mujer, mostrando que en efecto, ya estaban casi terminando, puesto que habían terminado de limarle las uñas y se las estaban pintando.

-¿Cómo la llaman cuando está en forma de gato?

-¿Cómo se supone que deben llamarme? – preguntó la mujer escandalizada

-¿Minerva o Minie?

-Yo le digo Minie- respondió una alegre voz desde fuera de "cámara", es una completa ternurita (N/A: si han visto las locuras del emperador, asuman que es como Itzma (no sé si se escribe así) cuando se convierte en gato, al final).

-Albus – respondió la mujer en un tono terriblemente peligroso – no se te ocurra...

-Sigue con las preguntas Severus – dijo Dumby cortando a la mujer, que parecía a punto de convertirse en una pantera asesina.

-Serenity también desea saber si le gusta Harry.

-¡Por Dios! – exclamó la mujer escandalizada – Harry podría ser mi tatara,tataranie.. digo, mi hijo.

-¿Qué tal le cae Umbridge?

-Preferiría dormir en una cama con cien alacranes y tomar a diario una poción pepperup o tener que untarme las manos de pus de bubotubérculo sin diluir a estar cerca de esa mujer... Saca tus propias conclusiones

-¿Cómo es trabajar para la orden de cantineros...?

-¿Qué es la orden de...? ah, eso es información confidencial – dijo la mujer cayendo en cuanta de a lo que se refería Serenity, mientras Lavender terminaba de pintarle las uñas

-¿Por qué usted no favorece a Gryffindor y en cambio Snape favorece a Slytherin?

-Porque soy más justa que él – respondió la mujer mirando sonriente al profesor de pociones que había fruncido el ceño con la pregunta

-¿No será que su rollo con Snape no le permite favorecer a su casa y es todo un complot para que Slytherin sea campeón?

-¿QUÉ, yo no tengo ningún rollo con Severus ni que nada, y por supuesto que no lo apoyo para que Slytherin gane, me gusta que Gryffindor sea campeón y punto.

-¿Le molesta que le haga tantas preguntas?

-La verdad, sí

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué crees?

-¿Cómo consiguió el puesto de subdirectora?

-Pensé que no habría más preguntas – dijo la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco – y en cuanto a la pregunta: larga historia

-¿Por qué se hizo profesora?

-Por vocación

-¿Por qué cuando se enfada echa chispas por la nariz?

-Yo no echo chispas por la nariz – dijo la mujer echando chispas por la nariz

-¿Por qué...?

-Pues porque no y ya.

-Serenity dice que ya se le acabaron las preguntas.

-Y nosotros ya terminamos con tu manicura – dijo Ryan sonriente dirigiéndose a McGonagall – puedes segur leyendo la carta.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer tomando la carta que en ese momento le entregaba Severus, que se disponía a recibir la pedicura.

-La siguiente pregunta es para ti Severus – dijo la profesora Minerva con una sonrisa macabra mientras que el pobre profesor palidecía al máximo.

-No, pero sí...

-¿Qué llevas debajo de la túnica? – la profesora McGonagall inició el taque sin darle tiempo de replicar a Severus

-Más ropa – respondió el hombre con frialdad

-¿Por qué siempre viste de negro?

-Porque es un color sobrio y elegante

-¿Cuántos botones tiene su túnica?

-Entre 120 y 150, no estoy muy seguro

-¿Viste siempre con si túnica?

-Si – voz glacial y sexy que hace que medio colegio (y cierta autora) estén babeando

-¿Qué tipo de ropa interior lleva?

-Algo más específico – dijo Severus fallando miserablemente en parecer indiferente ya que su sonrojo delataba su vergüenza y nerviosismo.

-¿Boxers o calzones? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall perversamente

-Boxers obviamente – respondió Severus pareciendo ofendido por la pregunta.

-¿De qué forma y color?

-Pues boxers en forma de boxers y negros, obviamente

-¿Por qué?

-¡Para que no se les note el mugre! – gritó una voz desde fuera de "cámara" – y no seas mentiroso Snivelly que una vez te vi usando una tanga narizona

-¡No te metas donde no te han llamado, Black! – exclamó Severus indignado - ¡Y no seas idiota que en la ropa interior negra se nota más el "mugre"!

-¿Lo dices por experiencia propia? – preguntó nuevamente la voz burlona desde fuera de "cámara".

-¡Maldito pulgoso voy a regresarte a la enfermería ahora mismo! – exclamó el profesor Snape intentando moverse

-¡Tu no vas a ir a ninguna parte! – exclamó Rick apuntándole con la varita – te vas a quedar muy juicioso aquí a contestar las preguntas de la carta ¿Entendido?- Severus miró muy enojado al asesor de imagen y no respondió – Todavía está en pie lo de la depilación con cera – agregó Rick como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Entendido?

-Entendido – respondió Severus entre dientes intentando fulminar a Rick con la mirada – pero entonces haz que el pulgoso se calle

-Hecho – respondió Rock con una sonrisa, y dirigiéndose a McGonagall agregó – ya puedes continuar con las preguntas.

-¿Le gusta travestirse?

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS...! – Severus saltó de su silla como si un excerguto lo hubiera atacado - ¡Por supuesto que no¡Que clase de preguntas son esas..!

-Son preguntas obvias... Severina – volvió a exclamar alegremente la voz fuera de "cámara".

-¡Te dije que te callaras pulguiento de...!

-¡Calma los dos! – intervino nuevamente Rick – Señor Black, por favor sígame, vamos a ya sabe qué

-¿Está casado? – preguntó Minerva de nuevo antes de que Severus pudiera responderle a Black

-No

-¿Tiene hijos?

-Mmmm... no

-¿Es virgen?

-¿Tienes alguna obsesión con eso?

-¿Por qué?

-Parece que es una de tus preguntas favoritas

-¿Cuál es su color favorito?

-El negro, obvio

-¿Por qué fue llevado por el mal camino (por qué se hizo mortífago)?

-Larga historia, aunque te diré un nombre: Lucius Malfoy

-¿Qué opina de la pureza de sangre?

-Eh... no sabe/no responde

-¿Tiene algún pariente muggle?

-Prefiero no opinar sobre eso (N/a: lean el príncipe mestizo XD)

-¿Qué piensa de que le emparejen con Hermione?

-¿Acaso tienen algún traumatismo cerebral o lago parecido? – preguntó Severus horrorizado

-En serio¿Qué piensa de ella?

-Que necesita un buen peine con urgencia

-¿Seguro que no ha tenido ningún sueño húmedo con ella?

-Por supuesto que no – exclamó el profesor con rapidez aunque estaba algo sonrojado

-¿Y con algún otro alumno?

-Pues con... no, por supuesto que no.

-¿Y conmigo?

-¿QUÉ? – el profesor Snape miraba estupefacto a la profesora McGonagall

-Serenity desea saber si has tenido algún sueño húmedo con ella – repitió McGonagall algo sonrojada al darse cuenta de lo que creía Severus

-¡Ah!... no, no te conozco personalmente.

-¿Por qué favorece a los de su casa?

-No los favorezco, somos los mejores, naturalmente.

-¿Sus ojos son tan negros o usa lentillas?

-Son así por naturaleza

-¿Por qué eligió pociones?

-Porque Dumbledore no me quiso dar DCAO – respondió Severus haciendo un puchero.

-¿Es que acaso es malo en las demás materias?

-Claro que no, era uno de los que tenían notas más altas en todo Hogwarts... ignorando a Potty y su grupo claro – agregó con rencor.

-¿Qué hace en verano?

-Muchas cosas

-¿Qué hace para divertirse?

-Muchas otras cosas

-Como buscar cucarachas o contar murciélagos – ayudó la voz de Sirius

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te metas donde no te llaman, pulgoso? – dijo Severus haciendo un ademán de odio.

-Yo solo quería ayudarte Snivelly – dijo Sirius con falsa voz angelical

-Pues no me ayudes y lárgate - le respondió el profesor de pociones gritando.

-Pero que sensible estás Snivel – respondió burlonamente el animago – yo me voy a seguir con mi masaje, es más productivo que estar contigo.

-¿No se cansó de lamerle el culo a Lucius? – preguntó Minerva antes de que Severus fuera tras Black

-¡Yo no soy un lamezuelas! – exclamó Severus enojado – y no le rindo cuentas a nadie.

-¿Por qué odia a los Gryffindor pero no odia a Dumbledore?

-Tengo mis razones

-¿Por qué la toma con Neville?

-¿Será por sus grandes capacidades? – preguntó sarcástico

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-Estoy en los treintas

-¿Cuántos años lleva de profesor?

-Quince (en el sexto libro)

-¿Tiene hermanos?

-No

-¿Cómo eran sus padres?

-Pues... como dos personas ¿Cómo más?

-¿Tuvo amigos en su infancia?

-Depende lo que la definición de amigo

-¿Ha leído libros muggles?

-Eh...pues... no

-¿Cuáles?

-no... ninguno

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no

-¿Por qué esconde su enorme y buen corazón detrás de esa máscara de frialdad que solo lo hace ver más sexy?

-Para verme más sexy – respondió Severus con una encantadora sonrisa torcida

-¿Por qué cayo en la trampa de Sirius y siguió a Lupin por el árbol?

- Por idiota – respondió con amargura.

-¿Por qué siguió a Lupin?

-Porque quería saber que era lo que escondía ese...

-¿Acaso ya entonces le gustaba espiar?

-S... supongo que sí – respondió Severus pensativo

-¿Le espiaba porque sí o porque se había enamorado de él?

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirles que no soy gay¡¡¡Y si lo fuera buscaría algo mejor que eso¡¡¡Lo espiaba porque sí!

-¿Por qué no se cree que ni James ni Remus tuvieron nada que ver en esa broma que le gastó Sirius?

-¿Será porque ellos si tuvieron que ver? – preguntó nuevamente en tono sarcástico

-¿Por qué si eres espía de la orden de cantineros y estas en las filas de Voldie no matas a Pettigrew?

-Porque me quedo sin elfo doméstico

-¿Por qué te estoy preguntando todo esto?

-No lo sé, desde aquí no puedo hacer Legismensia.

-¿Te molesta?

-Algunas cosas

-¿Por qué?

-Porque son preguntas muy personales.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Sybill Trelawney – dijo la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que Ryan llevaba a Severus (a quien ya habían hecho la pedicura) para quitarle la mascarilla del pelo.

-Ni ojo interior me ha dicho que hoy sería un día en que se develarían grandes misterios que causarían conmoción en el mundo mágico – dijo una mujer de enormes gafas y gran cantidad de chales, que hizo desmayar a Mark, que pensó que estaba a punto de ser atacado por una libélula de proporciones bíblicas.

-Serenity Malfoy tiene algunas preguntas para usted – dijo la profesora McGonagall con algo de frialdad.

-Léelas querida, que no quiero asustarlos a todos ni confundirlos respondiendo sin que entiendan que están preguntando – dijo la mujer haciendo gala de su "aire de misterio".

-Bien – dijo McGonagall antes de comenzar a leer – Serenity desea saber ¿por qué sigue creyendo que aún tiene poderes de adivinación?

-¡Oh¡Esto es el colmo! – exclamó la mujer indignada para luego agregar – lo hados predicen para ti una terrible muerte.

-Eso del ojo interior es una tontería – exclamó Minerva gozosa - ¿Es que acaso no se ha dado cuenta que sus alumnos inventan las premoniciones y usan su clase para dormir (Ej. Harry)?

-¡A mí no me metan en eso! – exclamó Potter antes de que Trelawney respondiera y escuchando las exclamaciones de horror de Parvati y Lavender.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó la mujer – yo lo habría notado, mi ojo interior es muy poderoso...

-Dice que ella tiene premoniciones y que no hace falta ojo interior ni nada, que lo único que se ve en la bola de cristal es humo y en los pozos de té, pues pozos de té. ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho antes eso?

-Porque eres tú la única que se lo cree – respondió la profesora de adivinación, aunque fuera de "cámara" se escuchaban gritos y exclamaciones de aprobación a lo que decía la carta.

-¿Por qué no admite que es un fraude?

-Porque no lo soy y Dumbledore lo sabe

-¿En serio piensa que la gente toma en cuenta sus predicciones?

-Por supuesto que sí, como aquella vez que le predije a Severus esas pústulas en partes inadecuadas que...

-No hay más preguntas para usted – dijo la profesora McGonagall, haciendo que Trelawney saliera del lugar.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Dumbledore – dijo la profesora McGonagall.

-Gracias Minerva – dijo Dumby sonriente, mientras se acercaba con una toalla amarrada a la cintura, unas aletas en los pies, su flotador de limón puesto (en la cintura obviamente), su pato y su barco cada uno en una mano y unas gafas y un snorkell (no sé si así se escribe pero es el tubito para respirar) puestos; y obviamente chorreando barro por todos lados - ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

-Pues Serenity desea saber... ella desea saber... – la profesora McGonagall se había puesto muy roja al ver la pregunta – bueno ella quiere saber si usted fhdfjgbral?

-¿Perdón? – dijo Dumbledore mirando a la profesora asombrado – No te entiendo Minerva

-Que si usted rt6efgrbral – repitió la profesora con rapidez

-Lo siento Minerva – repitió el director – sigo sin entender.

-Q-u-é s-í u-s-t-e-d t-i-e-n-e gf35uytbral – repitió la mujer por tercera vez

-¡Ah¿Qué si tengo alguna enfermedad de tipo cerebral? – preguntó el hombre sonriente – por su puesto que no Serenity, pero por tu pregunta recibirás a vuelta de correo un kit de fanáticos de los dulces se limón, y si ya eres miembro del club oficial una dotación por seis meses de los mejores dulces de todo el país y...

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore – lo cortó Minerva McGonagall – la siguiente pregunta de Serenity es para algún Weasley que quiera venir a responder.

-¡Yo, yo, yo quiero! – gritaron al tiempo tres voces, correspondientes a los Gemelos y a Ginny, que llegaron al tiempo al lugar.

-¿Qué pasó con Percy después de dejar a su familia?

- Que sigue siendo asistente júnior del ministro - respondió Ginny, que llevaba una falta muy corta y le hacía señas coquetas a un sonrojado Severus, levantando los hombros.

-¿Ha vuelto con ustedes ahora que sabe la verdad?

-Claro que no – respondió Fred con una mueca – y mejor así, no querrá vérselas con nosotros.

-¿Le han perdonado?

-Nosotros no – respondió George – pero mamá sí, ella siempre lo perdona.

-Gracias – dijo la profesora McGonagall – eso era todo

-Ciao guapo – dijo Ginny manándole un beso a Severus, mientras contoneaba su cadera coquetamente haciendo que se viera un poco más de lo recomendado debido a su falda.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Draco Malfoy – dijo la profesora McGonagall aguantándose las ganas de estrangular a la pelirroja Weasley.

-Que sea rápido – dijo Draco con frialdad, pero mirando a los lados nerviosamente esperando que no se le acercara ninguno de los asesores de imagen.

-Serenity desea saber si sigue siendo virgen – preguntó McGonagall

-Por supuesto que no – respondió un sonrojado Draco.

-Pero Draqui... si me has dicho que te de un tiempo porque quieres que tu primera vez sea especial – exclamó Pansy desde fuera de cámara

-¡TE HE DICHO QUE CIERRES ESA BOCOTA COMO MIL VECES PANSY! – exclamó Draco enojado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque estaba aburrido de ser virgen y ya

-¿De qué color es su ropa interior?

-De varios colores

-Pero sus preferidos son los blancos de ositos o los verdes con snitchs – volvió a agregar Pansy.

-Voy a matarte muuuuy lentamente – dijo Draco por lo bajo mirando con odio hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la chica

-¿Le gusta Pansy?

-Eso es obvio – respuesta por Pansy Parkinson

- O por el contrario como ella cree ¿Está enamorado de Harry?

-Primero muerto y tinturado antes que del otro equipo – exclamó Draco indignado

-Por lo menos tinturado ya eres – dijo Rick con una sonrisa malvada.

-Tu no te metas asesor de...

-La siguiente pregunta es para Remus – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los gritos de Draco y del asesor de imagen.

-¿Alguien que desea votar por mi para presentador? – preguntó Remus interesado acercándose al lugar

-No lo sé – respondió la profesora McGonagall poniendo los ojos en blanco – Serenity dice que como primero te manda muchos besos, que eres lo mejor y tiene algunas preguntas para ti.

-Gracias Serenity – dijo Remus con una sonrisa – y recuerda votar por mi para presentador

-¿Por qué te hiciste profesor?

-Porque me gustan los niños y el profesor Dumbledore fue el único que me dio trabajo.

-¿De que has trabajado antes de entrar a trabajar en Hogwarts?

-En muchas cosas, fui albañil, fontanero, carpintero, celador, asesor de abogados, tuve una taberna para hombres lobo y otros trabajos que no... – Lupin se sonrojó pero ante la mirada interesada de McGonagall se decidió a continuar en un susurro de voz – alguna vez fui stripper en un bar... en un bar y me echaron por no poder trabajar en luna llena.

-¿De que color es tu ropa interior?

-Siempre intento que combine con el color de mi túnica

-¿Por qué siempre eres tan lindo?

-Porque así es mi naturaleza 3

-¿Cuál es tu color preferido?

-¡El chocolate!

-¿Tu comida preferida?

-¡El chocolate!

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es chocolate

-¿Lees libros muggles?

-Algunas veces

-¿Cuáles?

-Ahora no recuerdo nombres pero me gustan los de poesía y algunos de aventuras.

-¿Por qué?

-La imaginación de los muggles es muy buena

-¿Te importa que te llame Remus, Moony, etc.?

-Para nada, puedes llamarme como quieras

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Los mismos de Sirius y Severus

-¿Por qué te quiero tanto?

- Porque soy como soy

-¿Tienes hijos?

-Nop

-¿Estas casado?

-Nop, por eso salgo con Tonks

-¿Eres virgen?

-jeje, nop

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

-¿Con quién? O.O

-Pues con Serenity – le respondió McGonagall de malas pulgas

-Para eso deberíamos conocernos primero.

-¿Te acostarías conmigo?

-¿Con quién? O.o

-¡Pues conmig... digo con Serenity!

-¡Jo, Tonks me mata si te respondo esa pregunta – dijo Remus muy sonrojado

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque es mi novia, claro.

-Gracias Remus – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando al Licántropo.

-No olvides votar por mi Serenity – volvió a gritar Remus antes de salir del lugar.

-La última pregunta es para Sirius – dijo McGonagall respirando profundo

-¿Han solicitado mi imponente presencia en este lugar? – preguntó el imponente moreno de ojos claros, que vestía una túnica azul muy ceñida al cuerpo resaltando sus atributos y tenía su pelo un poco más corto que antes y su piel era mucho menos más grasosa que al inicio del programa (como podrán imaginarse había terminado su cambio de imagen)

-¿De que color es tu ropa interior? – comenzó a preguntar McGonagall

-La de hoy es blanca

-¿Soltero o casado?

-Solterito y a la orden

-¿Con hijos o sin ellos?

-Ninguno conocido – la sonrisa de Black se hizo más grande

-¿Virgen?

-No desde los 12

-¿Por qué te conviertes en perro?

-Adivina

-¿Por qué no mataste a Peter cuando tuviste la oportunidad?

-Arggg, no me recuerdes eso

-¿Qué tal te llevabas con Lily en el colegio?

-¿Yo? muy bien, gracias

-¿Te molesta que te pregunte sobre Lily y James?

-Me trae muchos recuerdos

-¿Qué tal está Buckbeack?

-Ha crecido por lo menos medio metro... es tan lindo...

-¿Cómo está Kreacher?

-Espero que muy mal

-¿Lo has matado verdad?

-Ganas no me faltan pero Dumbledore no me deja

-¿Cómo anda Bellatrix?

-Igual que Kreacher, espero

-¿La matarás o se la dejarás a ella?

-Creo que lo más justo es que la mate el que se la encuentre primero

-Gracias Sirius y gracias Serenity por tus preguntas – dijo la Profesora McGonagall mirando como le cortaban el pelo a Severus – y también Severus que te cuides, tienes una secuestradora más, vamos a un corte de comerciales

--..—

---...---

---...---

---...---

---..—

--..—

--...—

**Publicidad:** ¿Quieres aparecer en televisión mágica¿Pasar un día inolvidable haciendo preguntas (o sometiéndolos a tus más soñadas torturas) a tus personajes favoritos en Hablemos de...?... No te pierdas esta historia, pronto sabrás que tienes que hacer para cumplir tu sueño

**-**--...---

**-**--...---

**-**--...---

**-**--...---

**-**--...---

**-**--...---

**-**Bienvenidos de nuevo a su programa Hablemos de... – dijo una algo más relajada Minerva McGonagall

**-**La siguiente pregunta es de Sara Black Malfoy – dijo Severus frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Severus tenía una sexy sonrisa en su cara, sus dientes se veían más blancos y su piel más fresca y juvenil, su pelo estaba más corto (más o menos a la altura de las orejas) y se veía muy brillante aunque sin rastro de grasa (parecía cabello de una propaganda de Pantene), aún seguía con sus túnicas originales debido a que ahora estaban arreglando a Lupin y terminando con Dumby.

**-**¿Qué dice la carta de Sara? – preguntó mcGonagall mirando un poco embobada a Severus.

**-**Como primero dice que le encanta mucho el programa y le parece muy divertido – leyó Severus y luego mostrando una vez más su sonrisa sexy agregó – y tiene una pregunta para mí

**-**¿Y qué te pregunta Sara? – preguntó nuevamente la profesora McGonagall cada vez más embobada con Severus.

**-**Primero que todo Sara dice que soy supersexy y que me ama, y me adora si importar lo que digan de mi – la sonrisa de Severus se ensanchó más haciendo que ahora todo el personal femenino del colegio babeara por él – y luego dice que desea saber si he tenido alguna novia o relación sentimental.

**-**¿Y cual es la respuesta? – la mirada de Minerva era completamente soñadora y no conseguía coordinar sus pensamientos

**-**Pues obviamente he tenido relaciones sentimentales – dijo Severus frunciendo su sexy ceja (lo siento, pero tienen que hacerse una idea de lo sexy que está quedando Severus) y mirando fijamente a Minerva, que enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo y pareció reaccionar.

**-**Lo siento Severus, continúa – dijo la mujer bajando rápidamente la mirada al suelo

**-**También desea saber si tendría tiempo para salir con una joven latina para dar un paseo – leyó Severus haciendo que Minerva frunciera el entrecejo y se escucharan varios sonidos de protesta fuera de "cámara" – pues, lo siento Sara pero ahora mi agenda está algo ocupada (de nuevo esa hermosa sonrisa sexy de dientes blanquitos), probablemente después podremos hablar.

**-**Ni se te ocurra – dijo McGonagall con voz peligrosa

**-**¿Perdón? – dijo Severus levantando de nuevo su sexy-ceja

**-**Ya sabes que no puedes salir con telelectoespectadoras – dijo Minerva con seriedad.

-Pero Minerva...

-Pero nada Severus – dijo la mujer con enojo – mejor sigamos, la siguiente carta es de Itzel Andrómeda Riddle Black.

-¿Riddle? – preguntó Severus con voz algo temblorosa

-Si Riddle, Severus – respondió la profesora – No te preocupes, hay muchos Riddle en este mundo

-¿Qué dice la carta? – preguntó de nuevo Severus con aprensión.

-Primero que todo dice que le encanta el programa – respondió McGonagall leyendo la carta – aunque, la verdad tú no le agradas mucho.

-Sentimiento compartido – respondió Severus frunciendo el entrecejo

-Dice que dejes de molestar a Sirius

-Con mucho gusto, cuando el pulgoso deje de meterse conmigo – respondió Severus de malas maneras

-La primera pregunta de Itzel (¿te gusta que te llame así, o prefieres tu otro nombre?) es para Harry Potter – dijo McGonagall encantada por el puchero de Severus.

-¿Alguien me necesita? – preguntó un sonriente Harry Potter, el chico llevaba su pelo algo más corto y con grandes cantidades de gel (o de gomina o como se llame), que hacían que su pelo se quedara quieto, aunque en desorden pero se viera muy bien. También llevaba una túnica (que no era la del colegio) de color azul oscuro, que le quedaba bien debido a que no era como las ropas por lo menos tres tallas más grandes que solía utilizar.

-Itzel desea saber si... –McGonagall miró sombrada la carta pero ante la mirada expectante de Harry y de Severus decidió continuar – si desearías salir con ella, dice que eres realmente irresistible (Harry hizo una pose de suficiencia, mientras Severus acentuaba su puchero de disgusto), aunque ella como te sientes por su padre Vol... Vol... El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y...

-Bueno – dijo Harry con ademán pensativo – creo que necesitaría ver ti foto primero, no es por ser... racista, o excluyente ni nada, pero no me gustan mucho las chicas de ojos rojos, ni tan pálidas que parecen sábanas o algo así y...

-También dice que antes de que le digas que no, ella quiere aclararte que no está de acuerdo con la causa de su padre, que está locamente enamorada de ti y es una de tus mas grandes admiradoras y que su sueño más grande es que salieras con ella – leyó McGonagall

-Es apenas natural que yo te guste – dijo Harry sonriente mientras Severus ponía los ojos en blanco – aunque me parece algo complejo ese rollo de salir con la hija de mi peor enemigo, luego implicaría mucho llanto y esas cosas, no tocaría ser traidores a uno de los dos y tu podrías terminar entregándome s tu padre si te pongo los cachos y... no sé... es algo complicado, tendría que pensarlo muy bien y...

-Gracias Harry – dijo la profesora McGonagall empujando al chico fuera del lugar – la siguiente pregunta de Itzel es para el director.

-Claro, claro – dijo el viejo director sonriente acercándose al campo de visión de la "cámara" – ¿cuáles son las dudas de Itzel Andrómeda Riddle Black? –agregó sonriente.

-Pues ella desea saber ¿Cómo se te ocurrió contratar a ese murciélago grasoso?...

-¿A quien crees que llamas murciélago grasoso? – preguntó Severus mirando a la "cámara" muy enojado - ¡yo no soy murciélago y soy ex-grasoso – aclaró el indignado profesor.

-¿Cómo puedes ponerle el peso del mundo a alguien tan dulce y lindo como Harry¿Qué no se supone que eres poderoso? – la profesora dudo antes de segur pero la seña de Dumbledore la obligó a continuar leyendo – debería... debería enfrentarse usted a Vol...Vol... Volnjfgh, m...ma... mago de quinta – terminó de leer la mujer rápidamente.

-Bueno, vamos por orden – dijo Dumby suspirando pero sin perder su sonrisa – primero que todo Itzel, es profesor Snape, no murciélago grasiento (Severus hizo de nuevo un gesto de desagrado), y lo contraté porque es completamente capaz de desempeñarse en su cargo como es debido, en cuanto a tu segunda pregunta creo que eso es más culpa de tu papi que mía, él fue el que hizo cumplir la profecía intentando matar a Harry cuando era un bebé, así que me lavo las manos con respecto a eso. Si soy un mago poderoso, y no soy de quinta, según mi orden de Merlín soy de primera clase, y si no me enfrento a Voldemort fue porque el mismo se encargó de marcar a Harry, así que yo ahí nada que ver.

-¿Algo más? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall al ver que el director aún no se iba

-Si Minerva – dijo el sonriente hombre – Itzel, a vuelta de correo recibirás tu membresía del club de fanáticos de los dulces de limón, mi libro de recetas autografiado, las túnicas oficiales y un pase de cortesía para el encuentro anual de experiencias con los dulces de limón que se llevará a cabo en...

-Creo que ya todos sabemos que es lo que contiene el kit – dijo la profesora McGonagall aguantando las ganas de ahogar al profesor Dumbledore – puede seguir con su tratamiento profesor.

-Gracias Minerva, y gracias Itzel por tus preguntas.

-La siguiente pregunta de Itzel es para Remus – dijo McGonagall lanzándole con disimulo una sonrisa coqueta a Severus, que la miró algo escandalizado.

-¿Me llamaban? – preguntó Remus Lupin, que ahora llevaba algunas iluminaciones en su pelo y ya no llevaba canas por lo que se veía más joven. Estaba vestido con una bata debido a que los asesores de imagen habían destrozado sus viejas y remendadas túnicas y estaba a la espera de unas nuevas.

-Si Remus – dijo la profesora McGonagall feliz de que el licántropo hubiera dejado su campaña por unos segundos – Itzel desea saber ¿qué hiciste durante los doce años que su merodeador favorito: Sirius, estuvo en Azkaban?

-Pues... –Remus se había puesto algo rojo – trabajos varios

-¿Cómo cuales? – preguntó Severus con maldad evidente

-Creo... creo que ya los mencioné anteriormente – respondió Remus sin perder la compostura.

-¿Por qué no buscaste a Harry antes?

-Porque la verdad no sabía donde estaba, y aún así yo no tenía casa propia y no creo que le hubiera gustado vivir bajo un puente.

-¿Cómo surgió tu adicción por los chocolates? – preguntó nuevamente la profesora McGonagall

-Cuando llegué a Hogwarts – dijo Remus con una sonrisa nostálgica – nunca había probado el chocolate, pero James y Sirius compraban muchas para llenar el álbum, así que me convidaban, en realidad yo me comía todas las ranas mientras que ellos solamente se quedaban con las láminas... Creo que alcanzamos a tener como unas ocho láminas de cada mago... tiempos aquellos...

-Gracias Remus – dijo la profesora – la siguiente pregunta es para el murciélago grasiento – leyó Minerva conteniendo la risa

-¡No olvides votar por mi para presentador! - alcanzó a gritar Remus antes de que Severus abriera la boca para responder

-Es S-e-v-e-r-u-s S-n-a-p-e – aclaró el profesor con el entrecejo fruncido (muy sexy) antes de continuara - ¿Cuáles son las preguntas?

-¿Conoces el Shampoo? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall con el entrecejo algo fruncido.

-Por supuesto – dijo Severus agitando su brillante, sedoso y nada grasiento cabello – ¿acaso que me crees?

-Dice que si no lo conoces sería buena idea que compraras uno – leyó McGonagall

-Pues si lo conozco – respondió Severus de malas pulgas

-También dice que no molestes a Harry porque es la hija de Vol.. Vol.. Quien-tu-sabes y le enseñó maldiciones peores que el cruciatus o le puede decir a su papi que eres espía de la orden del Fénix.

-Uuuuy que miedo – respondió con voz muy poco segura Severus

-La siguiente pregunta es para Draco – leyó Minerva, aunque estaba encantada con los pucheros de Severus.

-¿Cuáles son las preguntas profesora? – Dijo malfoy en actitud digna

-Itzel desea saber si no te gustaría salir con ella en caso de que Harry no la acepte – leyó la profesora McGonagall

-¿QUÉ! – exclamó Draco enojado – ¡Yo no soy plato de segunda mesa de nadie, No señor, eso sí que no, no soy el segundo de nadie

-¡Eso mi Draqui! – exclamó Pansy desde fuera de cámara - ¡Tú siempre fuiste mi primera opción, no hagas caso de lo que te dice Blaise cuando se enoja!

-¡Te he dicho mil veces que te calles Pansy! – gritó Draco enojado, antes de que la profesora continuara leyendo la carta

-Dice que tú y Harry son condenadamente guapo y no sabe por cual de los dos decidirse – siguió leyendo la profesora McGonagall

-Pues creo que debes tener problemas visuales porque no sé que pueda tener San-Potter de guapo, aunque yo si lo soy – dijo Draco con ademán de disgusto – así que obviamente deberías decidirte por mí, aunque déjame decirte que con esa indecisión estás perdiendo muchos puntos conmigo.

-También dice que como Harry tiene que matar a su padre, ella podría quedarse sin novio o sin padre por lo que tu serías una mejor opción – terminó de leer McGonagall

-Parece que ahora nos vamos entendiendo mejor – dijo Draco haciendo gesto pensativo – creo que una Riddle no quedaría tan mal en mi hoja de vida.

-¡Ni se te ocurra Draco, tu eres mío, mío y solamente mío! – exclamó una muy enfurruñada Pansy - ¡No te permito que te metas con ninguna otra por más hija del señor oscuro que sea!

-¡Ya te dije que te callaras Pansy! – exclamó Draco saliendo del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de la profesora McGonagall.

-La siguiente pregunta de Itzel es para Granger – dijo McGonagall ignorando los berridos de Draco y Pansy.

-De una vez te advierto que Ron no está libre y está conmigo¿O.K.? – dijo Hermione apareciendo en el lugar y mirando muy seria a la "cámara"

-En realidad, señorita Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall mirando fija y seriamente a la chica – Itzel dice que la apoya en su proyecto de PEDDO, que le gustaría unirse a la causa y que también le gustaría que usted se uniera a APCMAS.

-¡Oh, ya veo – dijo Hermione algo sonrojada – creo que tienes razón Itzel, Los elfos no deben ser esclavizados, vamos por una vida más justa y libre para los elfos, los elfos domésticos al poder – comenzó a decir la castaña en tono de político haciendo campaña – y… ¿qué es APCMAS?

-Dice que es la Asociación Protectora de Criaturas Mágicas no Aceptadas por la Sociedad – respondió la profesora McGonagall leyendo el pergamino.

-¡Por supuesto que te apoyo con la causa! – exclamó Hermione emocionada – solo es cuestión de hacer algunas pancartas y me pongo en contacto contigo para fijar el sitio de reunión y decidir…

-Gracias señorita Granger – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Severus sacaba del lugar a una emocionada Hermione que no dejaba de dar brinquitos y hablar sobre carteles y lemas de protesta.

-¿Para quién es la siguiente carta? – preguntó Severus con un gesto de disgusto mientras seguí repitiendo por lo bajo con retintín "murciélago grasiento será tu…"

-La siguiente pregunta es para Weasel…. ¡Digo, Weasley! – exclamó la profesora McGonagall sonrojándose por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Cuál es la pregunta, profesora? – dijo Ron con cortesía, aunque se estaba casi tan rojo como su pelo.

-Itzel desea saber si tienes cerebro – leyó McGonagall algo apenada, mientras Severus no lograba soportarlo y estallaba en unas grandes y ruidosas carcajadas ganándose una mirada de odio del pelirrojo y una de advertencia de la profesora.

-¡Por supuesto que tengo cerebro! – exclamó Ron indignado - ¿es que acaso oyes hueco? – preguntó mientras daba unos golpecitos en su cabeza con el puño.

-Itzel también desea saber por qué estás celoso del guapísimo de Harry- siguió leyendo McGonagall apenada, mientras Severus era presa de unas renovadas carcajadas.

-Yo no estoy celoso de Harry – respondió Ron con enojo – él es mi amigo, y el hecho de que sea famoso, adinerado, bueno al Quidditch y tenga esa cicatriz que todos reconocen no quiere decir que yo deba tenerle celos ni mucho menos, como si me importaran el Quidditch, la fama y la fortuna, yo…

-Gracias señor Weasley – dijo la profesora McGonagall, mientras Mark sacaba a un refunfuñante Ron del lugar.

-Itzel nos envía saludos, menos a Weasley y a Severus – dijo McGonagall

-Como si yo quisiera sus saludos – espetó Severus cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un nuevo puchero.

-Y también pregunta si podemos invitar a su padre Vol… Vol… Vol… El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y preguntarle – terminó de decir McGonagall.

-¿Alguien ha solicitado mi importante presencia? – dice una imponente voz, en medio de una nube de humo rojo, dejando a los presentadores sin aliento (Dumby estaba atorado de nuevo con un dulce de limón), y Lucius corre a besar la túnica de su amo

-No… No puedo creerlo – dijo Rick con un hilo de voz

-Es… ¡Merlín!...es – intentaba articular Mark

-Es… es el peor atentado contra la moda y el buen gusto que he visto en mi vida – terció Ryan escandalizado.

-Y yo que pensaba que Sev tenía problemas – agregó Rick ganándose una mirada de profundo odio del aludido – Pero esto ya es el colmo…

-Esos ojos rojos demoníacos… - comenzó a decir Mark mirando fijamente al Señor Oscuro – ese cliché pasó de moda hace rato, además, se nota que esos lentes de contacto son de los baratos, incluso un ojo está más claro que el otro…

-Se lo dije mi Señor – dijo Lucius por lo bajo a un estupefacto Voldemort – pero usted insistió en economizar.

-Además, Voldy… porque puedo llamarte Voldy ¿Cierto? – dijo Ryan sin esperar respuesta – Estas muy blanco, o sea, podría hasta confundirte con las sábanas de mi cama, un paseo por la cámara de bronceo no te haría nada mal – Lucius asintió con la cabeza agregando

-Recuerde señor que estas vacaciones iremos a la playa, así que tiene que lucir muy bien

-Mira Voldy – terció Rick, mientras que al mago más oscuro y casi más poderoso del mundo comenzaba a palpitarle una vena de la sien (al mejor estilo de Severus) – los malos de ahora son sensibles, atractivos, tienen un bajo perfil y eso los hace tan apetecidos…

-Rick tiene razón – apoyó Mark – esa pinta estrafalaria está mandada a recoger, además, así pareces en hermano perdido de Marylin Manson (o como se escriba).

En ese momento Harry se tiró al suelo y comenzó a reírse como un poseso. –Maryril Manson jajajajaja, hermano perdido jajajajajaja…

-Ustedes mejor sigan con el programa – dijo Ryan a unos asombrados (por no decir estupefactos) Minerva y Severus – tenemos mucho trabajo con él – agregó tomando a Voldemort de la mano y llevándoselo del lugar, junto con un animado Lucius que los seguía proponiendo nuevos looks para su amo.

-La… la siguiente carta es de MeilinSnape – dijo McGonagall recobrándose del susto de ver a Voldemort aparecer en Hogwarts (sí porque el programa lo filman en Hogwarts).

-¿Para quién tiene preguntas? – dijo Severus con voz temblorosa, aún seguía pálido por el encuentro con su "amo", que al parecer no lo había reconocido.

-No tiene preguntas – dijo Minerva leyendo la carta – Solamente nos manda saludos y espera que continuemos pronto el programa.

-Gracias por ti carta Meilin – dijo Severus amablemente, ya estaba algo más tranquilo – y recibirás a vuelta de correo ti kit de fanáticos de los dulces de limón – agregó a regañadientes debido a los ruidos que hacía el profesor Dumbledore indicando lo que quería que dijeran.

-Seguimos con la carta de Ana María – dijo Severus tomando otra de las cartas del montón - dice… dice que nos manda saludos y que espera poder seguir viendo el programa, aunque está pensando dejar la sintonía porque no puede tener nada conmigo – dijo un orgulloso Severus, mientras leía en voz muy baja que ella iría a las tres escobas y se haría llamar Galilea para que no pensaran que era una de las telelectoespectadoras.

-Pues que se atenga a las normas – dijo la profesora McGonagall con frialdad.

-Lo que tú digas Minerva – dijo Severus distraídamente, mientras se planteaba seriamente el modo de escapar a las tres escobas…

-Gracias por tu carta Ana María – dijo la profesora McGonagall mientras tomaba otra de las cartas del montón – recibirás a vuelta de correo tu correspondiente kit de fanáticos de los dulces de limón. Nuestra siguiente carta es de Edysev – agregó Minerva mirando el sobre que había tomado – Primero que todo dice que le encanta el programa y su primera pregunta es para Potter.

-¿Alguna otra interesada en salir conmigo? – preguntó Harry con prepotencia mientras se acercaba al lugar

--------

¿Podrían intentar no matarme por favor, este es el único momento que he tenido libre para continuar con el fic, se que aún tengo muchas preguntas represadas, pero no desesperen sus dudas serán respondidas… solo un poquito más de paciencia… Probablemente en el próximo capítulo ya podré recibir preguntas, por ahora me dedico a responder las represadas (una vez más Sorry), este capítulo se alargó un poco más, pero es que ahora hasta Voldy necesita un cambio de imagen… Espero poder subir el próximo capítulo más rápido… paciencia (ya sé que exagero con esta palabra pero no se me ocurre otra u.u) Los RR de la sección de safrie los respondo en el otro cap… ahora no puedo u.u


End file.
